Amándote ahora y para siempre
by Prongsaddicted
Summary: ¿Qué son los celos?, son sentimientos espantosos que nacen de la boca del estómago, y nos hacen sentir terriblemente desdichados...¿Por qué se dejó llevar por su amiga en su plan?, si no lo quería ver sufrir...lo amaba. CAP 14 ARRIBA!
1. Percances y malos tratos

_Bueno, primero que todo, quiero presentarme. Las que ya me conocen, no creo que sea necesario que me presente, aunque lo haré para aquellas que por primera vez deciden leer lo que escribo. _

_Soy Prongsaddicted o, para mis amigas, tan solo Avi. Como se darán cuenta a continuación, soy argentina. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, y les contaré sobre este fic. Y aquí vienen mis dedicatorias._

_En primera instancia, quiero dedicarlo a un personaje de Harry Potter que ninguna de nosotras le dio mucha importancia hasta que conocimos su final macabro y triste al finalizar el libro cuatro o, para los que no lo hayan leído pero si hayan visto la película, su muerte al renacer Voldemort. Y bien, este fic va dedicado a Cedric Diggory, y, por supuesto, a Robert Pattinson por personificarlo TAN BIEN...jejeje..._

_Y ahora la dedicatoria más importante: a mi amiga Micaela, que fue la mentora de esta historia. Ella puso la idea, yo la pluma y la letra...o mejor dicho, el teclado y el monitor...jajajaja..._

_Ojalá les guste..._

_**Aclaración: este fic se lleva a cabo en la época del Torneo de los Tres Magos, es decir, en el cuarto año de Harry. Por lo tanto, si notan algunas frases o conversaciones conocidas, es que son citas textuales del libro. Igualmente, solo son aquellos diálogos en general, como las palabras que diga Dumbledore, etc. **_

_Recibiré sus reviews con gusto. _

M.O.S 

_M.O.P_

_M.O.M_

_Mi otro fic, será actualizado muy pronto...NO DESESPEREN._

**Amándote ahora y para siempre.**

_**Capítulo 1: Percances y malos tratos.**_

Un salón enorme, inundado de velas, atiborrado de alumnos. Ruido, jolgorio, comida por doquier. Y ahí, en medio de todo aquello, lo cual le era ajeno, estaba ella. Morena de ojos castaños, de largas pestañas y tez mate. Michel. Una alumna de intercambio, proveniente de Argentina, desde el otro lado del mundo. ¿Qué hacía una chica argentina en una escuela llena de ingleses, una gran pregunta que esta muchachita de quince años se hacía constantemente. Sentada en medio de la mesa ¿gryffindor, sí, eso había dicho el Sombrero Seleccionador cuando se lo colocaron sobre la cabeza en el despacho de...¿¿Dumbledore, rodeada de alumnos con colores rojo escarlata y amarillo, esta joven observaba todo cuanto le parecía extraño. Se encontraba ensimismada en su interminable búsqueda, cuando un hombre de barba larga de color blanco, ojos claros y gafas de montura fina, se levantó de su asiento y, observando detenidamente al salón entero, el cual se había sumido en un silencio imperturbable, comenzó a hablar.

-Tengo solo dos palabras que decirles-dijo, estirando los brazos como queriendo abrazar a las cuatro casas de la escuela. –A comer- y los platos se llenaron de rebosante y exquisita comida, que ella observó con suspicacia. Notó que todos comían cual chanchos en sus chiqueros, por lo que decidió tomar su tenedor y disponerse a comer.

Minutos después, y sobándose el estómago, observó cómo el anciano de barba larga volvía a levantarse en su asiento, pero esta vez con temple más seria.

-Bien-dijo-ahora que estamos todos bien comidos, es de suma importancia que me presten atención una vez más-empezó a hablar de los ¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡cuatrocientos treinta y siete? artículos que un tal Filch había nombrado prohibidos, aunque, seguramente, ninguno de todos aquellos chicos iba a darle gran importancia a lo que un vejestorio pudiese decir.

-Es mi deber informarles, que la copa de Quidditch no se llevará a cabo este año-

Michel oyó un sonoro ¿ Qué? muy cerca de ella. Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con uno de los rostros más bonitos que alguna vez había visto. Cabello color negro azabache increíblemente enmarañado, piel blanca y perfectamente lisa e impecable, gafas redondas de montura fina, tras los cuales se escondían el par más hermoso de ojos color verde esmeralda. Una expresión estupefacta había en esa bonita cara, y una extraña cicatriz de forma alargada adornaba, grotescamente, la fina frente del muchacho. Esperen un minuto, ¿cicatriz alargada?¿¿ojos verdes esmeralda?..POR MERLÍN...ese debía de ser Harry Potter. Si había un mago famoso entre magos famosos, ese era Harry Potter o, más comúnmente, el Niño-Que-Vivió.

-Esto se debe-continuó el hombre de barba larga-a un evento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará durante todo el ciclo escolar, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores...aunque estoy seguro que lo disfrutarán enormemente. Tengo el placer de informarles que Hogwarts este año...- de golpe, la puerta del Gran Salón se abrió dejando ver a un hombre que se apoyaba en un largo bastón y rengueaba notoriamente. Por lo que pudo notar ella, tenía la cara llena de cicatrices, y un horrendo ojo color azul eléctrico, que se movía hacia todos lados. Asqueroso. El extraño se acercó al director, tendiéndole una mano. Una vez que éste se hubo sentado, el anciano continuó hablando.

-Les presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-dijo sonriente-el profesor Moody-

Hubo un murmullo general, en el cual Michel vio que el bonito Harry Potter hablaba con una chica de desordenado cabello castaño, y con un chico de cabellos increíblemente pelirrojos, y rostro lleno de pecas.

-Como iba diciendo-dijo-tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informarles que este año en Hogwarts, se llevará a cabo el Torneo de los Tres Magos-hubo otro murmullo, y luego el anciano dio una breve explicación de lo que era aquel evento y su importancia para "amistar" con las dos escuelas que pasarían todo el año en Hogwarts. Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, preferentemente de Francia y de Bulgaria. Oh por favor que aburrido, no iba a poder concursar porque solo los mayores de diecisiete años podrán hacerlo. Su primer año en Hogwarts iba a ser muy entretenido.

Ya era hora de irse a dormir, y llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, luego de una rápida presentación de la jefa de la casa, Minerva McGonagall, siendo acompañada por una tal Ginny, que, de no ser porque era muy callada, le habría caído de maravilla. La sala común era bellísima, y por sus pensamientos pasó la idea de empezar a llevarse bien con el color rojo.

-Bueno...seguramente ya sabes dónde vas a dormir-dijo Ginny-así que, me despido-entre tanto, el retrato de la Dama Gorda se había abierto, y dejaba ver los rostros de Harry Potter y de sus dos amigos. Notó dos pares de ojos bellísimos sobre ella, y miró al propietario con expresión extenuada. Por Godric Gryffindor que era bonito.

-Harry, vamos, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo el pelirrojo. El moreno hizo una seña como diciendo "ve tú, yo ya subo". Michel comenzó a sentirse incómoda ante semejante mirada, se sentía desnuda ante esos ojos verdes tan transparentes.

-Hola-dijo él-soy...-

-Harry Potter, ¿cierto?-preguntó ella notando que su cara se habia puesto caliente, seguramente, se había ruborizado.

-Sí-intentó sonreír, aunque no lo logró-me reconociste por la cicatriz..¿verdad?-

-Oh no...bueno, todo el mundo te reconoce por tu cicatriz, pero déjame decirte que noté tu presencia, no por lo que te surca la frente, sino porque eres uno de los chicos más bellos que haya visto en mi vida, y fíjate que en mi país de origen hay cada bombón-río pícaramente, y notó que él había levantado las cejas, y cierto rubor había teñido sus pálidas mejillas. Increíblemente adorable.

-Pues...¿país de origen?-preguntó él-¿de dónde vienes?-

Michel sonrió.

-Soy de Argentina..-notó la estupefacción de Harry-¿sabes dónde está?-

-Pues..-sonrió como disculpa-sé que son muy buenos jugando al fútbol-

-¿Te gusta el fútbol?-preguntó ella asombrada.

-Oh sí, he sido criado por mis tíos..._muggles_-

-Al menos tienes una familia-

-Preferiría no tenerla-dijo apresuradamente-esos dos imbéciles-murmuró por lo bajo.

-Pues...al menos tienes algo que te recuerda a tus padres...-sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Oh, no quise hacerte sentir mal-dijo él rápidamente, encogiéndose de hombros-de veras que me hubiera gustado que mis padres no hubiesen sido asesinados y estuvieran conmigo, o que un hipogrifo se comiera a mis tíos, pero eso es demasiado pedir- Michel rió encantado. Además de guapo, simpático. Ese chico llevaba todas las de ganar.

-Bueno, Harry-dijo ella-creo que debemos irnos a dormir- él sonrió. Subieron las escaleras, y se despidieron.

-Bueno, adiós, bienvenida a Hogwarts- hizo un intento de darle la mano. Por Merlín, demasiado frívolos estos ingleses. Tomó la mano de Harry y, sorpresivamente para él, le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Harry se quedó varios segundos anonadado, aún tomando la mano de Michel.

-Así saludamos en Argentina-dijo ella sonriendo-chaucito- y le hizo una seña con la mano. Aún antes de cerrar la puerta, pudo ver el cuerpo esbelto del moreno que, azorado, se tocaba la mejilla.

Debía aprender más cosas de aquella bella morocha.

Se despertó sobresaltada a eso de las tres de la mañana. Una impresionantemente luna perlada de color blanco la sorprendió alumbrando desde el cielo. Se levantó de la cama, intentando quitarse de la cabeza aquella pesadilla.

Por Gryffindor. ¿Quiénes demonios eran esos idiotas en su sueño?.

Decidió levantarse a dar una vuelta. Aunque, ¿no estaba prohibido pasear a altas horas de la noche, bueno, ella era nueva, NO sabía nada de las normas de la escuela...o..¿si?. Salió de su habitación, bajó a la sala común y salió por el retrato. Mmm, hermoso pasillo oscuro y frío para caminar en pleno otoño. Ah sí, otra cosa a la que tenía que acostumbrarse, el cambio de clima. En Argentina estaban empezando la primavera. Extrañaría, por más defectos que tuviese, a su hogar, caracterizado por ser adictos al fútbol y excelentes bailarines de tango. Caminó por el extenso pasillo, hasta llegar a un extraño tapiz del cual, asombrosamente, salió Harry Potter, chocando ruidosamente contra ella. Durante varios segundos se quedaron sorprendidos, sobándose las cabezas adoloridas.

Y fue en ese momento que se miraron. Dos expresiones asombradas. El pijama que Harry llevaba puesto se le pegaba exquisitamente al cuerpo, y ni hablar del camisón que ella llevaba encima. Dos rostros azorados voltearon rehuyéndose el uno al otro. Era gracioso verlos.

Michel se aclaró la garganta intentando disminuir la tensión incómoda que se había formado entre ellos.

-Ibas...¿a alguna parte?-preguntó él.

-Lo mismo digo-contestó ella cruzándose de brazos. Harry sonrió. Y Michel, mirándolo, se sintió encantada. Moriría del éxtasis si ese joven seguía siendo tan condenadamente perfecto. Si la pasaba mal en la escuela no importaba, mientras ese bombón le hablara todo lo demás la tendría sin cuidado.

-Pues..paseaba...¿sabes, me dijeron que hay elfos en el colegio-

-De seguro, alguien debe cocinar todas las noches-contestó Michel pensativa. Harry rió.

-Pues..mi amiga, Hermione Granger, se enojó mucho-dijo-está en contra del trabajo de los elfos domésticos-

-Pues..yo no estoy en contra, seguramente si trabajan es porque ellos quieren-dijo-los elfos domésticos-aclaró rápidamente.

-Oh si, aunque se los podría trata con más respeto-dijo Harry. Tragó saliva-¿quieres dar una vuelta, podemos hablar de fútbol- Michel sonrió complacida y, arrebatadoramente, tomó el brazo de Harry, en cuya mano llevaba un pergamino perfectamente doblado. Esta acción asombró sobremanera al chico, por lo que se mantuvo callado durante algunos minutos.

-Bueno, Harry, háblame de ti-dijo Michel sonriéndole seductoramente. Harry se ruborizó levemente.

-Pues..como todos saben, soy huérfano-

-Igual que yo-

-Mis padres fueron asesinados por Lord Voldemort-

-Igual que los míos-se detuvieron.

-¿Sabes?-preguntó Harry-tenemos muchas cosas en común, no sé si lo has notado-

-No, no lo creo-dijo ella pensativa-muchos hijos de magos tienen en común que sus padres fueron asesinados por un maniático que se cambió el nombre-hizo una mueca-es como en mi país, todos tenemos en común que somos ídolos de Maradona-

-¿Maradona?-

-Oh sí, un grande entre los grandes..pero no hablemos de él-dijo-sígueme contando de ti-

-Bueno...soy buscador-

-Sí-dijo ella-se nota-y miró el bien torneado cuerpo del chico. Cosa que él notó.

-Mis mejores amigos son Hermione y Ron-prosiguió-ambos son gryffindors-

-¿Y que hay sobre los profesores?-

-Oh..bueno...Snape es un idiota-

-¿Snape?-

-Ya lo conocerás..Pociones-dijo él haciendo una mueca de desagrado. Se miraron. Ojos castaños y ojos verdes. Había una extraña conexión entre ellos, como si estuviera escrito en el Destino que esa conversación, aunque era algo estúpida, se tenía que llevar a cabo alguna vez. Era un comienzo muy bueno. Harry jamás se había sentido tan seguro con alguien y mucho menos con alguien del sexo opuesto. Esa joven era..diferente. ¿Era esa la palabra, seguramente.

-Pues...¿qué hacemos afuera?-Michel se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que se encontraban en los terrenos del castillo.

-¿No quieres ver el amanecer?-

-Pero si apenas son las cuatro-dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio. Harry se ruborizó.

-Tienes razón-

-Será mejor que entremos-dijo Michel, intentando quitar la incomodidad que seguramente el bello moreno sentía. Entraron. Oyeron pasos.

-Oh por Merlín, debe de ser Filch-dijo Harry. No, no era Filch. Aún peor. Era Severus Snape.

-Pro..-

-Señor Potter-sonrió con una mueca tan suya que hizo que Harry, aunque era valiente, se sintiera inferior.

Sonrió maléficamente al ver a la parejita-así que paseando con su nueva amiguita...y quebrantando normas..muy común en usted-

-Nosotros...-comenzó Michel.

-Nadie le ha pedido opinión alguna-dijo Snape inmediatamente. Harry y ella se miraron. ¿Odio? ¿en su primer día de clases? Sí. Ahora entendía. Ese debía de ser Snape. Un completo idiota resentido y malhumorado. Aunque algo bueno debía tener...¿no?.

-Ahora, si no quieren que los castigue, vayan de inmediato a su sala común-dijo-RÁPIDO-

Ambos caminaron apresurados hacia la Torre Gryffindor. Harry tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y escondía su pergamino dentro de su remera.

-Harry-se sobresaltó-no te sientas mal-

-No me siento mal-dijo él-solo que me gustaría que alguien lo hiciera pedazos-

Ella sonrió. Sintió los párpados pesados.

-¿Sueño?-preguntó él-vayamos a dormir-y decidieron ir cada uno a su habitación.

-MICHEL-le gritaron a eso de las seis de la mañana. Se sobresaltó. Cayó con estrépito al suelo.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó aturdida. Miró a su alrededor.

-Son las seis de la mañana-dijo una de sus compañeras-¿trasnochaste?-

-¿Uhmm?..oh no..no pude dormir-dijo rápidamente-no me acostumbro-notó que hablaba sola.

-Oh bien, cuánto compañerismo-dijo ofuscada. Se metió al baño para intentar despertarse. Media hora después, salía de su cuarto ya peinada y vestida, aunque seguía algo adormilada. Bajó las escaleras. Notó a cuatro chicos sentados en los sofás cercanos a la chimenea.

-Hola Harry-le sonrió. Harry hizo lo mismo. Salió por el retrato. Una gran cantidad de alumnos, que más que eso, parecían zombis recién salidos de las tumbas, se encaminaban arrastrando los pies hacia el Gran Comedor.

El desayuno pasó increíblemente rápido, asi como las clases antes de la cena. Cuando hubo tocado la campana del recreo, salió rápidamente al vestíbulo, para tomar algo de aire, la clase de Trelawney le había dejado los pulmones llenos de esa cosa que la profesora llamaba perfume. Fue en ese momento cuando oyó una discusión entre Harry y un muchacho rubio, un slytherin. No supo sobre qué discutían, pero lo que sí supo fue que el profesor Moody transformó al rubio en un encantador hurón blanco. Por lo menos ahora, transformado en animal, parecía humano. La diversión duró hasta que la cortamambo de McGonagall apareció gritando toda clase de injurias y diciéndole a Moody que ellos no utilizaban la transformación como castigo.

Viendo que el entretenimiento había terminado, decidió ir a caminar, cuando un mano la volteó con fuerza. Miró a la joven frente a ella. Morocha, ojos rasgados...ravenclaw.

-¿Hola?-

-Solo te diré esto rápido-dijo-no te acerques a Harry Potter-

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó ella. Ya era bastante que nadie quisiera hablarle para que ahora una china tarada le dijera lo que tenía que hacer.

-Lo que has oído-dijo enojada-he visto que le hablaste en el desayuno-

-Por supuesto-dijo Michel-para algo tengo lengua, además Harry me cae muy bien-

-Solo no te le acerques-la señaló con el dedo-porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz-

-¿Es una amenaza?-preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí-

-Pues déjame decirte que no te tengo miedo, ninguna estúpida va a decirme lo que tengo que hacer-se soltó-si tanto te gusta y crees que es de tu propiedad, marca tu territorio, porque, si me lo permites, es el chico más lindo que haya visto, y cualquier día podría quitártelo- intentó caminar un par de pasos, pero alguien le puso una pierna enfrente e hizo que se cayera al suelo, logrando que su falda se levantara y, bueno, se le viera todo aquello que a ninguna chica le gusta que se le vea. Su útiles volaron varios metros. Oyó las risas estridentes de las estúpidas que la habían hecho tropezar. Se arrodilló en el suelo acomodándose la túnica y la falda. Notó que tenía un hilo de sangre que le salía de la rodilla., se había raspado la pierna y le dolían las muñecas debido al golpe. Al pasar junto a ella, le patearon la mochila varios escalones abajo. Al quedarse sola, irrumpió en llanto.

Odiaba todo aquello. Era el primer día de clases y ya la estaba pasando mal. Fue cuando vio una mano. Levantó la mirada.

-Harry-sonrió, limpiándose las lágrimas. Él seguía tendiéndole la mano derecha para ayudarla a levantarse, mientas en la otra mantenía agarrada la mochila de ella y sus útiles.

-Gracias-dijo al ponerse de pie con su ayuda. Lo miró-tuve un percance con una chica que parece que le gustas-

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó-¿cómo se llamaba?-

-No lo sé, sólo sé que no te conviene, es muy estúpida-él rió. Michel, mientras tanto, decidió no hablar más del asunto, ya tendría tiempo de vengarse de aquella, aunque no supiera su nombre.

Decidieron encaminarse a cenar, acompañados, o mejor dicho, escoltados por Ron y Hermione.

Michel notó cierta mirada sombría en los ojos de Harry.

-¿Pasó algo en tu clase de Defensa que te gustaría contarme?-

-¿Eh?..oh no, nada importante-murmuró él apresuradamente.

Decidió cambiar el tema. Iban hablando animadamente cuando se cruzaron, nuevamente, a la china tarada a la que Michel TANTO adoraba. Se miraron durante algunos segundos, hasta que se perdieron de vista.

Oyó un suspiro, y volteó a mirar a Harry, que observaba el suelo con un intenso color rojo en sus mejillas. Michel sintió como si se le cayera un balde lleno de agua fría sobre su cabeza.

-No me digas que te gusta-dijo ella en voz baja, intentando que ni Ron ni Hermione los oyeran.

-¿Eh?..oh no, no-dijo Harry rápidamente.

-Potter, no soy estúpida-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos. Había fruncido el ceño y amenazaba a Harry con la varita.

-¿Todas las argentinas son como tú?-preguntó él ofuscado.

-Oh sí, y peores-dijo riendo-ahora, contéstame lo que te pregunté-él volvió a suspirar.

-Sí-murmuró.

-Oh no-dijo ella revoleando los ojos al techo-no puede gustarte esa..esa...esa chica-

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Harry asombrado.

-Porque es una estúpida sin sesos-

Harry rió.

-Eso no lo sabes-dijo él de repente-¿cómo sabes que es una estúpida?-

-Oh por favor, se le nota hasta en la forma de respirar, es la típica chica que solo sale con un chico para hacerse fama-Harry volvió a mirar al suelo.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó él azorado-bueno, no lo sabré hasta que no salga con ella-

-No...NO SEAS IDIOTA-

-¿Vamos a cenar?-preguntó Harry rápidamente, viendo que sus amigos ya habían desaparecido tras el vestíbulo.

-Sí-dijo Michel notando que su estómago rugía cual dragón-pero luego tú y yo hablaremos jovencito, no te escaparás de miiiiiiiiiiii-Harry había salido corriendo, y Michel pudo oír su risa alegre y cantarina a lo largo del pasillo. Sonrió feliz. A pesar de todo, no la estaba pasando tan mal.

El Gran Comedor la sorprendió lleno de alumnos. Miró a los lados, y vio como un mano la llamaba animadamente desde la mesa Gryffindor. "Este Harry" pensó ella sonriendo, ahora entendía por qué todas creían que salían juntos. Se sentó junto a él al llegar a su lado. Harry y Ron cenaron apresuradamente, lo que asombró a la joven argentina que todavía no se acostumbraba a estar tan rodeada de varones y menos que comieran tan rápido. Miró a Harry con las cejas levantadas.

-Tenemos tarea-dijo él con la boca llena.

-Traga y luego habla-

-Lo siento, por favor, si todas son como tú, no quiero ni aparecerme por tu país-

Michel rió.

-Bueno, ¿vamos Harry?-preguntó Ron levantándose de la mesa.

-Sí-los vio desaparecer, saliendo del Gran Comedor. Notó dos pares de ojos sobre ella. Ginny y Hermione la miraban con cara de pocos amigos. Michel decidió seguir comiendo como si nadie la estuviese mirando, tratando de asesinarla con los ojos. Al terminar de comer, decidió ir a la sala común a refugiarse con el único amigo que tenía. Una vez que hubo entrado en la torre Gryffindor, encontró a Harry y a Ron riéndose de...¿su tarea?.

-¿A ustedes qué les pasa?-Harry se limpió las lágrimas, mientras Michel tomaba el pergamino sobre la mesa y lo leía. Abrió los ojos perpleja.

-Vaya..vas a morir varias veces este año-sonrió-¿crees que Trelawney sea tan estúpida?-

-Oh sí, el año pasado predijo mi muerte miles de veces, y aún estoy aquí-Harry se estiró y puso sus brazos tras su nuca-le encantará-

-Bueno, yo me voy a dormir-dijo Michel, notando que Ron la miraba fijamente. Se dirigió a las escaleras, cuando oyó que Ron le hablaba a Harry. La conversación no le habría importado si no hubiese oído su nombre.

-¿De dónde me habías dicho que provenía esta Michel?-

-De Argentina-contestó Harry.

Hubo un silencio.

-Es bonita-siguió Ron.

-Sí-dijo Harry sin darle importancia.

-¿Sabes? Hermione le tiene celos-Michel se acercó un poco más a la entrada de las escaleras, para oír mejor.

-¿Hermione celosa?-preguntó Harry-eso es absurdo-

-Es porque la dejaste de lado-

-Pero si apenas es el primer día de clases..no puede tenerle celos a una chica que casi no conoce-

-Bueno, así es Hermione-el retrato se abrió, dejando ver a la susodicha.

-Hola-dijo, guardando la gran pila de pergaminos en su mochila-acabo de terminar-

-Nosotros también-contestaron a dúo los jóvenes. Hermione se sentó y, tomando las predicciones de Ron, hizo una mueca.

-No vas a tener un mes muy bueno..¿verdad?-

-Por lo menos no me toma de sorpresa-dijo Ron rápidamente, mientras bostezaba.

-Vas a ahogarte dos veces-

-No empiecen-dijo Harry apresuradamente.

-Por favor, es evidente que es todo inventado-

-Por favor Hermione, hemos trabajado como elfos domésticos-dijo Ron escandalizado. Hermione frunció el ceño.-Es una broma-se apresuró a decir Ron, viendo que su amiga podía lanzarle un Avada Kedavra.

-¿Qué hay en la caja?-inquirió. Michel, mientras tanto, se había sentado en las escaleras, escondiéndose de la vista de los tres chicos. Minutos después...

-¿Peddo?-preguntó Harry.-¿Qué es esto?- Michel rió bajito.

-No es peddo-dijo Hermione enojada-es pe-e-de-de-o..Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros-

-Nunca la había oído nombrar-dijo Ron.

-Claro que no, acabo de fundarla-

-¿Cómo tienes tiempo para hacer semejantes estupideces?-preguntó Ron. Michel vio cómo Hermione cerraba los puños.

-Por favor, no empiecen-dijo Harry con voz adormilada.

-¿Cuántos miembros tiene?-

-Bueno, si ustedes se afilian...seremos tres-

-Oh...seremos como las Naciones Unidas-dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

-¿La qué?-preguntó Ron. Hermione había mirado a Harry como si quisiera matarlo.

-¿Para qué la fundaste?-prosiguió Harry.

Hermione sonrió.

-Bueno, me gustaría cambiar la legislación y lograr que se les pague un sueldo a..-

-Hermione, métetelo en la cabeza..a ellos les gusta ser esclavos-

Hermione había hecho como que no lo oía, y había seguido hablando.

-¿Cómo lograremos todo eso que quieres hacer?-preguntó Harry.

-Buscaremos afiliados-dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué idiota podría ir con una insignia en la camisa que diga "Peddo"?-

-NO ES PEDDO-

-Bueno, lo que sea-siguió Ron, haciendo un ademán con su mano.

-¿Sabes?-preguntó Harry-puedes decirle a Michel que se afilie-Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No quiero que esa..se acerque a mi asociación-

-Bueno, si te haces la exquisita como si fueras Salazar Slytherin, me temo que no conseguirás muchos afiliados-dijo Harry enojado.

-¿Por qué la defiendes?-preguntó Hermione.

-Porque me cae bien-

-Es porque te gusta-dijo Hermione de repente. Hubo un silencio prolongado.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Ron. Harry se habia quedado boquiabierto.

-Michel no me gusta-dijo el moreno. La aludida, aunque con un poco de sueño, se mantenía escuchando la conversación.

-Oh sí-dijo Hermione. Había aparecido un rubor en sus mejillas-ella te gusta, se nota-

-Hermione, a Harry le gusta Cho Chang-así que la china tarada se llamaba Cho Chang.

-¿Cho Chang?-preguntó Hermione con un hilo de voz.

-Hermione-...¿estás celosa?-preguntó Harry.

-Oh...por supuesto que no-dijo Hermione ruborizada.

-Y como para no estarlo...¿has visto la figura que tiene, no parece de quince años-Hermione fulminó a Ron con la mirada, mientras Harry lo había mirado como para que se callara.

-¿Así que dices que le tengo celos porque ella tiene figura?-

-Pues claro...tan solo mírate...ella sí parece una mujer-

-TÚ TAMBIÉN-bramó Hermione-LA DEFIENDES-

-POR SUPUESTO, ELLA NO TIENE LA CULPA DE QUE TÚ SEAS UNA CELOSA-

-BASTA, ME HARTARON, SI QUIEREN MATARSE, HÁGANLO EN SILENCIO-Michel oyó los pasos de

Harry acercándose a las escaleras, por lo que decidió subir rápidamente a su habitación. Jamás hubiese imaginado que lograría discordia entre tres amigos tan íntimos. "Bueno", pensó, "yo no tengo la culpa de que Hermione esté celosa". "Debería hablarle e intentar arreglar las cosas entre ella y sus amigos". Se sentía culpable de la discusión. Y, meditando esto, se durmió.


	2. Cedric Diggory

_Bueno, sé que es muy rápido que ya actualice, pero dos amigas me pidieron que lo hiciera rápido o me matarían..._

_Así que, espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como el anterior..._

_M.O.S_

_M.O.M_

_M.O.P_

_Capítulo 2: Cedric Diggory._

Y así pasó un extenuante mes. Las cosas no podían ser peores para Michel, que aún seguía siendo odiada por Hermione y Ginny, aunque eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Su relación con Harry era cada día mejor, y si las demás estaban celosas no era problema suyo.

Se encontraba caminando, acompañada de Harry y Ron, con el cual se había estado llevando muy bien, decididos a ir hacia el Gran Comedor, cuando vieron un letrero pegado en la puerta al pie de las escaleras de mármol.

-Ron..fijate lo que dice-dijo Michel, saltando sobre Harry, el cual reía ante semejante actitud.

-Pues...-dijo Ron. Se puso en puntas de pie y leyó en voz alta-"TORNEO DE LOS TRES MAGOS: Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán al colegio el viernes 30 de octubre a las seis en punto. Las clases se interrumpirán media hora antes"-

-Estupendo-dijo Harry-no tendremos Pociones, Snape no tendrá tiempo de envenenarnos-

-¿Quiere envenenarlos?-preguntó ella.

-Claro, cualquier oportunidad que tenga de matarnos él la aprovechará-dijo Ron. Volvió a mirar el letrero, cuando oyeron a Ernie MacMillan, entusiasmado, que decía-Solo falta una semana-los miró a los tres-me pregunto si Cedric estará enterado. Creo que iré a decírselo-

Una vez que Ernie desapareció...

-¿Cedric?-preguntaron a coro Ron y Michel.

-Diggory-explicó Harry-¿no lo recuerdas, el hijo de Amos Diggory...-la cara escéptica de Ron lo hizo sonreír-seguramente quiera participar-

-¿Ese idiota campeón de Hogwarts?-preguntó Ron mientras seguían caminando.

-A ti no te cae bien porque le ganó a Gryffindor el año pasado en un partido-dijo Hermione, que había aparecido tras ellos-he oído que es un estudiante realmente bueno. Además, es prefecto-

-A ti solo te gusta porque es lindo-Michel había levantado las cejas, y miraba a ambos amigos. Harry se mantenía serio, ya estaba harto de las estúpidas discusiones de Hermione y Ron.

-A mi no me gusta la gente solo porque sea linda-

-Sí claro-dijo Ron-¿y qué hay de Lockhart?-

-¿Gilderoy Lockhart?-preguntó Michel mirando a Harry-ese...-

-Imbécil-terminó él-fue nuestro profesor en segundo...un completo tarado-

-Me imagino-murmuró ella. Notó que Hermione la miraba fijamente.

-¿Podemos hablar Granger?-preguntó ella. La aludida abrió y cerró la boca sin pronunciar palabra.

-Oh sí, si pueden-dijo Harry y empujó a Hermione cerca de Michel. Le guiñó un ojo a su nueva amiga, y desapareció detrás de Ron, adentrándose en la sala común.

-Dime-dijo Hermione. Su voz se había tornado dura.

-Mira Granger, tú me caes bien-

-Pero tú no a mí-se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, acepto que no te caiga bien, pero me gustaría saber por qué-dijo Michel-no te he hecho nada como para que me odies-

-Está bien, te lo diré-dijo Hermione-te hablas demasiado con Harry...eso..bueno...me hace sentir desplazada-

-Eso es absurdo-dijo Michel.

-Sí, está bien-dijo Hermione rápidamente-además, Ginny gusta de Harry-

-¿La pelirroja?-

-Sí-dijo Hermione-le gusta y te ve demasiado cerca de él-Michel rió.

-Por favor, dile a Weasley que si le gusta tanto por qué no da el paso...de verdad que no las entiendo-suspiró resignada. Miró a Hermione-de verdad, Granger, tratemos de ser amigas-la mirada de la aludida era suspicaz-o intenta no ser tan celosa de Harry- y entró a la sala común.

La semana que faltaba para la llegada de los otros dos colegios pasó tan rápido como un bandada de gorriones.

El 30 de octubre, se encontraron al castillo totalmente cambiado. Lo habían decorado y parecía como si hubiesen limpiado hasta a las propias armaduras. Fueron formados en filas por los jefes de las casas, y esperaron impacientes la llegada de los colegios.

-ALLÁ VIENEN-bramó alguien desde alguna parte.

-¿Es un dragón?-

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Colin Creevey-es una casa voladora-

Bueno, no era exactamente una casa voladora, sino más bien un carruaje llevado por pegasos.

-Ahí viene Beauxbatons-dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo. Del carruaje bajó una mujer sumamente alta y, tras ella, un grupo de chicos y chicas. La mujer saludó a Dumbledore, hablando con un inglés tan horrible que Michel se asombró de que el director entendiera algo de lo que el edificio andante decía. Hablaron un par de segundos, luego entraron al castillo.

-Falta Durmstrang-murmuró Harry.

-¿Sus caballos serán tan grandes como los de Beauxbatons?-

-No lo creo-

Y pasaron unos minutos.

-¿Y para cuándo?-preguntó Michel abrazándose a sí misma debido la frío.

-¿No oyen algo?-

-EL LAGO, MIREN EL LAGO-

Y ahí estaban. Desde las profundidades del lago surgió un barco imponente. Había surgido majestuosamente, siendo iluminado por la luz de la Luna.

-Así que esos son los Durmstrang-murmuró Michel.

-¿No es posible que se hayan ahogado?-preguntó un chico de primero.

-Por favor que no, me gustaría que mandaran a Malfoy a esa escuela-murmuró Harry. Michel rió.

Los ocupantes del barco desembarcaron lentamente. De pronto, un hombre de barba negra salió impetuosamente y saludó a Dumbledore con una acento muy notorio de la r.

-Igor-dijo le director sonriendo.

¿Qué idiota le pone Igor a su hijo?.

-¿Ya podemos entrar?-preguntó Michel mirando a Ron, Harry y Hermione. Pero ninguno de los tres se movía.

-Por Merlín...ES VÍCTOR KRUM-

-¿Quién?-preguntó Michel.

-El mejor buscador del mundo-

-Ay por favor-

-No, de veras-dijo Ron emocionado-es el buscador del equipo de Quidditch que perdió el mundial de este año-

-¿Bulgaria?-preguntó Hermione.

-Sí-

-Ay por todos los santos, es solo un estúpido buscador-Hermione la miró con rapidez. Sonrió.

-Creo que nos llevaremos bien...-dijo-¿puedo decirte Michel?-

-O Micky..como le dice Harry-dijo Ron, logrando que ambos se ruborizaran.

-Odio ese apodo-dijo terminantemente.

-¿Entramos?-

Una vez adentro, notaron que era impresionante la reacción que había causado la llegada de Krum.

-No puedo creer tanto alboroto por un buscador-dijo Michel. Hermione, asombrosamente, estaba de acuerdo con ella.

-¿Harry tienes una pluma?-preguntó Ron.

-RON-bramó Hermione-no puedo creerlo-

-Es el mejor, es el mejor-decía Ron entusiasmado.

-Por favor-dijo Michel riendo-es solo un tonto buscador que ni siquiera logró que su equipo ganara-

Hermione rió a carcajadas y miró triunfante al pelirrojo.

-Micky, si no quieres tener problemas conmigo, trata de callarte-

-RON-bramó Harry-no seas maleducado...en parte tiene razón-

-HARRY-bramaron a coro.

-¿Qué?-se ruborizó.

-No puedo creerlo de ti..-dijo Hermione boquiabierta. Michel le había sonreído amistosamente.

Se sentaron en la mesa gryffindor.

-Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes-dijo Dumbledore-espero que su estancia aquí sea satisfactoria y placentera, y confío en que así sea- una chica de Beauxbatons rió despectivamente.

-Nadie te obliga a quedarte-bramó Hermione enojada.

-Y ahora, los invito a comer-dijo el director.

Michel observó cómo su plato se llenaba de comida.

-Si alguna vez decido hacer dieta, voy a llevar las de perder-Harry, sentada junto a ella, rió sonoramente.

Una vez terminada la cena, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse.

-Ha llegado el momento de dar comienzo al torneo-dijo. Tras él, Ludo Bagman y Barty Crouch se habían sentado a ambos lados de los directores de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons.

Habló y habló, y, en el momento en que Michel dormitaba en la mesa, apareció un cofre, una gran caja de madera llena de joyas. De adentro, sacó un cáliz que, de no ser porque estaba en llamas, no hubiera llamado la atención.

-¿Ese es el juez imparcial que elegirá a los campeones?-preguntó Hermione.

-Parece-dijo Michel. Harry las miró asombrado. ¿¿¿Se llevaban bien?. Y así pasó lo que quedó de la cena.

Ya dentro de la sala común, Michel se despidió de ellos y subió las escaleras a los dormitorios.

-Hola-le dijo Hermione en el desayuno la mañana siguiente. Se sentó sonriendo-por fin sábado-

-Sí-murmuró Michel, tomando su copa de jugo de calabaza.

-¿Sueño?-

-Ajá-

-Tienes mala cara-

-Tuve una pesadilla-dijo Michel. Hermione frunció el ceño.

-¿Sí?...¿sobre?-

-Un incidente...no lo sé...no conozco a ninguna de las personas del sueño-

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, cuando Harry y Ron llegaron junto a ellas.

-¿Lo supieron, Fred y George van a intentar anotarse en el Torneo-

-No van a lograrlo-dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué no?-

-¿No han oído a Dumbledore?-preguntó suspicaz.

-Creo que eres la única que lo oye-dijo Michel. Hermione suspiró.

-Van a utilizar una línea de edad...-

-Eso significa que solo los mayores podrán concursar-dijo Michel.

-Exacto-dijo Hermione-los estúpidos de tus hermanos no tiene diecisiete aún, no van a poder-

-Utilizarán una poción para envejecer-dijo Ron.

-Eso demuestra lo estúpidos que son-dijo Hermione.

Oyeron un revuelo en el salón en donde habían puesto el cáliz.

-Vayamos a ver qué pasa-dijo Ron. Entraron al lugar, que se encontraba abarrotado de alumnos.

Fred y George estaban alli parados, frente al cáliz, tomando su poción para envejecer.

-No funcionará-dijo Hermione.

-Hay que hacer la prueba-dijo George. Cruzaron la línea de la edad. Por un momento, se pudo decir que habían engañado a Dumbledore pero, en ese instante, dos fuertes llamas los expulsaron fuera de la línea.

-Jajajajaja-reía Hermione-se los dije-en ese momento, dos barbas largas y blancas aparecieron en las caras de los mellizos.-Creo que deberían ir a ver a Pomfrey-dijo triunfante.

-¿Alguien de Hogwarts ha puesto su nombre?-

-No-dijo Ron-pero parece que Warrington quiere participar-

-Oh no, no quiero un campeón de Slytherin-

-Angelina ha puesto su nombre-dijo Dean, que los había oído hablar. Miró a Michel amistosamente.

-Ojalá quede ella, me encantaría una campeona de Gryffindor-dijo Michel. De repente, el cielo relampagueó, y comenzó a llover escandalosamente y a raudales. La puerta del lugar se abrió, y entró un grupo de Hufflepuff.

-Oh no-dijo Dean-Cedric el hermoso-murmuró con sorna.

Michel rió. Todos observaron expectantes al joven que se acercaba al cáliz. Tenía puesta la capucha sobre su cabeza.

-¿Ese es Diggory?-le preguntó a Hermione. Ella asintió con la cabeza-no es tan lindo-

Un gran error aquellas palabras. Diggory se había quitado la capucha. Michel se quedó sin habla. Él tenía el cabello rubio mojado, pegado a los laterales de la cara. Sus labios carnosos estaban lilas, y temblaban ligeramente debido al frío. Observaba el cáliz con premeditada atención, y la luz del fuego iluminaba sus ojos celestes. Era, en una palabra, hermoso.

Michel se hipnotizó ante semejante visión.

Diggory se habia quitado la túnica y se la había lanzado a uno de sus amigos. Se acercó lentamente al cáliz, notando que el salón se habia tornado silencioso y expectante.

-¿Lo aceptará el cáliz?-preguntó Ron sorprendido. Michel no sabía si quería que el cáliz lo aceptara, lo único que quería era ver a esa escultura divina eternamente.

Diggory había cruzado la línea de la edad. Esperó varios minutos. Se oyeron aplausos y él sonrió satisfecho. Una sonrisa hermosa en una cara hermosa. Puso su nombre dentro del cáliz de fuego y, triunfante, volteó. En ese instante, sus miradas se cruzaron. Su sonrisa se amplió al notar la mirada hipnotizada de la morena. Hizo una extraña seña con la cabeza, como saludo y, para su regocijo, Michel se ruborizó intensamente ante esta acción. Se abrazó a sus amigos, que lo aplaudían a la par de los demás asombrados alumnos de Hogwarts.

-Vaya..Diggory campeón de Hogwarts-dijo Ron.

-Todavía hay que esperar a ver si el cáliz lo elige-dijo Hermione-recuerda que Angelina también puso su nombre-

-Y el estúpido de Warrington-dijo Harry.

Michel, mientras tanto, había observado la trayectoria de Diggory al salir del lugar. Algo extraño se había formado en su estómago. Sentía como si una bandada de mariposas hubiese aparecido de un momento a otro, en cuanto hubo visto la increíble belleza del apuesto Cedric. No había notado la magnitud de aquella sensación cuando, saliendo del salón, chocó con un joven, tan fuertemente, que ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Lo siento no te..-se paró de inmediato. Por Merlín, Cedric Diggory estaba tirado en el suelo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento-murmuró de nuevo. Intentó ayudarlo a levantarse, cuando un grupo de ravenclaw, con la tal Cho Chang a la cabeza, se lanzaron sobre él y empezaron a decirle toda clase de cosas.

-Estúpida, el cerebro se te fue de vacaciones y no te das cuenta de que pudiste lastimar al futuro campeón de Hogwarts-

-Pero no lo hice-bramó ella tristemente.

-Y solo Merlín sabe por qué no-dijo una castaña junto a Chang-pudiste haberlo matado y dejarnos sin campeón-

-ESO NO ES CIERTO-

-¿Por qué no te mueres Stanco y nos libras de tu estupidez?-preguntó Chang, mientras abrazaba a Cedric que, harto, trataba de zafarse del grupo de chicas.

Eso ya era el colmo. Primero la amenazaban y ahora se ponían en grupitos para molestarla. Levantó la varita y...-_FORNUNCULOS_-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-bramó Chang tocándose la cara, y notando que le salían tentáculos.

Las tres chicas que estaban junto a la ravenclaw intentaron lanzarse sobre ella, pero...

-_PETRIFICUS TOTAL_-acto seguido, las tres cayeron al suelo produciendo un estruendoso ruido.

-Eh...-

-¿Y TÚ QUÉ?-le bramó Michel a Cedric cuanto éste abrió la boca para hablar.-¿ACASO VAS A CASTIGARME?- él se encogió de hombros.

-Una cosa más-dijo ella mirando a Cho, la cual lloraba-_Wingardium Leviosa_-y Cho comenzó a levitar, llegando hasta el techo y chocando contra él, mientras seguía derramando lágrimas.

-No..no deberías hacer eso-dijo Cedric asombrado.

-¿Quieres que te lo haga a ti?¿vas a defender a tu amiguita ahora?-preguntó enojada.

-No..si se lo tiene merecido-

-Entonces cierra la boca-miró a Cho y a las tres chicas-para que aprendan a no meterse conmigo, taradas-bramó y, acto seguido, corrió escaleras abajo.

No supo cómo, ni por qué, pero ese día estuvo rabiosa con todo el mundo. Y algo que tampoco supo fue que, increíblemente, se encontraba con Diggory por todos lados: en la cena, en los pasillos, hasta cuando salía del baño. Era extraño que, un joven tan famoso dentro de la escuela, se encontrara de repente solo. Y sin la estúpida de Chang. Por otra parte, toda la escuela ya se había enterado del pequeño malentendido en el pasillo y, por lo que pudo notar, Chang se encontraba, en esos momentos, en la enfermería. Una suerte. Aunque sus idiotas amigas la fulminaron con la mirada al verla llegar hablando con Harry.

Se sentaron. Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Diggory. Por Merlín...¿por qué siempre tan cerca?¿acaso no tenía ningún otro lugar para sentarse que tan cerca de ella?. No quería verlo ni hablar con él,¿acaso tenía que aturdirlo para que dejara de molestarla?. Porque no era que su presencia pasara desapercibida, sino que él le sonreía cuando lo miraba. Ese engreído y arrogante hufflepuff. ¿No podía acaso dejar de mirarla?¿hacer como que no existía, como hacían todos los demás, no era tan difícil.

Ya terminada la cena, y viendo que tanto Ron como Harry estaban ocupados mirando a Víctor Krum, decidió ir a caminar un rato por el colegio. Se levantó de la silla y salió del Gran Comedor. Unos minutos después, oyó pasos tras ella. Volteó.

-¿Puedes dejarme en paz Diggory?-

-Quiero que hablemos-

-No quiero hablar contigo, ya sé de qué lado estás- Cedric habia llegado junto a ella y se le cruzó en el camino, impidiéndole el paso.

-Apártate Diggory-

-No lo haré hasta que me oigas-

-Apártate-

-No-

-APÁRTATE O TE QUITARÉ YO-

-Pues atrévete-rápidamente, Michel sacó la varita y...-_DESMAIUS_-

Cedric terminó tirado en el suelo, aturdido.

-Te dije que te quitaría yo-y pasó sobre él, sin darle importancia al hecho de que, estando en medio de un pasillo, lo encontrarían fácilmente. Igualmente, ya la iban a castigar por lo de Chang, que la castigaran por lo Diggory la tendría sin cuidado.

Caminó a los terrenos del castillo, sentándose junto al lago, y observando el imponente barco de Durmstrang.

Suspiró. Se suponía que debía portarse correctamente, pero todo se le había salido de las manos. Esa tonta de Cho Chang, el entrometido de Diggory y los estúpidos celos de Weasley...por Merlín, qué difíciles que eran los ingleses. No los entendería jamás. Y, observando el lago, oyendo el ruido de las copas de los árboles meciéndose, irrumpió en llanto. No lo soportaba más, prefería la vida en ese horrendo orfanato en donde, aunque la trataran como algo, por lo menos sabía que tendría alguien con hablar y entenderse.

-Miren eso, una estúpida gryffindor llorando..¿acaso lloras por tu amiguito Potter?-miró al joven que se lo decía. Voz fría y calculadora, piel pálida y cabello platinado. Un slytherin.

-Cierra la boca hurón-bramó levantándose enojada.

-¿Qué pasa bomboncito?-preguntó Malfoy-¿no te gusto tanto como Pottercito cara rajada?-le tomó el brazo con fuerza.

-Suéltame-le dijo-no me molestes-

-Te molestaré todo lo que quiera, es hora de que sepas respetar a tus superiores-sonrió maléficamente.

-Suéltame-

-Suéltala Malfoy-dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos miraron al que hablaba.

-No te entrometas Diggory, no es asunto tuyo-

Ambos jóvenes se miraron con odio.

-Suéltala-

-¿O qué?..¿me castigarás?-preguntó Malfoy riendo.

-_Desmaius_-Malfoy cayó desmayado al suelo.

-¿Tú lo has hecho?-se preguntaron uno al otro, a dúo.

-No-contestaron.

-Micky-dijo Harry acercándose. Miró a Cedric-Diggory-

-Potter-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Michel.

-Vine a salvarte-dijo rápidamente. Cedric los miraba algo aturdido. Se sentía como el tercero en discordia, como si molestara.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-notó que Harry se mantenía callado.

-Algún día te lo contaré, pero no ahora-miró a Cedric-debemos irnos-

-Espera un minuto-dijo Cedric-yo debo hablar con ella-

Harry miró a Michel, esperando que ella hiciera una seña de desacuerdo.

-No, es verdad, debemos hablar-

-De acuerdo, me voy entonces-dijo Harry-cualquier cosa, sabré lo que hagan-

Esperaron a que Harry entrara al castillo. Michel se sentía nerviosa. A saber las cosas que Diggory, en venganza, le haría.

-Bueno..-dijo ella-si vienes a aturdirme o a...no sé, matarme, hazlo rápido porque...-

-_Silencius_-dijo Cedric de repente. Acto seguido, Michel se quedó sin voz. Movía y movía los labios intentando hablar, pero...estaba sin habla.

-¿Tienes que hablar tanto?-preguntó Cedric hastiado-eres la chica más habladora que he conocido-

Él, aunque ella estuviese muda, pudo notar un MALDITO al leerle los labios.

-Sí, puede ser que sea un maldito, pero necesito que me escuches- dijo. Se miraron durante algunos segundos, en los que Michel sintió que el corazón se le inflaba de amor. Si seguía así, terminaría enamorándose perdidamente de ese joven. Ella movió los labios, aunque Cedric no pudo entenderla.

-Mira, Micky, quiero que sepas que yo no he querido molestarte en ningún momento, yo sólo quería que fuéramos amigos- dijo-sé que lo que te hizo Cho es aberrante y de tramposas, pero espero que sepas perdonarla-

Michel volvió a mover los labios.

-Sí, sé que no podrás perdonarla tan fácilmente...pero espero que hagas el esfuerzo-dijo sonriendo-en cuanto a lo que pasó hace algunos minutos...-

-Lo siento-dijo Michel. Cedric sonrió al ver que ella se había sorprendido al recobrar la voz.

-Pues...te perdono-

-Es que creí que solo querías molestarme al igual que tu novia-

-Oh no, no es mi novia..no aún-se ruborizó. Maldita, no solo era bonita sino que además se quedaría con uno de los mejores chicos del colegio. Eso sí era ser perra.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó él-¿o vas a aturdirme nuevamente?-

Michel sonrió y aceptó con gusto entrar al castillo siendo acompañada por ese bombón. Caminaron hasta la torre Gryffindor.

-Bueno, aquí te dejo-dijo él sonriendo-antes de que entres y te encuentres con tu amigo Potter...déjame darte un consejo..cuando ataques a Cho, trata de no lanzarle forúnculos en la cara, me da asquito-ahora ella ya sabia como hacer para que él no besara a esa china tonta.

-Está bien-dijo Michel sonriendo-Diggory-lo llamó antes que él moviera algún músculo-no me llames Micky, a menos que quieras que te aturda de nuevo-él sonrió.

-Es justo-y se despidieron. Entró a la sala común con mirada soñadora, y tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

Por primera vez se sentía satisfecha con algo. Era absurda tanta alegría sólo por hablar con un chico...pero ¡qué chico!.

-¿Y a ti qué te ocurre?-le preguntó Ron al verla con expresión atontada.

-¿A mí, nada, nada-dijo sonriendo-me voy a dormir-y subió las escaleras. No podía dejar de pensar en Cedric, en esos ojos divinos...aunque no eran tan lindos como los de Harry, pero...NOOOOOOO, supo en ese instante que lo que sentía por Cedric no era un simple cariño. Ese chico le atraía de sobremanera, le gustaba, le encantaba.

Y, en ese instante, supo que se había enamorado. No sabía si existía Cupido, el Destino o cualquier otra cosa, solo sabía que sí existía el amor y que, si era lo que estaba sintiendo dentro de su pecho, era la sensación más hermosa de todo el mundo. Y, pensando esto, se durmió.


	3. Harry, mi amigotú¿mi amor?

_Hola, I'm back..jejeje...bueno, ojalá este capítulo les guste...no es tan entretenido...bueno, ya empieza algo el romance...pero solo algo..._

_Agradeceré sus reviews..._

_M.O.S_

_M.O.P_

_M.O.M_

_Capítulo 3: Harry mi amigo...tú...¿mi amor?._

Se despertó lentamente aquel domingo. El sol le daba de lleno en la cara a través del cristal de la ventana. Gruñó. Odiaba ese maldito reloj que su cuerpo en algún lugar tenía y que la hacía despertarse sin dificultades a las ocho.

Se levantó, arrojando el cubrecama al suelo. Se restregó los ojos y, adormilada, salió del cuarto.

Decidió que podía ir a desayunar, nadie iba a estar a estas horas en el Gran Comedor, por lo que no se hizo ningún problema en peinarse o aunque sea en vestirse. Y tenía razón, porque el lugar estaba desierto, ni una sola alma...bueno, quizás sí estaban los fantasmas pero...¿a ellos se los podrían llamar almas o personas?.

-Buenos días niña-le dijo Nick Casi Decapitado.

-Buenos días-contestó ella aún algo dormida. Ni siquiera caminar por el castillo había logrado despertarla.

-Despertó temprano hoy-prosiguió Nick.

-Sí-contestó ella algo suspicaz. Casi Decapitado sonrió.

-Al igual que el señor Diggory-

-¿Quién?-bramó ella en el mismo instante en que un chico rubio se sentaba junto a ella en la mesa Gryffindor.

-Yo-

Michel volteó lentamente, pellizcándose el brazo con fuerza. Eso no podía ser. NOOOOO. ¿Por qué justo el día en que decidía salir despeinada, en camisón y sin lavarse los dientes tenía que cruzarse con uno de los jóvenes más lindos de la escuela?.

-Ho..hola-

-Hola Michel-sonrió-¿te has desvelado?-

-Oh..no...es que...-se había puesto roja.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Pues...por algo vine al Gran Comedor-Cedric rió.

-La hora estipulada para el desayuno, los domingos, es después de las nueve-sonrió ante la expresión de fastidio de Michel-así que si quieres quedarte una hora esperando que aparezca algo de comer, me veré forzado a dejarte, a menos que quieras acompañarme a la cocina-

-¿Sabes dónde está la cocina?-preguntó Michel asombrada.

-Oh sí...todos los de séptimo lo saben-

-Pero eres prefecto-Cedric hizo una mueca.

-Sí. Es cierto, pero te asombrarías de todas las cosas que hago y que nadie se entera-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Oh bueno, no te las diré-dijo mientras sonreía tan enigmáticamente que Michel casi cae de su silla.-¿Quieres acompañarme?-

-Por supuesto-dijo emocionada. Notó que Cedric la miraba fijamente-me muero de hambre-

Así que caminaron hasta las cocinas. Por supuesto que Michel no tenía ni idea de adónde estaban yendo, pero se sentía tan segura cerca de Cedric que no le preguntó si realmente sabía hacia qué lugar del castillo estaban caminando. Doblaron una esquina, bajaron escaleras, doblaron una esquina nuevamente..hasta llegar a un gigantesco retrato de una frutera.

-¿Qué?-comenzó Michel.

Cedric estiró el brazo y le hizo cosquillas a la pera verde, la cual comenzó a reír y luego se transformó en una gigantesca manija. Él la accionó ante la cara asombrada de Michel. Se abrió una puerta y entraron.

-Diggory señor-escucharon. Segundos después se les abalanzaron una gran cantidad de criaturas enanas que, por lo que Michel pudo intuir, debían ser los famosos elfos domésticos que Hermione tanto defendía.

-Esperen un poco-dijo Cedric de repente. Miró a Michel, que estaba ocupada observando una gran torta de chocolate-la joven junto a mí tiene hambre, me gustaría que le cocinaran algo para llevar-hubo un gran revuelo de elfos, y Michel pudo ver cómo todos trabajaban en coordinación. Unos preparaban la masa, otros la ponían al fuego, y los restantes preparaban las bandejas en que se llevarían la comida. Minutos después, salían de las cocinas repletos de paquetes.

-No no no-dijo Cedric de repente, por lo que Michel se detuvo para mirarlo, con un gran bocado de pastel de chocolate en la boca.-Permíteme-

-¿Gue gosa?-preguntó ella. Cedric sonrió.

-Traga y luego habla-Michel tragó ruidosamente. Se sentía tan encantada cerca de él, que no se daba cuenta de las cosas tan ridículas que hacía.

-Discúlpame..pero...¿que te permita qué?-

-Que me permitas llevarte las cosas-pidió caballerosamente.

-Pero...si tú estás abarrotado de bolsas-

-Oh no, yo puedo, no te preocupes-acomodó como pudo lo que llevaba sobre los brazos y, sonriendo, le pidió a Michel que le entregara lo suyo.

-No de veras Cedric, no es necesario-dijo ella abrazando la comida.

-Michel, de verdad, quiero que me lo des-

-No-se excusó ella-tú ya tienes bastante con lo que llevas-

-Michel, por favor, no es nada-dijo él-vamos, no me hagas enojar-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella provocadoramente-¿qué me harás?-

Cedric parpadeó varias veces.

-Aturdirte no lo creo-contestó riendo. Estiró los brazos nuevamente-vamos, dando-

Michel le dio las bolsas a Cedric, para luego acomodarlas sobre los brazos masculinos.

-Bueno, creo que deberé ser tu lazarillo-dijo ella riendo, al ver que Cedric se encontraba tapado por la comida.

-Sí, yo lo creo también-contestó él algo aturdido.-¿Vamos?-preguntó Cedric.

-Si-dijo Michel. Caminó un par de pasos.

-Disculpa, pero...si no me guías voy a terminar matándome-dijo él-ven, toma mi brazo y guíame-Michel abrió los ojos de par en par.

-No...no creo que sea lo correcto-dijo ella nerviosa.

-Michel, me veré forzado a llamarte Micky-

-No te atrevas-

-¿Entonces, oh vamos, te necesito-dijo él cambiando considerablemente el tono de voz, transformándola de tal manera de parecer un niño caprichoso. Michel sonrió y, tímidamente, tomó al joven del brazo. Caminaron hasta el Gran Comedor.

-Oye...¿tienes idea de qué hora es?-preguntó Cedric en el mismo instante que entraban al gran Salón.

Se detuvieron al oír un gran murmullo de voces.

-Parece que son pasadas las nueve-dijo Michel nerviosa. Se hizo un silencio, y todos voltearon a mirar a la chica que llevaba a Cedric Diggory del brazo.

-¿Por qué ese silencio?-preguntó él.

-Porque tu novia notó nuestra presencia y viene para acá-dijo Michel.

-¿Cua...cuál novia?-

-La estúpida-

-¿Quién?-Cedric había dejado los paquetes en el suelo, cuando alguien gritó su nombre. Volteó.

-Cho...-

-¿Qué haces con esta...? -dijo tantas barbaridades que a Cedric, en ese instante, le hubiese gustado ser sordo.

-Disculpa...¿con quién?-Cho los fulminó a ambos con la mirada. Michel notó que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, era muy obvio que las escenas de celos eran el entretenimiento por excelencia, así como los duelos entre gryffindors y slytherins.

-Con esta-señaló a Michel, mirándola de forma despectiva.

-Ah, sí, Michel...mi amiga Michel-ambas lo miraron con las cejas levantadas.

¿¿¿Amiga?...eso era nuevo. ¿¿Desde cuándo eran amigos?¿¿cuándo había empezado su amistada, que no se había dado cuenta?. Sus pensamientos debieron de reflejarse en su expresión, porque Cedric rió ligeramente al mirarla.

-¿Amiga?-preguntó Chang mirando a Michel con cara de incredulidad-¿desde cuándo tú y esta son amigos?-

-Desde que noté lo hermosa persona que es-dijo Cedric, logrando que Michel se sonrojara ante semejantes palabras. Sonrió triunfante ante la cara de decepción de Cho.

-Pero...pero..después de lo que me hizo en el corredor...-

-Lo hizo en defensa propia-dijo Cedric-no trates de hacerla quedar como la mala de la película, porque la mala, en todo caso, eres tú- se oyó un ohhhhhh en el Gran Comedor, y luego más murmullos. Cho abrió la boca para protestar...

-Si quieres decirme algo, Cho, me lo dices en privado, en un lugar en donde nadie pueda vernos-dijo Cedric-ahora, si me permites, debo atender asuntos más importantes- tomó a Michel de la mano, tomó los paquetes que había dejado en el suelo, y salieron. Caminaron apresuradamente a los terrenos del castillo.

Michel notó que Cedric tenía el ceño fruncido, y que en su cabeza, seguramente, había muchas preguntas por responder.

-Ced-dijo Michel luego de varios minutos de silencio, en los cuales se había sentado mirando al lago.

-Uhmmm?-dijo él arrojando piedras sobre el agua, logrando hacer "sapitos".

-¿Estás así por lo de Chang?-

-Eh...pues..no lo sé-dijo. Michel podía ver su amplia espalda desde su posición sobre el césped.

-De veras...si...si estás mal por eso, puedes contarme-Cedric volteó a mirarla y luego de varios segundos de duda, se sentó junto a ella.

-No la entiendo-

-Bueno..eso es fácil de decir..no creo que alguien realmente la entienda dentro de la escuela-

-Hablo de su comportamiento-dijo Cedric-hay días que es la chica más dulce de todas, pero hay otros en que se transforma en un hipogrifo desbocado y hambriento-Michel rió ante esa ocurrencia-de verdad, no la comprendo, además está el hecho de que no somos novios...entonces...¿por qué me cela todo el tiempo?-

-¿Pretendes ser su novio?-preguntó sin mirarlo a la cara. Había algo de celos en sus palabras.

-Pues...sí, creo que sí-dijo él, sonriendo, mientras se ruborizaba. Michel hizo una mueca. Ésa...la amenazaba para que no se acercara a Harry, y luego terminaba quedándose con Cedric..¿a qué estaba jugando?.

-Ella...¿te gusta?-ahora sí, se dio cuenta por completo de que sentía celos, horribles y venenosos celos.

-Sí-contestó Cedric, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, debido a que tenía las piernas flexionadas.

-Ced...otra cosa.. tú...dijiste que somos amigos...-intentó cambiar el tema para no lanzarse sobre él y matarlo por gustar de aquélla.

-Ah sí-sonrió-¿no lo crees?-

-Pues...-sonrió-apenas nos conocemos-

-Bueno, eso me da la oportunidad de que seamos amigos...¿no quieres?-

-Claro que quiero-dijo de repente. La sonrisa de Cedric la hizo decir-ejem, por supuesto, no tengo muchos amigos-

-Además...ella se comporta muy mal contigo, no entiendo por qué- suspiró-noté que no tienes muchos amigos, y no sé por qué-

-Yo tampoco sé por qué nadie se me acerca-rió-y por lo de Chang...creo que es..digamos que no es una chica muy sociable-dijo Michel-yo tampoco la entiendo-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo Cedric en el mismo instante en que ella decidía acostarse sobre el césped.

-Dime-

-Tú y Potter...¿qué..?-

Michel rió sonoramente.

-Pues..es muy guapo-dijo ella-pero..no sé...está siendo muy requerido por las chicas...es como si de repente todas notaran que es hombre y que es atractivo-

-Así que...-

-Me atrevo a decir que sí, puede llegar a gustarme-dijo riendo-aunque, bueno, es mi amigo-

-Yo no creo en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer-dijo Cedric levantándose del césped.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Oh vamos, sé sincera-dijo él mirándola-nadie es amigo de nadie sin un interés..me refiero a sexos opuestos, no te digo que soy amigo de mis amigos porque me interese por algo, pero...cuando soy amigo de una chica...es porque siento algo, muy en el fondo- Michel levantó una ceja. ¿Eso que quería decir?¿quería decir que...que él sentía algo por ella?.

-Tú tienes muchas amigas, ¿eso significa que todas ellas te gustan?-

-Oh no, no me has entendido-sonrió-me refiero a cuando uno se acerca a alguien del sexo opuesto..todas esas amigas las tengo porque ellas quieren algo conmigo-Michel seguía con las cejas levantadas-no creo que te acerques a alguien para ser solo su amigo..o si?-

-¿Me parece a mí señor Diggory o usted es un pervertido?-él rió a carcajadas.

-Se puede decir que sí, todos después de los dieciséis nos volvemos algo pervertidos-

Michel rió al ver la expresión de Cedric. Su sonrisa era pícara, y hacía extraños ademanes con los brazos. Se veía gracioso.

-¿Vamos a dentro?-preguntó ella-aún no estoy vestida-se señaló a sí misma.

-Oh..sí, lo siento, lo olvidé por completo-

-Eso es porque eres un pervertido-dijo ella cuando Cedric le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Él rió.

-Puede ser-dijo, tirando de ella para que se levantara del césped.

Algo pasó en ese momento, porque ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. La piel de Cedric era tersa, y sus manos estaban cálidas. Miró los ojos celestes que la miraban desde un poco más alto de su altura. Eran tan claros, parecía como si el mismísimo cielo estuviese reflejado en ellos. No supo cómo, pero los centímetros que los separaban se fueron acortando de a poco. Los labios masculinos estaban muy cerca de los suyos, cuando...

-Achu-Michel había estornudado sobre la remera de Cedric.

-Sa..salud-dijo él, para luego sacar su varita y transformar una flor que había cerca, en un hermoso pañuelo de seda blanco.

-Gra...gracias Ced-dijo Michel ruborizándose, mientras tomaba el pañuelo que él tan caballerosamente le tendía.

-Em...¿vamos?-preguntó Cedric sonriendo como disculpa. Caminaron separados, ambos mirando al suelo.

Cedric tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y tenía los ojos fijos en un punto indefinido. Michel, en tanto, miraba el recorrido de sus pies. Se sentía muy avergonzada debido a semejante estornudo, y, recordando que habían estado a punto de besarse, se sentía peor. Maldita hora para estornudar. ¡Que oportuno!.

"MALDICIÓN...debería morir por mi propia varita" pensó ella mientras caminaban hacia el castillo. Levantó la mirada y miró a Cedric. Casi se muere de la sorpresa al darse cuenta de que él la miraba fijamente.

-Diggory, nunca más me mires así-

-Lo..lo siento, no quise asustarte-dijo él sonriendo tímidamente. –Em...Micky...-

-Ay por favor, no me llames así-él rió.

-Es que...me gusta, además, tú me llamas Ced-

-Bueno, pero no es lo mismo-

-Em...Potter te dice Micky..¿cuál es el problema que te diga igual?-

-Por favor, no te compares con Harry...-Cedric la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Por qué no?-notó cómo entre sus cejas rubias se formaba una línea. ¿Se estaba enojando?-¿cuál es la diferencia entre Potter y yo?-

-Oh vamos Ced...no...no son lo mismo-dijo ella. "Por favor, no te ruborices..NO te ruborices". Si nuestro cuerpo obedeciera nuestras órdenes, seguramente no haríamos tantas pelotudeces. A pesar de sus deseos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un intenso rojo, el mismo color de su uniforme.

-Solo dime por qué él y yo no somos lo mismo, y..no te molestaré más-

Michel tenía la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero no podía contestarle a Cedric "porque tú me gustas, en cambio Harry sólo me atrae".

-Pues...-

-¿Qué es Potter para ti?-

-Harry es...mi amigo-

-¿Y yo?-

-Pues..tú...eres mi am...amigo también-y entró al castillo. Caminó apresuradamente hasta la Torre Gryffindor, tan rápido que no notó que alguien, en sentido contrario, se acercaba a ella. Chocaron ruidosamente.

-¿Qué demonios?..NUNCA TE FIJAS POR DÓNDE VAS?-levantó el puño, y en ese momento notó el hermoso par de ojos verdes que poseía la persona frente a ella.-Harry-

-Micky...¿qué sucede?-

-Na..nada, no sucede nada-dijo ella intentado zafarse de las manos de él, que la tenían tomada de la cintura.

-Oh vamos, algo te ocurre-

-Harry por favor suéltame o te golpearé, no estoy de humor-

-De acuerdo-la soltó, dejándola entrar a la sala común.

Extraños los sentimientos de la gente, y extraña la forma en que actúa el corazón cuando el cerebro no está de su parte. Y Michel se sentía de esa forma, como si los dos órganos más importantes de su cuerpo se hubiesen puesto uno en contra del otro y la hicieran sentirse estúpida y actuando de la manera más tonta. Subió las escaleras hasta las habitaciones. Entró en su cuarto.

-Micky-Hermione entró detrás de ella-¿quieres hablar de algo?-preguntó-te noto molesta-

-Sí...em...¿nunca te has sentido como si fueras...no sé...como si todo lo que haces está mal y sólo sabes complicar a la gente?-

Hermione había levantado las cejas, y la miraba fijamente.

-Pues...sí..pero no me sentí yo de es forma, me hicieron sentir así-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Los santos de Harry y Ron-sonrió-en tercero-Michel frunció un poco el ceño-algún día te contaré-la miró durante un rato-si quieres un lugar para pensar, puedes ir a la Torre de Astronomía, está vacía hasta la medianoche-Michel asintió con la cabeza-ah, y otra cosa: vístete-

-Está bien-Hermione salió del cuarto y Michel decidió que era hora de vestirse y peinarse. Salió de la sala común de Gryffindor mucho más de ánimo que antes. Caminó apresurada por el corredor.

-Contigo quiero hablar-le dijo una voz chillona, que ya conocía de memoria. Volteó, sin antes revolear los ojos al techo.

-¿Qué quieres Chang?-preguntó-¿no puedes dejarme tranquila solo por un momento?-

Notó que retrocedía un par de milímetros.

-¿Qué hacías hoy con Cedric?-

-Oh por favor, no me digas que él también te gusta-

-Eso no impor...-

-CLARO QUE IMPORTA-bramó Michel-estoy harta de que todo el tiempo controles con quien salgo o dejo de salir..NO PUEDES CREERTE LA DUEÑA DE TODOS LOS CHICOS DE LA ESCUELA-

-Yo..-Cho no sabía qué contestar, ya que Michel estaba fuera de sí. Debido a los gritos, alrededor de ambas se había formado un círculo de personas, que observaban expectantes el primer indicio de duelo.

-¿POR QUÉ NO TE PONES A SALIR CON KRUM Y ME DEJAS DE MOLESTAR?-bramó Michel, para luego salir caminando con pasos pesados a las escaleras.

-STANCO, VEN AQUÍ-

-NO ME MOLESTES ESTÚPIDA-

Caminó rápido por los corredores, sin importarle lo más mínimo que la china tarada la estuviese siguiendo a los gritos. Llegó a la torre de Astronomía unos minutos después. Se sentó en el suelo, mirando el cielo, en el cual ya se perfilaba un hermoso ocaso. Flexiono sus piernas y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Cedric..bueno, sí, admitía que le encantaba y que jamás había conocido joven más risueño. Pero...también estaba Harry. Tenía bien en claro qué sentía por el moreno, pero...¿qué sentía por Cedric?.

-Bueno, es difícil de explicar-se dijo a sí misma caminando hasta un telescopio-sé que Harry es mi amigo, pero tú, Cedric...-

-¿Yo qué?-preguntaron tras ella.

-Cedric-dijo Michel volteando-¿qué haces aquí?-

-Vengo aquí cuando quiero pensar-dijo él sonriendo- ¿y tú?-

-Pues...vine a lo mismo-

Se quedaron en silencio.

-Bonito ocaso-dijo él señalando al cielo.

-Sí-dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Sabes, quiero pedirte perdón por lo de hoy-

-Tú no hiciste nada..en todo caso yo tendría que pedirte perdón por estornudar sobre tu remera-sonrió como disculpa, mientras se ruborizaba. Cedric sonrió también.

-Bueno...te hice una estúpida escena de celos hoy...fue tonto-dijo él-y te perdono por el estornudo...quizás seas alérgica a mi perfume-

-Oh no, tienes un perfume muy lindo-

-Eres la primer persona que me lo dice-

-¿De verdad?-él asintió con la cabeza-vaya-Cedric sonrió.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, observando la imponente puesta de Sol.

Michel apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Sí, Cedric era su amigo, pero ahora, observando el cielo y sintiendo el roce de su piel sobre la suya, supo que estaba enamorada de verdad y que ese joven sentado junto a ella, seguramente, se transformaría en el amor de su vida.


	4. Rumores chantajistas

_Hola...he vuelto. Sip. Espero que este capítulo les resulte más entretenido que el anterior. Aclaro que ya empiezan los problemillas para Harry que, como ustedes ya saben, es seleccionado para el Torneo sin desearlo en lo más mínimo. O...en realidad si lo deseaba..ejem._

_Espero que me dejen sus reviews, y agradezco de todo corazón a los que me hayan dejado alguno en los capítulos anteriores: Drake Malfoy, Princess Witch, Hyono-chan, Ely, Barchu, etc.._

_DEJEN REVIEWS!..._

_M.O.S_

_M.O.P_

_M.O.M_

**Y FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA...MYRTLE LA LLORONA SOS FANTASMA MUERTA!...**

_Capítulo 4: Rumores chantajistas, campeones indeseados._

Y así octubre dio paso a noviembre sin grandes cambios.

Aquel domingo, Michel se encontraba caminando plácidamente por los pasillos de la escuela, tarareando una canción. Viendo que ya estaba oscureciendo, se empecinó en dirigirse a la sala común en donde creyó que podría hacer algo de la tarea que McGonagall le había mandado, aunque también recordando las últimas palabras de la profesora, "Luego hablaré con usted sobre su castigo", y también tratar de pedirle ayuda a Hermione sobre temas banales de Pociones.

Luego de dar la contraseña, entró al lugar y, divisando a sus dos amigos cerca de la chimenea, se sentó junto a Harry, que le sonrió con su sonrisa tan encantadora. Luego de varios minutos de una entretenida charla sobre fútbol y el futuro campeonato mundial _(N/A: si hablamos de fechas, con Micaela hemos acordado que el campeonato mundial sería...el del 98?)_,cerró sus libros y, suspirando, siguió oyendo la voz de Harry, que estaba empecinado en decir que Inglaterra iba a ser el favorecido. Mirando sus pies descalzos, y oliendo el irresistible perfume del bello moreno junto a ella, pensó que lo mejor para poder relajarse un poco sería salir a dar un paseo por los terrenos. Se levantó del sillón, cuando notó el tono de voz chillón y denso de Hermione.

-Ya no es hora de salir-

-Aún no es de noche-se excusó Michel.

-Si te ven nos quitarán puntos-continuó Hermione.

-Oh vamos Herms, déjala que se divierta-dijo Harry sonriéndole encantadoramente a la morena que se había levantado. Le sonrió. Era tan perfecto.-Si quieres puedes usar mi capa de invisibilidad-

-Oh no, no es necesario-dijo Michel mientras se ponía los zapatos. Merlín, extrañaba sus zapatillas. Y los mates con amigos.

-Te lo advierto-dijo Hermione-si te ven nos quitarán puntos-

-Me importa un carajo si me quitan puntos...aunque pensándolo bien, ya me los habrán quitado-. Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, aunque el beso con Harry fue un tanto largo y sonoro. Este gesto le extraño muchísimo a Hermione, la cual se notaba que estaba enfadada. Luego de mirar a Michel con cara ceñuda, los muchachos, o mejor dicho Harry, con las mejillas un tanto ruborizadas, le explicó que en Argentina la gente se saludaba así.

Ya afuera, pensó que el mejor lugar sería al lado del lago. Aunque estaba oscureciendo, no era completamente de noche y pudo ver que algunas estrellas ya brillaban en el cielo. Una idea estúpida y una comparación metafórica le surgió en la mente. Pensó en lo brillantes que habían estado los hermosos ojos de Cedric cuando habían estado a punto de besarse. Cielos. O mejor dicho, maldición. Había estado a punto de probar ese manjar de los dioses y..su maldita alergia a..no sabía qué le había provocado estornudar sobre la limpia remera del bello Cedric.

Se sentó junto a un árbol, cuando algo, o mejor dicho alguien, le arrojó una pequeña piedra a la cara. Miró en la dirección en que había aparecido el maldito proyectil, cuando vio a un ser que, de no ser porque era mortal, y porque lo conocía, habría dicho que el mismísimo Apolo se le había aparecido en frente. De verdad que ese año iba a ser agitado, aunque los acontecimientos le alegraban el día.

-Hola-dijo Michel sonriendo, cuando él se le acercó y se sentó junto a ella cargado de libros.

-Me pareció que era el mejor lugar para hacer mi tarea- exclamó, ante la cara de sorpresa que mostró Michel.

-¿No crees que hay poca luz?-preguntó ella extrañada.

-Oh no, me encanta la noche-dijo él sonriendo. Abrió sus libros y comenzó a escribir en un pergamino. Michel lo observó detenidamente. Era tan elegante, cuando escribía, sonreía, hasta cuando caminaba. Y era seductor en la forma de hablar, en sus gestos, en la forma de observar las cosas, hasta en la graciosa manera de morderse el labio inferior cuando estaba pensando o cuando fruncía su ceño. Oyó el fuerte ruido de cuando se cierra un libro, y notó que Cedric la observaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?-preguntó-porque me miras muy fijo-

-No...sólo que...-se ruborizó-eres lindo cuando te concentras-intentó sonreír.

-Gracias-dijo él-es la primera vez que...-

-No me digas que es la primera vez que te dicen que eres lindo porque comenzaré a pensar que estas inglesas tienen serios problemas de...sexualidad-Cedric comenzó a reír sonoramente.

-Hablas demasiado-Michel frunció el ceño-no me dejas terminar las frases-sonrió-solo decía que es la primera vez que una chica dice que soy lindo y me da una razón coherente-

-Ah...-

-A todos los chicos lindos les debe pasar eso-dijo Cedric.

-Hola modestia ¬¬-dijo Michel-no lo sé, nunca le he preguntado a Harry-Cedric frunció el ceño pronunciadamente. Vio la fina línea entre sus cejas. –No puedo creer que te moleste que nombre a Harry-

-No me molesta-dijo él rápidamente-es que...lo nombras demasiado seguido-susurró.

-Y tú con tu Cho-dijo ella levantándose del suelo. Cedric la observó con el ceño fruncido-Chocita ven a darme un beso que te amo...mua mua mua-

-Así no hago yo-dijo él levantándose del suelo y encarándola, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír. Se quedaron parados mirándose el uno al otro. "Si intenta besarte, procura no estornudar sobre él".

-Em...creo que ya es hora de que entremos..-dijo Cedric-oh por cierto, hoy es la selección de los campeones- caminaron hacia el castillo.

-¿Te gustaría ser seleccionado?-preguntó Michel.

-Claro..a quién no-dijo él emocionado.

-Pues...eso de la gloria eterna me resulta algo...-

-¿Estúpido?-

-Insípido-

-¿Insípido?-preguntó Cedric.

-Sin razón-se explicó Michel-no creo que llevar a los alumnos a una probable muerte sea por la gloria eterna-

Cedric sonrió.

-Eres tan moral-se acercó a ella peligrosamente-y me encanta-Michel notó la cercanía del cuerpo masculino y cerró los ojos al inminente contacto de los labios de ambos. Ninguno de los dos notó que estaban en el vestíbulo y que la jefa de Gryffindor se les acercaba a una probable interrupción.

-Ejem-

"Maldita sea la hora que esta vieja vela derretida decide aparecerse para NO SÉ QUÉ".

-Disculpen que..interrumpa-dijo con una voz un tanto socarrona, mientras levantaba ligeramente una ceja.

Ambos se ruborizaron.

-Señorita Stanco, gracias a la gracia de Merlín que la he encontrado casualmente, pues he venido a informarle que ya tengo un castigo para usted-dijo con mirada severa.

-¿Castigo?- susurró Cedric, mirándolas a ambas.

-Sí-prosiguió McGonagall-por los disturbios causados en el corredor, al igual que la señorita Chang, deberá encargarse de limpiar todos los trofeos que se encuentran en una vitrina-

-Pero..-no pudo terminar la palabra.

-¡No se meta Diggory!-gritó la profesora y antes de retirarse le comunicó a Michel que todas las tardes al finalizar su última clase del día tenía que dirigirse a su despacho donde junto con Chang se les encomendaría su labor y se retiró.

-Bueno... no nos veremos muy seguido-le dijo Michel a Cedric.

-No te preocupes-dijo él-no será para tanto-y sonrió.-Igualmente, aún no empiezas, así que hoy podemos...pasarla bien y olvidarnos por un rato que te castigaron y que mañana empiezas con la limpieza de los trofeos-

-Pues...-muchas cosas se le ocurrían a Michel sobre pasarla bien. A los quince años "pasarla bien" ya no es jugar a las muñecas o vestirse de señoras y jugar a las mamás.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a la biblioteca?-preguntó Cedric-aún no he terminado mi tarea-

Luego de un ligero asentimiento, ambos se dirigieron a la biblioteca.

-Algo que me encanta de este lugar es...-entró al gigantesco cuarto-el silencio-

Se sentaron en una mesa junto a una ventana, en la cual brillaba una hermosa luna. Michel siempre se quedaba atontada mirando al cielo. Algo había en ese mágico manto azul que le atraía tanto. Azul..atracción...recordó nuevamente los ojos de su acompañante. Lo miró. Estaba buscando un libro con un nombre extraño que repetía constantemente. Y pensar que había estado a punto de besarlo dos veces y las interrupciones no se habían hecho esperar. Seguramente tendría que conformarse con tener los labios masculinos a escasos milímetros y no poder probarlos nunca. Lo miró nuevamente. Estas hormonas. Era perfecto. Rubio, de bellas facciones y hermosos ojos celestes. Alto, fornido, atractivo...pero el solo pensar que estaba tras los pasos de la indeseable Chang se le revolvía el estómago y un ligero sentimiento de odio repentino se le formaba en el pecho. En el mismo instante en que Cedric se sentó junto a ella en la mesa, tres palabras se formaron en su cabeza: OLVIDATE DE ÉL. Diggory era un caso perdido, algo imposible de cumplir, era parte de aquellos sueños que se tienen recurrentemente pero que nunca llegas a descifrarlos, o de esos que corres y corres pero jamás llegas al objetivo. Bueno, Cedric, para Michel, era eso. Un cofre perdido en el fondo del mar, custodiado por monstruos marinos. Un vuelo a la luna sin necesidad de cohetes. En otras palabras, algo imposible, sin posibilidades de llevarse a cabo.

Decidió, mientras lo observaba abrir el libro y leerlo, que se alejaría y le dejaría el camino libre a Chang, aunque dudaba mucho que ella lo quisiera de verdad.

-Micky...¿te sientes bien?-oyó que él le preguntaba. Se sobresaltó al verlo tan cerca de ella, poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro. Levantó la mirada e, irremediablemente, se quedó prendada, otra vez, de los ojos celestes que la miraban un poco más alto de su altura. Si se besaban sería el broche de oro. La frutilla del postre. Y bien que podrían haberlo hecho, la distancia era escasa, apenas un par de centímetros de rostro a rostro. Pero bien, el Destino es un jugador compulsivo que le encanta hacer perder a las personas, arruinar vidas o, en casos muy extraños, ponerse del lado de uno y llevar las de ganar. Aunque esto no ocurrió en el caso de los dos jóvenes que se miraban atontadamente en medio de la biblioteca.

-Arrumacos aquí no-bramó una voz chillona muy cerca de ellos-me extraña de usted señor Diggory-

-Ah...no es para tanto-dijo él, mientras se separaba rápidamente de Michel y tomaba el libro entre sus manos.

-AFUERA-bramó Madam Pince, mientras los empujaba a ambos fuera de la biblioteca. Ya en el pasillo...

-Maldita embustera cara de lechuza-murmuró Michel cruzándose de brazos y caminando junto a Cedric. Él rió, y ella pudo notar algo de nervios en su forma de reír.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Para serte honesto, no-dijo Cedric-los nervios van a matarme para la cena..aunque no creo que sea igual a la cena que hubo en Halloween-

-¿Hallo qué?-

-Ha...Halloween...¿de dónde vienes no lo festejan?-

-Claro que no-dijo Michel indignada _(N/A: no es cierto, festejan el Halloween aquí en Argentina, aunque para muchos de nosotros sea una fiesta impuesta por los norteamericanos)._

-Bueno, creí que tal vez sí-

-Ya bastante con que nos hayan encajado la Coca Cola y Papa Noel-dijo ofuscada.

-Oye, no es necesario que te ofusques-dijo Cedric rodeándole con su brazo.-Háblame de ti, somos amigos y no sé nada de tu vida-

-Yo tampoco sé nada de la tuya-dijo Michel, mientras le sonreía.-Habla tú, de seguro tu vida es más interesante que la mía-

-Pues..mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio-

-Ajá-digo ella-¿Amos Diggory?-

-Sí...es colega de Arthur Weasley-se quedaron en silencio, caminando por el pasillo que estaba desierto.

Seguramente los estudiantes se encontraban agrupándose en el Gran Salón para la selección de los campeones. Antes de entrar al comedor, Cedric volteó a mirar a Michel y, tomándola de los brazos...

-Dame un beso de la suerte-

-¿Qué?-

-Un beso..no te estoy pidiendo nada-

-Para mí es demasiado-dijo ella ruborizándose. Respiró hondo, sintiendo su corazón golpearle el pecho violentamente. Se acercó lentamente a él, y, observando a su alrededor, le dio un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Suerte-murmuró bajando la mirada y sintiendo cómo sus mejillas ardían incontrolablemente.

Cedric tragó saliva ruidosamente, y, agradeciendo las palabras de su "amiga", entró al Gran Comedor algo tembloroso y anonadado por el último gesto.

Michel se apoyó contra una pared, intentando que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Merlín. ¿Beso de la suerte¿a quién se le ocurría?. Aunque pensándolo bien, qué buena excusa para besarlo. Rió durante un par de segundos, pensando en que la próxima vez que él le pidiera un beso de la suerte se lo daría sin chistar y, si era posible, le daría tal beso francés que la suerte le duraría para toda la vida. Decidió que ya era momento de entrar al Gran Salón y ver qué traía de nuevo el banquete. Se sentó en la mesa Gryffindor, asombrada de que ninguno de sus dos amigos, Ron y Harry, se encontrasen allí. Sus pensamientos divagaron un poco, hasta que los vio entrar por la gran puerta de mármol, seguidos por el imponente Hagrid, Madam Máxime y los alumnos de Beauxbatons. Notó la mirada de Ron sobre una rubia muy bonita de la escuela francesa, y rió cuando el pelirrojo se ruborizó al ver que lo observaba con las cejas levantadas. Harry y Ron se sentaron a ambos lados de Michel.

-¿Dónde estaban?-preguntó ella, viendo que Harry se encontraba algo enojado.

-Pues...estábamos con Hagrid-

-Ah-

El Gran Salón ya estaba completamente lleno de los alumnos de las tres escuelas. Se sentía un extraño aire nervioso alrededor de los estudiantes, que, expectantes, esperaban la inminente selección de los tres campeones.

Muy cerca de ellos, se oía a Fred Weasley murmurar –Espero que salga Angelina-

-¡Yo también!-exclamó Hermione, sentada frente a Ron- pronto lo sabremos-

En ese momento, a Michel se le cruzo por la cabeza que el campeón de Hogwarts podría ser, tranquilamente, Cedric. Aunque temía que sus sueños de muertes violentas se cumplieran de alguna u otra forma durante el transcurso del torneo y , honestamente, quería mantenerlo lejos de ese riesgo, pero intuía, y sabía, que eso sería imposible puesto que Cedric quería con toda su voluntad participar y hacerse la, como ella llamaba, "estúpida e innecesaria" gloria eterna.

El banquete le pareció a Michel algo alucinante, nunca había comido tanto, y sabía que, si seguía así de nerviosa, terminaría vomitando y, si era posible, lo haría sobre la estúpida de Chang.

De repente los platos de oro relucientes volvieron a su original estado inmaculado. Se produjo cierto alboroto en el salón, que se interrumpió cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie. Junto con él, Karkarroff y Madame Máxime.

-Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión-anunció- según me parece, falta tan solo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Salón, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado-señalo la puerta que había detrás de la mesa-allí recibirá las primeras instrucciones-

Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas con forma de cara, y la habitación quedo casi a oscuras. Todo el mundo miraba, ansioso. Michel sintió los nervios en la boca de su estómago e, instintivamente, miró a Cedric que, unas mesas allá, se tomaba de las manos de sus amigos, esperando que el Cáliz dijera su nombre de un momento a otro.

-En cualquier momento- susurró Lee Jordan dos asientos mas allá de Harry y Michel, quien no pudo evitar mirar hacia la mesa de hufflepuff y volver a observar a Cedric.

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un gritó.

Dumbledore tomó el trozo de pergamino-el campeón de Durmstrang-leyó con voz alta y clara-será Víktor Krum.

-¡Era de imaginar!-gritó Ron, emocionado.

Secundado por Michel, -¡era obvio! –dijo indignada, golpeando la mesa y provocando que algunas copas cayeran manchando la mesa.

El gran salón se vio inundado de aplausos y vítores. Michel vio a Krum levantarse de la mesa de slytherin con una gran sonrisa, y vio también al hurón de Malfoy felicitarlo.

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo.

Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

-La campeona de Beauxbatons-dijo Dumbledore-es ¡Fleur Delacour! -

Michel pudo observar las caras de decepción de los demás alumnos de Beauxbatons y a unas chicas que lloraban desconsoladas. Vieron a la bellísima rubia pararse de la mesa Ravenclaw, en donde Cho Chang aplaudía por obligación.

Cuando Fleur Delacour desapareció notó que el Gran Salón de envolvía en un silencio imperturbable, pero esta vez era tenso y lleno de emoción. El siguiente seria el campeón de Hogwarts.

Michel no pudo evitar pensar en Cedric y rogar por todos los santos que las pesadillas que la atosigaban constantemente no se cumplieran. Tomó con ambas manos su remera y la estrujó, sintiendo a su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que creía que se le saldría del pecho irremediablemente.

-El campeón de Hogwarts- anunció- es ¡Cedric Diggory!-

-¡No!- exclamó Ron en voz alta. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie pataleando, mientras que Cedric se abría camino entre ellos con una amplia sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores.

Michel no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en el pecho, como si de repente el corazón se hubiese ido varios kilómetros lejos. Tenia un mal presentimiento de todo aquello. Decidió sumarse al festejo, y desearle suerte su amigo.

-Estupendo-dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuanto se apagaron los últimos aplausos-bueno ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos ustedes, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, darán a sus respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que puedan. Al respaldarlos, todos ustedes contribuirán de forma muy significativa a...-pero Dumbledore se calló de repente.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. "¿Otro campeón, no puede ser" pensó Michel al observar el espectáculo.

El cáliz otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino. Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo agarró. Contempló el trozo de pergamino, finalmente se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

-_Harry Potter-_

Michel sintio una fuerte palpitación y miró a Harry, que se encontraba sentado a su lado. Él permaneció aturdido, atontado, no daba crédito a sus oídos. Michel, al igual que él, no lo podía creer, por un momento pensó que estaba soñando, pero no todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el Gran Salón miraban a Harry.

Harry los miró a los tres –¡Yo no puse mi nombre!-dijo todavía aturdido.

-Lo sabemos-le contestó Michel notando que todos los alumnos de Gryffindor miraban atontados a Harry.

La profesora McGonagall se levantó y se acercó a Dumbledore, con quien cuchicheó impetuosamente.

-¡Harry Potter!- llamó- ¡Harry¡Levántate y ven aquí, por favor!-

-Vamos-le susurró Hermione a Harry. Michel tomó fuertemente a Harry de los brazos.

-Digan lo que digan tienes que desistir Harry-

-Tranquila, yo no quiero participar-

-No debes hacerlo-dijo ella. Notaba su voz quebrada y sus ojos humedecerse-tengo un muy mal presentimiento Harry- observó al moreno levantarse y dirigirse a la mesa de profesores.- NO PARTICIPES-se sentó, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos. Eso estaba mal, muy mal. Harry apenas tenía catorce años, no debía participar. El sentimiento de que algo iba a ocurrir la estaba torturando. Le dolía la garganta y los oídos le zumbaban. Una muy mala señal.

-Bueno...sal por la puerta, Harry-le dijo Dumbledore sin sonreír, en ese instante Michel sintió un escalofrío, como si hubiera sido su nombre el que expulsó el cáliz. Temía por lo que le aguardaba a Harry.

-Michel...¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Ron viendo que ella se encontraba pálida y temblorosa. Un murmullo de total desacuerdo surgió entre los alumnos de las tres escuelas, y Karkarroff y Madam Máxime se dirigieron con paso furioso hacia la puerta tras la mesa de los profesores.

Michel se levantó ruidosamente de la mesa y, corriendo, salió aturdida del Gran Salón. Su respiración estaba acelerada y le dolía el pecho. Se sentó en el suelo y pensó en el pobrecito de Harry, asustado y nervioso, bajo la mirada atenta de los tres directores y de los otros campeones que seguramente lo rechazarían de inmediato. Se desordenó el cabello, el cual lo tenía suelto hasta la cintura. Sintió irrefrenables deseo de estrellar su cabeza contra la pared, se sentía desesperada ante la perspectiva de ver a Harry arriesgando su vida. Se levantó del suelo y decidió ir a la Torre Gryffindor, necesitaba por todos los medios acostarse y pensar un rato. Ya adentro de la sala común, se sentó en el sofá junto al fuego. Vio que las estrellas brillaban, y la luz de la Luna se infiltraba por los ventanales del lugar. Los días ya empezaban a ser más oscuros, debido a que en tan solo un mes sería invierno _(N/A: recuerden que están en Inglaterra)_. Suspiró. Sentía sus párpados que le pesaban e, irremediablemente, se quedó dormida, pensando en Harry y en Cedric. Tuvo un sueño extraño. Harry luchaba contra la nada, mientras Cedric, unos metros a la izquierda, yacía muerto boca arriba.

-Michel-alguien la zarandeó insistentemente durante algunos minutos. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se asombró al ver el rostro demasiado pálido de Harry.

-Harry-se sentó inmediatamente y tomó al moreno de ojos verdes del cuello de la pijama. Sus rostros estuvieron muy juntos, tanto que Michel estuvo increíblemente tentada de besarlo, segura que con un beso de Harry olvidaría a Cedric. Pero no, la moral ante todo. El joven Potter era su amigo, y el respeto era lo más importante.

-¿Te ocurre algo Micky?-preguntó él al notar que ella bajaba la mirada, cansada.

-Desististe...¿cierto?-

-Pues...-

-¿Cierto?-preguntó ella volviéndolo a tomar del cuello de la pijama, desesperada.

-No pude...no puedo...el cáliz es un juez imparcial y hay un contrato mágico vinculante, el cual no puedo violar-

-Eso quiere decir que...-

-Debo participar-dijo Harry con un asomo de sonrisa, el cual sabía que era falso. Ambos miraron al suelo, deprimidos.

Michel sintió el deseo irrefrenable de abrazar al joven frente a ella. Se le lanzó encima al moreno, abrazándolo por el cuello. Comenzó a llorar ruidosamente sobre su hombro.

-Micky..tranquila-dijo él devolviéndole el abrazo.

-Temo por tu vida Harry-dijo separándose un poco y mirándolo a los ojos. Él sonrió, intentado calmarla.

-No debes temer..es..es solo un Torneo-

-Sí, pero tu nombre no fue puesto de casualidad en el cáliz-dijo ella-el que puso tu nombre tiene planes para ti- sollozó y volvió a abrazarlo-muy malos planes-tragó saliva-ten mucho cuidado-se quedaron varios minutos abrazados, aspirando sus aromas.

Michel le acarició el indomable cabello color ébano, mientras apoyaba su boca sobre el hombro masculino.

-Se nota que tienes sueño-dijo Harry-ve a dormir-le besó la mejilla cariñosamente, cosa que asombró a Michel. Se notaba su influencia sobre el comportamiento del joven Potter.

-Sí-dijo ella, mientras se levantaba-por cierto, Harry..¿hay algo que quieras contarme?-él la miró sin entender-porque tienes cara de que algo te molesta-

Harry hizo una mueca.

-Ron cree que puse mi nombre en el cáliz-

-Aaaaah-dijo Michel-está celoso-

-¿Celoso?-preguntó él-¿celoso de qué?-

-De tu fama-dijo ella-siempre llamas la atención de una u otra manera-

-Pero yo no quiero ser famoso...no quiero la estúpida gloria eterna..yo no puse mi nombre en el cáliz, y que Ron no me crea me hace sentir...-sonrió tristemente-escoria-

-Tú no eres escoria-dijo ella palmeándole la espalda-mientras tengas a tus dos amigas, Hermione y yo, no tienes de qué preocuparte-

-Gracias-Harry sonrió débilmente.

Michel había subido las escaleras, oyendo a Harry hablar con alguien más, seguramente Hermione ya había entrado a la sala común. Llegó al cuarto de las chicas de quinto, y se sentó en su cama. Pensó en que seguramente Cedric estaría festejando su entrada al Torneo. Pensó en todo lo que atormentaba a Harry, en todos su miedos y en la desesperación de saber que tendría que enfrentarse cara a cara con la muerte. Se acostó en su cama, mirando el dosel. Cerró los ojos, pensando en sus dos amigos. Se asombró al ver las diferencias. Cedric era fornido, rubio y de ojos celestes. Si tenía fama era porque la buscaba. Harry, en cambio, era moreno de ojos verdes, delgadito. Su fama se la había impuesto un psicópata una noche de octubre. Sonrió. Ambos eran hermosos. Y, sabiendo lo que venía, Michel no sabía sinceramente a quién iba a alentar. Harry necesitaba muchísimo más apoyo que Cedric. En ese mismo momento, se durmió.

Esa mañana no supo realmente dónde se encontraba. Le dolía la cabeza y el estómago hacía extraños ruidos. Se sentó. Pudo palpar su cama y ver que estaba vestida. ¿Qué hora era?. Miró el reloj sobre la mesita de luz. Eran las seis y media. Demasiado temprano. Se levantó de la cama, y se adentró en el baño. Luego de una ducha rápida y de vestirse, salió del cuarto, bajando a la sala común. Harry y Hermione estaban sentados en los sofás cerca de la chimenea. Ella miraba atentamente a Harry, mientras él miraba el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Se notaba deprimido y cansado. Seguramente no había podido dormir.

-Hola-dijo Michel al llegar junto a ellos-linda mañana-

Harry suspiró y la miró.

-Sí, bonita si no fuera por...el Torneo-

-Se lo nota cansado-dijo Hermione mirando a Michel-y ese estúpido de Ron- Michel rió. Hermione y Ron iban a terminar juntos.

-Yo iré a desayunar-dijo Michel, besando la mejilla de Harry, para luego salir de la sala común. Se encontró con el pasillo desierto. Se sentía mal y el cuerpo le pesaba. Decidió dirigirse al Gran Comedor, en donde estaba segura que ya habría algo de comer.

-Micky-oyó que bramaban tras ella. Al voltear, se encontró a Harry corriendo tras ella.

-¿Te sientes mejor?-preguntó ella. Él sonrió.

-No...pero podemos ir a desayunar juntos-dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Hermione?-

-Está ocupada con lo del peddo-dijo él, mientras caminaban-es una asociación que creó luego de enterarse por los mellizos que hay elfos domésticos aquí en Hogwarts-

-Sí lo sé-dijo Michel-y no es peddo, es Pe-e-de-de-o-Harry la miró con las cejas levantadas-los oí hablar de ella-sonrió-Harry-le dijo antes de entrar en el Gran Salón. Él volteó a mirarla.-Cuídate mucho- y lo abrazó. Mala idea. No tener en cuenta a un gran número de adolescentes no es algo que se le recomienda a alguien. Menos si entre esos adolescentes hay enemigos potenciales. El beso en la mejilla que Michel le propinó a Harry creó todo tipo de rumores en el Gran Salón. Y el rubor en el rostro masculino, todo tipo de certezas. Entraron al Gran Comedor, sin importarle a Michel las miradas odiosas que varias, y más una chica desde la mesa Ravenclaw, le propinaban como queriendo matarla.

Luego de su primer clase, Defensa, Michel decidió salir a caminar un poco antes de ir a su clase de Adivinación.

Paseando por el pasillo casi desierto, se encontró con el grupo de amigos de Cedric, entre los cuales estaba el susodicho sonriendo y siendo felicitado por más de un alumno que pasaba por allí. Ella vio que él levantaba la mirada y le sonreía.

-Felicitaciones Ced-dijo ella sinceramente-por ser el campeón de Hogwarts, te lo tienes merecido-

Los amigos de él se sonrieron al verlos juntos y desaparecieron, adentrándose en el vestíbulo.

-Gracias-

Michel observó detenidamente a Cedric. Y una insignia en su túnica llamó su atención. Un _"Potter Apesta"_ brillaba en su pecho, del lado izquierdo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella-¿Qué?...¿QUÉ HACES CON ESO?-bramó enojada, señalando la insignia que cambiaba de _"Potter Apesta"_ a _"Apoya a Cedric Diggory"_.

-¿Qué tiene?-

-¿Cómo que qué tiene?-preguntó ella casi a los gritos-no...no puedes usar eso-tomó fuertemente la túnica de Cedric y arrancó la insignia, dejándole un agujero a su ropa.

-¿Qué haces?-

-¿Qué hago?-preguntó ella enojada-defiendo el honor de mi amigo-

-¿Cuál honor?-preguntó él encarándola-se atrevió a poner su nombre en el cáliz, de qué honor me hablas-

-ÉL NO PUSO SU NOMBRE EN EL CÁLIZ-bramó Michel. Lo amenazó con la varita-me extraña de ti Diggory, gracias a él pudiste tener una infancia normal... eres un mal agradecido, al igual que todos los demás- y, furiosa, volteó.

-Empezaré a creer lo que dice Cho sobre tú y él-dijo Cedric tristemente.

-¿Qué dice ésa imbécil?-preguntó, ofuscada, y mirándolo.

-Que tú y él son novios-dijo con voz potente.

Michel comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Pues no les importa si salgo o no con Harry-

-¿De qué lado estás Stanco?-preguntó él despectivamente.

-Del de Harry-dijo ella serenamente-él no se merece todo esto-

-Él se lo merece si se atrevió a arruinarme la gloria de ser el único campeón de Hogwarts-

-Por favor Cedric-dijo ella cansada-él no quiso arruinarte nada-su respiración se aceleró-no puedes ser así, tu ambición te ciega-

-Tú estás de su lado-dijo él tristemente-ve a alentar a tu novio y a...abrazarlo-

Michel cerró los puños enojada.

-Púdrete Diggory-dijo, para luego voltear. Sintió que su garganta le dolía, y sus ojos, incontrolablemente, derramaban lágrimas.-Eres un idiota Cedric-dijo, apretando con fuerza la insignia de _"Potter Apesta"_.

Ya era hora de ir a su clase de Adivinación, pero antes decidió saldar cuentas pendientes con aquel o aquella que hubiese creado las insignias. Sabía el hechizo para desenmascarar al deshonesto, así que lo pronunció prolijamente y, segundos después, delante de ella aparecía un nombre más que conocido. Sonrió perversamente y, estrujando la insignia en su mano derecha, decidió darse una vuelta por el castillo, para luego dirigirse hacia la Torre de Adivinación.

Horas después, la noticia de que Draco Malfoy había sido colgado de uno de los aros de quidditch, no asombró en lo absoluto a la morena, y rió descaradamente cuando vio al slytherin-hurón entrar al castillo vestido con un tutú rosa.

Ese día, luego de su última clase, la cual era Cuidado de Seres Mágicos, y de dirigirse al despacho de McGonagall, Michel, respaldada por la jefa de Gryffindor, comenzó sus castigos. Actividad que hubiese sido algo placentera si no fuera por la presencia de su archirecontra enemiga: Cho Chang. La cual siempre se las arreglaba para hacer el menor trabajo posible, alegando que se sentía mal o, en otro casos, diciendo que debía terminar un trabajo después de clases, según dijo, para un profesor, dando una autorización que, Michel sabía, era falsa. Y asi pasó la semana. El último día del castigo, aquel viernes, Michel sentía como todo el polvo removido se pegaba a sus fosas nasales y que la podía terminar asfixiando de un momento a otro. Todo esto, sin contar la presencia que irritaba increíblemente a la joven gryffindor. Sintió como Cho Chang la observaba detenidamente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Michel enojada, volteando a enfrentarla.

-Nada...sólo que..que extraño que no estés con tu novio-

-¿Cuál novio?-

-Harry Potter-Michel gruñó y, si no fuera por la entrada de un joven hufflepuff que conocía muy bien, aquella copa en la que decía _"Para el equipo de Gryffindor por su excelente actuación en el campo de quidditch"_,habría sido estampado contra la cara de la estúpida que reía despectivamente. Cedric Diggory las miró detenidamente y, tras unos segundos de meditar, volteó a sonreírle a Cho.

-Hola-dijo entusiasmado. A Michel este gesto le provocó taquicardia, lo que produjo que uno de los trofeos cayera de su vitrina y todo estallara en mil pedazos.

-Hola-dijo Cho sonriendo, acto seguido, un cruce de miradas amenazadoras se llevó a cabo. Michel, desde su puesto agachada recogiendo los vidrios, ruñó todo tipo de injurias contra aquellos dos que hablaban animadamente, sin darle la más mínima ayuda a la gryffindor.

-Cho.. pensaba, no sé, sí querías que terminará tu trabajo por ti-preguntó Cedric nervioso. Esto enfureció tremendamente a Michel, y estrujó tanto una insignia con el nombre de _James Potter _que la inscripción quedó marcada en su mano.

-Ay Cedric, eres muy gentil-respondió Cho con su tono de voz usual aunque para Michel le resultó una voz totalmente de estúpida. Notó que la joven ravenclaw la miraba como gozándola.

-No me gustaría que pierdas tu tiempo o te obligue hacer algo que no quieres-siguió, y a Michel le resultó imbécil su actitud de parece como si tuviera vergüenza. "Gran pérdida de tiempo".

-No es problema, ve y termina lo que necesites terminar-dijo Cedric y se ruborizó, cosa que le resultó encantadora a Michel, si no fuera porque en ese mismo momento Cho dejaba los trofeos y, dirigiéndose al chico, le daba un beso demasiado sonoro en la mejilla y, acto seguido, salía corriendo del lugar, actitud que para la morena hubiera sido normal en una niña de cinco años.

-¡Qué romántico eres!-murmuró enojada Michel con tono de sarcasmo en su voz. Estaba enfurecida, rabiosa.

-¿Eso crees?-dijo Cedric con voz segura. Todavía seguía mirando en la dirección en la que había desaparecido Cho Chang. Luego de unos minutos –Ya terminé-dijo Michel, arrojando el trapo sobre la vitrina con fuerza.

Miró a Cedric. Un nudo se le formó en el estómago. Que actitud patética la de ambos.

-Bueno Diggory, que te diviertas haciendo el trabajo de tu noviecita-

-Que te diviertas Stanco, alentando a tu novio..procura que no se muera cinco segundos después de la primer prueba-salió del lugar con paso firme. ¿Que pasaba¿dos orgullos encontrados que no se podían pedir perdón?. No lo sabía. Pero de lo que sí tenía certeza, era que tenía que olvidarse de Cedric. Fuera como fuera.


	5. Disturbios

_Hola..he vuelto..Y RÁPIDO...es un milagro._

_Bueno, este capítulo es muy entretenido, me reí mucho al escribirlo y ojalá a ustedes les guste.._

_Hay algo que quiero dejar en claro, ya que una chica que me deja reviews me dijo algo en uno de ellos y no quiero que haya confusiones: ESTE FIC ESTÁ BASADO EN EL LIBRO CUATRO, por lo tanto, lo que tenga que pasar pasará._

_Y no me pongan caras de odio porque no fui yo quien lo mató...aunque admito, Princess, que me gustaría matar a Cho..pero bueno, eso se lo dejo a Rowling..aunque parece que ella tiene debilidad por los personajes lindos y encantadores. (SIRIUS SIEMPRE TE EXTRAÑAREMOS..Dumbledore no es lindo pero era un encanto..ejem..y Cedric..bueno..miren la película que ahí está todo dicho... BABAAAAAAAA)_

_Quiero agradecer los reviews que tanto me hacen feliz, cada uno sabe quién me dejó uno. Y otra cosa, quiero pedirle perdón a Barchu por tenerle tanta saña a su amor Draquín...si, si...SOY MALA MALÍSIMA...se lo tiene un poco merecido, seamos honestas...el Potter Apesta se lo metería por el...bueno, no importa por dónde se lo metería..jeje._

_Otra cosita, Barchu, como siempre pedís, tus deseos son órdenes..Harry será como nosotras queramos (TIENEN Q LEER)...o como lo personifica Dan...PAPA!..._

_Mejor dejo de hablar y les permito disfrutar de este capítulo..._

_DEJEN REVIEWS Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!._

_M.O.S_

_M.O.M_

_M.O.P_

_**Y FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA...MYRTLE SOS FANTASMA MUERTA!.**_

_Aviso: necesitarán pañuelos de vez en cuando para limpiarse la baba._

_Capítulo 5: Disturbios._

-Bueno-dijo Hermione en la cena, releyendo su tarea.

-¿A ti te parece un buen lugar para leer tu tarea?-preguntó Harry enojado, mientras comía su bife y su tarta de riñón _(N/A: de solo pensarlo me dan nauseas..)_

-Claro que sí-dijo la aludida cerrando su libro y guardándolo dentro de su mochila, que ya de por sí estaba demasiado llena.

-Micky..¿te sucede algo?-preguntó Harry mirando a la morena que revolvía su puré de papas.

-Uhmmm...pues, creo que no-dijo ella soltando su tenedor y tomando su copa de jugo de calabaza.

-Ya has terminado tu castigo..¿cierto?-preguntó Hermione mirándola fijamente.

-Sí-

-¿Y qué tal estuvo?- Harry y Michel miraron a Hermione como si ésta se hubiese vuelto demente.

-¿Qué tal estuvo?-preguntó Michel-fue un castigo¿cómo va a estar?..ABURRIDÍSIMO-

-Bueno, pero quizás haya algo interesante para contar-

-Pues...aparte de que Cho Chang sea una tarada-se oyó a Harry atragantarse-y que Diggory es un entrometido, no hay nada más para contar-

-Nosotros tenemos mucho para contar-dijo Hermione, mientras observaba a Harry comer casi desesperadamente. Él la miró con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Acaso no puedo mirarte?-

-No-

-¿Qué hay para contar?-Michel miró a Harry-cuenta, o te clavaré la varita en el ojo-

-Pues, como te habrás dado cuenta hay una nueva huésped en la escuela-

-¿Quién?-

-Rita Skeeter-

-¿Quién?-preguntó -¿quién es?-

-La reportera que escribió esto-Hermione le dio un recorte del Profeta.

La expresión de Michel cambió considerablemente al leer toda la clase de injurias contra..-¿el padre de Ron?-

-Sí...esa mujer dijo que Arthur Weasley es un completo inepto-dijo Hermione-cosa que, nosotros sabemos, no es cierta-

-Pero...¿por qué escribió todo esto?-dijo la bella argentina releyendo el artículo.

-Porque el único que dio la cara en el ataque en el mundial de quidditch fue el padre de Ron-dijo Harry, mirando a Michel-por eso se la tomó con él-

-Bueno, sin ir más lejos, creo que quiere una primicia sobre ti-dijo Hermione-tú sabes, luego de la comprobación de las varitas, te hizo una encuesta-tomó nuevamente su libro de Transformaciones-me asombra que aún no nos haya llegado-

-Ve a saber lo que habrá escrito-dijo Harry temeroso-por lo poco que pude leer, parece que yo lloré mientras le hablaba-

-Estúpida mujer-dijo Hermione.

Michel rió, mientras trataba de cortar el filete. Notó que Harry suspiraba.-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-No..creí que...no iba a ser tan malo lo del Torneo, pero todas las casas se empeñan en hacerme sentir mal-

-Oh bueno, tú sabes como es-dijo Hermione. En ese instante, alguien desde la mesa slytherin proyectaba en el aire un "Apoya a Cedric Diggory, el AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts".

-Mira Harry, no puedes pretender que toda esta manga de imbéciles te apoyen, porque no lo harán-dijo Michel en voz alta, de manera que todos la oyeran-solo apoyan a DIGGORY-Cedric la miró fijamente desde la mesa hufflepuff-porque no saben a quién apoyar, si por ellos fuera, alentarían a Fleur Delacour-bajó la voz-pero solo porque para ellos es increíblemente encantadora-

-Quizás tengas razón-dijo Harry riendo-igualmente, haga lo que haga, no me creen cuando les digo que no puse mi nombre-

-Solo un idiota con cerebro de mosquito no te creería-dijo Michel, mirando fijamente a Cedric, que la observaba con las cejas fruncidas.

-Tampoco es para tanto-dijo Harry desalentado.

-Sí que es para tanto-dijo Michel-si los hufflepuff no te alientan es porque están celosos-tomó un trago de jugo de calabaza-Gryffindor siempre ha tenido gloria y fama, pero Hufflepuff no...y Diggory es, quizás, el único que pueda darle algo de reputación-

-¿Tienes algún problema contra Cedric Diggory?-preguntó Hermione astutamente. Michel se atragantó con el pan que estaba comiendo.

-Em...sí...pero luego les cuento-dijo, viendo que en ese mismo instante Cedric pasaba por delante de ellos rodeado de un grupo de chicas, asombrosamente, las mismas que le habían pedido autógrafos a Víktor Krum-estúpido redomado-

-No de veras, cuenta ahora porque me has dado intriga-dijo Harry.

-No ahora no-dijo Michel-cuando digo no es no Pottercito divino-le tomó las mejillas y le dio un beso en la frente.

El Gran Comedor se quedó, de repente, en silencio. Y Michel disfrutaba todo aquello. Saber que ella y Harry eran el centro de atención llegaba a ser muy divertido en ocasiones. Y parecía que el moreno de gafas pensaba lo mismo, porque en su cara, además de un intenso rubor, había una encantadora sonrisa.

-Sigan con lo suyo, malditos metiches-murmuró Michel volviendo a saborear su cena. El bullicio del Gran Salón volvió a su estado normal, aunque los dos gryffindors sentían miradas odiosas sobre ellos.

-Yo ya terminé...¿te falta mucho Harry?-él se atragantó un poco con su tarta y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza-me lo llevo entonces-dijo Michel riendo, mientras lo tomaba de la mano-¿vienes Hermione?-

-Oh no..debo..hacer algunas cosas antes-miró a Harry-creo que ya es conveniente que le hables de tu padrino-

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry algo avergonzado. Ambos salieron del Gran Comedor, seguidos de muchas miradas.

-¿Padrino?-preguntó Michel-¿cuál padrino?-sonrió-¿es joven?-

-Micky...-dijo él algo ofuscado-sí, es joven-

-Dime que es guapo y soltero y te juro que me interesaré por él-Harry la miró con expresión sarcástica-es broma-

Caminaron un par de pasos. Doblaron una esquina. Vieron a Malfoy rodeado de todos su amigos _(N/A: como si fueran muchos...ejem)_. El slytherin vio que se acercaban, y miró a Harry con cara maléfica.

-¿Te gusta Potter?-preguntó Malfoy, mostrando su insignia. El _"Potter Apesta"_ brilló durante algunos segundos. Harry estuvo a punto de hechizar al rubio, cuando Michel lo detuvo con una seña y, mirando a Malfoy con una sonrisa...

-¿Te gustó tu tutu rosa Malfoy?-preguntó sonriendo con malicia-porque tenía pensado ponértelo nuevamente, aunque esta vez será naranja...-pensó durante unos segundos-creo que combinará con el color de cabello que te pondré si sigues molestando a Harry-sonrió-¿qué piensas?-Draco la miró con terror durante algunos segundos, para luego voltear y desaparecer de la vista de ambos, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle.

-Corre hurón, corre-bramó Michel mientras observaba a Malfoy correr por el pasillo. Volteó a mirar a Harry. Notó que sonreía-te mereces eso y mucho más-

-Gracias-dijo él-aunque no eras así al empezar el curso-

-Bueno...yo no era así en realidad, pero la circunstancia lo amerita-

-¿Cuál circunstancia?-

-La de ver que nadie te apoya y que, bueno, las chicas se empeñan en odiarme-sonrió-eso lo aprendí de una amiga mía de la escuela de Magia, Alejandra, es una gran chica, algo feminista, pero creo que si la conoces te encantará-lo miró detenidamente-y creo que tú a ella también-Harry se ruborizó exageradamente-¿qué me decías de tu padrino? Aparte que es joven y apuesto-rió al ver la expresión de su acompañante.

-Bueno..por donde empezar-

-Por el principio Harry-dijo Michel sonriendo. El susodicho la miró sonriendo.

-Bueno...mi padrino...es...-

-Joven y apuesto-

-Como la tienes con eso ¬¬-dijo Harry-no sé si es apuesto y joven-se rascó la cabeza-em...es un ex convicto-

-¿Ex convicto?-

-Sí, ex convicto de Azka...-se calló al ver que un grupo de hufflepuff, que rodeaban a Cedric, salía del Gran Comedor. Detrás de ellos, un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw, con Cho a la cabeza. Un cruce de miradas se llevó a cabo entre Cedric, Michel y Harry. Diggory miró al moreno de gafas detenidamente, para luego mirar a Michel, que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Sus miradas se siguieron hasta que el rubio bajó la vista al suelo y siguió caminando.

-Hola Harry-dijo Cho en el mismo instante en que pasaba por su lado. Harry la saludó torpemente con la mano, ruborizándose. La joven ravenclaw miró a Michel, la cual se había cruzado de brazos y levantaba una ceja interrogativamente. Cho hizo una mueca de gozo, sonriendo con suficiencia. Una vez que desaparecieron, Michel miró a Harry.

-Saca esa cara de tonto, por favor-

-¿Cuá...cuál cara de tonto?-

-Esa que tienes-

-Siempre la tengo-

-Che, no me causa gracia que te derritas cada vez que ésa pasa cerca de ti-

-No me derrito-dijo Harry ruborizándose.

-No, solo babeas y llenas el piso de saliva-Harry rió-sigue hablando de tu padrino-

-Ah sí-dijo Harry-bueno, es un ex convicto de Azkaban-

-¿Azkaban?-preguntó aterrorizada-¿la prisión de magos perdida en una isla del mar?-Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero es inocente de lo que hizo...bueno..no hizo nada en realidad-

-¿De qué lo culparon?-

-De traicionar a mis padres, de ser secuaz de Voldemort-Michel tembló-y de asesinar a Peter Pettigrew-

-Ah..sí..he leído algo sobre el tema...-se quedó pensativa-Sirius Black...¿cierto?-Harry asintió con la cabeza-el único que ha logrado escapar de la prisión-

-Es una gran hombre, a pesar de que aún lo siga buscando el Ministerio-

-Y...¿qué hay con él?-

-Pues..nada, Hermione cree que es conveniente que te expliquemos ciertas cosas, para que no te tomen desprevenida-

-Que..que gentil de su parte-dijo Michel pensativa-¿qué era de tu padre?-

-Su mejor amigo-sonrió-dijo que vuelo tan bien como él...y me regaló mi Saeta de Fuego-

-¿Tu padre era James Potter?-Harry asintió con la cabeza-limpié una insignia con su nombre-

-Oye, mañana hay una salida a Hogsmeade...digo..em...¿quieres conocerla?-Michel lo miró suspicaz-si tú quieres podemos ir juntos-

-¿Es una cita?-

-Em..no...si tú quieres que sea una cita, lo será-Harry rió luego de decir eso.

-Me encantaría tener una cita contigo-dijo Michel sonriendo.

-Sería una salida entre amigos, tú sabes...-

-Sí, el amor que sientes por Chang es más fuerte que los gases que te pueden dar las gaseosas-

-Eres asquerosa-Michel sonrió.

-Oh sí-

-¿Quieres contarme como te fue en el castigo?-

-Bueno, ya he dicho lo más importante-

-Que Cho es una tarada y Cedric un entrometido-dijo Harry sin darle importancia, aunque ambos bien sabían que quería saber todo acerca del castigo.

-Es decir, sí, Chang es una tonta, pero lo digo por como se comporta conmigo, porque, sinceramente, de tonta no tiene nada-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno-se quedó pensativa-no es tan tonta si va tras los huesos de Diggory-notó que Harry miraba al suelo-y tras los tuyos-los ojos verdes de su acompañante la miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué..?-

-Es decir, ella está jugando a dos puntas¿sabes?-explicó-es verdad que quizás ella y Diggory se pondrán a salir, pero...creo que no perderá tiempo para...acercarse a ti-Harry sonrió vehemente.

-No tendrías que ponerte contento-dijo ella-no me parece correcto que una chica así juegue a la mujer fatal..-Harry la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ella no juega a la mujer fatal... ella es..-

-Una tarada que no sabe qué hacer con su tiempo libre-

-NO-

-Harry, por favor, sé que ella te gusta...o por lo menos que te simpatiza mucho...pero de verdad, no te conviene-le acarició el rostro-tú te mereces una chica que te quiera por quien eres, no a alguien que te quiera como su trofeo y te muestre como si tenerte sea un gran mérito-sonrió-estoy celosa de ella-

-¿De verdad?-

-Me gustaría ser ella en ocasiones-dijo-más cuando noto como la miras, pillín-

-No es para tanto-

-De seguro un amigo tuyo se despierta cuando la tienes cerca-dijo Michel con picardía.

-Oye, apenas soy un niño de catorce años-

-¿Niño?-preguntó-¿qué tienes de niño?-lo miró de arriba a abajo. No, de verdad, de niño no tenía nada.

-Bueno, bueno, no empecemos con la perversión-

-Algún día entenderás mi perversión-rió-menos mal que no conociste a mi mejor amiga...ella sí es pervertida-

-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme aparte de que Cho sea una estúpida y no me convenga porque yo soy una persona muy buena?-

-Yo no he dicho todo eso-

-Has de cuenta que lo dijiste -sonrió.

-Que modesto ¬¬-dijo-bueno...sí...creo...creo que estoy enamorada-Harry la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿De quién?-preguntó-deja que adivine-

-Pero espera que te de pistas-

-De acuerdo-

-Es...lindo...inteligente-

-Soy yo -

-No Harry, tú no eres ¬¬-

-¿Estás diciendo que no soy ni lindo ni inteligente? ¬¬-

-Eres hermoso e increíblemente astuto e inteligente-dijo Michel con sinceridad. De verdad que era todo eso y muchísimo más.

-Oh gracias -

-Te estás saliendo del tema, bombón-dijo.

-Da más pistas..¿de qué casa es?-

-Es un hufflepuff-Harry saboreó las palabras de Michel.

-Es Diggory-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Có...cómo te diste cuenta si apenas te di tres pistas?-Harry sonrió.

-Mi mente aguda y mi gran astucia..-se interrumpió al ver la cara sarcástica de su amiga-es obvio que es Diggory..¿qué otro hufflepuff es lindo?-Michel rió-no, de verdad, se nota por como lo miras y por tus comentarios sobre él-sonrió-tanto odio debe ser repentino-

-Sí...éramos amigos hasta que...-suspiró-lo vi con una insignia de _"Potter Apesta"_-Harry miró al suelo tristemente-estoy segura que se le pasará..está enojado porque dice que quieres..quitarle el puesto de campeón-

-Je...no me creyó cuando le dije que no había puesto mi nombre en el cáliz-

-Nadie te creerá...todos piensan que eres igual de ambicioso que los demás-

-Sí, pero yo no soy como los demás...-dijo hastiado-yo no quiero fama, no quiero gloria, no quiero llamar la atención...-suspiró-yo quiero ser un chico normal...poder reírme de cosas triviales, pensar en..pensar en las posibles pruebas...apoyar a Diggory-miró al suelo-pero me parece que nunca voy a poder ser eso-

-No...porque parece que los problemas tienen debilidad contigo-sonrió-si queremos ir mañana a Hogsmeade, debemos levantarnos temprano...¿cierto?-

-No necesariamente..-la miró con el ceño fruncido-¿ya quieres ir a dormir?-

-No-vio que en la mirada de Harry se formaba una tenue nube sombría-¿te ocurre algo?-

-Pues...no..si..es decir...-miró al suelo-estaba recordando las palabras del profesor Moody cuando fui seleccionado por el Cáliz-

-¿Qué cosas dijo?-

-Bueno...Fleur Delacour, aparte de decir que yo era un niño, dijo que yo no me quejaba porque, como todos los demás, había estado deseando ser elegido porque cualquiera moriría por los mil galeones-

-¿Y?-

-Y Moody dijo que el que puso mi nombre en el cáliz seguramente quiere que yo muera...y...¿sabes? últimamente he tenido un extraño sueño, en el que Voldemort habla con Pettigrew sobre como matarme-

-Los...los sueños son eso Harry..tan solo sueños-dijo Michel, sabiendo que ni ella misma se creía esas palabras.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-dijo luego, intentando hacer olvidar a Harry cualquier mención de sueños extraños.

-Sí- se encaminaron a la Torre Gryffindor. Entraron a la sala común. Estaba casi desierta, de no ser por la presencia de Ginny y de Hermione. La pelirroja miró de muy mala manera a Michel.

-Bueno..yo me voy a dormir-dijo, saludando a Hermione y, luego de mirar a Harry, subió las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

-Por Merlín, no puedo creer que aun me odie-dijo Michel observando el trayecto de la pequeña Weasley.

-Sí, sigue haciéndolo-dijo Hermione, leyendo un libro demasiado grande.

-Lectura liviana ¿cierto?-preguntó Harry riendo.

-Sí, digamos que sí-contestó la castaña. Miró a Michel-¿le has dicho?-

-Sí, ya me habló de...-Harry le hizo señas para que no hablara-¿qué?-

-Es peligroso nombrarlo-dijo. Miró a Hermione-y..¿y Ron?-

-En el cuarto, seguramente ya esté durmiendo-dijo-intenté hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero sigue pensando igual-

-¿No crees que deberíamos darle una buena patada en...?-

-No Harry, golpeando a Ron no lograrás nada-

-Pero por lo menos me quitaría la rabia de tener que soportar su estupidez-

-No hables así..aún son amigos-dijo Michel.

-¿Si?-

-Bueno no importa...esto de ser el cuarto campeón no hace feliz a nadie-.sonrió con amargura-tenías que ver lo mal que se comportaron Justin Finch-Fletchley y Ernie MacMillan-guardó su libro-y la profesora Sprout-

-No entiendo...se supone que los profesores deben ser imparciales-dijo Michel.

-Eso es lo que menos hay en Hogwarts...Snape nunca podría ser imparcial...pero la profesora Sprout-dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, no importa..les demostrarás que eres el mejor-dijo Michel, abrazándolo. Hermione carraspeó.

-Malfoy también se sobrepasó-dijo.

-No te preocupes Hermione, Malfoy no volverá a molestar a Harry-rió maléficamente. El moreno la miró sonriendo.

-Mañana iremos a Hogsmeade..¿quieres venir?-Hermione se quedó pensativa.

-Sí..pero no creo que esté mucho tiempo con ustedes..Ron también quiere ir-

-Oh de acuerdo-dijo Harry enojado.

-No es culpa mía-dijo Hermione levantándose-tengo que estar con ambos..además, no estarás solo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Harry de repente.

-No...quiero decir...irás con Michel-sonrió con picardía. Los aludidos se miraron con las cejas levantadas.-Me voy a dormir-dijo Hermione, subiendo las escaleras-hasta mañana-

-Adiós-dijo Harry.

-Chau-dijo Michel. Luego de mirar detenidamente el trayecto de Hermione-tendríamos que ir a dormir también-

Y así, decidieron dirigirse cada uno a sus respectivos cuartos.

Alguien la despertó a almohadonazos a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Qué mierda?-preguntó levantándose. Sentándose en su cama, pudo ver a un bonito morocho que, sonriendo, la miraba desde la puerta de la habitación.

-Buenos días..ya es hora de levan...-un zapato en medio de la cara lo hizo callar.

-Ahora sí, estamos a mano-dijo Michel, levantándose de la cama, mientras sonreía.

-Eso dolió-dijo Harry sobándose la frente-eres mala-la miró detenidamente-me encanta tu camisón-

-No empieces Potter, que me perverso-dijo sonriendo-solos en una habitación, eres todo mío-

-Te espero afuera..así te vistes-salió del cuarto y Michel se quedó sola. Se adentró en el baño. Abrió el grifo y, adentrándose dentro de la bañera, pensó en los acontecimientos de la última semana. Habían tenido demasiado ajetreo, principalmente su amigo Harry. Pobrecito. Tan lindo y lleno de problemas. Pensó en el Torneo, en las pruebas que se venían, e, incontrolablemente, pensó en Cedric. Algo extraño se le formó en el pecho de pensar en aquel bonito rostro que, al verla, cambiaba radicalmente de expresión. ¿Era ella la que hacía todo mal¿era él que, de tan orgulloso, no admitía que se estaba pasando¿eran ambos los culpables? . Podía ser, como no podía ser. Que mas daba, cuando se es adolescente uno suele hacer pelotudeces _(N/A: y cuantas!)_. Esperaba que todo terminara de una vez y las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Pero...¿cuál era la normalidad?. Oyó golpes contra la puerta.

-Micky..¿te falta mucho?-preguntó Harry desde el otro lado de la puerta-Filch ya está en la puerta revisando a los chicos-salió rápido de la bañera.

-Sal del cuarto así me visto-oyó que la puerta del cuarto era abierta y luego se cerraba. Salió del baño y, luego de mirarse detenidamente en el espejo, decidió ponerse un jean azul ajustado y una camiseta roja. Rojo, su color favorito. Se ató el cabello en una larga coleta y salió del cuarto para encontrarse con Harry. Lo encontró en la puerta del castillo. Lo miró con detenimiento mientras llegaba hasta él. Estaba tan bonito. El suéter verde se le ajustaba muy bien al cuerpo, y los pantalones beige le quedaban a la perfección. Acababa de notarlo, Harry tenía una hermosa espalda amplia, no tanto como la de Cedric, debido a que el joven Potter apenas tenía catorce años, y un trasero que a más de una le gustaría pellizcar. Y Michel no era la excepción. El respeto se le iba a ir al carajo si seguía con las hormonas así.

-Hola-dijo al llegar a su lado. Él se sobresaltó al notarla tan cerca-¿vamos?-lo tomó del brazo y se dispusieron a ir a Hogsmeade.

-Te encantará-dijo Harry-es el pueblo enteramente mágico de Inglaterra..tienes que ver las cosas que tiene...Las Tres Escobas es un buen bar, sirven una cerveza de manteca que te gustará..y la Casa de los Gritos..bueno, es tenebrosa...yo la vi desde el interior-

Llegaron a Hogsmeade y, lo primero que hicieron, por pedido de Michel, fue ir a Honeydukes. A Harry le asombró la cantidad de caramelos que ella compró. Los favoritos fueron las plumas azucaradas.

-Comparte un poco de...eso-dijo Harry, señalando las crema de menta. Caminaron hacia un lugar apartado del bullicio de alumnos. Se sentaron sobre el césped que estaba lleno de hojas de color marrón y amarillo.

-El otoño aquí es bonito-dijo Michel, recostándose sobre el hombro de Harry.

-¿Cómo es allá?-

-Allá..no digo que no sea bonito, pero no lo disfrutamos demasiado-sonrió-la estación que más disfrutamos es el verano...tenemos tres meses de vacaciones y festejamos Navidad y Año Nuevo con más de treinta y cinco grados de temperatura-

-¿Treinta y cinco?-se asombró Harry, mientras comía un par de cucarachas-aquí el verano no supera los veinticinco grados-miró a Michel-extrañas..¿cierto?-ella asintió-¿puedo hacer algo para que no extrañes tanto?-

-Creo que a pesar de todo siempre extrañaré-sonrió-es asombroso como estando allá quieres irte..pero cuando te vas, extrañas muchísimo-sus ojos se humedecieron-no digo que la pasaba bien, pero tengo muy buenas amigas allá..personas de lo mejor-

-¿Qué es lo que...?-oyeron gritos y risas que se acercaban a ellos. Voltearon. Un grupo de alumnos de hufflepuff se acercaban, aunque no habían notado la presencia de ninguno de los dos.

-Abran paso a Cedric Diggory, el AUTENTICO campeón de Hogwarts-dijo un joven que, por lo que Michel pudo ver, era de rostro risueño e impactantes ojos azules. No estaba mal. Acto seguido todos comenzaron a reír. No, no los habían notado.

-Oye Cedric, no deberías preocuparte...Potter es un enclenque..le ganarás con los ojos cerra...-se detuvieron. Los habían visto.

-Vaya, vaya...Potter y su novia-rieron. A Michel no le pareció gracioso, y notó que a Harry tampoco. Cedric se había ensombrecido al verlos, y se apartó un poco del grupo.

-Potter, me asombra que aún tengas cara para andar por ahí pavoneándote con tu novia-

-Yo no me pavoneo-dio un paso, pero Michel lo detuvo tomándolo del suéter.

-¿Ah no?-dijo el joven de ojos azules-¿y qué haces por aquí?-

-Disfruta sus últimos días de vida-dijo un joven de ojos negros y cabello escandalosamente rubio.

-Ahora entiendo por qué la casa Hufflepuff no tiene gran reputación-dijo Michel apretando los dientes-son todos unos tarados sin cura-

-¿A ti que te..?-levantó el puño contra Michel, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-No golpeamos a las mujeres, Will, no es de hombres-Cedric lo miraba con el ceño extremadamente fruncido.

-Solo te diré, niñata, que deberías dejar de lado a este-miró a Harry con asco- y apoyar al que en realidad es campeón de Hogwarts-

-O sino sigue disfrutando de sus últimos días, Cedric le ganará tan fácil, de la misma manera en que yo chasqueo los dedos-

-Será igual de fácil que el partido de quidditch del año anterior, le ganamos increíblemente a Gryffindor-

- ¿Ah sí? -preguntó Michel enojada- ¿y por qué le ganaron a Gryffindor? -los señaló con la varita-porque Harry se había desmayado..sino, no hubiera atrapado la snitch-Cedric la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Cierra la boca, mosca muerta-dijo Cedric, señalándola con la varita. Acto seguido, Michel notó que tenía alas de mosca sobre la espalda, y que su cuerpo se transformaba de a poco.

-Re..RENACUAJO INMUNDO-se llevó a cabo una batalla campal entre Michel y Cedric. Ases de luz volaban de aquí para allá. Uno de los hechizos del joven de ojos azules impactó "accidentalmente" sobre Harry, que cayó al suelo con un hilo de sangre que le salía del cuero cabelludo. Michel aturdió al chico, por lo que cinco jóvenes comenzaron a atacarla. Le pareció asombroso que esa cantidad de muchachos, mayores que ella en edad y altura, no lograban rebajarla. Alguien la desarmó, y cinco varitas le apuntaron al pecho.

-_INMOBILUS_-bramó alguien con voz potente desde no supo dónde. Los siete chicos hufflepuff se quedaron quietos como piedras. Michel miró al chico que se limpiaba un hilo de sangre con la manga del suéter, que estaba agujereado.

-Harry-

-Esto es el colmo-bramó, señalando a Cedric, que lo observaba desde el césped. Tenía una extraña combinación de hechizos sobre él. Un tentáculo le salía desde el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, y su nariz era más grande que la prominente del profesor Snape. Su cabello estaba en llamas y de sus pantalones salían grillos sin cesar.-No podemos seguir así Diggory, se supone que debemos apoyarnos el uno al otro-

-Cierra la boca-le dijo enojado. Se levantó del suelo, y miró a Michel-todo esto es culpa tuya-

-Tuya, por no hacer callar a los imbéciles de tus amigos-

-No es mi culpa que digan lo que piensan-

- ¿Eso piensan?-preguntó Michel casi a los gritos-yo pienso que tú eres un tarado que se creyó más que Godric Gryffindor-Cedric levantó la varita. -_Silencius_-dijo Michel. Cedric se quedó sin habla, mientras ella reía gozosa.

-Debemos ir a la enfermería-dijo Harry, viendo a los dos chicos que discutían, aunque era una discusión un tanto extraña. Michel le sacaba la lengua y decía todo tipo de injurias al hufflepuff, mientras él hacía señas con las manos y cambiaba su expresión constantemente.-Es amor-murmuró Harry sonriendo.-MICHEL-ella lo miró-debemos ir a la enfermería, creo que me está creciendo una cola de dragón-

-De acuerdo-miró a Cedric, el cual se había sentado nuevamente en el suelo e intentaba apagarse el fuego de su cabello-_Aguamenti_-murmuró Michel señalando la cabeza del joven. Un chorro de agua salió de su varita y apagó el cabello de Cedric. Él la miró con ojos inmensos y sonrió débilmente-luego me das las gracias renacuajo-pasó por arriba de los cuerpos de los hufflepuff, sin patear más de una vez a alguno, y sin olvidarse de escribir, en el rostro del joven de ojos negros, un enorme TARADO con acné.

Harry y ella se encaminaron apresuradamente a la enfermería. El moreno de gafas había tenido razón: tenía una púa naciéndole desde el final de la columna.

-Duele-le dijo a Madam Pomfrey cuando ella lo revisaba. Estaba ruborizado por semejante situación, y ni hablar de la extraña pose en la que se encontraba. Con las rodillas y las manos sobre la cama, podía sentir que la enfermera le veía hasta el estómago.

-No te quejes..a ti no te salieron margaritas en la cabeza-dijo Michel, mientras observaba el "paisaje". Sí, Harry tenía un MUY BUEN trasero. Y que envidia Madam Pomfrey. Esa vieja no era ninguna tonta.

-Prefiero las margaritas que las colas de dragón-dijo él, mientras se acostaba en la cama, debido a que la enfermera se había dio a su despacho-oye, me asombró todo lo que les hiciste-sonrió-puedo llegar a afirmar que eres mejor que Hermione-

-Sí, pero no lo digas delante de ella o me matará-le sonrió. A pesar de tener una venda en la cabeza y de estar empastado en una crema violeta, se veía lindo.

-¿Crees que nos castiguen?-preguntó Harry.

-Creo que me castigarán a mí-dijo ella, comiendo una rana de chocolate-Diggory y yo comenzamos todo...aunque no creo que a él lo castiguen..campeón de Hogwarts-murmuró con desdén.

-Lo amas-dijo Harry riendo.

-No sabes cuánto Harry, no sabes cuánto-se abrió la puerta de la enfermería y entraron los seis chicos de hufflepuff, seguidos de Cedric. Miraron aterrorizados a la joven que comía chocolate. La enfermera apareció desde una de las esquinas, y los revisó uno por uno. En el instante que le tocaba revisar a Cedric, éste se quitó la remera. ¡Qué espectáculo!. Primero veía el hermoso trasero de Harry, y ahora veía el torso firme y musculoso de Diggory. Bíceps y pectorales marcados. Ah no. Y pensar que se habia perdido a esos dos bombones por cuatro años. Agradecía la idea de la directora del orfanato de enviarla lejos.

Se quedó mordisqueando su rana, observando detenidamente el torso del joven rubio que, avergonzado, se sentaba sobre una de las camas. En el instante en que Cedric la miró fijamente, se atragantó y, de no ser porque Harry le palmeó la espalda, hubiera muerto asfixiada por una rana de chocolate.

-Ustedes ya pueden irse-les dijo la enfermera. Se levantaron de las camas y, luego de oír que Madam Pomfrey le decía a uno de los jóvenes que tendría que acostumbrarse a usar sostén debido a un maleficio, salieron de la enfermería riendo. Caminaron despacio por el corredor.

-Oye Harry... ¿cuándo es la primer prueba?-

-El 24 de noviembre-dijo Harry. Se notaban los nervios en su voz.

-Para eso faltan...-

-Dos semanas-dijo él-y, pensándolo bien, no quiero que llegue-retorció las manos-lo único que me tranquiliza es que hablaré con mi padrino el veintidós-

- ¿Te carteas con él?-

-Sí...es mi segundo padre-sonrió-tengo un tercero, pero no creo que él se considere un padre más-

-Singular familia-sonrió Michel. Caminaron otro tramo, hasta cruzarse con Fleur, que era seguida por un grupo de chicos de variadas edades, todos con expresiones atontadas.-¿Qué le ven a esa oxigenada?-

-Er..tiene sangre veela-oyó que Michel hacía un sonoro "aaaaah".

-Ahora entiendo, pero igualmente no es para tanto-miró detenidamente a Harry-tú pones la misma cara de idiota cuando ves a Chang-el joven de gafas se ruborizó.

-No es cierto-replicó.

-Tú porque no te ves-dijo ella riendo. Doblaron una esquina.-Mira eso-dijo Michel sonriendo-Malfoy-huroncito en tutu-Malfoy caminaba en dirección a ellos, por lo que notó la sonrisa de Michel al cruzarse. Los ojos grises del slytherin la miraron con detenimiento. La morena miró a Harry, que la observaba con las cejas fruncidas.

-Hermione tuvo un ligero accidente el otro día..¿cierto?-preguntó ella.

-Sí-

-¿No quieres que le de su merecido a Malfoy?-

-Micky, deja de meterte en problemas-ella hizo un ademán de impaciencia. Señaló a Draco con la varita. El slytherin tropezó y se quedó varios segundos tendido en el suelo. Al levantarse, su cabeza ya no era humana.

- ¿Qué?-preguntó Harry-¿qué le has hecho?-Michel reía a carcajadas.

-Le muestro como es realmente...una anguila con cabello rubio-

-McGonagall va a castigarte-dijo Harry sonriendo. Era gracioso oír gritar a Malfoy y ver que ya no tenía cara.

-Snape te castigó a ti sin razones...así que McGonagall va a tener muchas para castigarme a mí-Harry volvió a sonreír.

-¿Sabes? No eres como Hermione-dijo-con ella solo puedo estudiar..es una gran amiga, pero tú...disculpa que diga esto pero, tienes alma de varón-Michel rió.

-Se nota que no conoces muchas mujeres-dijo ella conteniendo la risa-no todas son cuerpos descerebrados, algunas, como yo, pensamos y nos divertimos a nuestra manera...aunque solo hablemos de chicos-

-Deberías invitar a tu amiga Alejandra a que venga..así la conozco-

-Estará encantada de venir-lo miró de arriba abajo-y de conocerte..le gustan los morochos-Harry se ruborizó.

Caminaron otro tramo, hasta que oyeron que alguien les gritaba de lejos. Voltearon. El joven de ojos azules que había insultado a Harry se acercaba corriendo a ellos. Michel, instintivamente, llevó su mano a su bolsillo, de manera de tomar la varita.

-No es necesario que te armes-dijo-ni que estés a la defensiva-sonrió. Tenía dientes muy lindos-vengo a preguntar tu nombre-

- ¿QUÉ? -bramaron Harry y Michel a coro.

-Quiero saber como te llamas-dijo sonriendo. Se había ruborizado-Cedric no te ha nombrado mucho, solo dijo, una vez, que eras una buena chica-

-Mi nombre es...Michel-dijo ella dubitativa-Michel Ángela Stanco-

-Un gusto, soy Jonathan Gabriel Jackson- _(N/A: un enorme y sonoro, vamos todas chicas... ¡CUACK! )_

-Tu apellido no es de por aquí-

-No-sonrió-mis padres son norteamericanos, vinieron aquí antes de que yo naciera-la miró fijamente-me dijeron que tienes sangre italiana-

-Sí..mi nombre es algo..italiano también..-sonrió-si era varón iban a ponerme Miguel Ángel-se encogió de hombros-pero los cagué...nací mujer y se conformaron con cambiarme el nombre-

-Em... ¿no te gustaría que habláramos en otro lugar? -preguntó Jonathan, mirando de soslayo a Harry, que se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-No-dijo Michel-estoy ahora con mi amigo..si quieres hablar conmigo, será en otra ocasión-sonrió-mucho gusto- y volteó, caminando mientras oía los pasos de Harry seguirla. Al doblar la esquina, miró al moreno de ojos verdes.

- ¿Te das cuenta? -preguntó-en eso se parecen a los argentinos-sonrió al ver la cara de Harry-tienes que tratarlos mal para que te quieran-el moreno levantó una ceja-sí, tuve que echarle una maldición encima para que se fijara en mí...y eso que lo hice sin pensarlo-rió y, tomando el brazo de Harry, se dispusieron a ir a la sala común.

Aunque la repentina aparición de la profesora McGonagall demostró que Malfoy ya había lanzado la lengua.

-Stanco, entre a mi despacho ahora mismo-dijo con voz severa-Potter, a la sala común-Harry y Michel se miraron con expresiones apenadas.

-Suerte-murmuró Harry en voz tan baja que solo Michel pudo oírlo. Le sonrió antes de que la jefa de Gryffindor cerrara la puerta. Miró dentro del cuarto. Era un lugar bonito, aunque le hubiera gustado verlo en otra ocasión.

-De verdad que ya no sé qué hacer con usted-dijo McGonagall-enviarla devuelta a Argentina sería algo penoso, ya que concordando con el director, usted es una alumna excepcional-la miró fijamente-lástima que no tiene diecisiete años, porque, seguramente, habría sido elegida para el Torneo -

-Gracias por el cumplido..-

-PERO-dijo-no la he llamado para eso-se cruzó de brazos tras su escritorio-me he enterado de sus acciones contra el señor Malfoy, y sobre el incidente en Hogsmeade-

-Vaya que aquí las noticias llegan rápido-dijo Michel- ¿quién tiró la lengua? -

- ¿Admite que..hizo todo eso? –preguntó McGonagall sorprendida.

-Claro..me hago responsable de mis acciones-la profesora la miró asombrada- ¿puedo saber quién le contó lo de Hogsmeade?..no había testigos-

-Una alumna de Ravenclaw-

-Ya me imagino quien-dijo Michel saboreando su próxima broma.

-Tengo que castigarla, pero de verdad que ya no se me ocurre nada-

-Si no me castiga seré bueno niña-dijo-además, seamos honestas, estuvo bien lo que le hice a cara de anguila-

- ¿Habla del señor Malfoy? -

- ¿Quién otro tiene cara de anguila? –

-Señorita Stanco por favor-

-El fin justifica los medios-

-POR FAVOR-

-Él se sobrepasó con Harry...se lo tenía merecido-

- ¿Y qué me dice del señor Diggory y su grupo?-

-Molestaron a Harry..lo insultaron-McGonagall se quedó pensativa.

-Está bien, tiene razón..a veces suelen ser algo pesados-Michel sonrió-pero si vuelve a hacer algo me veré forzada a castigarla-la miró con las cejas fruncidas-ahora puede irse- Michel salió del despacho de McGonagall sonriendo. Por un pelo no la castigaron...Tomó su varita de su bolsillo y, observándola fijamente, decidió ir a la sala común de Gryffindor a contarle a Harry los últimos acontecimientos y, si tenía la oportunidad, saldar cuentas con la Chocha por andar soltando la lengüita..quizás un encantamiento para acortársela le haría bien.

Quizás tenía que hacerle una visita también a Malfoy-hurón-cara de anguila. Pero, pensándolo mejor, les daría un par de días de descanso a esos dos. Y, riendo, se dirigió a la Torre Gryffindor.


	6. Disculpas aceptadas

_Hola tanto tiempo. Bueno, ya empezó la primer prueba y mi protagonista aún no se amigó con Ced._

_Agradezco a todas las que se hicieron un tiempito para leer y dejarme un ansiado y precioso review._

_No desesperen, dentro de poco...EL BESO EL BESO!..._

_DEJEN REVIEWS Y DISFRUTEN!..._

_M.O.S_

_M.O.P_

_M.O.M_

_**Y FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA!...**_

_Capítulo 6: Disculpas aceptadas._

Las dos semanas que faltaban para la primer prueba pasaron demasiado rápido, para desgracia de Harry. La mañana del lunes, dos gryffindors se encontraban, literalmente, comiendo libros en la biblioteca.

-Pero...¿qué se supone que buscamos?-preguntó Michel.

-Buscamos un encantamiento capaz de..vencer a un dragón-dijo Harry desesperado.

-Pero se supone que no debes vencerlo..sólo burlarlo-dijo ella-¿cómo sabes que son dragones?-

-Hagrid me los mostró-dijo Harry-cuatro, uno para cada campeón-se revolvió el cabello.

-Bueno...¿has visto qué razas son?-

-Sí-dijo Harry-un galés verde, un hocicorto sueco, un bola de fuego chino y...-tragó saliva-un colacuerno húngaro-

-Ja.. ninguno de los cuatro será fácil..déjame decirte que cada uno tiene un arma especial..no te preocupes por los dientes, solo los usan para comer-Harry abrió los ojos espantado-pero no creo que dejen que los devoren, así que debes tener cuidado con aquella arma que el dragón tenga a la vista...no usará más que su cola o, quizás, echen fuego-

-Parece que sabes del tema-Michel sonrió.

-Mi madre trabajaba con dragones-

-Encontré esto-Hermione había aparecido cargada de libros-en algún lugar debe estar ese encantamiento que Sirius te dijo que podrías usar-

-¿Has hablado con tu padrino?-preguntó Michel.

-Sí..-Harry sonrió-me dijo un montón de cosas de...-la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y Krum, cojeando ligeramente, entró cauteloso. Los miró fijamente y se sentó en una mesa cerca.

-¿No puede ir a leer a su barquito?-preguntó Hermione hastiada-mejor vámonos, de seguro que el club de fans llegará en cualquier momento-tomaron los libros y salieron de la biblioteca. Como la próxima clase de los de cuarto era Herbología, caminaron apresurados, yendo hacia el invernadero. Caminando por el corredor, vieron a Cedric Diggory subir las escalinatas, seguramente encaminándose hacia el aula de Encantamientos.

-Harry-dijo Michel en voz baja-¿Diggory sabe..?- él negó con la cabeza. El problema, notó Michel, era que Cedric estaba rodeado de todos sus amigos, aquellos estúpidos que molestaban a Harry y repetían constantemente partes del artículo de Rita Skeeter. Notó que Harry provocaba que la mochila de Cedric se rasgara y todo su contenido cayera al suelo. Que ortodoxo. Enhorabuena, los amigos de Diggory entraron al aula, y él se quedó solo en medio del pasillo, mientras Harry se le acercaba. Dio unos pasos para poder oír lo que ambos hablaban.

-Hola -lo saludó Cedric, con un asomo de sonrisa- se me acaba de descoser la mochila... a pesar de ser nueva-miró a Harry objetivamente, sospechando de que tenía la varita fuertemente tomada.

-La primer prueba es mañana-dijo el joven de gafas.

-Sí lo sé-

-Cedric -le dijo Harry sin más preámbulos- la pri­mera prueba son dragones- el rubio lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué?-

-Tenemos que burlar dragones...hay cuatro, uno para cada campeón-dijo casi con desesperación.

-¿En serio?-preguntó asombrado-¿cómo lo sabes?-

-No importa como lo sé..a esta altura Delacour y Krum ya lo deben saber, porque Karkaroff _(N/A: me parece que es Karkarov...pero bueno, aunque lo escriba mal ustedes saben quién es)_ y Madam Máxime los vieron también-Cedric lo miró con ojos vidriosos.

-¿Por qué..?-Michel vio que Cedric la miraba fijamente-¿por qué me lo dices?-tanto la morena como el joven de gafas se asombraron ante las palabras del hufflepuff.

-Porque...porque sí-dijo Harry-estamos en pie de igualdad...-lo miró con el ceño fruncido-tú habrías hecho lo mismo..¿no?-Cedric lo observaba con sarcasmo. Michel oyó pasos..o golpeteos. El profesor Moody apareció desde una de las aulas y llamó a Harry.

-Diggory, ve a tu clase de Encantamientos..Stanco, ve a Pociones..Potter, ven conmigo-Harry miró aterrorizado a Michel, que, tras dar varios pasos, se encontró a su lado.

-Em...profesor, me toca Herbología-dijo el bello joven de ojos verdes.

-No te preocupes Potter. Acompáñame a mi despacho-

Moody y Harry desaparecieron bajando una de las escaleras. Oyó que alguien carraspeaba. Era Cedric.

-Em..¿tú le has dicho que..?-

-No, fue su idea-dijo ella con dureza-tú no habrías hecho lo mismo..¿cierto?-Cedric bajó la mirada al suelo-no-

-Espera-dijo él cuando Michel volteó, dispuesta a bajar las escaleras e ir a las mazmorras.

-Llego tarde a Pociones Diggory-dijo ella-di lo que tengas que decir-Cedric abrió la boca para hablar, pero la puerta del aula de Encantamientos se abrió y el profesor Flitwick salió, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido.

-Señor Diggory, si tarda un minuto más le restaré puntos a Hufflepuff-miró a Michel-señorita Stanco, usted debería estar en su clase de Pociones..¿qué hace todavía aquí?-

-Disculpe profesor, con honestidad-miró a Cedric-estaba perdiendo el tiempo-dijo con vehemencia-mándale saludos a Jonathan-y volteó. Caminó apresuradamente hacia las mazmorras. Seguramente el desquiciado de Snape le bajaría puntos a Gryffindor. Y eso la tenía sin cuidado. Llegó a la puerta del aula de Pociones sin aire.

Entró. ¿Le parecía a ella o el profesor no estaba?. No, pero había alguien peor. Chang. Rodeada de sus amigas, por cierto.

-Oye Stanco¿así que Potter te es infiel con Granger? –preguntó Marietta mostrándole el artículo de Rita Skeeter. Hubo un coro de risas.

-No, no es infidelidad..con Hermione lo compartimos..ustedes saben, nadie puede perderse a semejante bombón-las expresiones de las chicas de Ravenclaw cambiaron y, de no ser por la repentina intromisión del profesor Snape, seguramente la habrían seguido molestando. La clase de Pociones habría pasado rápido y desapercibida si una alumna ravenclaw no hubiese arrojado "accidentalmente" su droga pacífica sobre Michel. Claro está que ella, ni lerda ni perezosa, le lanzó su piedra lunar entera por la cabeza. Y esto Snape lo notó.

-Stanco, cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor-

-Ella empezó-y señaló a Cho, que se sobaba la frente, mostrando un hematoma color azul-violáceo.

-No es cierto profesor, Stanco la atacó-Michel miró a Marietta con odio infinito. Miró a Snape, que la escudriñaba con la mirada.

-Con todo el respeto..¿puedo salir de la clase?-preguntó enojada, sabiendo que si seguía allí dentro, terminaría lanzándole maleficios a todo el mundo.

-¿Ha terminado ya la poción?-

-Sí profesor, y ya la tiene sobre la mesa-Snape miró el frasco en el que había una etiqueta con un gigantesco Stanco.-Para el jueves, quiero sobre mi escritorio dos pergaminos sobre el uso de la piedra lunar y sus propiedades-la miró fijamente-¿podrá hacerlo?-

-Por supuesto, profesor, para el jueves, dos pergaminos-tomó sus cosas y salió. Respiró hondamente. Por Merlín, manga de estúpidas sin cerebro. Miró su reloj. Aún faltaban quince minutos para el almuerzo. Miró su túnica.

Rayos, maldita Chang. Su poción estaba tan mal hecha que su uniforme tenía una gran mancha azul. Caminó pesadamente hacia el Gran Comedor. Su túnica empezaba a apestar. Y el color azul comenzaba a aclararse.

Sonriendo, pensó que la mancha tenía el mismo color que los ojos de Cedric. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que, a pesar de todo, seguía queriéndolo. El amor es así. Pase lo que pase y haga lo que te haga, se sigue amando aunque el otro te apuñale constantemente. Decidió que podría ir a la biblioteca y buscar algunos libros para poder ayudar a Harry. Mañana sería la primer prueba y el pobrecito aún no sabía cómo apañársela con el dragón.

El padrino de él había dicho que existía un encantamiento fácil. Pero..¿cuál era el punto débil de un dragón?. Se sentó en el corredor, pensando. Punto débil...

-El punto débil de un dragón es...-se dijo-maldición, sé que en algún lugar lo leí-apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas, pensando-la piel no, se sabe que los dragones tienen..un poder que les permite que sea impenetrable...-oyó la campana sonar. Varias puertas se abrieron a uno y otro lado, y vio salir a Cedric y a sus amigos. Michel se levantó del suelo y, altanera, decidió pasar cerca de los jóvenes hufflepuff. Notó que Jonathan la observaba detenidamente. Le sonrió, haciéndole señas con la mano. Unos hermosos ojos celestes la miraban fijamente, celándola.

-Jonathan...¿sabes el punto débil de un dragón?-le preguntó en voz baja al pasar por su lado, y viendo que el grupo de chicos se había ido hacia las escaleras, aunque Cedric los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿El punto débil?-preguntó-vaya cosas las que dices-

-Solo dime si sabes o no-

-Pues..el punto débil de un dragón es...-se quedó pensativo durante algunos segundos-sus ojos-

-¿Qué?-

-Los ojos de un dragón son su punto débil, su vista...-la miró con el ceño fruncido-¿por qué?-

-Por nada-sonrió-gracias-lo besó cariñosamente en la mejilla. Vio que Jonathan se ruborizó exageradamente, pero no notó que Cedric, que los miraba desde las escaleras, apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Michel salió corriendo por el corredor, pasando como un rayo por al lado del grupo de chicos de hufflepuff, entre los cuales se encontraba Diggory. "Los ojos, los ojos...MALDICIÓN DE CONJUNTIVITIS". Corrió todo lo más rápido que pudo. Al bajar las escaleras, chocó ruidosamente con alguien.

-RON-dijo ella sin aire-Ron..¿has visto por alguna parte a..Hermione?-

-No..bueno, si-dijo él mirando al suelo-salió muy rápido del invernadero junto con...-

-Sí, me imagino-dijo Michel-bueno, los buscaré..gracias de todas formas-

Los buscó. Y nadie pudo negar que Michel buscó y buscó a Harry y a Hermione. ¿Dónde se habían metido?. No fue al almuerzo debido a que la búsqueda le tomó casi una hora. En el mismo momento en que daba fin a su expedición, alguien chocó contra ella.

-FIJATE POR DONDE...Diggory-dijo exasperada, al ver el bonito rostro que tenía en frente. Se veía cansado y, sin dudas, nervioso.

-Hola..tanto tiempo-dijo él casi son voz.

-Em...¿has visto por alguna parte a Harry?-no perdía nada con preguntarle. Vio que los ojos de él tenían un brillo extraño, y pudo deducir, llámenlo intuición, que estaba algo celoso.

-Sí, lo vi entrar junto con su amiga...Granger, al aula de Defensa...está vacía hasta las cuatro-

-Oh gracias Diggory, me has sido de gran ayuda-salió corriendo nuevamente. No podían decirle que no hacía ejercicio en esa escuela, por la gracia de Merlín. Oyó que Cedric le gritaba desde su lugar en medio del pasillo, pero no volteó y siguió corriendo a través del corredor. Llegó al pasillo en donde se encontraba el aula de Defensa en el mismo momento en que la campana daba comienzo nuevamente a las clases. Podía faltar tranquilamente a Historia de la Magia, que más daba, el TIMO de esa materia no iba a ser demasiado difícil.

La puerta del aula se abrió, y Harry y Hermione salieron de allí a paso apresurado.

-HARRY-bramó, corriendo hacia él. Harry la miró con las cejas levantadas-ya sé qué puedes usar mañana-

-Yo también ya lo sé-sonrió-lo he estado practicando-Michel abrió la boca sorprendida.

-¿Practicando?-preguntó-¿practicando con quién?-

-Con Herms-

-NO PUEDES HACERLE ESO A HERMIONE-

-¿Qué?-preguntó desconcertado-¿por qué?-

-PORQUE ES INMORAL-

-Micky, te veo luego¿sí?-dijo. Se notaba que no quería discutir con Michel.

-Eh..está bien, luego te veo-Harry corrió escaleras arriba, a su clase de Adivinación.

Michel se quedó parada en medio del pasillo, pensando en Harry utilizando la maldición de conjuntivitis sobre Hermione. Eso era inmoral. Bueno, si ella lo dejaba no era su problema. Ya era tiempo de ir a Historia de la Magia, por lo que se dispuso a bajar las escaleras y adentrarse al aula en la que el profesor Binns impartía su materia. Esa clase fue sumamente aburrida, como siempre. Al sonar el timbre de fin de clases, salió disparada del aula, corriendo con rapidez. En ese instante, Harry salía de su clase de Adivinación, por lo que se cruzaron en las escaleras.

-Harry..bueno, parece que ya sabes qué hacer mañana-

-Sí..por suerte-dijo él sonriendo. Caminaron por el corredor, dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Salón.

-Cuéntame cómo les fue en Hogsmeade-dijo Michel, mirando hacia los lados, cerciorándose de que nadie los miraba. Ya estaba harta de que todos los acusaran de ser novios, y ni hablar ahora que había salido un artículo de Rita Skeeter diciendo que Harry salía con Hermione. Qué cosas absurdas solía inventar aquella mujer para darse fama y ganarse audiencia.

-Bueno...nos encontramos con Skeeter-Michel lo miró aterrada-descuida, no me vio, fui con mi capa-doblaron una esquina.

-Oooooooye Potter, vaya que tienes reputación de Don Juan-el grupo de Cedric se acercaba riendo, mientras observaban a los dos gryffindors. Michel frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de quiénes eran. Manga de estúpidos sin seso que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que molestar a Harry.

-¿Así que se te llenan los ojos de lágrimas cuando piensas en tus padres?-le preguntó el chico de ojos negros y cabello rubio.

-¿No quieres que te llene los ojos de moco verde?-preguntó Michel apuntándolo con la varita.

-Oye, oye, venimos en son de paz-dijo Jonathan, sonriéndole.

-Mira, si vinieran en son de paz, no molestarían a Harry-dijo Michel cruzándose de brazos.

-Si quieres Potter, te regalamos una caja de pañuelos descartables para Navidad-siguió el rubio, mirando al bello joven de ojos verdes, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido-"Supongo que les debo mi fuerza a mis padres. Sé que estarían orgullosos de mí si pudieran verme en este momento.."-

-Dile que deje de repetir ese estúpido artículo, o me veré forzada a callarlo-dijo Michel apretando el puño, en la que su varita se mantenía rígida.

-Oh vamos, él solo se está divirtiendo-dijo Jonathan sonriendo sobre manera, mientras el rubio decía- "Sé que no puedo sufrir ningún daño en el Torneo porque ellos me protegen.."-

-CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA-bramó Michel apuntando al joven con la varita. De inmediato, dos hilos empezaron a entrelazarse en la boca del hufflepuff, como si estuvieran cosiéndola.

-¿Qué..qué..qué le has hecho?-preguntó un joven pelirrojo, mirando a su amigo, que tenía expresión horrorizada.

-Darle su merecido...a ver si aprende a cerrar la boca-dijo Michel con furia. El rubio lloraba de terror, mientras con sus dedos rozaba los hilos que le habían cosido los labios.

-Michel...algún día...me gustaría-oyeron pasos y Cedric apareció doblando la esquina. Miró detenidamente a cada uno. Sus ojos se detuvieron un momento en Michel y en Jonathan, para luego dirigirse hacia el joven que lloraba sentado contra la pared.

-¿Qué?-

-Me tengo que ir antes que ése-señaló a Cedric con la cabeza-se de cuenta que fui yo-le dijo a Jonathan con una gran sonrisa. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para poder besarlo en la mejilla-nos veremos luego-y, tomando a Harry del brazo, salió corriendo hacia la puerta de roble del Gran Comedor. Entraron, y se sorprendieron al ver el lugar tan vacío.

-¿Dónde estaban?-preguntó Hermione-los he estado esperando-

Se dispusieron a cenar. Michel notó que Harry se veía nervioso, y que casi no probaba bocado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó, observándolo con detenimiento.

-Vamos Harry, tienes que comer..MAÑANA ES LA PRIMER PRUEBA-

-No me lo recuerdes Hermione-dijo Harry apretando los dientes.

-No peleen, vamos, come, y vayamos a la sala común-

-Tienes razón, vamos-se levantó de su lugar, y miró a Michel.

-¿Quieres ir ya a la sala común?-preguntó ella, intentando cortar su filete. Miró con detenimiento su plato-desisto-miró al moreno que la observaba impaciente-bueno, vamos-tomó sus cosas y se dispuso ir a la Torre Gryffindor. Caminando por el extenso y oscuro pasillo, se encontraron con la profesora Trelawney, que se dirigía impaciente al Gran Salón.

-Profesora-le dijo Michel-¿se encuentra bien?-

-Oh sí-dijo Trelawney sonriendo débilmente. Harry levantó las cejas-los hados me han dicho que vendría aquí, así que sigo los designios de mi Destino-Michel oyó que Harry intentaba ahogar su risa.

-Me parece muy bien que...siga los...las decisiones de los... ¿de su tercer ojo?-Trelawney comenzó a reír. Observó a Michel con detenimiento.

-¿Me permite?-le preguntó, tomándole la mano.-Nunca se lo he dicho, señorita Stanco, pero su palma es una de los libros más indescifrables que he leído-miró con detenimiento las líneas que surcaban la palma de Michel.-Mmm-

-¿Mmm?-dijo Michel-¿qué ve?-preguntó. La paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

-Un amor-

-¿Un amor?-preguntaron al unísono Michel y Harry.

-Mi niña, malas noticias-apoyó su mano sobre la palma de la morena, y la miró con tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-El amor de tu vida está muy cerca-sonrió. Michel suspiró.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?-

-Nada, pero lo que vendrá después-negó con la cabeza-días difíciles y grandes abismos en tu corazón..la tristeza y la desolación te inundarán, pero ese amor que tú y él sentirán, vivirá eternamente-

-¿Puedo saber quién es él?-

-Tú ya lo sabes-soltó su mano y, mientras su larga pollera se mecía tras ella, Trelawney se dispuso a ir al Gran Salón. Michel miró fijamente el rumbo de su profesora de Adivinación, mientras se rozaba las manos. Cosas raras las que había dicho aquella mujer con aspecto de libélula gigante.

-¿Micky?-preguntó Harry, mirándola fijamente-no creas nada de lo que esa loca diga-

-¿Por qué?-

Harry rió-me predijo mi muerte miles de veces entre el año pasado y este-

-Por eso dices que...-

-Vamos a la sala común-

Decidieron seguir caminando hacia la Torre Gryffindor. Entraron en la sala común.

Michel notó que Harry la miraba como si ella, de un momento a otro, fuera a desmayarse.

-Deja de mirarme así-dijo ella de repente.

-¿Así cómo?-

-Así...fijamente, con pena..deja de mirarme así-

-Tórtolos, dejen de discutir-dijo Dean Thomas al escuchar que ambos estaban casi gritando.

-Cierra la boca Thomas-dijo Michel enojada.

-¿Qué le sucede?-le preguntó Neville a Harry al ver la expresión ceñuda de Michel.

-La profesora Trelawney le predijo su futuro-oyeron una exclamación de asombro, y Parvati y Lavender se acercaron con las cejas fruncidas hasta donde Michel se encontraba.

-¿Qué?-

-¿La profesora Trelawney...?-

-Me leyó las líneas de la mano-

Se miraron entre ellas, cruzándose de brazos.

-No puedes estar enojada si la gran vidente te dijo tu futuro-dijo Parvati, enojada.

-Por Merlín-suspiró Michel. Manga de taradas supersticiosas.

-Eres una suertuda-bramó Lavender-no entiendo cómo a ti te lee las líneas de la mano y a nosotras no-

-Cállense-dijo Michel tomando un libro de su mochila e intentando leerlo. Mientras tanto, las otras dos jóvenes gryffindor seguían discutiendo y fulminándola con la mirada.

-CÁLLENSE-bramó ella al ver que ninguna de las dos se disponía a dejarla en paz-NO ME IMPORTA SI AQUELLA ME LEYÓ LAS LÍNEAS DE LA MANO, PORQUE ES UNA FARSANTE Y NO LE CREO NADA DE LO QUE ME DIJO-tomó aire-¿de acuerdo?-Parvati y Lavender se miraron escandalizadas-desaparezcan si no quieren terminar atadas a la punta de la Torre Norte-ambas subieron las escaleras, murmurando todo tipo de injurias contra Michel. Ella miró fijamente el libro que tenía entre sus manos. ¿Su libro de Pociones?. Rayos, sí que tenía la cabeza en cualquier parte.

-Por Merlín, me voy a dormir-dijo, levantándose de la silla-que tengas suerte mañana Harry- subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio. Entró el cuarto. Sentándose en su cama, recordó las palabras de la profesora Trelawney. "El amor de tu vida está muy cerca"...estaba segura de que sabía muy bien quién era..rubio, ojos celestes, de bellas facciones, alto...hufflepuff...sí. Sabía quién era el amor de su vida pero...¿qué cosas malas podían suceder?.

Sintió sus tripas retorcerse como culebras de solo pensar que sus sueños se realizaran. Sus sueños...sus pesadillas.

Pesadillas horrendas en las que soñaba que alguien, irremediablemente, moría. Sueños en los que alguien sufría, donde alguien asesinaba...luego de los cuales se despertaba sudorosa, asustada, y quebrada en llanto. De solo recordar aquellos sueños, pensaba sin control en Cedric y en Harry. El mal presentimiento se había acrecentado al enterarse que la primer prueba serían dragones. Un vacío enorme en el pecho, una agujero en el alma en el cual ninguna cosa ni nadie podría llenarlo y lograr que dejara de sentirlo. Ninguno de los dos debía participar en ese bendito torneo, pero qué más daba... las cartas estaban barajadas, tan solo había que jugar. Así era el Destino para ella.

Se acostó en la cama, mirando el techo. Tantas veces lo había hecho, pensar acostada sobre el acolchado, observando el dosel color rojo escarlata. ¿Por qué sentía tantos deseos de salir corriendo y gritarles a Harry y a Cedric que renunciaran?..mala idea, porque ninguno de los dos podía hacer eso. Cerró los párpados e intentó dormir. Estuvo varios segundos con los ojos cerrados, meditando. Cuando oyó que alguien, o mejor dicho algo, golpeaba la ventana. Se incorporó sobre la cama, observando el cristal del ventanal. Una lechuza negra golpeaba con insistencia contra el vidrio. Michel saltó rápidamente de la cama y, abriendo la ventana, hizo entrar a Sombra, la lechuza de su mejor amiga. Sonrió contenta al notar la prolija caligrafía de Alejandra _(N/A: ejem...¿quién será?)_, la bruja más loca y zafada de la escuela de Magia Rowlhuel _(N/A: sí...jajaja Rowling/Nahuel...Rowlhuel...jajaja)_. Abrió rápidamente el sobre, casi con desesperación.

_Querida Michel:_

_HOLA¿cómo te va la vida, bonita?. Bueno, ante todo, te comento que acá todo sigue igual de aburrido. Pero, no hablemos de mí y charlemos de vos. ¿Así que dos chicos guapos?...sabes que me encantaría conocer a Harry Potter..más ahora que me dijiste que es lindo. A Cedric también pero como dijiste que te gustaba, mejor ni pensarlo. Tremenda suertuda. Y en cuanto a tus miedos, no te digo que no oigas a tu instinto ni a tu superstición, pero che, no debes darle tanta importancia a los sueños. Será un temor tuyo. Quizás los querés tanto a ambos que, muy en el fondo de tu alma, sentís que debes protegerlos..de última, no te preocupes, a Harry lo cuido yo..jaja._

_Cuidate, y cualquier cosa interesante o fuera de lo común, mandame una carta con Sombra, que, estoy segura, estará deseoso de volver._

_Muchos besos._

_Ale_

_P.D: enviale besos a tu nuevo amigo Harry. ¡Qué ganas tengo de conocerlo!..enviame una foto de él._

Se sintió satisfecha luego de leer. A pesar de que su amiga no le decía absolutamente nada interesante ni que la tranquilizara, sabía que podía contar con alguien, aunque ese alguien estuviera a miles de kilómetros. Se acostó en la cama y, sonriendo, se quedó dormida. Tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Cedric le mostraba la palma de su mano y le decía "Soy el amor de tu vida..¿por qué no lo ves?". Harry gritaba de dolor de cabeza y Alejandra, saltando cerca de ellos, decía que los sueños pueden volverse realidad y que ella, Michel, había tenido una premonición. Una casa al fondo, tenebrosa, situada cerca de un cementerio, en donde solo una luz estaba encendida. Una voz fría y aguda, un hombre bajito y regordete, un caldero..Cedric muerto sobre la hierba.

-NOOOOO-gritó, sentándose en la cama. Miró a los lados, respirando entrecortadamente. Miró el reloj. Vaya hora, no creyó que había dormido tanto. A pesar de que faltaban unas horas para la primer prueba, sabía que debía estar con Harry. Debía apoyarlo y, de paso, contarle las palabras de Alejandra sobre él. Se levantó apresurada, dispuesta a dirigirse al sanitario y lavarse la cara. Se sentía muy cansada, como si no hubiese dormido en lo absoluto. Una de sus compañeras salía en ese mismo instante de la cama.

-Hoy es la primer prueba ¿cierto?-le preguntó en el mismo instante en que se adentraba al baño y abría el grifo de la canilla.

-Sí-

-¿Sobrevivirá Potter?-preguntó, vistiéndose. Michel la miró suspicaz.

-¿Y por qué no va a sobrevivir?-preguntó-sobrevivió dos veces a Lord Voldemort-la otra chica se estremeció-un dragón no va a poder con él-salió del cuarto, sin percatarse que llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior.

Aunque, al notarlo, no le importó. Bajó a la sala común. Harry no estaba allí. Seguramente ya se debía encontrar en el Gran Comedor. Salió de la sala común, dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Salón. Llegando a la enorme puerta de roble, vio al grupo de amigos de Cedric. La mayoría de ellos la miraron con terror, pero Jonathan, tiernamente, le sonrió. Cedric tan solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño, enojado.

Michel tomó aire. Lo miró fijamente y sonrió.

-Buena suerte hoy Diggory-dijo, respirando con dificultad. Él la miró con mirada aterrada.

-La necesitaré-le dijo casi en un susurro. Luego de esto, Michel entró al Gran Comedor en busca de Harry. Lo encontró sin probar bocado en la mesa Gryffindor.

-Harry-él se sobresaltó al oírla.

-Micky-murmuró, volviendo su mirada al plato.

-Tienes que comer, necesitas fuerzas para hoy-

-Sí..aunque me alegra que tengo un par de horas para pensar la mejor manera de morir-

-Harry no digas eso-sonrió. Ella también estaba nerviosa y eso que no debía enfrentarse al dragón luego del almuerzo. La campana que daba comienzo a las clases sonó insistentemente.

-Suerte Harry-dijo Michel, levantándose y dispuesta a ir a Transformaciones.-Te veré...te veré en el almuerzo-

Las horas que faltaban para la prueba pasaron demasiado rápido aun para ella. Sentía que el estómago ardía de los nervios y que su cuerpo, de un momento a otro, se derrumbaría temblando en el suelo. Se encontró sentada en el Gran Salón, observando detenidamente la silla vacía de Harry, el cual ya se había ido tras McGonagall. Si tan solo supiera que el colacuerno le tocaría a otro.

-Tenemos que ir al campo de quidditch-dijo Hermione-vamos-

Eran cientos, y no sabía si era en realidad porque eran tres escuelas en ese momento, o quizás porque le pesaba tanto el mal presentimiento que cualquier sonido lo oía incrementado por mil. Miró a los lados. Sentados junto a ella estaban Hermione y Ron.

-Herms..¿puedes cuidarme el lugar?-preguntó-necesito ir a ver a Harry-tras el asentimiento de la castaña,

Michel se levantó con estrépito y corrió hacia la tienda en la que, sabía, se encontraban los cuatro campeones.

Pudo ver la silueta de Cedric tras la blanca tela de la carpa. Oyó risas. ¿Por qué la gente reía ante situaciones feas?. Debían prohibir las risas. Entró a la tienda con cautela.

-Harry-dijo, mirando al moreno que se encontraba de espaldas. Él la miró con ojos aterrados. Se abrazaron. Un abrazo fraterno, de hermanos. -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-No-

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien...todo..-su voz se quebró y sus ojos se humedecieron. Volvió a abrazarlo. Vio a

Cedric mirarlos fugazmente con odio, mientras hablaba con Fleur que, Michel sabía, estaba utilizando todos sus encantos con él. Alguien se adentró a la tienda.

-Señorita, usted debe irse-Ludo Bagman le hablaba, sonriéndole-la prueba dará comienzo en segundos-Michel miró a Harry y, dándole un beso en la mejilla, le deseó suerte.

Salió de la tienda. El estadio ya estaba lleno. Había pancartas de apoyo a Krum, a Fleur y a Cedric. Parecía que nadie quería apoyar a Harry. Eso no importaba, pero rogaba que todo saliera bien. Al dirigirse a su asiento junto a Hermione, pudo ver cuatro inmensas jaulas, en donde, seguro, se encontraba los cuatro dragones. Pudo ver al colacuerno mirarla con atención. Si o fuera porque era un dragón, hubiese creído que le habia sonreído.

Llegó a su lugar al lado de Hermione y se restregó las manos.

-¿Cuánto fal..?-un silbato sonó en alguna parte, y Ludo Bagman salía a toda prisa de la tienda, seguido de un Cedric demasiado verde. Michel lo observó, estrujándose la corbata por los nervios. Si tenían que morirse, que fuesen Fleur y Krum. Válgame, que pensamiento horrible. Cedric cruzó la cerca, encontrándose cara a cara con el dragón. Éste era de color azul plateado, y tenía cuernos largos y afilados.

La primer prueba ya había dado comienzo. Cedric observó con meditación al dragón que se acercaba a paso lento. Sacó su varita y, apuntando a una piedra cercan, la transformó en un perro. Cosa rara, pensó Michel. El hocicorto sueco miró al perro, que ladraba asustado. Costó mucho que el dragón se alejara del nido. Cedric, mientras tanto, se había acercado al nido, en donde un huevo dorado resplandecía entre los demás. Todo iba bien hasta que el hocicorto, luego de acercarse y rugirle al perro durante algunos minutos, decidió que el joven hufflepuff le resultaba más divertido, y volteó lanzado fuego, quemando la cara del joven. Cedric cayó al suelo, tapándose el rostro. Se veía asustado y desconcertado. Se levantó con estrépito y Michel, sentada en las gradas, cerró los ojos al ver que el dragón se acercaba peligrosamente al chico. Oyó gritos y vítores. Abrió los ojos.

Cedric se encontraba con el huevo de oro, señal de que la prueba, para él, ya había terminado. Los jueces estaban dando sus puntajes. Muy buenos. Entre aplausos y gritos emocionados, Michel vio que Cedric miraba fijamente hacia su lugar. Ella aplaudió también, aunque lo peor, todavía, no había pasado. ¿A quién le había tocado el colacuerno?.

-Señorita Delacour, si es tan amable-

Fleur apareció cruzando el cerco. Su dragón, tal pudo ver Michel, era el casi inofensivo galés verde. El más pequeño de los cuatro. No cambiaba mucho las cosas, pero bueno, igualmente era un dragón. Vio que la rubia apuntaba su varita al dragón y éste, de repente, se quedó dormido. "A esta se le hizo demasiado fácil" pensó Michel viendo como Fleur corría con rapidez hasta el nido. "El dragón debería despertar y tragársela". Bueno, no despertó, pero sí roncó y encendió la falda de la francesa que, horrorizada, la apagó con un chorro de agua salido de su varita. Minutos después, los jueces daban el puntaje de Delacour.

-¡Y aquí aparece el señor Krum!-

Viktor apareció cruzando el cerco. Su dragón era el bola de fuego chino. OH NO. Harry tendría que enfrentarse al colacuerno. El dragón de color rojo miraba a Krum con atención, plegando las alas sobre sus huevos. ¿Debía Krum acercarse o no?. Lo que él hiciera la tenía sin cuidado. Miró atentamente al joven de Durmstrang. Levantó su varita y le lanzó un encantamiento a los ojos. El dragón se tambaleó. "Maldición de conjuntivitis" pensó Michel al ver cómo el bola de fuego chino caía estrepitosamente sobre los huevos. Sonó un silbato y luego hubo gritos y vítores. La prueba había terminado para el tercer campeón, aunque los huevos terminaron destrozados bajo el peso de su madre.

Luego de ver los puntajes, Michel supo que era el turno de Harry. El pobrecito iba a enfrentarse al colacuerno.

Apareció tras el cerco, verde, amarillo, tembloroso. Entró al campo. Michel oía todo lo que la gente gritaba, y a más de uno le hubiese gustado hacerlo callar. Vio a Harry levantar la varita, pero no apuntó al dragón, que se encontraba protegiendo sus huevos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Harry¿ no se suponía que iba a usar la maldición de conjuntivitis? . Oyó que algo se acercaba a toda velocidad. La Saeta de Fuego de Harry cruzó con rapidez el campo y se situó al lado de él. "El encantamiento convocador...Harry eres un genio".

La multitud gritaba, al igual que Bagman, pero Michel solo podía mirar al joven de bellos ojos verdes que montaba rápidamente la escoba y ascendía con velocidad. El dragón miraba a Harry atentamente, como si él fuese a convertirse en su almuerzo. Subía y bajaba constantemente, mientras el colacuerno le lanzaba fuego alguna que otra vez, mirándolo con atención. Michel se estrujó la corbata, para luego soltarla y apretar con fuerza la mano de Hermione.

-Michel..no tengas miedo...parece que todo irá bien-dijo Hermione mirándola. Michel sentía que se desmayaría si Harry no tomaba el bendito huevo de oro de una puñetera vez.

-Cielos santo, vaya manera de volar-gritó Bagman-¿ha visto eso señor Krum?-

Todos podían ver la maravillosa forma de volar que tenía Harry. Y, mirándolo detenidamente, Michel pensó que qué bonito sería ser aquella Saeta de fuego..ejem..las cosas que llegaba a pensar si miraba muy fijamente a un chico lindo, por Merlín. Algo pasó segundos después, cuando él intentó virar. La cola del colacuerno lo golpeó en el hombro, y su túnica se desgarró. Ella, mientras tanto, cruzaba los dedos para que todo terminara de una vez.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente. No quería ver como el colacuerno se devoraba a su mejor amigo, no quería. Se tapó el rostro con las manos, asustada. Oyó vítores, y que Hermione gritaba a su lado.

-TERMINÓ, TERMINÓ-gritó, mirando a Michel, que no entendía lo que pasaba. Se levantó del asiento y vio a Harry, sonriendo y temblando, con el huevo de oro entre sus manos.

-Lo hizo-dijo Michel-lo hizo Ron-abrazó al pelirrojo, que se veía abrumado-lo hizo Herms-aplaudió y gritó, vitoreó con todas su fuerzas y sintió que su garganta se rasgaba de tanto gritar. Se quedaría afónica de tanto alboroto, pero antes debía hablar con su amigo.

Corrió, bajando las escaleras de las gradas. Entró rápidamente a la tienda en donde, estaba segura, Harry se encontraría siendo curado de sus magulladuras por la enfermera.

-HARRY LO HICISTE INCREÍBLE-se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo. Al separarse de él, pudo ver que se encontraba emocionado y confuso.

-Estuve..¿estuve bien?-

-Sí..fuiste el mejor-sus ojos derramaban lágrimas. Todo había salido bien por el momento, tanto Harry como Cedric estaban sanos y salvos. Madam Pomfrey apareció detrás de ellos, y los separó.

-El año pasado dementores, este año dragones... ¿Qué traerán al colegio el año que viene? Has tenido mucha suer­te: sólo es superficial. Pero te la tendré que limpiar antes de curártela- Harry miró a Michel sonriendo.

-Iré por ahí así puede hacer su trabajo tranquila-le dijo al moreno de ojos verdes, viendo que, un lugar más allá, se notaba la sombra de Cedric, que se encontraba sentado. Caminó un par de pasos, pensando si debía o no entrar. Miró atrás. Pomfrey le estaba poniendo una poción color púrpura que echaba humo, para luego retarlo.

Entró al cubículo contiguo. Cedric miraba al suelo. Tenía en su rostro una pasta naranja, que seguramente le curaría la tremenda quemadura que el hocicorto le había dejado.

-¿Cuándo debo qui..?-la miró asombrado.

-Hola...lo hiciste genial-dijo ella sonriendo. Él solo se limitó a mirarla-creí que...creí que tú...-sus ojos se humedecieron. Vio que Cedric se acercaba, con el ademán de abrazarla. -¿Cómo estás?-preguntó, intentando tocarle la mejilla.

-Estoy bien-contestó sonriendo y tomando la mano de Michel. Se miraron durante algunos segundos, en los que Michel sintió que su corazón se hinchaba de amor al notar que los ojos celestes frente a ella brillaban incontrolablemente. Poco a poco, sus rostros se acercaron lentamente. Pudo sentir la nariz masculina rozando la suya, y unos labios carnosos y tibios que hacían el intento de besarla. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Cedric sobre su boca.

-POR FAVOR, AQUÍ NO-bramó alguien que, Michel supuso, era la enfermera. Tanto ella como Cedric miraron a la mujer que los miraba desde la entrada al cubículo. Suspiró resignada. McGonagall, Madam Pince y Madam Pomfrey... ¡ las tres a ser encerradas en un geriátrico!. Malditas viejas por estar siempre interrumpiendo.

-Señorita, déjeme hacer mi trabajo-dijo la enfermera enojada, acercándose a Cedric, el cual miraba a Michel con una tenue sonrisa en los labios. –Potter ya está bien, puede ir a verlo-

Michel salió de la tienda. Oyó que la enfermera preguntaba -¿qué tal te encuentras ahora, Diggory?-

Se acercó a Harry, el cual estabas siendo felicitado por Hermione. Inmediatamente después de ella, se encontraba Ron. Callado y sumiso, observando al ojiverde con detenimiento.

-¡Harry estuviste genial!-dijo con voz chillona.-Alucinante..jamás creí que lo harías tan bien-

-Harry, quien quiera que haya puesto tu nombre en el cáliz quería matarte-Michel sonrió al oír las palabras del pelirrojo. Debían amigarse de una vez por todas. Amigarse...recordó a Cedric, sentado en un cubículo aparte, siendo atendido por Madam Pomfrey.

-¿Lo entendiste eh?-dijo con voz dura-te costó trabajo-

Michel observaba las expresiones de los tres amigos que se miraban entre ellos. Harry tenía el ceño fruncido, Hermione los ojos llorosos y Ron, triste, miraba al suelo.

-Está bien, olvídalo-dijo el ojiverde.

-No..yo no debería-dijo Ron.

-¡Olvídalo!-bramó Harry sonriendo. Ambos se miraron, contentos. De repente, para susto de Michel, Hermione se largó a llorar. Válgame que esa chica sí que era sensible.

-Pss..Micky..¿podemos hablar?-Cedric la tomó de la cintura, volteándola. Michel observó el bonito rostro frente a ella y, luego de asentir con la cabeza, siguió al joven hufflepuff lejos de la vista.

-Em...yo quería...-tragó saliva, y ella, mirándolo de cerca, pensó que se veía encantador-quería pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho últimamente-se había ruborizado y se restregaba las manos. Merlín, se veía precioso.

-Está bien..te entiendo-

-No, debes oírme-dijo él, tomándole las manos con ternura-me porte como un imbécil..tenías razón cuando me dijiste que Potter no había puesto su nombre..hoy he confirmado que él no lo hizo por voluntad-siguió con tono desganado-el que haya puesto el nombre quiere matarlo, y ahora te creo-se acercó a ella para besarla.

Michel pensó detenidamente en qué lugar pretendía darle un beso Cedric, porque, sabía, que alguien iba a entrar a molestarlos. Y, no supo por qué, corrió su cara a un costado, haciendo que él le besara la mejilla. No, Cedric había querido besarla y ella..ella..LO RECHAZÓ. Debían de ser los nervios del momento. ¿No?. Si no era porque los interrumpían, era porque ella esquivaba el beso. Si Alejandra se enterara la mataba tres veces antes de enterrarla.

-Te perdono-dijo sonriendo. Michel supo que Cedric se sentía confuso, había hecho el intento de tomar contacto con los labios de la morena y ella, inexplicablemente, había rechazado el gesto.

-¿Amigos otra vez?-preguntó él recobrando la compostura.

-Sí-sonrió. "Amigos..y algo más" pensó ella en el mismo momento en que él la abrazaba fuertemente.

Ya todo había pasado. Todo estaba bien, las cosas había vuelto a la normalidad. Salió de la tienda, acompañada de Cedric, que le sonreía contento. No importaba lo que venía, no importaba nada. Sus dos amigos estaban bien, por ahora, y si tenían que enfrentar cosas peores, lo harían con valentía los dos. Se encaminaron al castillo, riendo. Mañana sería un gran día. Un gran día.


	7. Confusiones

Hola, he vuelto, tanto tiempo, creí que no podría volver a escribir este fic. Primero que todo, les quiero agradecer a todos sus reviews a: Clawy, SabrinaEvans, Made Girl (que aunque te empeñes siempre serás Canutita), Mik Diggory. Kmi Diggory, Azumy Delacour, Barchu..si olvido a alguien perdón, pero GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS...

Y a los que no me dejan reviews pero me dicen sus opiniones, gracias también (Jorge y Luis).

Espero que disfruten este cap, y otra cosa: **TENGO UN NUEVO FIC**...sí, quizás piensen que soy una loca, pero es que una amiga me pidió que lo escribiera. Se llama **"Despertar en un mundo mágico"** y les doy un adelanto: **NI CEDRIC, NI SIRIUS, NI JAMES ESTÁN MUERTOS**...ejem..eso no lo tenía que decir..jajaja... así que si se quieren pasar por ahí y leerlo...y DEJARME REVIEWS, no va a molestarme.

Quizás este capítulo sea corto y un paco aburrido, pero bueno..perdón...jajaja...

**PRÓXIMAMENTE: BESO FRANCÉS!...**

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

**_Y FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA...CADA VEZ QUE LA VEO MUERO DE AMOR!..._**

Me olvidaba de algo: estuve pensando, y quizás el final no sea igual que el libro. Pero aclaro, que _**NO**_ voy a resucitar a Cedric ni a hacer que no muera..pero lo he meditado y quizás escriba un final alternativo o les de una sorpresa al finalizar el fic...pero como para eso falta..no las molesto y les dejo leer el capítulo...**DISFRUTEN**!.

_Capítulo 7: Confusiones y pleitos en vísperas de Navidad._

-¿Ya has descifrado el enigma del huevo?-preguntó Michel a Cedric sentados en las orillas del lago, mirando como el calamar gigante salía a la superficie.

-No..aún no-dijo él arrancando el césped-Moody me dijo que debo meterlo bajo el agua...¿tú qué opinas?-

-Pues..hazlo, si él te lo dice-dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros.-¿Ya lo has abierto, hace un ruido insoportable-

-Sí..¿cómo lo sabes?-

-Harry lo abrió en la fiesta que le prepararon en la sala común..hay muchos que dicen que tendrá en enfrentarse a una banshee-Cedric rió ante semejante ocurrencia-no te rías, si enfrentaron dragones, pueden hacer lo mismo con banshees-habían acordado encontrarse en los terrenos del colegio para charlar tranquilos.

Después de la primer prueba, la popularidad de Cedric había aumentado considerablemente, así como los celos de "La Gorda", es decir, de Cho.

-¿Te has enterado del baile de navidad?-pregunto él con cierto carraspeo en su voz.

Michel se acomodó el pelo tras su oreja.

-Sí, la profesora McGonagall nos lo dijo antes de salir de la clase-lo miró detenidamente-¿por qué?-

-¿Has pensado con quién quieres ir?-preguntó Cedric. Michel notó que sus mejillas se coloreaban.

-Pues...no lo sé...no tengo a nadie en mente-"invítame tú, invítame tú" pensó ella cruzando los dedos dentro de su bolsillo.-¿Y tú?-

-Bueno...tengo que llevar pareja porque los campeones abrimos el baile...así que debo apurarme-

-No creo que tengas problema...eres un campeón, cualquiera querría ir contigo al baile- "yo, por ejemplo". Unos pasos húmedos se dejaron oír cerca de ellos. Un grupo de chicas de Beauxbatons se acercaron, lanzándole miradas asesinas a Michel. Ella las saludó falsamente. Estúpidas rubias oxigenadas.

- Cedgic -dijo Fleur acercándose DEMASIADO al bello rubio de ojos claros. Él solo atinó a retroceder algunos pasos, ante los ojos sorprendidos de Michel, y sus intentos de tapar su risa.-¿Ya tienes pageja paga el baile?-

-Aún no sé con quién voy a ir Fleur-Michel empezó a hacer muecas tras la rubia, y Cedric comenzó a reír al verla. El joven carraspeó al notar la mirada inquisitiva de la francesa-¿algo más?-

-¿ Igas con ésta?-miró a Michel con asco.¿Qué les sucedía a todas que la odiaban solo por estar cerca de Cedric o de Harry, válgame que las hormonas de estas chicas estaban muy mal.-¿ Igas con ésta al baile, ciegto ?-

-No..Fleur...-

-Si vamos juntos o no al baile es problema nuestro, señorita Delacour-dijo Michel cruzándose de brazos desafiante-además, creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia-ambas se fulminaron con la mirada. Ojos celestes y ojos marrones se miraron atentamente. Fleur hizo ademán de tomar su varita, pero un brazo de Cedric la detuvo.

-No Fleur-dijo él con el ceño fruncido-Michel tiene razón...no creo que te importe-a la chica le tembló el labio y se le humedecieron los ojos.

-Oh está bien-gritó, soltándose bruscamente del bonito joven-ve y diviegtete con esta tonta-y salió con paso altanero hasta el castillo, seguida de su grupo de amigas.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-preguntó Cedric boquiabierto.

-Es obvio, está enamorada de ti-dijo Michel con autosuficiencia-no entiendo cómo no te das cuenta-él se ruborizó.

-No me importa si gusta de mí o no-sus mejillas estaban intensamente rojas-soy un chico y esas cosas no son de gran importancia para nosotros-

-¿Ah no?-preguntó Michel sentándose sobre el césped-si te gusta una chica..¿no te desesperas por saber si ella siente lo mismo?-

-Desesperarme, no-dijo Cedric encogiéndose de hombros-si las cosas se dan naturalmente, mejor...pero si presiento que no pasa nada..no voy a desesperarme-Michel enarcó una ceja. Vaya que raros podían ser los hombres. Miró al cielo. Estaba anocheciendo.

-Creo que ya es hora de que vayamos cada uno a su sala común-dijo Cedric-¿vamos?-

-No, quedémonos un rato más-dijo ella-me gusta ver las estrellas-se sentaron uno junto al otro. Comenzaba a hacer frío y Michel se maldijo mentalmente por no tener puesta su túnica. Tembló ligeramente, abrazándose a sí misma e infundándose calor.

-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó Cedric. Lo miró. Sus ojos claros se veían hermosos a la luz de la luna.

-Sí-dijo ella-olvidé mi túnica en la sala común-él se quitó su túnica y se la colocó sobre los hombros.-Gracias- se observaron fijamente durante algunos segundos.

Tranquilamente se podrían haber besado bajo la luna y las estrellas, pero el frío a Michel no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Temblaba mucho, y eso que llevaba puesta la túnica del joven hufflepuff. Cedric la miró y, para asombro de ella, la abrazó tiernamente, apoyando la cabeza de la chica contra su pecho.

¿Qué se puede decir? Que a Michel casi se le sale el corazón del pecho ante el gesto, que casi se desmaya, que sus nervios de repente se convirtieron en sus peores enemigos, que su cuerpo se torno de pollo, que se le erizaron los cabellos...tantas cosas le pasaron en ese momento, al sentir el pecho duro y firme de Cedric, aquel torso que ella recordaba haber visto en la enfermería. Lo miró. Qué lástima que estaba tan vestido. Oh, oh...las cosas que pensaba.. .Sorpresivamente, él apoyó su cabeza contra la suya. Una imagen muy tierna, sí, mucho. Lo abrazó, eliminando la distancia que había entre ellos. Se miraron. Sí, en la oscuridad, los ojos de Cedric se veían mucho más hermosos, y eso que no se notaba el color claro cual cielo.

Notó que poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se iba acortando. Pudo sentir el aliento cálido del chico muy cerca de sus labios. Cerró sus ojos. Tenía que suceder de una vez. Cedric apoyó dulcemente sus labios sobre los suyos.

Pero en ese instante oyeron un ruido cercano. Se separaron de inmediato. Michel agradeció mentalmente que no hubiese mucha luz, porque sino él habría notado su excesivo sonrojo.

-Ahora sí tenemos que ir a nuestras respectivas salas comunes-dijo ella mirando al suelo. Caminaron lentamente hacia el castillo. La cabeza de Michel era un hervidero. ¡POR GODRIC GRYFFINDOR! …lo habia besado…bah, en realidad él la había besado a ella. Fue..fue…fue un beso estúpido y no duró nada, pero era más de lo que ella podía pedir. Mucho más. Se despidieron en las puertas del Gran Salón.

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo él sonriente. Tenía un rubor en las mejillas, y Michel pensó que se veía increíblemente adorable. Ella se encaminó hacia la Torre Gryffindor. Llegó hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda. "Luces de colores" y el cuadro le dejó paso a la sala común. Se sentó aturdida en el sofá. Miró al fuego con detenimiento, cuando oyó las voces de Harry y Ron.

-Micky..¿has oído lo del baile?-le preguntó el muchacho de ojos verdes sentándose a su lado.

-Sí..¿qué hay con eso?-notó la expresión aterrorizada de Harry.

-Es que...Harry va a tener que bailar-dijo Ron con un asomo de sonrisa.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo?-preguntó ella. Harry se veía pálido-eres tan bonito que todas querrán ir contigo-él se ruborizó.-Me imagino que tienes alguna chica en mente-el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, y Parvati y Lavender entraron riendo. Ambas miraron a Harry fijamente, para luego subir a sus habitaciones, riendo con la típica risa de nena tonta.

-Sí, ya sé a quién invitar...pero...-

-Podrías ir con Patil...le gustas-se rió de su propio chiste.

-No bromees- dijo Harry de repente-no es fea, pero ella...se hace la risueña solo porque soy campeón-

-¿Si fueras un pichi no te daría ni la hora?-preguntó ella. (N/A: Música de libro gordo de Petete. Pichi: en términos de argentinismo, persona sin importancia que no tiene fama ni que se tire de un noveno piso o, en el caso de Hogwarts, de la Torre de Astronomía)

-Seguramente-dijo Ron riendo-pero igualmente te tiene ganas-

-Vayámonos a dormir-dijo Michel, deseándoles buenas noches a ambos y subiendo las escaleras.

Al día siguiente, encontrándose a si misma desayunando una mezcla extraña de café con..¿jugo de calabaza, Michel se aburría esperando que Harry o Ron, o aunque sea Hermione, fueran a desayunar con ella. Notó que la mesa gryffindor estaba casi vacía, a no ser por la presencia de Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y..Ginny Weasley. Decidió salir a caminar un rato, para no tener problemas con la pelirroja. Pero, para su desgracia, la muchachita la siguió fuera del Gran Salón.

-Stanco, quiero hablar contigo-le dijo a los gritos mientras Michel caminaba plácidamente por el corredor.

-Te daré un consejo Weasley-se volteó a mirarla-si tanto te gusta, díselo-notó la expresión aturdida de la chica.

-Bueno..pues..quería hablarte de tu relación con Harry-

-Somos solo amigos-dijo Michel sonriendo. Se acercó a ella y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro-discúlpame que te digas esto, pero no te ilusiones, a él le gusta alguien más-notó que los ojos castaños frente a ella se humedecían-pero no te preocupes, algún día serás su novia. (N/A: GRRRRRRRRRR..SPOILER)...te lo tienes merecido-se miraron detenidamente.

Michel siempre supo que Ginny Weasley no era la típica chica de molerte a palos por un joven, sino que sabía que era totalmente madura y entendería las cosas. Además, era mucho mejor que no fuera de esas, sino estaría sangrando y llena de hematomas, acostada en alguna de las camas de la enfermería.

-Bueno...-comenzó.

-Gracias por lo que me dijiste-dijo Ginny-Hermione tiene razón...eres una muy buena amiga-

-Em..¿Hermione dijo eso?-la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza-vaya-se miró los zapatos-em..bueno, me voy a la biblioteca..está un tanto aburrido el Gran Comedor-volteó, dejando atrás a Ginny.

Decidió que el único lugar a donde podía ir era la Biblioteca. Así que se encaminó hacia allí. El pasillo estaba extrañamente vacío, por lo que disfrutó completamente el caminar por allí. El silencio era imperturbable, solo se oían sus pasos a través del corredor.

Fue en el mismo momento en que doblaba una esquina, que oyó voces. Y se asombró al darse cuenta que eran muy conocidas. Se escondió tras una armadura, y oyó la conversación. Sí, estaba mal lo que hacía, pero no dañaba a nadie.

-Viktor..¿qué¿necesitas algo?-Michel asomó un poco la cabeza y pudo ver a Hermione y a Krum hablando animadamente. Él la tomaba del brazo, y la observaba detenidamente.

-Necesito decirrte algo Er-my-ne-

-Em..mi nombre no se dice así-dijo ella sonriendo. Michel notó que Hermione se sentía nerviosa.

-Yo quierro que...em...me gustarría que tú y yo fuérramos al baile de Navidad juntos-se hizo un silencio repentino. Hermione y Krum se miraban fijamente, y Michel hubiese querido que se besaran, pero sabia que la joven gryffindor era demasiado recatada.

-Pues...-comenzó la castaña.

-He venido todos los días a la biblioteca parra poderr invitarrte al baile-dijo él. La joven que se encontraba escondida observándolos notó cierto tono meloso en la voz del chico.- Crreí que no tenía el valorr suficiente-

-Viktor...eres tan dulce- "Hermione di que sí" pensó Michel observando la escena. Se veían lindos juntos.

-¿Qué contestas?-preguntó él.

-Está bien-sonrió abiertamente, al igual que la joven que los miraba desde detrás de una armadura. Viktor sonrió satisfecho y abrazó a Hermione fuertemente.

Michel levantó las cejas y se echó a reír. Ya era hora de irse de allí, si alguno de los dos la veía sería asesinada. Sabía lo mala que se ponía Hermione cuando se enojaba.

Volteó, decidida a ir al Gran Salón y ver si Harry y Ron se habían levantado ya. Pero algo la detuvo de repente.

-Tú, niñata, espega ahí-esa voz de estúpida la reconocía hasta debajo del agua. Volteó a mirar a la rubia que se acercaba a ella con paso furioso.

-Dime-sonrió falsamente. Su mano había girado instintivamente hacia su bolsillo..por si las dudas.

- Quiego hablag contigo sobge Cedgic -

-Que lástima, porque yo no quiero-dijo Michel volteando. Fleur la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-Me vas a oig -dijo la rubia con tono furioso. Michel se soltó rápidamente.

-Sí quieres hablar conmigo no debes decirme niñata, rubia oxigenada sin cerebro-

-¿A quién le dices sin cegebgo ?-preguntó horrorizada. Así que si le decía oxigenada no había problema. Sonrió con malicia.

-A tí-chispas rojas salieron de la varita de Fleur, que no le dieron a Michel en la cara de pura suerte...más bien gracias a que una armadura cercana le sirvió de escudo. Empuñó su varita, y tras unos segundos, la rubia estaba en el suelo echa..una bola. Sin que lo notara, un rayo azul salió de la varita enemiga y le raspó la cara, dejándole una línea de sangre. Vio como su camisa era manchada exageradamente. Miró a Fleur con el ceño fruncido, la cual estaba con un hombro deformado, su cabello teñido de verde, su nariz en su cuello y unos dientes de vampiro. Levantó su varita.

-STANCO-bramó alguien que venía corriendo por el corredor.

-Esto es personal-bramó ella al ver a la profesora McGonagall. La mujer se escandalizó. En ese instante, Fleur le lanzaba un Fornunculus a Michel, que le dio de lleno. Oyó que la profesora la gritaba a la francesa. Se levantó del suelo.

-Ambas, sus varitas-bramó McGonagall. Las dos se miraron con odio. Entregaron sus varitas a la jefa de Gryffindor. –Y que no las vea pelear de nuevo-

-No se pgeocupe pgofesoga -dijo Fleur inclinando la cabeza. Miró a Michel-sabes que él es mío-la morena cerró los puños y sin previo aviso, se lanzó sobre la rubia.

-STANCO-ella y Fleur rodaron por el suelo. Michel la tenía fuertemente tomada del cabello, y tiraba de él como si quisiera arrancárselo. Fleur lloraba de dolor, mientras rasguñaba a Michel en la cara.

Sin notarlo, se había formado un círculo de alumnos alrededor de ellas, por lo que a la profesora McGonagall le fue imposible separar a las dos chicas.

Michel lanzaba trompadas y patadas, cuando de repente alguien la tomó del brazo y la separó de Fleur.

-Cedric-murmuró al ver la expresión severa del bello hufflepuff. Se hizo un silencio en torno a los tres.

-¿Qué creen que hacen?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Michel pudo ver la fina línea entre sus cejas, señal de que se enojaría de un momento a otro.

-Pues...peleábamos-dijo ella. Él la miró fulminándola con los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos celestes...

-No pueden pelearse a mitad del pasillo-dijo.

-¿En el campo de quidditch sí?-"Michel mejor cállate" pensó al ver en qué forma la miraba Cedric.

Él miró a las personas a su alrededor.

-Váyanse, entrometidos-el círculo se desvaneció. Michel pudo oír cosas como "aguafiestas" o "porque es campeón se cree que puede arruinarnos la diversión"... "hubiese sido más divertido si hubiese sido lucha en el lodo..¿te imaginas?". Río un par de segundos.

-Cedric...-

-No hables-dijo él. Estaba enojado. Miró a Fleur- te creía más madura-ella miró al suelo-no puedo creer que pelees con...con una niña en medio del pasillo-

-¿A quién le dices niña?-preguntó Michel escandalizada.

-A ti-dijo Cedric. Se fulminaron con la mirada. Se oyeron pasos, y Harry y Ron aparecieron doblando una esquina. Observaron con detenimiento a las tres personas.

-Em...¿Micky?-preguntó Harry al ver a Michel. –Creo que...debes ir a la enfermería-

-Tu novio tiene razón-dijo Cedric con voz dura. Ella lo miró sin entender. ¿Y ahora qué ocurría?.-Vete a la enfermería Stanco-Michel vaciló y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Vete a la mierda Diggory-dijo, antes de voltear y dirigirse a la enfermería. Caminó varios pasos.

-Micky...-dijo Harry, apoyando la mano sobre su hombro. Y en ese instante, sin importarle que estuvieran en un corredor lleno, sin importarle que estuviese Ron con ellos, se lanzó a llorar. Harry la abrazó cariñosamente. El silencio y el siguiente murmullo que se hizo entre ellos no importó.

-Chicos...no es por nada, pero todos los están mirando-dijo Ron incómodo.

-Vamos Micky, a la enfermería- se dirigieron con paso lento. Entraron y vieron a Madam Pomfrey, que los observó detenidamente.

-Ven aquí-Michel se sentó sobre una cama y lloró en silencio. Harry y Ron la observaban desde una de las esquinas.

-Deberíamos hacer algo para reanimarla-dijo Ron-¿no crees?-Harry asintió.

-Oye-dijo Ron-Michel-ella los miró con ojos enrojecidos-¿sabes que a Harry lo invitaron tres chicas al baile?-el joven ojos verdes se ruborizó. Ella miró al suelo.

-Una de ellas me llevaba treinta centímetros-remató Harry. Michel comenzó a reír.-¿Te imaginas lo que sería bailar con ella?-

-Válgame-se acercaron. Fue en ese instante cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y pudieron ver a Hermione. Se veía feliz. Michel recordó la conversación entre ella y Krum.

-Muchachos, tenemos Transformaciones...vamos-dijo Hermione con desesperación.

-Pero...-

-Yo estaré bien Harry-dijo Michel. Aún tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-Ah..de acuerdo-se levantaron de la cama y, despidiéndose, salieron de allí. Michel miró al suelo pensativa.

Sollozó. No podía estar ocurriéndole eso. No creía la actitud grosera y ácida de Cedric. Agg..al demonio con él. Seguramente tanta junta con la Chang le había afectado el cerebro. Cerró el dosel. Si lloraba lo haría a solas y en silencio. Alguien entró a la enfermería.

-¿Michel?-ella se quedó dubitativa unos segundos.

-¿Jonathan?-corrió la cortina y miró al bello joven de ojos azules que le sonreía.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó sentándose a su lado. Michel tenía la nariz roja y aun sollozaba.

-Sí-murmuró.

-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Porque me siento mal-dijo ella con la voz quebrada. Jonathan la abrazó tiernamente y le besó el cabello.

¡Qué demostrativo!..La puerta del lugar se abrió. El joven que había cruzado el umbral se quedó tieso de repente, observando la escena. Carraspeó unos segundos y, volteando, hizo ademán de salir de la enfermería, no sin antes hacerse ver por Michel. Ella solo atinó a abrazar más fuerte al joven que la tenía acurrucada en su pecho.

-Cedric-dijo Jonathan-¿por qué no te quedas?-el joven parado junto a la puerta miró al suelo.

-No-dijo-tengo..tengo cosas importantes que hacer- "claro, todo es más importante que yo" pensó Michel, aún abrazada a Jonathan. Cedric volteó y salió del lugar.

-Estúpido-murmuró ella.

-¿Has dicho algo?-preguntó él separándola.

-Mm...no-

-Michel, hay algo que quiero saber-dijo él, entregándole una tableta de chocolate que había en su bolsillo. Ella lo miró con ojos inmensos, mientras saboreaba el "regalo"-¿alguien te invitó al baile?-no supo por qué pero se atragantó.

-Er..si algunos, pero los rechacé-dijo Michel, luego de retomar su compostura.

Jonathan suspiró.

-Me gustaría que fueras conmigo-se hizo un silencio de ultratumba. Michel seguía comiendo su chocolate y observaba al chico frente a ella. Bueno, no era tan malo, a pesar de que le hubiese gustado que cierto idiota hufflepuff con el cual estaba enojada en ese momento le pidiera para ir al baile, pero seguramente él ya había conseguido pareja...era un campeón...y era Diggory.

-Ah...¿me dejas pensarlo?-dijo Michel. Notó que Jonathan se veía decepcionado-te contestaré esta noche, pero te aseguro que aceptaré-él sonrió.

-De acuerdo-dijo, sacando otra tableta de chocolate de su bolsillo-ten, para que te sientas mejor-

-Gracias-dijo Michel tomando el chocolate-vas a terminar haciendo que esté llena de acné para la fiesta de Navidad-

-Señorita Stanco, usted ya puede irse-dijo la enfermera. Michel se levantó de la cama, siendo ayudada por Jonathan. Era caballero y servicial. Salieron del lugar. Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo.

-Y bien-dijo él.

-¿Bien qué?-preguntó ella, mirándolo detenidamente. Era muy lindo, pero no se comparaba con Cedric. ¿Dónde estaría él en ese momento?. Seguramente riéndose con sus amigos, o flirteando con alguna chica. Cerró los puños dentro de sus bolsillos.

-¿Te sucede algo?-preguntó Jonathan. Ella lo miró. Se veía preocupado por su cambio de humor.

-No..er...háblame de ti-él sonrió.

-Oh bueno, tengo dos hermanitas-dijo-mi padre trabaja con Crouch-la miró-¿y los tuyos?-

Michel miró al suelo.

-Los míos fueron asesinados-

-Oh...lo...lo siento, no lo sabía-

-No tienes que pedirme perdón-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-tú no eres el culpable de sus muertes-

-Michel-dijo él con voz melosa. Se habían detenido en el pasillo, mirando por uno de los inmensos ventanales hacia el parque-yo quiero decirte que...-tragó saliva. Michel lo miró con las cejas levantadas-quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho-

-Oh...-dijo ella mirando al suelo fijamente.

-¿A ti te gusta alguien?-

-Ah..-"piensa Michel, piensa"-sí-dijo con sinceridad.

-¿Sí?-preguntó él-¿y quién es?-

"Por nada del mundo le digas que es su mejor amigo"

-Harry- fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza.

-¿Potter?-preguntó Jonathan-¿y qué carajo le ves?-ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Es muy noble, es caballero, es lindo..tiene muy bellos ojos...y no tienes idea de lo lindo que su tra...-se tapó la boca con las manos. Se le había ido la lengua.

-Oh...yo soy mucho más lindo que él-ella rió.

-Eso crees tú-le dijo sonriendo-eres muy lindo, pero no te compares-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no es de hombres hacer comparaciones- (N/A: si algún hombre lee esto y él hace comparaciones, le pido perdón)

-Entonces, prometo no compararme con tu amorcito-dijo Jonathan sarcástico.

-Eso me sonó a sarcasmo-dijo Michel. Miró su reloj-debería estar en mi clase de Adivinación-suspiró-pero no tengo ganas de ir-

-Bueno...podemos..caminar un rato y luego ir cada uno a su sala común-

-De acuerdo-él le tendió la mano. Michel lo miró con una ceja levantada.

-Mira...no creo que sea conveniente-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no-dijo ella. –Podemos caminar juntos sin que yo te tome de la mano-

-Está bien-

Caminaron hacia los terrenos del castillo. Jonathan estaba, en ese momento, hablando de lo que haría en el futuro.

-Me gustaría trabajar en el Ministerio...ser un Auror-

-¿Quieres ser cazador de magos tenebrosos?-preguntó Michel. Se habían sentado de cara al lago.

-Bueno..si puedo, claro-dijo él sonriendo. Michel lo observó. Era guapo, sí, pero no sabía por qué no se sentía atraída por él. Tenía unos increíbles ojos azules y su cabello castaño le caía coquetamente sobre su nuca. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa. En ese momento, hablaba y hablaba sobre su vida. Las horas pasaron rápidamente. Michel se asombró al ver la luna sobre sus cabezas.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos-dijo ella, mirando al cielo, en donde varias estrellas brillaban intensamente. Se levantaron del suelo y caminaron hacia el castillo. Dos personas se acercaban a ellos entre risas. Michel se paralizó al ver a la pareja. Cedric y Cho reían sin notarlos. Ella lo tenía tomado fuertemente del brazo, mientas él caminaba mirando al suelo.

-Ced, amigo-dijo Jonathan. Michel deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Jonathan no hubiese dicho nada. La pareja los miró. La expresión de Cedric cambió completamente. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y frunció el entrecejo. Cho, en cambio, sonrió abiertamente al verlos.

-Vaya Jonny-dijo ella-ahora tienes novia-fulminó a Michel con la mirada. "Eso quisieras estúpida". Miró a Cedric, que se mantenía callado.

-No-dijo Jonathan-aún no es mi novia-Michel, al igual que Cedric, lo miraron frunciendo el ceño.

-Y no lo seré nunca, no te preocupes-dijo ella sonriendo. Esto provocó varias reacciones. Cho dejó de lado la sonrisa, Cedric tuvo un asomo sonrisa, y Jonathan miró a la morena a su lado con tristeza.

-No tenías que decirlo en público-replicó Jonathan.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó ella-Cho debe saber que tiene el camino libre contigo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó la oriental con el ceño fruncido y soltándose bruscamente de Cedric.

-Lo que entendiste-dijo ella, acercándosele-que eres una prostituta-Cho hizo amago de lanzársele encima, pero Cedric la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-BASTA-bramó-basta ya-Cho miró al suelo.

-Está bien-dijo-me las pagarás Stanco-

-Claro-dijo Michel.-Te estaré esperando-miró a Jonathan-¿podrías llevarme a mi sala común?-

Se adentraron en el castillo. Caminaron en silencio y apresuradamente. El retrato de la Dama Gorda apareció frente a ella de improviso. No se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado a la entrada de la Torre Gryffindor.

-Bueno-dijo-aquí me dejas-

-Michel-dijo él antes de voltearse-¿cuándo me contestarás?-

-Esta noche-dijo ella rápidamente- Jonny- se arrepintió de eso, ya que en el rostro masculino apareció una extraña sonrisa-perdona por lo de recién-

-¿Qué..?-preguntó-ah..eso, lo entiendo, te defendiste de esa idiota-

-¿Esa idiota?-

-Sí, ninguno la soporta-se encogió de hombros-pero bueno, hay que hacerlo porque le gusta a Cedric-

-Sí-dijo Michel cerrando los puños con fuerza.-Está bien, buenas noches-se despidieron, y Michel volteó para entrar a la sala común. Hermione, Ron y Ginny estaban hablando sentados en el sofá. El pelirrojo se veía pálido y tembloroso.

-Ron...¿qué ocurrió?-preguntó Harry, que entró a la sala común tras Michel.

-¿Por qué lo hice? -exclamó con desesperación-. ¡No puedo entender por qué lo hice!-

-Eh... simplemente le pidió a Fleur Delacour que fue­ra al baile con él -explicó Ginny, que parecía estar a punto de sonreír, pero se contuvo y le dio a Ron una palmada de apoyo moral en el brazo.

-¿Que tú qué? -dijo Harry. Michel comenzó a reír. Pobre Ron.

-¡No puedo entender por qué lo hice! -repitió Ron-. ¿A qué he jugado? Había gente (estaba todo lleno) y me volví loco... ¡Con todo el mundo mirando! Simplemente la adelan­té en el vestíbulo. Estaba hablando con Diggory. Y entonces me vino el impulso... ¡y se lo pedí!- Michel apretó fuertemente su túnica. Así que la idiota estaba hablando con él. Con ella se había enfadado, pero con la tontita campeona de Beauxbatons no.

-Me miró como si yo fuera una especie de holotúrido. Ni siquiera me respondió. Y luego... no sé... recuperé el sentido y eché a correr.- Michel había tomado un libro de la mesa, oyendo todo lo que decía Ron. Esa idiota había usado sus encantos veela para hacerse con Cedric, pero no le había funcionado.

-Es en parte una veela -dijo Harry-. Tenías razón: su abuela era veela. No es culpa tuya. Estoy seguro de que llegaste cuando estaba desplegando todos sus encantos para atraer a Diggory, y te hicieron efecto a ti. Pero ella pierde el tiempo. Diggory va con Cho Chang-

¿QUÉ?. A Michel se le cayó el libro de las manos con estrépito.

-Repite eso Harry-dijo con voz desmayada.

-Diggory va con...-cerró la boca.

-Dilo-dijo ella con voz ronca. Se había levantado del sofá.

-No, Micky-

-Harry, dilo de nuevo-

-No-

-DILO MALDICIÓN-lo tomó del cuello-dilo-sus ojos se humedecieron. Se tapó la boca con las manos y, volteando, salió corriendo de la sala común.

"Diggory va con Cho Chang, Diggory va con Cho Chang, Diggory va con Cho Chang" las palabras de Harry hacían eco en su cabeza. Ahora entendía por qué estaban tan juntos en los terrenos, y por qué ella le había sonreído con triunfo. PERRAAAAAAA..Maldito, maldito y estúpido Diggory.

"Va con Chang" le dijo una voz en su cabeza "con la perra de Chang"... "CON AQUELLA".

Se dirigió al Gran Salón. Habia tomado una decisión. Entró al lugar y buscó la mesa hufflepuff. Él estaba ahí. Se acercó. Se paró frente a un joven que la miró boquiabierto.

-Sí-dijo ella-iré contigo al baile-Jonathan le sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Qué te hizo..?-

-Harry ya tiene pareja-mintió. Cedric no los miraba, mantenía la mirada en su plato.

-Oh, está bien-dijo él sonriendo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y volteó, para ir a la sala común. Corrió hacia la Torre Gryffindor, con los ojos humedecidos. Entró con estrépito. Subió las escaleras con velocidad, sin darle importancia a las voces de Harry y Ron. Se echó a su cama y, allí, lloró. Iría con Chang..él iría con la estúpida, gorda y fea de Chang.

-VA A IR CON LA PERRA DE CHANG-bramó al aire, para luego tomar su almohada y llorar apoyando la cabeza contra ella. Minutos después, y tras calmarse, se durmió, no sin antes decir-la venganza será terrible-


	8. Noche de paz, noche de Amor

_HELLO!...¿cómo están tanto tiempo, yo muy feliz..jejeje_

_Bueno, quiero, antes que nada, agradecer los reviews y darles un consejo: **IMAGÍNENSE QUE SON MICHEL**..ejem, eso es TODO lo que voy a decirles._

_Espero disfruten este capítulo, que sé que van a disfrutarlo...ejem...así que..bueno, lean!..._

_M.O.S (**M**iembro de la **O**rden **S**iriusana)_

_M.O.P (**M**iembro de la **O**rden de **P**otter)_

_M.O.M (**M**iembro de la **O**rden **M**erodeadora)_

_**Y FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA...**_

_Este capítulo tiene algunas frases textuales del libro..._

_**Capítulo dedicado a todas las enamoradas empedernidas..y a mi amiga Mica, que sabe que Michel es ella, pero con algunas diferencias...Vive, sueña, ama y DISFRUTA DE ESTE CAPÍTULO...**_

"**Cedric por siempre en tu corazón, Harry por siempre entre mis piernas"..jajajaja**

_Capítulo 8: Noche de paz, noche de Amor...mucho, mucho amor._

Las vacaciones de Navidad ya habían dado comienzo, y Michel se asombró de la cantidad de alumnos que se quedaban por el baile. No entendía por qué tanto alboroto por una estúpida fiesta.

Ya era de noche en Hogwarts cuando ella y los chicos se encaminaban hacia la sala común.

-Toda esta comida de «Hogwag» es demasiado pesa­da -la oyeron decir esa noche en que salían tras ella del Gran Comedor (Ron se ocultaba detrás de Harry, para que Fleur no lo viera)-. ¡No voy a «podeg lusig» la túnica!-

-¡Ah, qué tragedia!-se burló Hermione cuando Fleur salía al vestíbulo.

-¿Con quién vas a ir al baile, Hermione?-Michel se sobresaltó al oír aquello. Rogaba que Hermione no se diera cuenta de que ella sí sabía su "secreto".

-No te lo digo. Te reirías de mí-dijo altiva la castaña.

-¿Bromeas, Weasley? -dijo Malfoy tras ellos-. ¡No me dirás que ha conseguido pareja para el baile¿La sangre sucia de los dientes largos?-

Harry y Ron se dieron la vuelta bruscamente, pero Hermione saludó a alguien detrás de Malfoy:

-¡Hola, profesor Moody!-el chico de slytherin se sobresaltó y palideció, mientras volteaba.

-Eres un huroncito nervioso¿eh, Malfoy? -dijo Her­mione mordazmente, y ella, Harry y Ron empezaron a subir por la escalinata de mármol riéndose con ganas. Michel sonrió maliciosamente. Hermione sabia ser perra cuando se lo proponía. Empuñó su varita y, disimuladamente, le lanzó un hechizo a Malfoy. Segundos después, Draco lucía una hermosa cola de dragón naciéndole desde el final de su espalda.

-Michel-dijo una voz tras ella. Volteó, encontrándose con los hermosos ojos de Jonathan. Él sonrió.

-¿Harás algo el día de Navidad?-

-¿Ir al baile contigo?-

-No, no quiero decir eso...digo..en la tarde, _antes_ del baile-volvió a sonreír. Si seguía mostrándole sus dientes se los bajaría de una patada. Estaba harta de la gente feliz, cuando ella no podía siquiera sonreír un poco. Y la razón, estaba sentada en la mesa hufflepuff, riendo con sus amigos.

-¿Qué contestas?-

-No creo que tenga tiempo de salir-dijo ella-además..tengo que ponerme a estudiar para los Timos _(N/A: sinceramente no sé si ese año tomaron esos exámenes...si estoy yerrada, háganmelo saber)_-

-Oh, pero para eso falta-dijo Jonathan haciendo una seña con la mano-podrías hacerte un tiempito para salir conmigo-

-No Jonathan-dijo Michel enojada. Volteó y se adentró en el vestíbulo. Miró alrededor, buscando en algún lugar a Harry.

Intuyó que ellos se habían olvidado de su existencia, de la misma forma que Cedric lo había hecho. Cedric...con decir su nombre le flaqueaban las piernas. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse como un niñito chiquito¿por qué tenía que ir al estúpido baile con la gorda de Chang? Si al final de cuentas era una tonta sin sesos que lo único que iba a darle serían besos...Gruñó ante esa perspectiva. Siempre había soñado que fuese ella quien besara aquellos carnosos y cálidos labios.

Tomó un rumbo distinto, y decidió ir a la Torre de Astronomía. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos, y caminaba mirando al suelo, sin importarle cuánta gente chocaba en su idea de ir a ver las estrellas. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, mantener su atención puesta en algo más importante que en el joven hufflepuff que se había convertido en campeón de Hogwarts..y en el dueño de su corazón. Sí, porque a pesar de que ya lo había admitido hacía añares _(N/A: añares literales..)_, no era malo repetírselo con continuidad. Aunque en ese instante solo pretendía olvidar de que lo amaba, olvidarse de que él no le prestaba atención, olvidarse...olvidarse de que todo le salía mal.

Llegó a las escaleras que la conducirían hasta el observatorio. Ya era de noche, por lo que podría ver ínfimas estrellas.

Subió hacia la torre arrastrando los pies, y mirando los escalones fríos...fríos como su propio corazón. Desde el mismo instante en que ella y Cedric habían peleado, y desde que lo había visto abrazado con Chang, un sentimiento espantoso de venganza y muerte se había apoderado de sus intenciones. Michel no quería hacerle daño, si al fin al cabo él era el amor de su vida, y lo admitía, pero si había un defecto que ella poseía y mejor era tenerlo bien escondidito, era su sed de hacerle al otro lo mismo o peor. Un terrible defecto que no le gustaba mostrar en lo absoluto.

Llegó a la puerta del aula de Astronomía. La abrió despacio, intentando no hacer ningún ruido. Estaba oscuro, y aunque se le cruzó por la mente iluminar el lugar, decidió esperar a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra. No sabía por qué pero se sintió bien en aquel lugar frío y solitario. Debía ser que le recordaba a ella y a sus sentimientos de amor eterno, de estúpido amor sin límites, de amor idiota y servicial. Sacudió la cabeza, creyendo que de esa manera ahuyentaría aquellos pensamientos.

Caminó un par de pasos hasta el telescopio, cuando oyó risas desde uno de los rincones. Risas que ya había oído aquel día, y el anterior, y todos los días en los que se los había cruzado juntos.

-_Lumos_-dijo. Y ahí los vio. Sintió una tremenda sacudida de estómago, que la sangre se helaba dentro de sus venas, que sus pupilas se dilataban y su amor...su amor se iba hacia las estrellas, lugar del cual, creía, no volvería jamás. Sintió como si su pequeño monstruo interior _(N/A: parecido al monstruito de Harry cuando ve a Ginny besándose con Dean?..bueno así..SPOILER)_ empezaba a transformarse en un tremendo colacuerno húngaro hambriento. Cerró los puños cuando vio la sonrisa triunfante de la chica que la observaba.

-Stanco..¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó-el aula de Astronomía, después de las siete, es para parejas felices..-la miró de arriba abajo-o para adolescentes frustradas con intenciones de suicidarse-

Nervios, electrizantes y asquerosos nervios le nacían de la boca del estómago. Su cara se estaba poniendo roja, sabía que toda la sangre se le estaba encaminando al cerebro. Ira, rabia, furia, coraje...todo se mezcló en su alma y la hicieron ahogarse. Y cuando todo eso hace ebullición, cuando todo aquello se junta en un mismo lugar, el corazón explota. Y eso fue lo que pasó.

-Por una puñetera vez, cierra la boca-dijo Michel empuñando su varita.

-Stanco...-comenzó Cedric. ¿STANCO?..¿DESDE CUÁNDO LA LLAMABA ASÍ?.

-TÚ NO TE METAS ESTÚPIDO CAMPEONCITO DE HOGWARTS-tomó aire. Todo aquello lo había dicho a los gritos, hasta quedarse ronca. -Esto ya es personal, Chochita-hizo círculos con la varita, apuntándole a la cara.-Si quieres yo hago que te suicides, imbécil-

-A mi no vas a insultarme-dijo la joven ravenclaw, soltándose de Cedric y tomando su varita. Todo ocurrió en centésimas de segundo. Chang la señaló con rapidez, sin previo aviso, y a Michel no se le ocurrió mejor idea que pensar en un potente _Protego_.

-Magia no verbal-dijo Cho levantándose del suelo. El encantamiento de Michel había provocado que chocara fuertemente contra la pared. Tenía un hilo de sangre saliéndole de la cabeza.

-Sí¿qué?-dijo Michel disfrutando la reacción de Chang-no me digas que tú no sabes hacerlos-Cho cerró los dedos fuertemente alrededor de su varita. Parecía como si creyera que ésta fuese el cuello de Michel.

-Chicas, por favor-dijo Cedric-sino paran ya mismo, me veré forzado a hechizarlas a ambas-

-No te tengo miedo Diggory-dijo Michel mirándolo fijamente a la cara. Se sintió mal al ver que todo aquel amor que alguna vez había sentido por él se había esfumado en el mismo momento en que lo había visto besarse con Chang..o eso fue lo que creía que había visto-si tengo que aturdirte lo haré, sabes que si- Cedric sólo levanto una de sus rubias cejas, analizando la expresión de Michel.

-No quiero hechizarte-dijo él segundos después.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Chang-hechízala y envíala a la enfermería durante un mes..así no podrá ir al baile de Navidad-dijo con una extraña mirada de triunfo, satisfacción y venganza.

-No quiero lastimarte-dijo Cedric en un susurro que fue completamente audible. Chang lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero Michel lo miró con una rara expresión. Su rostro estaba hermético _(N/A: cara de nada, como decimos en Argentina)_. De repente, su corazón se había apaciguado en cuanto a los latidos acelerados llenos de adrenalina, y su monstruo interior, su gigantesco colacuerno, se había transformado en un gatito manso. Los bellos ojos de él se veían inmensos, húmedos y brillantes.

-No necesitas hechizarme para hacerlo-dijo Michel con la voz temblorosa. No podía creer el descaro de ese joven¿a qué estaba jugando?. Volteó, decidida a dejar el lugar.

Y ahí, cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta del aula, su amor, escondido detrás de alguna nube, le cayó encima como una pileta de cemento, o como si de golpe el techo del castillo se hiciera añicos sobre su cabeza. Reprimiendo un sollozo, salió del lugar, oyendo tras ella las protestas de Chang sobre el "raro comportamiento" de Cedric con los enemigos.

Michel corrió hacia la sala común, llorando. Darse cuenta de repente que todo lo que sentía por él, a pesar de todo, seguía intacto, no era para ella una buena experiencia.

Entró a la Torre Gryffindor. Se encontró a Harry y a Ron jugando al ajedrez, y a Hermione mirándolos atentamente, aunque notó que sus ojos castaños se cerraban de vez en cuando.

-Hola-murmuró al llegar junto a ellos.

-Por fin alguien con quien hablar-dijo Hermione saliendo de su ensueño-ya me estaba durmiendo-Harry y Ron la fulminaron con la mirada-pero su juego es increíblemente divertido-en el momento en que los dos chicos volteaban la mirada hacia el tablero, Hermione hizo una seña de asco. Miró a Michel, y la notó triste.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó, cambiando su expresión por completo.

-No-susurró Michel.

-Cuéntame-dijo Hermione sonriendo. Michel no estaba segura de querer contarle a aquella chica sus problemas.

-Bueno...-

-¿Supieron que Diggory sale con Chang?-preguntó Ron saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Michel rogó que el pelirrojo se atorara la lengua en algún diente.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Harry sin emoción. Michel supo que si hablaba con el joven de gafas se sentiría mejor que hablando con Hermione. Al menos, él quizás la comprendería.

-Sí...eso dicen-dijo Ron.

-Yo tenía entendido que él no gusta de ella-dijo Hermione, mirando a Michel atentamente. ¿Le parecía o Hermione sabía algo?-parece que van juntos al baile porque le hizo un favor a un amigo de quitársela de encima-

-Eso suena a absurdo-dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿De verdad no quieres contarme qué te ocurre?-le preguntó Hermione. Michel sólo pudo abrir la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

-¿Te sucede algo Micky?-preguntó Harry. Ella suspiró. Maldita sea la hora en que Hermione notó su melancolía y abrió su bendita boca.

-Bueno...em...sí, pero no creo que les interese-en ese momento Ron le hizo jaque mate a Harry. El ojiverde frunció los labios.

-Si quieres podemos ir a hablar afuera-dijo sonriendo. Michel sonrió también y salieron de la sala común. Caminaron un par de pasos, alejándose del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Harry volteó a mirarla.

-Dime-

Michel se quedó pensativa unos segundos, buscando la manera de empezar la conversación.

-Bueno...-

-¿Se trata sobre Diggory y Cho?-a Michel le sorprendió la forma en que Harry nombraba a aquella perra.

-Sí-dijo, intentando sonreír-es sobre ellos dos-miró al suelo.

-¿Por eso estás así?-preguntó él, apoyando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Michel.

-Sí-dijo-estoy así por culpa de ellos-tomó la mano que Harry mantenía apoyada en su hombro-los vi besándose en el aula de Astronomía-él miró a un punto inexistente. Michel supo que todo lo que le estaba diciendo le hacía daño de alguna forma. Se notaba en la manera en que sus ojos verdes la miraban.

-¿Pero los viste realmente?-

-Oh bueno..-no sabía en realidad si los había visto o no.-Chang estaba agarrada a él como un pulpo y...succionaba su cuello como una sanguijuela-él rió.

-Eso no quiere decir que se _estuvieran_ besando-dijo Harry-quizás ella lo estaba..tratando de obligar-

-Oh vamos, es estúpido-

-¿Sí?-preguntó Harry-yo no lo creería así-

-¿De verdad crees que ella lo obliga a todo eso?-preguntó desconcertada-no creo que Cedric sea tan estúpido-

-Yo sí lo creo-dijo Harry con voz sombría-desde que supe que irán juntos al baile, lo odio con todo mi alma-

-Pensamos igual entonces-dijo Michel sonriendo. Lo abrazó, lanzándose sobre él-eres tan bueno Harry, gracias-

-De nada-dijo él sonrojado cuando ella lo soltó minutos después.

-¿Con quién irás al baile?-preguntó Michel tomando del brazo a Harry y caminando por el corredor.

-No te vayas a reír-dijo él-con Parvati-

-¿CON PARVATI PATIL?-

-Te pedí que no te rieras-le dijo con sorna en el instante en que ella se echaba a reír.

-Caíste-dijo ella tratando de contener la risa-sabía que irías con ella, seguramente debe estar saltando en una pata-se aclaró la garganta-¿qué¿que Cho te haya frustrado te hizo tomar medidas drásticas?-

-No digas eso-dijo Harry enojado. La miró. Michel sonreía-oh bueno, sí-ella comenzó a reír nuevamente.

-Eso te pasa por tonto-

-No me pasa por tonto-

-No, es verdad, te pasa por tener mentalidad de macho-él la miró con sorna.

-¿Qué te pondrás?-preguntó ella minutos después, mientras salían hacia los terrenos.-OH POR MERLÍN-

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Harry asustado.

-Es..es..-ella señaló el suelo-ES NIEVE-él la miró con las cejas levantadas.

-Claro..¿qué pensaste que era¿azúcar?-ella se lanzó rápidamente al suelo.

-Linda y blanca nieve-levantó la mano al aire-está nevando-Harry reía ante la cara de felicidad de Michel.

-Cuando se lo cuente a Alejandra no lo va a poder creer-

-¿Allí no nieva?-

-No..las temperaturas no lo permiten-tomó una bola de nieve y..-PIENSA RÁPIDO POTTER-se la lanzó a la cara, en el mismo instante en que él la miraba.

-OYE-bramó, limpiándose la nieve del rostro.

-Te dije que pensaras rápido-se levantó del suelo y se lanzó sobre él. Se hicieron cosquillas entre ellos.

-Michel 355- Harry 0-dijo ella minutos después riendo, cuando acabaron exhaustos sobre la nieve.

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Harry-Michel 355-Harry 178999654-se miraron y se echaron a reír. Minutos después, y luego de que Michel se volviera a maravillar con la nieve, entraron al castillo.

-Hace frío, no recuerdo haberme olvidado de que ya llegó el invierno-Harry rió.

-No te lo he dicho-dijo-pero..-bajó la voz-recibí una carta de mi padrino-

-¿Algo interesante?-

-No..solo me felicitó-sonrió.

-De seguro tu ego te infló la cabeza-dijo Michel rindo-mira, se nota-le golpeó el cráneo fuertemente.-Merlín, hace ruido a hueco-corrió hacia la sala común, siendo perseguida por Harry.

Entró a la Torre Gryffindor con estrépito. Ya allí dentro, Harry se lanzó sobre ella para proseguir con la guerra de cosquillas _(N/A: en estos momentos, quiero ser Michel, para que Harry me haga cosquillas..baba...oh..¿eso lo he escrito?)_. No notaron que la sala común estaba llena de personas, las cuales los miraron con las cejas pronunciadamente levantadas.

-Ya terminen por favor-dijo Hermione bajando las escaleras-¿no creen que ya es hora de que se vayan a dormir?-

-La noche es joven-dijo Michel.

-No, de verdad, vayamos a dormir-dijo Harry.

-Le quitas toda la diversión al asunto-se levantaron y subieron las escaleras.

El día de Navidad, Michel se despertó porque alguien saltaba sobre su cama. Se sobresaltó al oír los gritos de Hermione.

-Sí Herms, feliz navidad-murmuró ella-déjame un par de minutitos mami-

-MICHEL-bramó Hermione saltando sobre ella-vamos arriba-Michel gruñó.

-¿Tienes que ser tan...tan...tan Hermione?-preguntó Michel saliendo de la cama.

-Toma, Feliz Navidad-dijo la castaña entregándole un libro.

-Harry me dijo que te gustan las criaturas mágicas-

-Oh bueno-dijo Michel observando el libro, emocionada-sí, me gustan-sonrió-gracias-

-Mira-dijo Hermione señalando tres paquetes más y una ¿caja? que estaba cubierta por una tela gris-esos deben ser los regalos de los muchachos-Michel lo tomó y los abrió uno por uno. El regalo de Harry era...

-UNA LECHUZA-bramó ella-oh, una lechuza-

-Es bonita-era parda y tenía enormes ojos color negro. Era bellísima. En ese instante estaba dormida en la jaula.

Michel tomó el segundo paquete y lo abrió.

-Oh, un jersey Weasley-tenía una M tejida y era color rojo.-Es de la madre de Ron-

Tomó el siguiente regalo. Era una caja de golosinas-debe ser de Ron..me saldrán caries-rió. El último paquete era pequeño. Lo abrió. Era un hermoso collar de perlas, con un medallón que decía TE AMO. "Debe ser de Jonathan".

-Vaya-dijo Hermione-tienes un admirador-

-Igual que tú-dijo Michel mordazmente.

-¿Qué?-

-Oh nada-dijo rápidamente. Salieron del cuarto, yendo hacia la sala común. Minutos después, Ron y Harry bajaban de las habitaciones.

-Gracias chicos por sus regalos-dijo Michel sonriente-perdonen que no les pude comprar nada-

-Tu amistad es el más lindo de los regalos-le dijo Harry al oído cuando pasaba a su lado. Ella sonrió. Bajaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Ya habían terminado de almorzar cuando salieron a los terrenos a disfrutar de la nieve. Michel y Hermione comenzaron a hacer un muñeco, riendo al darse cuenta de que imitaban a Snape.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo Hermione cuando su reloj dio las cinco.

-¿Te hacen falta tres horas?-preguntó Ron cuando Hermione dijo que tenía que prepararse para el baile. Ella no contestó y tomó a Michel del brazo.

Corrieron hacia el castillo, oyendo que Ron gritaba "¿Con quién vas?". Fueron hasta la Torre Gryffindor y subieron las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

-Bueno-dijo Hermione-tengo que prepararte-

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Michel-no creo que sea necesario-

-Oh sí-dijo.

-Herms..sé que irás con Krum-Hermione dejó de buscar en su cajón.

-¿Có..cómo?-

-Los oí hablando en el pasillo-Hermione estaba sonrojada.-Perdona que no te lo dije antes, pero no creí conveniente que lo dijera frente a los chicos-la miró detenidamente-¿querías ir con Krum?-

-Bueno..no-dijo Hermione-esperaba que Ron me invitara al baile..pero es tan estúpido-

-Yo esperaba que lo hiciera Diggory, y él también es tan estúpido-sonrieron _(N/A: conclusión: todos son unos estúpidos..igualmente, pido perdón a cualquier varón que lea esta opinión..no todos son así, pero por lo menos los que conozco yo..)_. Michel se levantó de la cama de Hermione-un consejo: ponte un alisador...-y salió del cuarto.

Las tres horas para el baile pasaron rápidamente. Michel se sentía nerviosa de bajar a la sala común en esas fachas. No era que estuviese mal vestida, todo lo contrario, se veía increíblemente hermosa. Pero...por Merlín que le daba vergüenza. Tomó aire, se miró al espejo por quintigésima sexta vez y salió del cuarto. Se sentía una carpa con esa ropa.

Bajó las escaleras. Miró. Un grupo de chicos la miraban desde sus puestos cerca del sofá.

-Mejor me voy-murmuró volteando. "No seas cobarde". Volvió a voltear, pero esta vez cara a la sala común. Bajó.

Notó MUCHAS miradas sobre ella. Harry estaba mirándola con una sonrisa. Se acercó a él.

-Te ves hermoso-le dijo. Él sonrió abiertamente.

-Igual tú-

-¿Dónde está Parvati?-le preguntó, acomodándole el pequeño moño.

-Arriba supongo-

-Si te arrepientes de ir con ella-le guiñó un ojo-siempre puedes ir conmigo-le besó la mejilla.

-¿Me lo dices en serio?-preguntó Harry-porque si es así nos vamos juntos al baile-ella rió.

-No seas tan macho y compórtate como hombre-él enarcó una ceja.-Algún día te explicaré la diferencia entre "macho cabrío" y "hombre caballero"- Parvati bajaba las escaleras en ese instante.

-Vaya Stanco, te ves realmente...-

-Hermosa-dijo Michel-sí, Harry me dijo lo mismo-Parvati la miraba con descortesía, mientras Harry sonreía.

-Bueno..yo me voy-dijo ella-mi pareja me espera afuera-

-Jonathan Jackson...¿cierto?-Michel notó cierto sarcasmo en las palabras de Parvati.

-Sí, es guapo y encantador-sonrió-pero no es un campeón...-sonrió más acentuadamente-y no es Harry-le guiñó un ojo al joven de gafas antes de salir de la Torre Gryffindor. Caminó nerviosa y miedosa hacia el Gran Salón.

Jonathan se encontraba esperándola en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Al llegar junto a él, la miró maravillado.

-Te ves...bellísima-ella sonrió complacida. Y era cierto. Su vestido era largo y de seda color celeste. Tenía puesto un corset que marcaba exquisitamente su cuerpo de mujer, y el cual estaba bordado con perlas, dándole forma a dos bellas flores. Su largo pelo negro estaba peinado en una simple media cola y tenía hebillas en forma de estrella que le daban un increíble toque luminoso, había rizado las puntas de sus cabellos. Estaba maquillada tenuemente. Se veía preciosa.

-Gracias-dijo Michel. Jonathan le entregó el brazo.

El lugar estaba lleno de alumnos, y Michel pudo ver a Harry..y a Cedric, con "La Gorda", por supuesto.

-¿Me permites desearle suerte a un amigo mío?-

-Por supuesto-Michel se soltó de Jonathan y se acercó sonriente a Harry. Notó la mirada incrédula de Cho sobre ella, así también la expresión maravillada de Cedric.

-Harry-se lanzó sobre él y le besó la mejilla-suerte-Jonathan se acercó con el ceño fruncido.

-Debemos irnos-dijo. Michel y Harry se rieron de su expresión.

-Ve, está celoso-dijo Harry. Michel tomó nuevamente el brazo de Jonathan y sonriendo, dijo-Harry te ves hermoso-pero antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, vio a una joven bellísima _(N/A: perdón Mica, pero yo no tengo nada en contra de Hermione, yo odio a Emma Watson, y no son lo mismo)_ de vestido azul, que estaba tomada del brazo de Krum-te ves preciosa Herms-la otra sonrió.

El baile ya había dado comienzo y Michel reía ante la cara de terror de Harry. Era guiado por Parvati, la cual bailaba con mucha determinación. Más allá, Cedric y Cho también bailaban. Michel tuvo la sensación de que él giraba demasiado seguido, buscando a alguien con la mirada. La gente comenzaba a unirse al baile.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Jonathan tendiéndole la mano. Llegaron a la pista de baile. Michel buscó a Harry con la mirada. Le sonrió cuando él la miró. Se veía más calmado. Jonathan la había tomado fuertemente de la cintura. No bailaba mal, pero ella se sentía incómoda al tener el cuerpo de él tan cerca. Al terminar la canción, se soltó de Jonathan y siguió a Harry, que se había encaminado hacia la mesa en donde estaba Ron.

-Hola chicos-dijo ella al llegar junto a ellos. Se sentó al lado de Harry. Él le sonrió.

-Vaya Michel, te ves preciosa-le dijo el pelirrojo. Llegó a ellos un chico de Beauxbatons que sacó a bailar a Parvati. Cuando la chica se fue, Michel se acercó más a Harry.

-Harry, quítale los ojos de encima a Cho-dijo sonriendo-sé sincero y hazme feliz: di que parece un hipopótamo con ese vestido plateado- _(N/A: JAJAJAJAJA)_

-Cedric parece una lagartija-dijo Harry mordazmente.

-No, pero igualmente ella parece un hipopótamo-sonrió al ver la expresión del joven de gafas. Estaba sonando una música rápida-vamos a bailar-lo tomó de la mano sin importar lo que él decidiera y se encaminaron riendo hacia la pista de baile. Cho y Cedric estaban muy cerca de ellos.

Michel notó algunas miradas asesinas por bailar con Harry, además de ver dos ojos celestes mirarla con el ceño sumamente fruncido. Bailaron tan solo un rato, riendo a carcajadas de vez en cuando debido a los comentarios de Michel sobre cÓmo estaba vestida Cho. También reían si se pisaban entre ellos. Eran malísimos bailando. Pero todo se compensaba por el solo hecho de que Harry la tomara de la cintura y la pegara a su cuerpo. Un regalo muy lindo de Navidad bailar con semejante bombón. _(N/A¿¿¿y quién lo niega?..Papá Noel, para Navidad quiero un Harry vestido...no..desnudo)_

Cuando Michel notó que le dolían los pies, volvieron a la mesa en donde estaba Ron.

-¡Qué malo eres bailando!-dijo Michel sentándose en la silla, mientras Harry reía.

-Claro, porque tú bailas como los dioses-dijo él con sorna. Estaba colorado, pero ella no supo si era por sofocamiento o por vergüenza. Estaba abriendo una botella de cerveza.

-¿Cómo bailan los dioses?-preguntó ella quitándose los zapatos-¿van de nube en nube?-Harry escupió la cerveza que estaba bebiendo. Tosió un par de segundos, mientras Michel reía. En ese instante Hermione se acercó a ellos. Estaba sofocada...y radiante.

-Hola-la saludó Harry. Michel le sonrió a Hermione cuando ella la miró.

-Hace calor¿no?-comentó Hermione abanicándose con la mano-. Viktor acaba de ir por bebidas-

-¿Viktor? -dijo Ron con furia contenida-. ¿Todavía no te ha pedido que lo llames «Vicky»?-

Hermione lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó. Michel y Harry se miraron. "Oh no, pelea de enamorados inadmitidos".

-Si no lo sabes, no te lo voy a explicar -replicó Ron mordazmente.

Hermione interrogó con la mirada a Harry y a Michel, que se enco­gieron de hombros. Aunque Michel sabía lo que le ocurría a Ron: celos venenosos y embusteros.

-Ron¿qué...?-siguió Hermione.

-¡Es de Durmstrang! -soltó Ron-. ¡Compite contra Harry¡Contra Hogwarts! Tú, tú estás... -Ron estaba obviamente buscando palabras lo bastante fuertes para describir el crimen de Hermione- ¡confraternizando con el enemigo, eso es lo que estás haciendo!-

-Y tú estas diciendo estupideces-dijo Michel. No iba a permitir que el pelirrojo ofendiera a Hermione solo porque tenía el orgullo herido. Ron solo la miró con furia. Hermione se quedó boquiabierta.

-¡No seas idiota! –contestó-. ¡El enemigo! No comprendo... ¿Quién era el que estaba tan emocionado cuan­do lo vio llegar¿Quién era el que quería pedirle un autógra­fo¿Quién tiene una miniatura suya en el dormitorio?-Michel miró a Ron con satisfacción. Él prefirió no hacer caso de aquello.

-Supongo que te pidió ser su pareja cuando los dos es­taban en la biblioteca-

-Sí, así fue -respondió Hermione, y sus mejillas, que estaban ligeramente subidas de color, se pusieron de un rojo brillante-. ¿Y qué?-

-¿Qué pasó¿Intentaste afiliarlo a la P.E.D.D.O.?-

-CIERRA LA BOCA RON-bramó Michel levantándose de la silla. Mucha gente los observaba.

-¡No, nada de eso!-dijo Hermione, tomando a Michel del brazo para impedir que se lanzara sobre el pelirrojo- ¡Si de verdad quieres saberlo, me dijo que había ido a la biblioteca todos los días para intentar hablar conmigo, pero que no había conseguido armarse del valor suficiente!-

-Y yo puedo testificarlo-dijo Michel.

-Sí, bien, eso es lo que él dice -repuso Ron.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntaron Michel y Hermione al unísono.

-¡Pues está bien claro! Él es alumno de Karkaroff¿no? Sabe con quién vas... Intenta aproximarse a Harry, obtener información de él, o acercarse lo bastante para gafarlo-

-¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DECIRLE ESO CEREBRO DE MOSQUITO?-bramó Michel. Harry y Hermione tuvieron que atajarla para que no matara a Ron a golpes.

-Para tu información, no me ha preguntado nada so­bre Harry, absolutamente nada-

Inmediatamente Ron cambió de argumento.

-¡Entonces es que espera que lo ayudes a desentrañar el enigma del huevo! Supongo que durante esas encantadoras sesiones de biblioteca os habéis dedicado a pensar juntos...-

-TE ROMPERÉ EL HUEVO DE ORO DE HARRY EN LA CABEZA-bramó Michel. No sabía por qué estaba tan enojada con Ron..pero sí sabía por qué todos la miraban como si ella fuera demente.

-Basta Micky no te metas-dijo Harry.

-Yo nunca lo ayudaría a averiguar lo del huevo! -re­plicó Hermione, ofendida-nunca. ¡Cómo puedes decir algo así...! Yo quiero que el Torneo lo gane Harry, y Harry lo sabe¿o no?-

-Tienes una curiosa manera de demostrarlo -dijo Ron de forma despectiva.

-¡Se supone que la finalidad del Torneo es conocer ma­gos extranjeros y hacer amistad con ellos!- repuso Hermio­ne con voz chillona.

-¡No, no lo es!-gritó Ron-¡la finalidad es ganar!-

-Ron -dijo Harry en voz baja- a mí no me parece mal que Hermione haya venido con Krum...-

-¿Por qué no te vas a buscar a Vicky? -dijo- Seguro que se pregunta dónde estás-

-¡No lo llames Vicky! -Hermione se puso en pie de un salto y salió como un huracán hacia la zona de baile, donde desapareció entre la multitud. Michel miró al pelirrojo.

-Eres un imbécil Ron-dijo con voz furiosa-¿qué¿estás celoso de Krum porque vino con Hermione?-él la miró boquiabierto. –Harry, me voy, estoy nerviosa-y volteó, tratando de buscar a Hermione. Se acercó al grupo de personas, buscando a la chica con la mirada. Krum pasó por su lado en ese instante. Caminó, intentando divisar a Hermione.

Decidió salir al vestíbulo. Caminó por el corredor desierto, en donde alguna que otra parejita se besaba melosamente. Se detuvo mirando al cielo. Estaba despejado y hermoso. La luna brillaba y las estrellas titilaban, como si le estuvieran guiñando un ojo. Oyó pasos a lo lejos, y minutos después alguien la tomaba de la cintura. El desconocido le tapó los ojos y la guío hacia no supo donde. Entraron a un lugar, supuso que a un aula vacía. Él le destapó los ojos. Ella volteó.

-DIGGORY-bramó. Intentó encaminarse hacia la puerta-DÉJAME SALIR-

-No-dijo él. Se veía precioso con su ropa de gala negra-necesito que me escuches-

-¿QUÉ?-preguntó ella mordaz-¿vas a contarme cómo te pusiste a salir con Cho?-se estaba poniendo roja-¿o me vas a contar cómo la invitaste al baile y ella aceptó gustosa?-

-Basta-dijo él tranquilo-no-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Quiero explicarte las cosas-dijo Cedric mirando al suelo-sé que te estoy lastimando-

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó ella con sorna-me asombra que te des cuenta de algo-

-¿PUEDES DEJARME HABLAR?-

-NO-bramó Michel-ERES UN MALDITO MENTIROSO-estaba gritando demasiado-TE HACES EL BUENO Y ME BESAS PARA DESPUÉS INVITAR A LA GORDA AL BAILE-tomó aire-¿QUÉ CLASE DE HOMBRE ERES?-

-No te invité al baile por lealtad-ella levantó una ceja.

-¿Lealtad?-preguntó Michel riendo sarcástica-¿lealtad a qué?-

-Jonathan me dijo que te quería invitar al baile...está enamorado de ti-dijo con rapidez, casi ahogándose.-Lo hice por lealtad a mi mejor amigo-

-Eso fue..muy tierno...pero...¿y eso qué?-preguntó ella. Casi escupía veneno de lo enojada que estaba y de lo traicionada que se sentía.

-Que me hice a un lado para que fueras con él...-dijo Cedric rápidamente.

-¿Y por qué invitaste a Chang¿por qué justo a ella?-bramó colérica. Le parecía una excusa tonta eso de la lealtad.

-Porque es mi amiga-dijo él. Michel rió con sarcasmo.

-Ay por favor-dijo-tu amiga-

-Bueno está bien-estaba sonrojado- lo hice por celos-

-¿QUÉ?-

-Sí, celos...Jonathan me dijo que te gusta Harry, y sé que él siente algo por Cho-

Michel lo miró con las cejas levantadas.

-Eso no se hace-dijo ella asombrada.-Y lo de Harry es mentira-

-¿Es mentira?-preguntó casi sin voz. Fue como una revelación para él. Sacudió la cabeza-Sé que lo que hice está mal-dijo Cedric en un susurro-me arrepiento porque ella cree que quiero ser su novio-

-¿Y no quieres?-preguntó ella con voz desmayada. La furia, la ira, todo se había desvanecido. Un extraño sentimiento de anticipación surgió en su estómago. Sentía que algo iba a suceder. Y esperaba que su intuición no le fallara.

-No-dijo Cedric. Sus ojos brillaban-ya no-se acercó a ella. La tomó de la cintura, aprisionándola contra la pared.

La distancia entre rostro y rostro fue desapareciendo a medida que él acercaba sus labios a los de ella. Michel podía sentir el latido de su corazón retumbarle en los oídos, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, esperando el inminente contacto de sus labios con los de Cedric. Y así ocurrió. Se besaron, después de tanto tiempo de desearlo.

¿Qué pasó en ese instante?. Michel pudo notar, en el mismo momento en que él posaba sus labios sobre los suyos, que su sangre hervía, sus cabellos lanzaban chispas y en su estómago se formaba una gigantesca bandada de inmensas mariposas. Todo eso le produjo el beso de Cedric.

Al principio fue un beso casto, con los labios apretados, pero a medida que transcurrían los segundos y sus labios se abrían, sus lenguas se encontraron dando lugar a una lucha entre ellas, sin ganador ni vencedor.

Los labios de Cedric eran como una jugosa fruta madura y su lengua, cálida y húmeda, saboreaba en toda su extensión la boca de Michel. Su mano derecha se encontraba haciendo círculos sobre el corset celeste que ella llevaba puesto, mientras que con la mano izquierda la tomaba fuertemente de la nuca, para besarla a gusto.

Michel le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos, haciendo desaparecer por completo la distancia entre los cuerpos.

Por minutos se devoraron. El roce de los cuerpos les extenuó y, una vez que se separaron, notaron el brillo refulgente de sus ojos que, frente a frente, se observaban con detenimiento.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Cedric, mientras Michel intentaba recomponerse de la situación. MERLÍN, había besado a Cedric Diggory. No había vuelta atrás, y no quería que hubiese. Lo amaba, se amaban. Era mutuo.

Se miraron. No había necesidad de palabras, aquél beso lo había dicho todo.

-¿Qué has hecho?-le preguntó ella con voz desmayada, aún siendo abrazada por los fuertes brazos de él, y sintiendo el duro pecho masculino contra sus tibios senos. Sus narices aún se rozaban una contra la otra.

-No lo sé-dijo sonriendo-solo sé que acabo de darme cuenta que te amo-y, tomándola del mentón, la besó otra vez.


	9. Agua de todos colores

Hola, he vuelto después de tanto tiempo. Bueno, este capítulo es demasiado romántico y meloso, así que lo dedico a todas aquellas que mueren de suspiros cada vez que leen, ven u oyen algo referido al amor.

_Agradezco los reviews a **Azamy-Delacour, Mik Diggory, Sabrina Evans, Cami, Saria Black**..si me olvido de alguien, perdón.._

_Dejen reviews y, nuevamente, disfruten _**MUCHO**_ de este capítulo...imaginen que son Michel...ajajaja_

_M.O.S_

_M.O.P_

_M.O.M_

**Y FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA!...**

**AVISO: ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ UN TANTO FUERA DE CONTEXTO..YA SE DARÁN CUENTA CUANDO LO LEAN...**

_Capítulo 9: Agua de todos colores_

Estuvieron encerrados en ese aula por horas. La música llegaba hasta ellos y eso causaba cierta sensación placentera mientras se besaban tiernamente.

-¿Oyes?-preguntó Cedric, tarareando la canción que se oía desde el Gran Salón. Michel sonrió. Él la tomó de la mano y la incentivó a bailar.

-No, no lo hagas-dijo Michel nerviosa-soy mala bailando-

-Yo también y eso es lo que importa- la abrazó, acariciando su nuca con una mano y con la otra tocando su cintura. Era exquisito bailar con el cuerpo de Cedric tan cerca. Michel apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho masculino, mientras cerraba los ojos. ¿Habría cosa más hermosa y exquisita que bailar abrazada a ese hombre? _(N/A: mmmm ¿hacer el amor con Harry?)_, Michel no lo sabía pero estaba segura de que no podía haber algo más lindo que aquello. Una vuelta, dos, tres...sus risas inundaron el lugar. La chaqueta de Cedric había volado lejos, al igual que su moño. Su pechera estaba un tanto descolocada en esa desprolijidad que era su traje de gala. Por lo que la aventó contra una pared.

Tres de sus botones estaban desabrochados, por lo que Michel tenía una bella perspectiva de su pecho lleno de vello rubio y fino. Era más que hermoso. Ambos se sentían acalorados, pero no por eso iban a arruinar el lindo momento que estaban pasando. Cedric volvió a abrazarla, pegando sus cuerpos. Michel rodeó la nuca del joven con sus brazos, y se besaron nuevamente. Un beso dulce y sin prisas, un beso tierno que era la frutilla de aquel hermoso baile.

Una música lenta llegaba desde el Gran Salón, por lo que, abrazándose aun más, se mecieron al compás de la canción que inundaba sus oídos. El cabello de Cedric era suave y aunque estuviera despeinado y completamente alborotado, lo hacía ver encantador. El peinado de Michel estaba totalmente desarmado. Parecía como si se hubiese agarrado de los pelos con alguien, y lo único que hizo fue bailar y besarse con el bello joven de Hufflepuff.

-Ced..-murmuró Michel mientras él la besaba sin pausa. Beso tras beso, suspiro tras suspiro.

-Dime-dijo él separándose, aunque seguía tomándole el rostro con ambas manos.

-Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos al Gran Comedor-dijo con voz desmayada. Su nariz se rozaba con la de él, y sus alientos se entremezclaban.

-De acuerdo-murmuró el joven rubio, para luego besarla, arrinconándola contra la pared. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la médula cuando Cedric acarició una de sus piernas bajo su falda. ¿Le parecía o él quería juguetear un rato con sus manos bajo sus ropas?.

-Ced..-susurró nuevamente separándose un poco. Cedric mordía su cuello, y estaba segura que le dejaría un tremendo chupón como recordatorio.-Si me dejas marcas te voy avisando que la venganza será terrible-oyó la risa cantarina del chico que respiraba en su hombro. Cedric la miró en ese instante.

-Vamos-dijo sonriendo, tomándola de la mano. Salieron del lugar, abrazados. La mejor Navidad de su vida.

Podía oler el exquisito aroma masculino y sentir el duro torso de él contra sus cálidos senos. Lo habia deseado tanto y lo amaba con todo su ser, que temía que todo eso que le estaba ocurriendo fuese nada más que un sueño.

Sabía, abrazada a Cedric, que no habia nada, nada, que pudiese arruinar todo aquello. O casi nada.

Llegaron a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Cedric le hizo una seña con la cabeza y se soltaron. Entraron, yendo cada uno a sus respectivos lugares. Él volteó a mirarla y le guiñó un ojo. Eso hizo ruborizar al máximo a Michel, que se sentaba junto a Hermione. Se sentía inmensamente feliz y creía que sus pies estaban elevados un par de centímetros del suelo, así como también que podría contagiar a toda la escuela con su alegría. Pero oyó un sollozo y giró su cabeza. Hermione lloraba casi imperceptiblemente, en silencio.

-Herms-dijo Michel, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica junto a ella-dime que...

-ES RON, EL IDIOTA DE RON-bramó Hermione, llorando. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sus mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Michel-no me digas que discutieron de nuevo-

-No...pero me molestó todo lo que dijo-

-¿Él dónde está?-

-No sé-dijo Hermione en un susurro-cuando volví ni él ni Harry estaban aquí-

-Oh Harry-dijo Michel. Tenía que hablar con Harry y contarle todo-no..¿no tienes idea de dónde puede estar?-

-No-Hermione se limpió la nariz con su mano.

-¿Qué pasó con Viktor?-

-Se fue a su barco-miraba al suelo y sollozaba-nos despedimos y volví aquí-

-¿Por qué no vamos a la sala común?-preguntó Michel, acariciando la espalda de Hermione para darle ánimos-no te hagas problema por el cerebro de mosquito...es hombre y algún día se le pasará-se levantaron las dos juntas y salieron del Gran Salón, no sin antes lanzarle un beso a Cedric que, sentado en la mesa junto a sus amigos, la miraba atentamente.

Caminaron en silencio por el corredor. Hermione sollozaba levemente, al contrario de Michel, que estaba sonriente y tranquila. Sabía que esa noche dormiría feliz y descansada. Y que seguramente soñaría con dos labios carnosos y rosados que la besarían, con dos manos que acariciarían su cuerpo entero, y con una voz sensual y masculina que le diría _"Acabo de darme cuenta que te amo"._ Esa hermosa frase le hacía eco en su mente, y cada vez que la recordaba su corazón latía a mil por hora y su inmensa bandada de mariposas revoloteaba más febrilmente en su estómago.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que el retrato de la Dama gorda ya se encontraba frente a ella. Oyó que Hermione pronunciaba la contraseña con voz apagada. Entraron a la torre Gryffindor.

Ron se encontraba sentado cerca de la chimenea, y Michel notó que él se tensaba al verlas.

-Bonita fiesta ¿eh?-dijo ella riendo. El pelirrojo bufó. Hermione no sonreía, al contrario de Michel, sino que miraba a Ron con ojos asesinos, poniendo ambas manos sobre su cintura.

-¿Podemos hablar?-él la miró atentamente. Abrió la boca, pero Hermione no lo dejó decir palabra.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE CARAJOS TE PASA ESTÚPIDO PARA ARRUINARME LA MEJOR FIESTA DE MI VIDA?-

-NO ME GRITES-Michel suspiró, mientras las dos personas frente a ella discutían. Toda la sala común los observaba atónitos, por lo que se sentó en uno de los sofás y, apoyando su cabeza contra el posabrazo _(N/A: o como se llame)_ esperó a que Harry llegara, así le contaba las buenas nuevas. Minutos después, y mientras oía la discusión entre Hermione y Ron, el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y Harry entró en la Torre Gryffindor, con mirada algo triste y cabizbajo.

-Harry, hola-dijo ella sonriendo. El ojiverde miró a sus dos amigos.

-No me gusta que salgas con enemigos potenciales de Harry-dijo Ron a los gritos.

-Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solu­ción¿no? -gritó Hermione; el pelo se le estaba despren­diendo de su elegante moño, y tenía la cara tensa de ira.

-¿Ah, sí? -le respondió Ron-¿cuál es?-

-¡La próxima vez que haya un baile, pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!-

-Estúpido-murmuró Michel sintiendo una extraña satisfacción. Hermione dio media vuelta y, luego de despedirse de Harry y de ella, subió como un vendaval las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

-Bueno-balbuceó Ron mirando a Harry, atónito-, bueno... ahí está la prueba... Hasta ella se da cuenta de que no tiene razón-pero tanto Michel como Harry sabían que eso no era cierto: Hermione tenía toda la razón.

-Yo me voy a dormir-dijo el pelirrojo segundos después. Su voz estaba ronca, seguramente de tanto gritar-¿vienes Harry?-

-Sí...-Michel lo tomó del brazo.

-Quiero hablar contigo-le dijo en un susurro.

-Ya voy Ron-dijo Harry. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y subió las escaleras. El joven de ojos verdes miró a la morena que sonreía sentada en el sofá. Michel pensó en ese instante que era una lástima que estuviese enamorada de Cedric y él de Cho, porque observándolo de cerca (auque de lejos también) era un hermoso prototipo de hombre. El desarrollo le sentaba muy bien al Niño-que-vivió. Él se sentó junto a ella.

-Escucha muy atentamente y no preguntes nada- Harry asintió con la cabeza.-Cedric y yo...nos besamos-

-¿Qué?-

-Te dije que no preguntaras-se miraron durante algunos segundos.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?-preguntó él atónito.

-Porque eres mi mejor amigo-dijo Michel. Sus ojos brillaban y se veía radiante.

-Te ves tan feliz-dijo Harry, tomándole las manos.

-Sí, y te digo esto porque creo que mereces saber que Cedric y Cho _nada_-hablaban en un susurro, procurando que nadie los oyera.

-¿Nada?-

-Nada-

-¿Nada de veras?-

-N-A-D-A-dijo Michel-nada nadita-Harry comenzó a saltar feliz alrededor de Michel.

-¿En serio?-ella asintió con la cabeza.-SOY FELIZ-al ver la expresión de la morena-ejem, me...me da mucha satisfacción- ella sonrió abiertamente. Harry volvió a sentarse a su lado-cuéntamelo todo-

Durante quince minutos Michel le contó a Harry cómo ella y Cedric habían peleado, cómo se habían seguido peleando y cómo, en el aula, se habían besado y habían bailado como un par de tontos enamorados.

-Eso fue muy lindo-dijo él sonriendo-estoy feliz por ti-su semblante se veía feliz pero Michel notó que tenía un deje de preocupación encima.

-¿Te sucede algo?-Harry volvió a la realidad.

-No...bueno sí-dijo él-es sobre Hagrid-

-¿Qué sucede con él?-

-Es un semigigante-

-Bromeas-dijo ella. Harry negó con la cabeza.-Bueno, eso explica por qué es tan alto-notó la preocupación en los bellos ojos verdes del joven frente a ella-¿por qué te preocupa?-

-Bueno...en realidad no me preocupa, pero Madam Máxime lo sabe...y no creo que lo mantenga en secreto-

-Oh bueno-dijo Michel-no creo que se atreva a decir nada...ella tampoco puede alardear de ser "normal"-Harry rió.

-Tienes razón-

-Y si dice que es normal, solo podrá decir que es descendiente de dinosaurios-Harry rió a carcajadas.

-Eso mismo dijo Ron-sonrió. Bostezó ampliamente.-Bueno amiga, me voy a dormir-se levantó del sofá-¿cómo te digo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí...¿Stanco...o...señora Diggory?-Michel le aventó un cojín por la cabeza.-Por cierto, tienes una marca violeta en el cuello...-su voz se oía extrañamente divertida. -¿Un chupón acaso?-Michel se ruborizó.

-Señora Diggory-dijo luego, mientras él subía las escaleras hacia los dormitorios. Michel miró a su alrededor. La sala común estaba desierta, por lo que decidió salir a caminar.

El lugar estaba muy silencioso y solitario. Tomó aire hondamente, recordando las cosas maravillosas que le habían sucedido aquel día. Se apoyó contra una de las paredes, acariciándose a sí misma debido al frío. Fue en ese momento que sintió dos manos abrazándola por la cintura, y luego una lengua tibia y húmeda que le lamía el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. Se sobresaltó.

-Tranquila-murmuró el joven en su oído.

-Ced, por poco y me matas del susto-dijo sonriendo, mientras él acariciaba su vientre.

-Oh no, mi bomboncito relleno, no quiero que mueras-dijo tiernamente, mientras la volteaba. Se besaron apasionadamente, chocando contra una armadura cercana.

-No hagas ruido-le dijo Cedric al vejestorio metálico que los observaba. Michel comenzó a reír tontamente, sin poder detenerse-no te rías-

-Es...es...es que no..no puedo contenerme-

-Señorita Stanco, me veré forzado a hechizarla-dijo él, separándose. Se miraron durante algunos segundos. Cedric se veía sexy con el cabello desordenado, las mejillas ruborizadas y sus tres exquisitos botones desabrochados.

-Creo que un hechizo silenciador no me vendrá mal-dijo Michel riendo. Él sonrió-podrías hacerme cualquier cosa, que nadie me oiría-

-Mmmm...suena muy tentador-dijo Cedric, tomándola de la cintura y besándola dulcemente. Su lengua jugueteaba con la de Michel, mientras su mano derecha recorría pacientemente desde la rodilla hasta los muslos femeninos, al tiempo que con la mano izquierda flexionaba las piernas de la joven.

-Cualquiera diría que quieres violarme-susurró Michel cuando Cedric dejó de besarla para morder su oreja.

-¿Violarte?-sonrió-no será una violación-

-Tienes razón-dijo ella sorprendiéndose de su respuesta. Era cierto.¿Violación, si ni siquiera se resistiría.

Oyeron un ruido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntaron a coro. Se miraron.

-Peeves-susurró Cedric viendo al poltergeist acercarse-tenemos que irnos si no queremos problemas-la tomó de la mano y corrieron por el pasillo.

-Maldito y estúpido Peeves, cuando lo encuentre-murmuró Michel corriendo tras Cedric. Aún había gente en el Gran Comedor, bailando y bebiendo.

-¿Por qué no bailamos?-preguntó Michel.

-Tenía una idea mejor-dijo Cedric misteriosamente. Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja.-Ven-caminaron por el corredor tomados de la mano. Llegaron a las puertas del castillo. Salieron a los terrenos. Era una noche hermosa y tranquila. Se sentaron en el césped, observando al cielo. Sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos uno del otro. Se miraron.

-Micky-

-¿Mmm?-

-Te amo-susurró él, besándola. Ella sonrió.

-Yo también-se besaron tiernamente, acariciando sus labios, saboreando sus bocas con sus lenguas. El conocido cosquilleo apareció en el estómago de Michel. Cedric se acostó sobre ella, acariciándola. Michel rodeó la cintura masculina con sus piernas, mientras él le acariciaba los muslos. Fue un hermoso momento romántico, pero Michel supo que tenían que detenerse en el instante que algo entre las piernas de él pedía permiso para salir de los pantalones.

-Espera Ced-susurró, separándolo. Él la miró con ojos desconcertados.

-Lo siento-dijo segundos después, ruborizándose. Michel sonrió-no puedo contenerlo-rió.

-Lo sé-se acercó a él-no te preocupes, algún día lo conoceré personalmente-sus narices se rozaban dulcemente. Y Michel en ese momento recordó lo hermosos que eran los ojos de Cedric.

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti-se abrazaron y se acostaron sobre el césped, Michel sobre Cedric. Le besó el mentón, mientras él reía. Succionó y mordió la piel blanca y tersa de Cedric.

-¿Me quieres comer?-preguntó riendo _(N/A: conozco a unas cuantas que sí)-_porque si es eso no tengo problema-

-Te quiero dejar un chupón-dijo Michel. Acercó su rostro al de él-te dije que le venganza sería terrible-sonrió.

-Micky-murmuró.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella mordiendo el cuello masculino. Sí, la venganza sería terrible.

-Te amo- _(N/A: que pesado el chico)_

-¿Otra vez?-dijo ella riendo-yo también-le mordió la nariz. Cedric sonrió.

-¿Te gustó el collar?-

-¿Cuál collar?-él se ruborizó.

-El que te regalé para Navidad-

Michel lo miró un par de segundos.

-¿El que dice TE AMO?-se quedó atónita cuando Cedric asintió con la cabeza-oh sí, me encantó-

-¿Por qué no te lo has puesto?-preguntó. Tenía un ligero tono rencoroso en la voz.

-Oh..porque creí que era de parte de Jonathan-Cedric levantó las cejas-además no podía andar por ahí con un TE AMO tremendo colgando de mi cuello-él sonrió.

-Sí-

-Ced, amor-dijo ella, lanzándose sobre él-ya es hora de que entremos ¿no?-él asintió con la cabeza. Se levantaron del césped. Caminaron hacia el castillo.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba fuera de la sala común?-

-No lo sabía, desee que estuvieras fuera-ella lo miró con sorna-de veras-

-Di la verdad-

-Te ví salir de tu sala común-dijo él ruborizado-los chicos ya se habían ido a la sala común, y me quedé un rato acordándome de ti y de tus bellos y sabrosos labios-la besó-y luego de despachar a la insoportable de Cho, caminé un rato, cuando vi que un ángel de cabellos negros y hermoso vestido celeste salía de detrás de un retrato-Michel rió-Micky-

-Sí, yo también te amo-

-No era eso-dijo él riendo. La tomó de la mano y se detuvieron-¿quieres ser mi novia?-ella sintió que podía abrazar a todo el castillo.

-Por supuesto-dijo sonriendo. Se besaron como forma de sellar el pacto de amor. Llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-Aquí nos despedimos-dijo Michel. Suspiró al ver al joven frente a ella. SU novio, ahora era _suyo_, SU Cedric. Tenía que contárselo a Alejandra.

-Amor-que linda se oía esa palabra saliendo de esa boca divina-quiero que nos veamos hoy en la noche- _(N/A: recuerden que son pasadas las doce)_

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Michel desconcertada.

-Será una sorpresa-dijo él, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola. La besó dulcemente-procura que nadie te vea salir de la sala común...hoy en la noche, luego de la cena-

-¿A qué hora?-

-Te la diré en el desayuno-la besó nuevamente-adiós, que sueñes con los angelitos cielo-

-Igualmente-murmuró Michel suspirando, mientras veía a Cedric alejarse. Entró en la sala común, subió las escaleras, entró al dormitorio, se desvistió y, acostándose en su cama, pensó que dormiría muy bien esa noche, soñando con dos labios carnosos, con un bello rostro propietario de dos hermosos ojos celestes, y con una voz masculina que le diría _"Acabo de darme cuenta que te amo"_, y muchas cosas más.

Aquél día se despertó tarde. Bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común, luego de lavarse la cara y vestirse. Harry, Hermione y Ron hablaban entretenidos en una de las mesas. Parecía como si la castaña y el pelirrojo habían acordado olvidar por completo la discusión.

-Bueno, ya me lo imaginaba –decía Hermione encogiéndose de hombros-. Sabía que no podía ser un gigante puro, por­que miden unos siete metros de altura. Pero, la verdad, esa histeria con los gigantes... No creo que todos sean tan horribles. Son los mismos prejuicios que tiene la gente contra los hombres lobo. No es más que intolerancia¿verdad?- estaban hablando de lo de Hagrid, así que Michel decidió acercarse y adentrarse en la charla.

-Micky ¿cómo estás?-preguntó Hermione sonriente. Michel tuvo la sensación de que la chica sabía algo sobre ella y Cedric.

-B...bien-murmuró sentándose junto a Harry.

-Se te ve muy feliz-dijo Ron.

-Sí-dijo Michel. En el instante en que el pelirrojo abría la boca, dijo-por favor¿qué es esto¿un interrogatorio?-

-No te ofusques-dijo Harry riendo-solo te preguntaban-

-¿Vamos a desayunar?-preguntó ella oyendo a su estómago rugir-tengo hambre-salieron de la sala común. Había jóvenes bostezando mientras caminaban por el corredor. Se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Los tres jóvenes junto a ella entraron sin darle importancia, o sin notar, que Michel era extrañamente "raptada" por dos manos masculinas.

-¿Qué?-

-Tranquila, soy yo-dijo Cedric riendo. Estaban dentro de un aula vacía. Michel se soltó rápidamente de él, aunque no le hubiese molestado estar con su espalda apoyada contra el cuerpo de Cedric.

-No puedes tomarme por sorpresa cada vez que me veas-dijo ella sofocada-algún día me matarás del susto-

Él sonreía coquetamente, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No mi preciosura, no quiero que mueras-Michel se sentó sobre una de los pupitres, mientras él le besaba el cuello y le acariciaba la rodilla. Se separó para mirarla a los ojos-estás demasiado vestida para mi gusto-

ella rió.

-Claro, a ti te gustaba como me quedaba el vestido porque tenía la piel al descubierto-él asintió con la cabeza.

-Hoy en la noche dirás algo parecido-

-¿Qué hay con lo de esta noche?-preguntó Michel, acomodándose sobre el pupitre.

-Nos veremos luego de las once-dijo él, abrazándola, uniendo ambas pelvis una con la otra-vuelvo a repetirte que estás demasiado vestida-rieron-procura que nadie te vea salir de tu sala común-le dijo, señalándola con el dedo-nos encontraremos en la puerta del Gran Salón-

-¿Qué haremos?-

-Será sorpresa-la besó dulcemente, mordiéndole el labio inferior _(N/A: mueran de celos, mueran, mueran)_. –Es hora de ir a desayunar, no quiero que mi muñequita esté flaquita y huesuda-Michel rió, mientras Cedric la tomaba entre sus brazos-porque me gustas más redondita y rellenita-sonrió-así puedo pellizcarte- ella le besó el mentón, para luego lamerle el cuello, y así darle paso a sus dientes, dejándole pequeñas marcas.

-No de nuevo-dijo él separándose-¿sabes cuántos chupones me has dejado?-hizo una mueca al ver la expresión sonriente de Michel- los chicos me molestaron toda la mañana diciendo que estuve con una sanguijuela gigante-Michel rió a carcajadas

-Tú no te hagas el santo, que no has visto lo que me has hecho a mí-dijo ella riendo- menos mal que estamos en invierno y con la bufanda puedo tapar todo-sonrió-así que no te quejes-

-Vamos a desayunar-dijo Cedric. Salieron del aula, tomados de la mano. El corredor estaba desierto.

Entraron al Gran Comedor separados, aunque lanzándose miraditas enamoradas. Michel se dirigió a la mesa gryffindor, en donde Harry la miró sonriente, mientras que Hermione y Ron levantaron las cejas atónitos.

-Se te ve contenta-susurró Harry cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

-Y como para no estarlo-dijo Michel feliz-nos hemos besado como locos...y me vengué del chuponazo que me dejó-rieron en voz baja, intentando opacar las carcajadas. Ginny los observaba desde un lugar más allá-Harry¿por qué no le das un oportunidad a Ginny?-él hizo una expresión como si lo que ella le decía hubiese sido una bofetada.

-Es la hermanita de Ron_-(N/A: hijo de tu madre, no pensás lo mismo al final del libro..ejem)_

-¿Y con eso qué?-preguntó ella-anda, no te arrepentirás...-

-No, no sé-dijo Harry confundido-Ron me matará-

-¿Eso quiere decir que hay oportunidad para la pequeña Weasley?-

-Quizás en el futuro-

-Oh Merlín, es cierto, la Chocha te sigue gustando-dijo con un deje de desesperación.

-Ey, cuéntame lo de la venganza-dijo él dándole un codazo. Michel rió.

-Pues si te fijas bien, tiene una marca del tamaño de la cabeza de Goyle-Harry escupió el jugo de calabaza, y se lanzó a reír-otra cosa..me invitó a salir esta noche-

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó él mientras comía puré-asi que el bello Diggory romperá reglas de la escuela-

-Sí..y me dijo que procure que nadie me vea..no voy a poder hacerlo-

-¿A qué hora?-

-A las once-

-Mmm..bueno, él puede decir que está de ronda, es prefecto...-se quedó pensativo-tienes que lograr que no te vean salir a esa hora-ella asintió con la cabeza-ya sé qué puedes hacer-

-Dime-

-Te prestaré mi capa de invisibilidad-

-¿Tu qué?-preguntó ella asombrada-¿tienes una ca..?-Harry la silenció con la mirada.

-Sí, era de mi padre, y más te vale que la cuides y no hagas nada raro con ella-la amenazó con el tenedor-o te arrancaré los ojos-

-De acuerdo-dijo Michel riendo.

-Y si te portas bien, te prestaré mi mapa-mordió su filete-pero solo si prometes quitarte la capa para...hacer tus cosas con Diggory-

-Te lo juro, si quieres-dijo abrazándolo.-Me pidió que fuera su novia-

-¿Y qué le contestaste?-la mirada de ella lo hizo arrepentirse-que sí, supongo-

-Por supuesto-dijo sonriendo. No podía creer que todo eso le estuviese pasando, pero era real y hermoso, y era feliz. Justo en ese instante un joven hufflepuff se levantaba de su mesa y, mirando hacia la mesa gryffindor, hacia una extraña mueca. Michel lo observó irse del Gran Salón, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esa expresión era para ti-dijo Harry mirándola-creo que debes ir tras él-

-Luego nos vemos-dijo ella levantándose apresuradamente. Corrió hacia el vestíbulo. No oyó que Hermione le preguntaba a Harry que ocurría, y él solo se limitaba a sonreír. Ya en el desierto pasillo, caminó sin prisa, con mucho cuidado de no darse el susto de su vida, debido a que el bello Cedric solía tomarla por sorpresa. No oía nada más que sus pasos. Alguien se acercaba a ella desde atrás. Sonrió, intuyendo que las manos del chico que llegaba hasta ella la tomarían de la cintura, y la llevarían a un aula vacía para besarla con fervor y sin pausa.

Pero eso no ocurrió, al voltear y quedar cara a cara con la otra persona, no era Cedric el que le sonreía, sino Jonathan.

-Hola-dijo él sonriente.

-Hola-contestó ella con voz apagada. Se miraron durante segundos, hasta que otros pasos se acercaron a ambos. Cedric miró la escena con el ceño fruncido. Se quedó dudando contra una pared, aunque a Michel eso le pareció más vigilancia que otra cosa.

-¿Podemos hablar Michel?-

-Ahora no-dijo ella, observando de reojo a Cedric, que la saludaba con la mano.-Tengo otras cosas que hacer- volteó y se fue a los terrenos. Oyó que Cedric y Jonathan conversaban. Salió al aire libre. Ya no nevaba, pero había nieve por doquier y un frío y helado viento arreciaba contra su calor corporal. Se abrazó a sí misma, tratando de no sentir aquel frío que ya amenazaba calarle los huesos. Caminó hacia el congelado lago, cuando sintió dos manos alrededor de su cintura.

-Ay Cedric-susurró. Él la volteó.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó él, cambiando su tono de voz y haciéndola increíblemente dulce.

-¿Has hablado con Jonathan sobre lo nuestro?-Cedric soltó la cintura femenina y puso sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-No, aún no-dijo, mirando al suelo-no me animo a decírselo-

-A Cho tampoco se lo has dicho-

-Sí le he dicho..no le dije que eras precisamente tú, pero le di a entender que ella no me gustaría ni en mil años...estando tú cerca de mí-la besó en la mejilla. Y Michel sintió como un calor le recorría el cuerpo, quitándole el frío reciente. Se abrazaron. Los latidos del corazón masculino le parecieron encantadores a la joven morena, que se abrazó al pecho de Cedric con fuerza. Él la tomo de la mano y fueron a caminar por los linderos del bosque. Los árboles se mecían con el viento, y la nieve que llevaban encima caía sobre los dos enamorados que se abrazaban bajo sus hojas. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas una con otra, mientras que sus cuerpos se mantenían juntos, dándose calor. Cedric le besó el cuello con ternura, acariciándole la espalda. Luego la besó apasionadamente. Michel se dejó besar, los labios masculinos eran delicados y muy atentos a sus reacciones.

Y así pasaron las horas. Luego de estar toda una tarde con Cedric, Michel, acostada junto con Harry en el sofá de la sala común, pensó que no podía haber nada mejor que tener a ese bombón como novio. Aunque haber estado fuera todo el día ya tenía sus consecuencias: le dolía la garganta y estornudaba constantemente. Igualmente, no pensaba faltar a su cita a las once de la noche.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería y decirle que estás con un resfrío-dijo Harry somnoliento, cerrando los ojos. Ya era de noche y Michel no podía esperar a que tocaran las once.

-¿Cuándo me darás la capa?-preguntó ella al joven de ojos verdes que dormía. Lo sacudió, despertándolo.

-Ay tía Petunia, déjame un ratito más-

-HARRY-bramó Michel riendo. Él abrió los ojos sobresaltado, y la miró con desconcierto-la capa, dame tu capa y el mapa-Harry rezongó bajito y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Michel tuvo que sacudirlo nuevamente para que al fin él se dignara a darle lo prometido. Subió las escaleras, mientras ella lo esperaba con impaciencia. Minutos después, bajaba a la sala común con un pergamino perfectamente doblado y una capa brillante.

-Ten, úsalos bien-dijo entregándolos. Ella observó los objetos con una ceja enarcada.-La capa es fácil utilizarla-dijo él en un susurro-solo te la colocas encima y listo-tomó aire. Se notaba que tenía sueño, mucho sueño-el mapa, en cambio, debes decir unas palabras para poder usarlo-se lo quitó de las manos y dijo _"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_. Segundos después, Michel se asombró al ver que se dibujaban contornos y puntitos con nombres sobre el pergamino. En la parte superior, Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta (N/A: AMORES DIVINOS...menos Peter claro ¬¬) saludaban a quien utilizara el mapa para sus travesuras.

-Es un mapa mágico-Harry sonrió-¿de dónde lo sacaste?-

-Era de mi padre-señaló Cornamenta-este era su apodo. Ahora-dijo. Michel aún se mantenía atónita observando el mapa-como puedes ver, Cedric ya salió de su sala común y se dirige a las puertas del Gran Salón-señaló el punto que llevaba Cedric Diggory por nombre-apúrate o creerá que lo dejaste plantado-antes de que ella volteara hacia el retrato, dijo-para borrarlo, debes decir _Travesura realizada_ y nadie podrá leerlo-posó su varita sobre el pergamino, y éste quedó en blanco. Luego de despedirse y de que Harry le deseara mucha suerte (lo dijo en un tono divertido) Michel se dispuso a salir de la Torre Gryffindor.

Caminó apresurada hacia el Gran Comedor, esperando que Cedric no se impacientara. Llevaba puesta la capa y tenía el mapa en mano. Había pronunciado las "palabras mágicas" y éste le mostraba que no había moros en la costa, por lo que se apresuró para llegar junto al bello hufflepuff. Él la esperaba apoyado contra una pared, mirando al suelo. Se veía divinamente hermoso con su capa y la insignia de prefecto sobre su pecho. Tenía su bufanda alrededor de su blanco y terso cuello, y jugaba con los últimos flecos. Llegó junto a él y se quitó la capa. Le besó la nuca, sobresaltándolo.

-Micky-dijo Cedric calmándose-cielos, que susto me diste-miró a los lados y luego de cerciorarse que no había nadie a la vista, la acorraló contra la pared y le besó con fervor. Se saborearon como si nunca hubiesen probado los labios del otro. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados uno contra otro. Las chispas que recorrían sus venas los hacía enloquecer, y ambos sabían que si seguían así perderían el completo control y al carajo todo.

-Bueno, vamos-le dijo él. Ella se colocó la capa encima y, luego de oír las palabras asombradas de Cedric por su magnífica capa de invisibilidad, caminaron por el pasillo. –Tú sígueme-

Recorrieron el corredor despacio, intentando no llamar la atención de nadie ni de nada. Fue en ese preciso instante que alguien apareció doblando una esquina y se interpuso en el camino de Cedric.

-Cho-dijo él, mirando de soslayo hacia atrás. Se veía nervioso. Sabía que Michel haría algo, y no podría detenerla debido a que llevaba una capa de invisibilidad encima-¿qué quieres?-

-Quería hablar contigo-ella se acercaba a él amenazadoramente. Y Michel, bajo la capa, cerró los puños. Tomó su varita, pero pensó que lo mejor sería divertirse de otra forma. Mientras Cho caminaba hacia Cedric, acorralándolo contra la pared, tropezó con el aire.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, levantándose, y mirando a su alrededor. Cedric reía en voz baja a unos metros. Michel, bajo la capa, tomó la túnica de Cho y se la enredó alrededor de la cabeza. Oyó que Cedric reía a carcajadas, sin poder contenerse. Salió de debajo de la capa y, tomando la mano masculina, corrieron lejos de ella, que chillaba y gritaba, tratando de quitarse la túnica de encima. Subieron escaleras y doblaron esquinas. Llegaron al quinto piso.

-Bien-dijo Cedric, tomándola de la cintura-ven conmigo-caminaron hasta una estatua que a Michel le recordó, sin ser mala, a Neville. –Frescura de pino-susurró él. Una puerta se abrió ante ellos. Entraron. Cedric le echó el cerrojo a la puerta.

Michel, mientras tanto, y lanzando la capa a un lado, se maravilló. El lugar estaba suavemente iluminado por una espléndida araña llena de velas, y todo era de mármol blanco, incluyendo lo que pare­cía una piscina vacía de forma rectangular, en el centro de la habitación. Por los bordes de la piscina había unos cien grifos de oro, cada uno de los cuales tenía en la llave una joya de diferente color. Había asimismo un trampolín, y de las ventanas colgaban largas cortinas de lino blanco. En un rincón vio un montón de toallas blancas muy mullidas, y en la pared un único cuadro con marco dorado que representa­ba una sirena rubia profundamente dormida sobre una roca; el largo pelo, que le caía sobre el rostro, se agitaba cada vez que resoplaba.

-Ahora entiendo por qué todos quieren ser prefectos-dijo ella riendo.

-Abre los grifos-le dijo Cedric sonriendo. Y Michel así lo hizo. Se quedó más maravillada aún al ver que de éstos salían geles y burbujas de distintos colores. Algunas tenían diferentes aromas. Jugó un rato con el agua que había llenado la piscina. Y fue en ese instante que pensó qué hacían los dos ahí. Volteó rápidamente a mirar a Cedric. Él sonreía.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó. Le nacieron nervios desde la boca del estómago.

-Yo vengo a descifrar el misterio del huevo de oro-quitó un huevo dorado de dentro de su túnica.

-¿Y para qué me trajiste?-preguntó. Su voz se estaba quebrando.

-Te he traído porque quería que vinieras-dijo él.

-Cedric, por Merlín, nadie se encierra en un baño con una persona del sexo opuesto solo porque quiere-él la miró con ojos deseosos.

-No te he traído para nada extraño-dijo-la noche pasada por poco y me comes y ahora...te acobardas-se encogió de hombros-pero no importa, cuando estés lista será el momento-sonrió-igualmente, no te he traído con esas intenciones-se quitó la túnica y la bufanda.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-preguntó ella rápidamente, viendo que Cedric se estaba quitando la camisa.

-Me desvisto-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque no me bañaré con ropa-

-Ah-

-Voltéate-dijo él. Michel se volteó, mirando a la pared. Cielos, tenía a uno de los chicos más lindos de Hogwarts en paños menores y ella, por miedosa, no hacía nada. Pero qué caray, el instinto es más fuerte que el deber y, sin poder soportarlo más, se dio la vuelta. Frente a ella, dándole la espalda, estaba Cedric. Nunca se habia imaginado que el cuerpo del chico fuese tan perfecto. Y aunque era delgado y tenía un cuerpo fino, era exquisitamente hermoso. Michel se mordió el labio inferior al ver los dotes del joven, que aunque estuviera volteado a ella, se notaba _(N/A: no digo más)_. En pocas palabras, era condenadamente sexy.

Él se dio la vuelta, sin darse cuenta de que Michel lo observaba con expresión de maníaca sexópata _(N/A: en eso se parece a mí..jajaja)_. Él se ruborizó intensamente al notar que los ojos femeninos iban directo a...ejem...bueno, ya saben, eso es algo que nosotras no podemos reprimir...o por lo menos yo. Se tapó con las manos, oyendo la risa de Michel.

-Lo siento-dijo ella, también sonrojada. Él, mientras tanto, se había adentrado a la piscina y, tomando el huevo, lo abrió. Un potente chirrido inundó el lugar.

-Ya ciérralo-gritó Michel tapándose los oídos. Cedric obedeció y la miró.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el tiempo?-ella levantó las cejas.

-¿Por qué?-

-Anda, quítate la ropa y ven conmigo-Michel se sonrojó ante la perspectiva de desnudarse y encontrarse con Cedric en la piscina. No era que le disgustara _(N/A: a quien puede disgustarle, que Harry me diga lo mismo y..aggggg...muchos hijitos...jejeje)_ pero le daba cosita _sentir_ ciertas cosas que, bueno, no esperaba sentir.

-Está bien-dijo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del chico-pero no mires-

-Sí, claro-dijo Cedric. Aunque había cierto sarcasmo en su voz. Michel volteó a mirar hacia la pared. Se quitó la ropa, aunque procuró dejarse las prendas intimas puestas, oyendo los rezongos masculinos.

-No seas depravado-le dijo, mientras se metía junto a él a la piscina. El agua estaba tibia y perfumada. Miró a Cedric. La observaba con detenimiento, con una rara sonrisa plasmada en su hermoso rostro.

-Eres hermosa...¿lo sabías?-ella se ruborizó.

-No, nunca me lo habían dicho-dijo, mirando al agua _(N/A: no mira al suelo porque no lo ve..jejeje)_. Él se acercó a ella. Michel sintió dos manos tocarle las rodillas y abriéndolas las piernas-Ced, por favor..no aún-

-Tranquila-le dijo, besándole el cuello. Las manos masculinas le recorrieron las piernas y la cintura, haciéndola estremecer. Todo fue bien y romántico, hasta que una de las manos de Cedric le acarició uno de sus senos, bajo la tela del sostén. Lo separó con brusquedad, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Lo siento-dijo él-no puedo contenerme-

-Pues debes hacerlo-dijo enojada.

-Lo siento-dijo nuevamente. Se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla suavemente-te amo-

-Lo sé-dijo ella en un susurro-yo también-le tomó el rostro y lo besó suavemente-pero no seas tan pervertido-

-Discúlpame cielo-le besó el cuello. Se abrazaron. Se quedaron así varios minutos, hasta que ella le recordó que habían ido allí para descifrar el enigma del huevo. Cedric tomó el objeto dorado y lo observó.

-Mételo bajo el agua-dijo Michel.-Haz lo que te dijo el profesor Moody- Cedric lo abrió y, haciendo una mueca, lo sumergió. Segundos después, metió su cabeza bajo el agua. Emergió, mirando a la joven junto a él. Se veía sexy con el cabello completamente mojado y los labios entreabiertos.

-Una canción-dijo en un murmullo-ven, sumérgete-y así lo hicieron. Una hermosa voz cantaba.

_Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos, _

_que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos. _

_Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto, _

_pues son importantes¡no sabes cuánto:_

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, _

_y para encontrarlo tienes una hora. _

_Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas! _

_demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

Emergieron segundos después. Se miraron desconcertados.

-¿_Donde nuestras voces suenan ven a buscarnos_?-dijo él.

-Eso no es lo importante-dijo Michel sonriendo-_que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos_...-sonrió-ESO ES-tomó el huevo de las manos de Cedric y volvió a sumergirse. Al emerger, dijo-debe ser algo que no se oye en la tierra, ya que el huevo se oye solamente al meterlo al agua-

-Eso quiere decir que...debe ser algo que..algo que no sea terrestre-

-CRIATURAS ACUÁTICAS-dijeron al unísono.

-¿Dónde?-

-El lago, debes sumergirte al lago-dijo ella-porque..se han llevado lo que más valoras-

-¿Te llevarán a ti a las profundidades del lago?-preguntó Cedric, frunciendo el ceño. Ella tragó saliva ruidosamente-no te preocupes cielo, lo arreglaré-se besaron tiernamente. Se sentó sobre él. Mal hecho. Algo entre las piernas masculinas pedía permiso para entrar en su sexualidad.

-Ni lo sueñes-susurró, sintiendo una de las manos de Cedric sobre sus muslos. Él suspiró y rezongó-no aún-separó la mano masculina-te amo-

-Yo también-se volvieron a besar. Oyeron un suspiro desde uno de los rincones. Se separaron y miraron hacia allí.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-bramó Michel, sobresaltándose. Un cuerpo fantasmal los miraba sonrojado..si se puede decir que un fantasma se sonroja ¿no?.

-Myrtle-bramó Cedric enojado. _(N/A: yo hubiese gritado PERRAAAAAAA)_-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ¿HACE CUÁNTO QUE ESTÁS MIRÁNDONOS? POR MERLÍN, ESTOY DESNUDO-

-Ced, no le grites-

-Pero...pero...-dijo él-va a delatarnos, no la conoces-

-Tú tampoco me conoces-dijo Myrtle, largándose a llorar-ustedes se están portando mal y yo no puedo decirle a los profesores?-

-No te atrevas-dijo Cedric, saliendo de la tina. Tanto Myrtle como Michel miraron a Cedric con los ojos abiertos de par en par.-¿Qué?-Michel señaló a las piernas del joven. Él, bajando su mirada, se sonrojó excesivamente.-Lo siento-murmuró. Myrtle comenzó a reír.

-Linda vara-dijo-muy erguida-

-Oye-dijo Michel-no te metas con mi novio-

-No creo que esto no salga de aquí-dijo ella con voz satisfecha. El hecho de poder arruinar un noviazgo la ponía contenta.

-Por favor-dijo Cedric. Se había puesto la túnica sobre su cuerpo desnudo-por favor-

-Tendrán que darme algo a cambio-dijo altanera. Michel la observó detenidamente.

-De acuerdo-dijo la morena sonriendo. Cedric y el fantasma la miraron frunciendo el ceño.

-Tiene que ser algo muy bueno-dijo Myrtle, acomodándose las gafas.

-Es muy bueno-dijo-si prometes no decirle a nadie que nos viste juntos... te traeré a Harry-notó que las mejillas fantasmales se volvieron más grises de lo normal. Se habia sonrojado.

-Oh..oh, es...está bien-dijo. La miró con los ojos brillosos-pero solo si me traes a Harry-Michel levantó su mano derecha.

-Prometo traerte a Harry..sé que te gusta-dijo-pero...solo si prometes no decir _nada_ a _nadie_-

-De acuerdo-

-Muy bien, Myrtle-dijo Cedric-es un trato-

-Sí-

-Ahora vete que nos tenemos que vestir-dijo Michel-gracias-

-De nada- y desapareció metiéndose por el grifo. Ambos jóvenes suspiraron.

-Estuvimos muy cerca-dijo Cedric-eres muy buena para negociar-

-Sí-

-Asi que...así que Myrtle está enamorada de Harry¿quién lo diría?-

-Sí, Hermione me dijo algo sobre eso-ya estaban fuera del baño de prefectos, y caminaban despacio. Michel llevaba puesta la capa y tenía el mapa fuertemente en la mano. No había moros en la costa.

-¿Cómo haremos que Harry vaya al baño de prefectos?-preguntó a Cedric.

-Le diré que vaya-dijo Cedric-le debo un favor por lo de los dragones-la abrazó, adentrándose bajo la capa.

-Sí, pero procura que vaya-dijo ella-porque el huevo se puede oír bajo cualquier agua, no tiene por qué estar perfumada y colorida-

-Y no tienen que haber dos personas besándose-dijo él sonriendo. Se besaron.

-Bueno, aquí te dejo-dijo él-me tengo que ir a dormir-salió de debajo de la capa-te amo, que sueñes con los angelitos-y ella, volteando, entró a la sala común.


	10. Alejandra

_Eaaaaaa...he vuelto._

_Antes que nada, voy a dedicar este cap._

_A mi amiga _**Micaela**_, mas conocida como Mik Diggory, mentora de este fic, que hoy, **17 de febrero, cumple 17 añitos.** _

_Para vos amigucha, hincha de Independiente, fana obsesa de Harry Potter y su mundo, enamorada psicópata de Cedric, Robert Pattinson, Sirius, Luciano Figueroa y del ahora recién aparecido James Potter (Robbie Jarvis, q es MIO, es decir q sos re falsa porq yo amo a James desde el libro tres). Ex novia de Tom Felton y de Draco Malfoy (jajajaja, tu pasado te condena..BOLUDA), confidente de todos mis secretos, psicóloga de todos mis conflictos, hermana menor q no tuve (y q no espero tener...mi mama ya no ta para esos mambos), amiga incondicional y, como yo **FANA DE LA ESCENA DEL BOMBON DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA**!... Te deseo lo mejor para este nuevo año q cumplis...como ya sabes, yo sigo siendo la mas vieja. _

_Otra cosa, este cap también va dedicado a..MI...jajajaja...como se darán cuenta, el nuevo personaje del fic...soy yo...jajaja...VIVA VIVA..._

_Agradezco los reviews a: **MaDe GiRl** (¿ya volviste de tus vacaciones? YUPIIIIIIIII), **Princess witch** (ya era hora de q me dejaras un review, TE EXTRAÑABA), **Harry** (eres un amor), **Mik Diggory** (FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS), **Azamy-Delacour** (perdón por dejar a Ced como un pervertido) y **Saria Black **(me encanta q me dejes reviews en mis dos fics recientes)..._

_Disfruten y dejen reviews...obvio..._

_Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana._

_Miembro de la Orden de Potter_

_Miembro de la Orden de los Merodeadores._

**Y FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA Y ENAMORADA PSICOPATA DE ROBBIE JARVIS...DIOS, JAMES, SUPERAS TODAS MIS EXPECTATIVAS! SOS HERMOSOOOOOO...**

_Capítulo 10: Alejandra._

El 27 de Diciembre se despertó con un tenso dolor de cuello, y cierto aroma a jabón en sus fosas nasales. Recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonreír. Aunque también tuvo un ligero recuerdo de la carta que recibió. Ésta se encontraba sobre su mesa de luz. La tomó entre sus manos y volvió a leerla.

_Michel: tengo sorpresas para vos, como vos tenés para mi. A las doce._

_Ale._

Si pueden haber cartas raras, esa era una. Era demasiado...enigmática, por así decirlo. A las doce..¿a las doce de qué¿a las doce dónde?.

Se desperezó y, luego de vestirse, salió de la sala común. Las vacaciones de Navidad iban muy bien, mucho más si se constaba que Michel estaba de novia con Cedric Diggory. No podía ser más feliz con aquel novio _(N/A: todas opinamos lo mismo) _. A pesar de que había ciertas cosas que aún ninguno delos dos había aclarado con sus respectivos enamorados (Jonathan y Cho), pero eso era lo de menos en ese instante.

Bajó a la sala común, y se encontró con un Harry un tanto adormilado, acostado en el sofá. Lo observó detenidamente y sonrió. Harry se veía muy encantador durmiendo con la boca ligeramente abierta _(N/A: iba a poner que tenía un chorrito de baba pero no...mi amorcito no babea en sueños n.n)_. Llevaba puesto un pulóver verde oscuro ajustado que le marcaba el precioso cuerpo _(N/A: BABAAAAAAAAA)_ y unos pantalones un tanto grandes para él, de color beige. Oyó unos pasos y Ginny Weasley se le acercó por detrás.

-Se ve lindo cuando duerme-dijo Michel.

-Es lindo todo el tiempo-contestó la pelirroja sonrojándose ligeramente. Michel sonrió.

-Despiértalo- Ginny la miró fugazmente.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?-

-¿Por qué me dices eso?-preguntó Michel con el ceño fruncido.

-Moriría del éxtasis si llego a tocarlo-dijo Ginny sonrojándose-además, mi hermano me mataría-

-Oh..era eso-dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente.-Oh está bien, lo despertaré yo-se acercó al moreno y lo sacudió violentamente.

-Ey, ey, ya me despierto-dijo Harry sobresaltado, mirando a los lados. Tenía la varita empuñada y los ojos muy abiertos-oh, eres tú-

-¿Esa es forma de saludarme ¬¬ ?-preguntó Michel con el entrecejo fruncido.

Harry se levantó del sofá y, haciendo una exagerada reverencia, dijo:

-Disculpe usted su Majestad-Michel se mordió el labio enojada-por mi mala educación, lo que pasa es que fui criado por hipogrifos-

-Por hipopótamos, querrás decir-dijo Hermione, bajando las escaleras. –Hola Michel-

-Hola-

-Me arruinaste mi actuación-dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos y mirando a la castaña de cabello enmarañado.

-Oh lo siento-dijo ella con tono suspicaz.

-¿Salimos?-preguntó Michel. Ante la expresión pícara de Harry, dijo-tengo hambre-

-Si claro Señora Diggory-murmuró él sonriendo.

-Cierra la boca Potter-dijo Michel haciendo una seña con la mano. Lo tomó del brazo y salieron de la sala común.

-Oye, cuéntame cómo te fue ayer-dijo Harry mientras caminaba por el desierto pasillo. Notó en Michel cierto rubor.-Parece que te fue bien-

-Me fue genial...aunque, bueno, él tuvo ciertas actitudes perversas-

-¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Me llevó al baño de prefectos-hubo un silencio.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?-

-Harry no grites-

-Pero...pero...¿y qué pasó?-

-Pues nada, solo nos besamos-

-Oh por favor¿solo se besaron?-preguntó Harry sin poder creérselo.

-No hicimos nada mas-dijo ella con un feo tono de voz _(N/A: el tono que usamos antes de matar a alguien a golpes)_

-¿Qué clase de chica con novio eres?-

-Una correcta-Harry revoleó los ojos al techo-¿dices que estuve mal?-

-No...lo que quiero decir es que...ninguna chica en los parámetros de lo normal rechazaría una noche de sexo con Cedric Diggory- _(N/A: a Harry le salió el pervertido)_

-Suena feo como lo dices-dijo Michel enojada-quiero esperar, Harry, apenas somos novios hace dos días-

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón-dijo él sonriendo-eres muy correcta-

-Gracias n.n-dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-por cierto Harry¿qué hora es?-

-Pues...-miró su reloj-las doce y cinco-

-Que tarde que me desperté-murmuró Michel rascándose la cabeza.

Llegaron a la puerta del Gran salón, y fue en ese instante que una joven se le lanzó encima y la estranguló fuertemente.

-Suéltala-gritó Harry apuntándola con la varita. Viendo que la chica no la soltaba-_DESMAIUS_-la joven cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido seco.

-POTTER-

-Demonios-masculló Harry al ver a la profesora de Transformaciones acercándose a ellos tres.

-¿Se puede saber Potter por qué atacó a una alumna?-

-Pero si no la conozco-dijo Harry enojado-además, intentaba matar a Michel-ella, mientras tanto, se había acercado a su supuesta probable asesina. La miró detenidamente.

-OH CIELOS HARRY-

-¿Qué?-

-MATASTE A MI AMIGA ALEJANDRA-

-¿Quién?-

-Lo quiero ver en mi despacho en una hora Potter-dijo McGonagall-y hablaremos de su mal comportamiento-

-Ñañañañaña-dijo Harry cuando la mujer desapareció doblando la esquina.

-¿Crees que deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería?-preguntó acercándose a Michel. La joven junto a ella era bonita_ (N/A: no soy yo eh?..por lo de bonita...jua jua jua jua)_, rubia, de tez blanca y cuerpo delgado. Tenía largas pestañas y supuso que sus ojos serían claros.

-Bueno...-dijo Michel, sacando su varita –_Ennervate_- la rubia se levantó como si fuera una momia _(N/A: ya saben, con los brazos extendidos y con cara hermética)_, lo que hizo reír a Harry. Ella miró a los lados, algo confusa. Miró detenidamente a Michel, sonriéndole. Luego posó su vista sobre Harry. Dos pares de ojos de casi del mismo color se miraron detenidamente. La rubia pronunció más su sonrisa.

-Hola, así que tú eres Harry Potter-

-Hola Ale ¬¬-dijo Michel enojada-siempre lo mismo contigo-

-Cierra la boca-dijo la rubia mordazmente-y no te hagas, sabes que siempre me dejo llevar cuando hay un hombre guapo-sus ojos volvieron a posarse en Harry, y en ese instante el chico se sintió devorado y completamente desnudo.

-Ejem...-dijo Michel. Miró detenidamente a su amiga, que no quitaba su vista de Harry. Le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-deja de comértelo con los ojos-

-Che que eso dolió-dijo Alejandra sobándose la cabeza, en donde tenía un pequeño chipote-ya verás cuando te devuelva el golpe...y no me hables de devorar..que tú y Cedric se comen-

Michel se sonrojó excesivamente.

-Tarada-murmuró.

-Estúpida-

-Resentida-

-Vendida-

-Atorranta-

-Envidiosa-

-Bueno basta-dijo Harry. No podía entender cómo esas dos eran mejores amigas y se insultaban así. Ambas lo miraron con distintas expresiones. Michel lo miró con ojos amistosos, mientras que Alejandra..bueno, lo devoraba con los ojos. La rubia se levantó de un salto del suelo y saludó sonoramente a Harry, dándole dos besos, uno en cada mejilla. Harry se sonrojó exageradamente ante este gesto.

-Basta Ale, deja de hacer eso-la rubia le sacó la lengua.

-Hola, soy Alejandra, vengo de Argentina y...no creí que fueses tan lindo-Harry se tornó una completo tomate.

-Creo que iré a vivir a Argentina-murmuró-me encantan como son ustedes dos-Michel tomó a Alejandra del cuello y la arrastró a los terrenos.

-Suéltame-dijo la rubia pateando a Michel. Sonrió. -¿Por qué no me dijiste que Harry Potter era tan lindo?-la morena la fulminó con la mirada.

-Ya deja de hacer eso-dijo la morena-lo haces sentir incómodo-

-Oh está bien-dijo la rubia suspirando-eres muy cortamambo-

-No soy cortamambo, solo lo protejo-

-¿De las chicas?-

-De las pervertidas-

-Bueno, bueno n.n-dijo Alejandra sonriendo-debo admitir que soy una tremenda pa...-un joven rubio, alto y de bellas facciones salió a los terrenos en ese instante.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó Alejandra viendo que le chico las miraba y sonreía tontamente.

-Es Cedric-

-¿ESE ES TU NOVIO?-bramó con la mandíbula desencajada _(N/A: imagínensela como en los animes, cuando ven algo que les gusta)_.

-SHHHHHHHH-dijo Michel golpeándola.

-Oh mi cielo-dijo Alejandra. Miró a Michel-¿cómo hiciste para levantártelo?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-la rubia rió pícaramente. Michel frunció el ceño-¿dices que no soy capaz de levantarme a un chico?-

-No he dicho eso-dijo Alejandra frunciendo el ceño-solo que...míralo...debe de tener miles de enamoradas...algo especial debes tener para que te quiera solo a ti-miró a Cedric y lo saludó frenéticamente con la mano. Él levantó una ceja, y se acercó. Besó a Michel en los labios, mientras que la rubia sonreía y simulaba suspirar.

-¿Quién..?-comenzó Cedric mirando a la rubia y estrechándole la mano.

-Hola, soy Alejandra, vengo de Argentina, de la escuela Rowlhuel-le tomó la mano y sonrió.-Tú debes ser el novio de Michel-

-Sí-dijo él dando una sonrisa. Abrazó a la morena que se había sonrojado. Mientras tanto, Alejandra hacía muecas de asco. Se detuvo al ver que un joven moreno de ojos verdes salía a los terrenos. Observando a los lados, y viendo que ni Michel ni Cedric la miraban (se estaban besando como posesos) sonrió con picardía y se acercó al chico que acababa de llegar.

Una vez que se hubieron separado, ambos, tanto Cedric como Michel, notaron la ausencia de Alejandra.

-¿Y tu amiga?-preguntó él buscándola con la mirada. Michel suspiró. A saber dónde se había metido.

-No lo sé-

-¿A qué ha venido?-preguntó Cedric, abrazándola.

-A visitarme...o a violar a Harry-dijo riendo. El joven rubio también sonrió. Michel lo tomó del brazo y salieron a caminar por los linderos del bosque.

-Hace frío-dijo ella abrazándose al cuerpo de Cedric _(N/A: suertudaaaaaaaa)_. Caminaron un trecho, cuando vieron salir a Harry de entre los árboles, más despeinado de lo normal y con la ropa un tanto desordenada.

-¿Harry?-preguntó Michel observándolo. Lo miró de arriba abajo-¿qué te ocurrió?-

-Er...-

-Hola nn-dijo Alejandra llegando hasta ellos. Michel la fulminó con la mirada, mientras que Cedric sonreía ante la situación.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-preguntó ella a la rubia, que se miraba las uñas.

-¿A quién?-

-A Harry-dijo Michel apretando los dientes. Alejandra miró al moreno y le sonrió, haciéndolo enrojecer.

-Oh...eso-se encogió de hombros-le di una clase rápida de cómo convertirse en hombre-hubo un potente silencio.

-TE VOY A MATAR-bramó Michel soltándose de Cedric y persiguiendo a su amiga con la varita empuñada.

Ambos chicos se miraron con expresiones confusas, mientras observaban a la morena perseguir a la rubia, que le lanzaba pequeñas piedras a la cabeza. De pronto, ambas chicas cayeron de espaldas, Michel sobre Alejandra. La tomaba fuertemente del cuello.

Harry suspiró y miró a Cedric.

-Deberíamos separarlas ¿no?-le rubio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Se acercaron a las dos chicas, que habían cambiado de posición, ahora era Alejandra quien acogotaba a Michel.

-¿Cómo pueden ser amigas llevándose así?-preguntó Cedric.

-¿Los opuestos se atraen?-dijo Harry. Tomó ala joven rubia del brazo y la separó de Michel. Ambas se miraron fijamente.

-Eres una depredadora-bramó Michel.

-Mira quien habla-dijo la otra, arreglándose el cabello, que estaba cubierto de nieve.

-Eres una amenaza para la humanidad-siguió Michel exasperada.

-Que me divierta no quiere decir que sea una depredadora-tomó aire-además, Harry no se opuso-el joven moreno se sintió enrojecer al notar todas las miradas fijas en él-y no hicimos nada-

-¿Y por qué está así?-gritó Michel señalándolo. Buena pregunta, porque Harry estaba casi deshecho, parecía como si Remus lo hubiese agarrado en plena transformación.

-Oh..bueno..me dejé llevar-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-ALEJANDRA-no pudo golpear a su amiga porque Cedric la tomó del brazo y, mirándola con expresión exasperada, negó con la cabeza-oh perdón por ser así-

-Tú tienes novio y yo no puedo divertirme-dijo enojada-me siento más sola que Voldemort el día del amigo-Harry tuvo que morderse el puño para no reír a carcajadas. Cedric habia fruncido su ceño ante aquel nombre, mientras que Michel suspiró.

-Pero no te da el derecho a casi violarlo-

-¿Por qué casi?-preguntó la rubia pícaramente. Michel cerró el puño.

-¿Vamos adentro?-preguntó Harry intentando calmar los ánimos. Los otros tres lo miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.

Caminaron hacia el castillo. Harry y Alejandra iban delante, y Michel podía vigilar a su amiga unos pasos detrás.

-No tienes que ser así con ella-dijo Cedric con un asomo de sonrisa. Michel lo miró fijamente y suspiró.

-Sí...lo que sucede es que..es un loca-el rubio rió, mirando la escena frente a él. Alejandra había tomado a Harry del brazo y apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino _(N/A: yo hago esas cosas...jajajaja..pobrecito...que lanzada)_. Michel suspiró aún más fuerte.

-Cielos-susurró-yo no soy así-Cedric sonrió.

-No-le tomó el rostro y la besó tiernamente. Entraron al castillo. Estaba bastante lleno si contamos con que todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se habían quedado para el baile, y si constamos, también, la presencia de los otros dos colegios.

-Así que..-dijo Alejandra. Miró detenidamente a Harry-el cuarto campeón de Hogwarts-

-Sí-dijo él con voz apagada.

-Harry, ven aquí, habla un rato con Cedric-Michel miró a su novio, que la interrogó con la mirada-necesito hablar con Ale-murmuró. Se separaron. Los dos chicos caminaban tras ellas.

-¿Qué hice ahora?-preguntó la rubia desesperada-no puedes evitar que le hable-

-No es eso-dijo Michel sonriendo-dime que le hiciste-la rubia se sonrojó. Mala señal.

-Pues..le di un par de besos y de chuponetes-

-¿Solo eso?-

-Sí...es demasiado correcto-sonrió-dijo un montón de cosas de una tal Cho y de que esperaba al amor de su vida para..ya sabes-

-No me digas que se lo propusiste-dijo Michel desesperada. Golpearía a su amiga si decía que sí.

-Oh no-dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño-no soy una prostituta-Michel la observó con sarcasmo-no soy una prostituta.

-Oh está bien-dijo con un asomo de sonrisa.

-Por cierto-dijo Alejandra-¿quién es esa tal Cho?-

-Pues...es una idiota que está detrás de Cedric..y Harry esta tras ella-

-Suertuda-dijo Alejandra. Caminaron un trecho, con Harry y Cedric detrás. De pronto, un rubio de ojos grises doblo la esquina y se cruzó con ellas. La rubia lo miró atentamente.

-Draco Malfoy-dijo Michel antes de que Alejandra le preguntara.

-Es lindo-

-Sí..-ambas lo miraron detenidamente. –Aunque es un idiota resentido_-(N/A: em...Barchu..se nota que lo quiero ¿no?)_. Miró a su amiga. Notó que tenía una extraña sonrisa en los labios-ni se te ocurra-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Cualquiera que estés pensando-

-No estoy pensando nada-dijo. Sonrió-me iré a dar una vuelta-

-NO-

-Quiero dar una vuelta-dijo. Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron a su lado.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Harry. Alejandra le sonrió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Quiero dar una vuelta y no me deja-dijo haciendo puchero. Harry rió y miró a Michel. Ella suspiró exasperada. ¿Cuándo la invitó a venir?.

-Yo te acompaño si quieres-los ojos verdes de la rubia brillaron.

-Oh..¿de veras?-

-Sí-dijo él sonriendo abiertamente. Cedric y Michel se miraron. Podía haber amor ahí.

-Oh está bien, vayan-dijo ella. Miró a su amiga-pero cuidado con lo que le haces-susurró. Ambos desaparecieron doblando la esquina.

-Tu amiga es...algo...-

-¿Desquiciada¿violadora¿loca¿demente?-él sonrió.

-Un tanto diferente a ti-dijo. La abrazó, besándola despacio.

-Aquí no-dijo ella-vamos a otro lugar-

-¿A la torre de Astronomía?-

-Va a estar llena de gente-dijo Michel con un extraño tono de voz. No era que no le gustase la idea, pero...era peligrosa.

-Pero para...observar el cielo, nada más-dijo Cedric guiñando un ojo. Caminaron hacia la torre un tanto separados.

Era un noviazgo perfecto, si, pero eso de andar escondiéndose de la gente no era algo que a ella le gustara. Luego de doblar esquinas, subir escaleras, caminar por pasillos, llegaron al lugar ansiado. Michel había tenido razón: estaba lleno de parejitas besándose. Rogaba que Alejandra no estuviese besando a Harry hasta ahogarlo. Rió. Que chica aquella. Caminaron hacia uno de los telescopios. Observaron el cielo nublado.

Cedric la abrazó disimuladamente, intentando que las demás personas no notaran sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica. Michel lo miró. Él se mantenía serio y miraba altaneramente al cielo. Se veía encantador. Su bufanda le apretaba un poco el cuello, aunque seguramente lo abrigara contra el frío.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino, apretando el brazo de él. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo una de las manos de Cedric le acariciaba la espalda bajo la camiseta. Intensas descargas eléctricas y escalofríos sintió ante ese simple roce. Se miraron, rozando sus narices. Michel aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados, esperando el beso que su novio le daría con disimulo, aunque supuso que si alguien ya los había visto, cosa extraña porque en aquel lugar todos estaban un tanto..je...ocupados, no haría falta ser prudente.

Fue en ese preciso momento en que algunas risas llegaron hasta ellos. Luego un estruendo. Se separaron y miraron hacia la pureta del aula, en donde una joven rubia arrastraba a un moreno de gafas hacia el centro del lugar. Al verlos, ambos se ruborizaron y, riendo, salieron de la torre, mientras que Michel y Cedric lo observaban con las cejas levantadas. Se quedaron varios segundos en silencio, manteniendo la vista fija en la puerta, por donde habían salido los otros dos.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Cedric señalando algo en el campo de quidditch. Michel observó.

-Oh no-susurró, golpeándose la cabeza con la mano.-Alejandra-alrededor de esa "persona" sobre los aros del campo, se comenzó a formar un bullicio de gente.

Salieron de la torre apresuradamente. Bajaron como pudieron las sinuosas escaleras. Corrieron por el pasillo. Chocaron con dos personas que reían.

-¿QUÉ HICISTE?-bramó Michel, dándose cuenta de que la persona que estaba frente a ella era precisamente a quien debía matar. Tomó a Alejandra del cuello.

-Solo...solo me divertía-dijo la rubia con voz ahogada, forcejeando.

-¿A quién atacaste?-

-A Draco- Michel soltó a la rubia.

-¿Qué?-

-Sí-dijo Harry sonriendo-nos cruzamos con él en el campo de quidditch y..bueno...empezó a molestarme con lo del colacuerno-

-Y lo transformé en uno..miniatura, por supuesto-dijo riendo-¿te imaginas a Draco Malfoy transformado en un dragón real?-hizo muecas-madre mía-

-No puedes atacar a cualquiera-dijo Michel cuando Cedric y Harry siguieron caminando delante de ellas.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Alejandra-no pueden castigarme, no soy de aquí-

-Por eso mismo...¿qué muestras de los argentinos?-la rubia puso una expresión que a Michel la hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras.

-No necesito hacer nada para que quedemos como idiotas en el mundo...unos pocos hacen cosas y nos meten a todos en la misma bolsa-

-Bueno ya-dijo Michel exasperada.

-Ahora quiero conocer a esa tal Cho-dijo restregándose las manos. Michel puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh bien-dijo, cuando una joven oriental aparecía doblando la esquina. Se miraron-ella es-

Alejandra tomó su varita y comenzó a murmurar hechizos.

-Trata de no matarla...-

-Solo la enviaré a la enfermería por dos meses-guardó su varita rápidamente-ya está-

Michel observó a Cho.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó. Alejandra rió y señaló a un ciervo mitad...¿mitad qué?.

-¿Qué has hecho?-

-Ahora es un hermoso ciervo-pulpo-dijo sonriendo y señalando al extraño monstruo.

-DIOS SANTO ¿QUE OCURRIÓ AQUÍ?..SEÑORITA CHANG-

-RÁPIDO-bramó Michel tomando a Alejandra del pelo y arrastrándola con ella.

Corrieron por el pasillo, aún oyendo los gritos de la jefa de Gryffindor. Harry y Cedric iban tras ellas, sin entender por qué las dos jóvenes corrían como si las persiguiera un dragón hambriento.

Se detuvieron detrás de una estatua, para tomar aire.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Cedric a Michel, tomándola del brazo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, acomodándose el cabello-nada-

-¿Y entonces por qué corrimos?-preguntó Harry. Estaba algo sudoroso y le faltaba aire.

-Ustedes corrieron porque son dos idiotas-dijo Alejandra. Ambos la miraron frunciendo el entrecejo-nosotras...por cuestiones de vida o muerte- tanto ella como Michel se miraron sonriendo.

-Oh-dijo Harry de repente. Miró su reloj-tengo que ir al despacho de McGonagall-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Alejandra atónita.

-Por aturdirte a ti-

-¿Me aturdiste¿y eso cuándo pasó?-

-Cuando llegaste-dijeron Michel y Harry a dúo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-

-NO-bramó Michel-tú te quedas conmigo-la tomó del brazo con fuerza-así te vigilaré- Alejandra suspiró hastiada. –Tú ve a ver a McGonagall-

Harry miró a Alejandra tristemente. Volteó y caminó un trecho, para luego desaparecer doblando una esquina.

La rubia se soltó bruscamente de Michel. Se cruzó de brazos en digna posición Weasley y la fulminó con la mirada. Ojos asesinos, pensó Michel al observar a su amiga.

-Gracias por arruinarme la cita, estúpida-

-¿Cuál cita?-

-La cita con ese bombón- Michel miró a Cedric, el cual sonreía de lado.

-Puedes tener cualquier cita-dijo la morena. Alejandra miró hacia otro lado.

-No, porque a mí me gusta ese chico-replicó ofendida.

-Ay por favor Ale-dijo Michel con tono de voz hastiado. Su amiga podía llegar a ser desesperante.

-Ay por favor nada-dijo la rubia-tú tienes novio y tienes con qué entretenerte-

-No me digas que has venido a Inglaterra para ligarte algo-

-¿Tu no viniste por eso?-

-NO-bramó Michel-vine aquí porque me concedieron la beca para estudiar en Hogwarts-

-Pues yo vine para conseguir un bonito hombre inglés...sabes que son mis favoritos-

-¿Cómo puedes hablar de los hombres como si fueran cosas?-Alejandra la miró de tal forma, que se sonrojó.

-¿Qué acaso no lo son?-

-NO-bramó. Su rostro estaba poniéndose rojo de ira.

-Muchachas, que tal si salimos un rato a airearnos-preguntó Cedric, rompiendo su silencio.

-¿Qué te gusta congelarte?-preguntó Alejandra de mal modo a Cedric. Él se encogió de hombros.

-NO LE HABLES ASÍ-bramó Michel amenazando a la rubia con el puño.

-NO ME AMENACES-bramó la otra. Cedric suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. Esas dos eran terribles.

Se acercó a ambas y las separó.

-Vamos a otro lugar-

Se encaminaron a los terrenos, mientras que Alejandra rezongaba y protestaba, diciendo que terminaría enfermándose. Se detuvo en la entrada al castillo.

-Mi dios..-miraba al suelo con ojos hechizados.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Cedric a la joven que abrazaba. Ella rió y lo miró.

-Es la primera vez que ve nieve-

-¿Solo por eso?-Alejandra corría por los parques, se lanzaba sobre la nieve y hacía angelitos. -¿Nunca han visto nieve?-

-Allá no nieva...imagínate...no sé...aquí no existen los pumas, y de repente vas a otro lugar y te encuentras uno...¿cómo te sentirías?-

-Como un idiota si reaccionara como Alejandra-Michel lo golpeó levemente en el brazo.

-No seas asi con ella...no es retrazada, aunque lo parezca-

Se sentaron a orillas del lago, que se encontraba casi congelado, sin contar la parte en donde la embarcación de Durmstrang estancaba, en donde el agua, suponiendo que mediante un encantamiento, se encontraba ligera y clara.

Michel apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Cedric, que se había acostado sobre la nieve fría. Lo abrazó. Una de las manos de él le acariciaban el cabello. Lentamente, esa mano fue moviéndose a su mentón, para levantarle el rostro y besarla sin tapujos. Los labios de Cedric estaban algo fríos, al igual que los suyos propios, pero al simple contacto de uno con el otro, se tornaron rosados y tibios.

Sintió el cuerpo masculino acomodarse contra el suyo y la otra mano de él acariciarle la cintura, subiendo hacia sus senos. Rezongó, intentando apartarse, pero la determinación de Cedric era tal que no se movió ni un milímetro de su posición. Los labios masculinos se separaron de su boca para besarle la unión entre su cuello y su oreja, mordiendo levemente en aquel lugar. La exploración de la mano de Cedric llegó a su fin cuando él encontró el nacimiento del seno femenino. Se separó ligeramente y sonrió satisfecho, mientras que Michel intentaba tornar normal su respiración. Un escalofrió incontrolable le recorrió la médula cuando sintió la mano fría de Cedric acariciarle el seno izquierdo.

-Las cosas que te haría si me dejaras-susurró él en su oído, para luego lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja, haciéndola estremecer.

Si seguía así, su calor corporal la haría estallar. La mano masculina la acarició con fervor, para luego dirigirse hacia su espalda, volver a su cintura y cambiar su recorrido hacia la intimidad femenina.

-No-dijo ella con voz dura. Cedric la observó con éxtasis. Su cabello rubio estaba despeinado debido al viento, pero aún asi sus mejillas se encontraban sonrosadas y sus labios tremendamente rojos.

-Te amo, perdona-la besó tiernamente. Fue en ese instante que una tremenda bola de nieve se estampó contra la cabeza de Cedric. Se miraron. Las bolas de nieve seguían cayendo, mojándoles las ropas. Se levantaron rápidamente.

-ALEJANDRA-bramó Michel al ver a la rubia lanzarles copos de nieve. Rió y corrió lejos, escapando de la morena que la perseguía con una piedra en la mano. –NO-gritó Michel-aléjate de a..-demasiado tarde.

Alejandra había caído al lago congelado, haciendo un terrible estruendo. Se levantó tomándose la cabeza. Miró hacia abajo. El hielo bajo ella empezó a resquebrajarse. Segundos después, cayó al agua fría.

-Por Merlín-dijo Cedric corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Michel. Se miraron. El bello hufflepuff tomó aire y corrió hacia donde Alejandra había caído.

-ESPERA CED- él ya se había lanzado al lago para rescatar a la rubia. Michel llegó hasta la orilla y miró fijamente hacia el lugar en donde habían desaparecido su novio y su mejor amiga. Minutos después, desesperantes minutos, Cedric salía a la superficie con la rubia en brazos.

-Ced-dijo Michel acercándose. Miraron a la joven en brazos del chico. Estaba aturdida y se tomaba la cabeza.

-Creo que estoy en el cielo-dijo con voz desmayada. Cedric y Michel se miraron con el ceño fruncido-porque veo ángeles-

-ALEJANDRA-

-¿Quién es Alejandra?-se volvieron a mirar, pero esta vez asustados.

-A..Ale...soy..Michel-dijo-tú eres Alejandra pedazo de retrazada-

-Yo no conozco a ninguna Michel-dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros-y no me llamo Alejandra-

-Deberíamos llevarla con Madam Pomfrey-dijo Cedric sonriendo, debido a que la rubia lo abrazaba demasiado fuerte-y sácamela de encima que va a ahogarme-

Y con la rubia (la confundida rubia) en brazos, Cedric se dirigió a la enfermería, seguido de Michel.

OooOooO

_Cedric mira a los lados y entra a lo que parece un escenario. Carraspea y mira fijo a la pantalla, mientras varias chicas suspiran._

_-Hola-dice-por petición de Prongsaddicted, estamos aquí para saludar a alguien por su cumpleaños-_

_Se detiene y observa a un joven rubio que entra por uno de los costados. Es pálido, su cabello es extremadamente rubio, peinado hacia atrás, y tiene ojos grises. Alguien le arroja un tomate a la cara._

_-EY, ESTO NO LO ACORDAMOS-brama al aire moviendo su puño. Mira al joven hufflepuff que lo mira con las cejas levantadas. Carraspea, se sonroja y se sienta en una silla alejada de Cedric._

_Cedric vuelve a carraspear._

_-Como iba diciendo antes de que...-señala a Draco-apareciera, estamos aquí, tus tres amores, para darte nuestros saludos por tu cumpleaños-_

_-Falta alguien-dice Malfoy cruzándose de brazos._

_-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Cedric con voz hastiada, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido._

_-Que falta alguien-repitió Draco como si estuviese hablando con alguien retrazado._

_-¿Quién?-pregunta Cedric con voz dura._

_-El idiota de San Potter-dice con su típica voz fría. Mira al frente y le saca la lengua a alguien, que le contesta con una grosera seña de su dedo mayor-estúpidos muggles-_

_Se oyen ruidos, y Harry aparece de repente. Un montón de chicas (clones míos) se ponen a gritar desesperadas, con camisetas con la insignia "MERODEADORES FOREVER" y con pancartas del tipo "Harry llévame al baño de prefectos y hazme hijos" o "Myrtle Perra"..y, mi favorito "MUERTE A CHO CHANG". Ríe, suspira y, sonrojándose, se acerca a Cedric._

_-¿Qué carajo le ven?-murmura Draco al ver cómo el moreno saluda a mis clones, con la sonrisa made in Potter, haciendo que más de una desfalleciera o babeara incontrolablemente._

_-Ahora sí-dice el bello hufflepuff-queremos desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños- sonríe, y varias chicas suspiran._

_-Sí, porque te mereces lo mejor en estos flamantes diecisiete años-dice el bello moreno. Baja la voz-queríamos traerte a Sirius, pero está escondiéndose del Ministerio y de los dementores-hace señas con la mano-Remus está ocupado y, bueno, mi padre-sonríe tristemente-no está...pero eso no quita que no podamos desearte felicidades y gracias por todo-_

_Draco suspira con exasperación. Mira al techo para luego poner sus ojos en blanco._

_-Ya terminamos-dice Cedric apretando los dientes. Mira de nuevo al frente. –Muchas felicitaciones-sonríe abiertamente. Suspiro general._

_-Tenemos un mensaje de Prongsaddicted para ti, Mik Diggory-dice Harry, sacando una carta de su bolsillo._

_Carraspea. Abre el pergamino y lee._

"_Por estos dos años de amistad, quiero que sepas que sos mi mejor amiga y que, a pesar de todo, sé que nuestra amistad durará por siempre, así como Remus y Sirius siguieron queriendo a James después de muerto.." Harry se detiene y se enjuga unas lágrimas al nombrar a su padre.. "y como lo que nos unió una vez, en un día de lluvia y en clase de matemáticas, Harry Potter y su hermoso mundo siempre estará entre nosotras, como aquellas primeras palabras. Y pensar que somos amigas gracias a él y a Rowling, a la que le debemos no solo ese mágico mundo y esos preciosos magos, sino también nuestra amistad. Gracias Mik por todo, por tus reviews, tu apoyo y tu manía con Robert Pattinson...ojo con Robbie Jarvis, que es mío, porque hará de James y él es MÍO...Harry es patrimonio de la humanidad... _

_Y tus primeras palabras hacia mí, por siempre, **¿Sos fana de Harry Potter¿Vos también?**."_

_Cierra el pergamino y, sonriendo, dice. _

_-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-_

_-Feliz cumpleaños Micaela-dijo Cedric. Sonríe-¿así que diecisiete años?-se acaricia la barbilla-no sé...-se acaricia el cabello, en típica pose Sirius Black-podríamos salir algún día...-Harry lo observa con el ceño fruncido. –Jejejeje-_

_-Felicidades y sé feliz-dice Harry. Se acerca a Draco y lo golpea._

_-AY-brama-estúpido cara rajada-se le forma un chipote en la cabeza._

_-Tarado, saluda-dice, amenazándolo con el puño. Draco retrocede, tomando la silla con ambas manos._

_-Feliz cumpleaños Micaela-susurra, enojado. Harry suspira._

_-Felicidades-dicen a coro, saludando con la mano a la pantalla._

OooOooO

Por eso, Micha, Mik Diggory, Mica, Miku o como sea.

Pamplinilla, te deseo lo mejor y seguí creyendo, seguí amando, seguí soñando, sigamos juntas admirando a los merodeadores, sigamos teniendo como héroes a Rowling, a James, a Sirius, a Remus y a Harry...y tratá de no enloquecerme con Robbie Patti...y no te metas con Robbie Jarvis, repito, **ESE CHICO ES MÍO**.

Felicidades!.

Te kiere.

**Avi-Prongsaddicted-Alejandra del capítulo...jajajajaja...**

**Las Pamplinillas: El hombre es un hermoso error de Dios.**

**Y una hermosa frase de la película El Prisionero de Azkaban, en donde Gary Oldman, personificando sabiamente al GRAN Sirius Black, dijo: "HUBIERA MUERTO, antes morir que traicionar a mis amigos" (guiño sugerente de ojo)**


	11. ¿Amnesia?

_Hola..después de un mes sin actualizar he vuelto!. Pido perdón por haber tardado tanto, pero la escuela me consume T-T...ojalá les guste el cap y me dejen muchos reviewcitos._

_Por cierto, mi amiga Mik Diggory tiene un grupo de Robert Pattinson. Aquellas que quieran ser miembros, háganmelo saber a traves de un review, dejándome sus mails y así yo les envio un mensaje para que se asocien._

_Quiero agradecer los reviews a:_ **_Sabrina Evans, Mik Diggory, Harry, MiOnE, LunaLoonyLovegood, Saria Black, Azamy-Delacour yPrincess witch._**

_Bueno, basta de charla, y disfruten._

_M.O.S_

_M.O.M_

_M.O.P_

**Y FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA!**

_Capítulo 11¿Amnesia?._

La enfermería no es un lugar bonito, mucho menos si tienes a una amiga medio muerta y con los ojos formando raras órbitas. Pero si tienes un hermoso novio llamado Cedric Diggory, todos los problemas se pueden solucionar o, sino, olvidarse temporalmente.

Estaban fuertemente abrazados contra una de las paredes. Parecía como si a ninguno de los dos le importase la suerte de la pobre rubia que, amnésica, dormía a ronquido abierto sobre una de las camas. Y...quizás a Michel sí le importara su pobre, torpe y olvidadiza amiga. Pero a Cedric..bueno, eso se dudaba y mucho. Aunque en esos instantes el problema de Alejandra era insignificante, lo único que le importaba a Michel ahora era dónde estaban las manos del chico. Sabía que debían estar perdidas por su espalda, o por su cabello..o esperaba que estuviesen escondidas bajo su falda. No sabía. Notó que los sonoros ronquidos de Alejandra cesaban.

-Ced...espera...creo que...Ale...se despertó-

-Mmmm-

-Cedric-sentía los besos del joven en su cuello, dándole escalofríos. –Oye...TIERRA A CEDRIC DIGGORY-bramó ella. Él se separó, mostrando su expresión satisfecha. Su boca carnosa ligeramente abierta, y extremadamente roja, sus mejillas ruborizadas y tibias, su cabello alborotado y su respiración cálida. Merlín... un Apolo de carne y hueso.

Michel se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente, y tuvo que esconder sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica para no lanzarse sobre él y devorarlo.

-Hola-dijo alguien en algún lugar de la enfermería. Ambos miraron a la muchacha que les sonreía desde una de las camas.

-Hola Ale-

-¿Quién es Ale?-preguntó la joven confusa.

-Pues..tú eres Ale-dijo Cedric.

-¿Yo soy Ale?-preguntó. Sonrió-¿y tú quién eres?-Cedric miró a Michel estupefacto. La morena suspiró. Con amnesia o no, la perversión no se le quitaba con nada.

-Se ha olvidado de todo, menos de su manía de violadora-sonrió Cedric.

Era como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento. Suspiró enamorada. Era una suertuda. Y mucho más si lo observabas y notabas su camisa desabrochada, sus mejillas rosadas, sus tentadores labios y sus preciosos y eclipsantes ojos celestes _(N/A: TE AMAMOS ROBBIE PATTI)._

-Soy Cedric-dijo él, observando a la rubia con expresión de póquer.

-¿Tienes novia?-preguntó.

-Sí-sonrió. Miró a Michel con una gran sonrisa.

-Y...¿la puedo matar?-preguntó la rubia sacando su varita del bolsillo, y murmurando un comprensible _Avada Kedavra._

-OH NO, claro que no-dijo Cedric frunciendo el ceño-la amo y no quiero que nada le ocurra-

-¿Tienes teléfono?-preguntó la rubia guardando la varita-¿msn¿mail?- _(N/A: ya había internet en el noventa..¿no?)_.

-¿Tele que?-

-Teléfono Ced..-dijo Michel-Ale es hija de _muggles_-

-¿Qué es un _muggle_?-preguntó la rubia sonriendo-¿tú eres un _muggle_?-preguntó mirando a Cedric fijamente.

-No...-miró a Michel con expresión divertida, aunque se veía algo asustado-salgamos de aquí-murmuró.

Se dirigieron fuera de la enfermería, mientras Alejandra cantaba "Like a virgin" a pulmón abierto, para luego ser callada a los gritos por Madam Pomfrey ("Merlín, yo no vengo aquí para oírte aullar").

-Cielos, deberías decirle a tu amiga que no se dedique al canto-dijo Cedric mientras caminaban alejándose del lugar.

-Sí...creo que es buena violando muchachos-

-Violando Harrys, querrás decir-dijo él riendo. Se miraron detenidamente, con ojos cómplices-y hablando de violar-la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la acorraló contra una pared. Las manos masculinas acariciaron su rostro, mientras que las piernas del joven se intercalaba entre la pared y el cuerpo de Michel.

-Ced...nos pueden ver-murmuró con voz extasiada. Al carajo si los veían.

-No me importa-dijo él en un susurro-te amo y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa-

-Bueno...yo preferiría que no lo supiese todo el mundo-dijo Michel mientras Cedric se dedicaba a morder su cuello, dejándole marcas azuladas. El autocontrol de la chica se iría al demonio si él la seguía besando y acariciando de esa forma. Era un experto, y Michel no quería ni enterarse con quién había aprendido eso. Más le valía que no fuese con la perra Chang porque sino le agregaría un par de alas al metamorfoseado cuerpo de la oriental. Mal no le vendría a ESA estar en la enfermería por laaaaargo tiempo.

Intoxicante era la sensación que las manos heladas de Cedric hacían sobre su piel tibia. Eran como choques eléctricos, hermosos escalofríos y temblores. E incontrolables eran las ganas de desvestirlo ahí mismo y violarlo. Bueno, se sabía de antemano que no sería tal cosa. La boca masculina buscó la suya, como si de ello dependiera la vida de Cedric. Se saborearon como si ambos fuesen una exquisita manzana _(N/A: o la fruta que ustedes prefieran)_. Una lucha se llevó a cabo entre sus lenguas, intensa y agobiante, agotadora y a la vez energizante.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron ahí, extasiados con sus aromas, embriagados con sus respiraciones, y satisfechos de tanto amor. Se habían separado al notar que el aire faltaba y sus latidos iban disminuyendo. Aunque en ese instante, frente contra frente, Michel sabía que su corazón debía estar enloquecido y saltando cual canguro contento. Abrazó a Cedric, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino, plano y suave como todo él. Sintió un beso sobre su cabello, y supo que él apoyaba su rostro sobre su cabeza. Sonrió. El amor...ese sentimiento que puede mover montañas, acortar distancias, unir ideologías distintas...pero, a la vez, puede destruir vidas, arruinar sueños y crear pesadillas. Pero, sobre todo, es el sentimiento más grato y reconfortante que existe, y Michel, saboreando el cuello de Cedric como si fuese un rico helado de dulce de leche _(N/A: si no lo probaron deberían... y su no les gusta, imagínense uno de chocolate)_, sabia que eso era bien cierto.

La piel de la unión entre cuello y la oreja del joven era tan tersa y sabrosa como todo el resto del cuerpo. Suspiros salían de la garganta masculina, y en el mismo instante en que Cedric habló, Michel notó que su voz se encontraba más ronca y excitada que de costumbre. Sonrió satisfecha, regañándose mentalmente por estar tan orgullosa de provocar esa reacción en él.

-Te amo Micky-

-Y yo a ti-

-Ahora entiendo todo-se separaron, observando al joven que los miraba con tristeza.

-Jonathan-

-Mira..Ced...podrías habérmelo dicho-su voz se oía ronca y ligeramente enfurecida. Ambos notaron que su mano derecha apretaba fuertemente su varita.

-Hay...hay una explicación-dijo Michel.

-¿Explicación?-preguntó Jonathan-¿explicación de qué? no tienes que explicarme nada sobre cómo te enamoraste o por qué del gran campeón de Hogwarts Cedric Diggory-dijo con desdén. Su cara estaba crispada por la furia y se podía decir que las palabras, en vez de decirlas, las escupía.

-ESPERA POR FAVOR-bramó Cedric. Se notaba desesperado y ligeramente nervioso-puedo explicarte, hablemos- se separó de Michel, no sin antes decirle "Te amo". Se alejaron de ella, susurrando.

Ella se restregó las manos. Esto se estaba poniendo mucho peor. ¿Qué clase de cosas podían dos jóvenes hablar sobre una relación¿acaso podían llegar a un acuerdo¿qué clase de acuerdo? . Notó que su corazón ya no estaba acompasado, sino que latía frenético, haciéndola sentir ligeramente mareada y mal.

Se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó las rodillas. Sus ojos se habían humedecido e, irremediablemente, rompió en llanto. Oyó pasos cerca de ella.

Levantó la mirada. Y allí estaba Cedric, observándola con mirada ausente y ojos tristes. La ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Se miraron detenidamente durante algunos segundos. Michel buscó alguna señal de lo que él pensaba, pero el joven rehuía de su mirada.

-Micky..he..he hablado con Jonathan y..y creo que lo mejor es que...nos alejemos por un tiempo-

-No-dijo ella tomándolo del cuello de la camisa-no puedes hacer eso-

-Micky, espero que lo entiendas pero...él es mi amigo...por Merlín, lo estoy traicionando-

-NO LO ESTÁS TRAICIONANDO-bramó ella con incontrolables lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Sí, Micky, lo estoy traicionando-dijo-yo sabía lo que él sentía por ti y sin embargo...yo...fue más fuerte que yo...-

-¿No podemos simular que nos alejamos?-él sonrió con melancolía.

-No cielo mío-dijo, acariciándole el rostro-te amo y si en algún futuro nos reencontramos, seremos muy felices...pero debo respetar a mi mejor amigo-

-Pero...-

-Por favor, entiende-dijo él. Su voz se notaba ligeramente quebrada y ronca-se supone que siendo un hufflepuff debo ser justo y leal-tragó saliva-si hago esto no lo soy-

-Pero no eres justo y leal conmigo-al demonio el autocontrol y el querer simular que lo entendía. Su corazón estaba demasiado frágil en ese instante como para intentar hacerlo más fuerte e impenetrable.

Su coraza contra lo malo, aquella defensa autoconstruida, había caído en el mismo instante en que Cedric había dicho "es mejor que nos alejemos un tiempo". Muy bien, si él quería eso, se lo daría.

-Está bien-dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas-nos alejaremos, pero para siempre Diggory-

-Yo..yo no quiero...-

-No importa lo que tú quieras Diggory, porque lo que yo quiero no te interesa a ti en lo absoluto...así que lo que tú quieras tampoco me incumbe a mí-lo empujó, volviendo en sus pasos hacia la enfermería.

Por todos los cielos. Jonathan se merecía el octavo infierno. ¿Quién se creía?.

Entró a la enfermería dando un portazo, provocando que Madam Pomfrey le gritara qué rayos le ocurría. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la cama en donde Alejandra observaba todo con ojos lunáticos. Se sentó junto a la rubia, que le sonreía. Tenía una total expresión ida, y una sonrisa atontada plasmada en la cara.

-Hola-

-Hola..¿quién eres?-preguntó con voz idiota y aumentando su sonrisa.

-Michel...soy..soy tu mejor amiga-

-Oh..y...¿y dónde estamos?-

-Estamos en...en Hogwarts-Merlín, necesitaba a su mejor amiga. No podía verla con esa cara de estúpida y mirada ausente. No. La necesitaba para criticar a Cho, para llorar sobre su hombro por lo que Cedric tan _justamente_ hacía, y para insultar y maldecir a Jonathan por meter las narices en dónde no le incumbía.

Miró al suelo mientras suspiraba. Quería llorar, arrojarse de la Torre de Astronomía o, lo que era mejor, matar a Jonathan Jackson. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, Jonathan tenía razón. _(N/A: si si)_ Era entendible su reacción, pero ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones. La habían conocido en el mismo momento, es más, Cedric la conocía más tiempo que él...entonces...¿por qué se metía?. ¿Por amor¿o por su estúpido orgullo herido?. _(N/A: las cosas que llegan a hacer los hombres por su orgullo...)_. Sollozó, y vio que Alejandra la observaba con ojos compasivos. Le sonrió.

-No llores-le dijo-sea lo que te haya pasado, no le des importancia-volvió a sonreír como tonta-y...¿aquí viene Harry Potter?-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Michel-¿te acuerdas de Harry?-

-Oh sí...-dijo la rubia, y pronunció su sonrisa.

-No lo puedo creer-bramó Michel-¿te acuerdas de Harry pero no de tu mejor amiga?-

-¿Quién es mi mejor amiga?-preguntó Alejandra buscando a su supuesta amiga con la mirada, por toda la enfermería.

-YO, DEMONIOS-bramó la morena tomándola de la túnica y sacudiéndola insistentemente-NO LO PUEDO CREER-la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y tres personas, con miradas asombradas, observaron la escena con estupefacción.

-Er...Michel-dijo Ron acercándose a ella y tocándole el hombro. La morena se sobresaltó y soltó a su amiga, que tenía la cara violeta de tanto ser ahorcada.

-¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó Harry acercándose, mientras observaba a la rubia, que lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pues...está amnésica-dijo Michel tristemente-no se acuerda de mí pero...-

-¿Tú eres Harry Potter?-preguntó Alejandra con voz melosa. Harry miró a Michel con las cejas levantadas.

-Er...sí soy yo-la rubia pronunció su atontada sonrisa y se lanzó sobre él, dándole besos por todo el rostro.

-ALEJANDRA SUÉLTALO-bramó Michel tomándola del cabello e intentando hacer que soltara a Harry. -¿No ves que lo molestas?-

-No..no me molesta en lo absoluto-dijo Harry algo cohibido, sonrojado, mientras Alejandra le juraba amor eterno y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Bien ¬¬ , como quieras Potter-susurró Michel sentándose sobre la ahora vacía cama en donde su amiga había estado durmiendo.

-¿Qué nos estabas diciendo Micky?-preguntó Hermione sonriendo, mientras observaba al avergonzado Harry y a la descarada Alejandra, ambos sentados en el suelo de la enfermería.

-Que está amnésica...no se acuerda de mí-miró a Harry-pero sí de ti-

-Alejandra tenía que ser-dijo Ron riendo. Había que admitir, sí, que la situación era graciosa. Era el colmo de los colmos que Alejandra, estando amnésica, recordase fervientemente al ojiverde, pero de la existencia de su amiga, ni noticias.

Michel suspiró. Sería un día muy ajetreado aquél. Menos mal que sus tres nuevos amigos estarían con ella para ayudarla.

-Harry-el chico la miró. Alejandra roncaba escandalosamente en su hombro, aunque más que disgustarlo, le divertía-necesito que hablemos-

-Está bien-intentó levantarse del suelo, pero en ese mismo instante la rubia se despertó y comenzó a llorar diciendo que Harry no la amaba y que no le dejara.

-Je U- Harry sonrió avergonzado ante las palabras de la muchacha que gritaba, pataleaba, lloraba y maldecía abrazada a sus piernas.

-Suéltalo tarada ¬¬U –dijo Michel tomándola de uno de sus talones y arrastrándola por el suelo.

-Suéltame estúpida-bramó la rubia pateándole fuertemente.-AAAAAAAH-

PUMM.

Las otras tres personas miraron asustadas a Michel, que empuñaba la varita, apuntando a Alejandra.

La rubia se encontraba con la lengua afuera, contra la pared, boca arriba, y seriamente golpeada _(N/A: imagínensela con pajaritos alrededor de su cabeza, sus ojos como espirales, y la lengua laaaaarga para afuera)_.

-Ahora de seguro estará más amnésica que antes-dijo Hermione-_Mobilicorpus_-la rubia flotó hasta la cama, en donde fue acostada suavemente.

-Ahora sí-suspiró Michel-gracias Herms-.Miró a Harry, que observaba tristemente a la rubia-no me digas que lamentas que esté así, porque te la quitamos de encima-

-Pero a mi no me molestaba-suspiró-es divertido sentirse deseado-

-Gárgolas galopantes ¬¬ -murmuró Michel enojada-no quiero imaginarme cómo pensarás en dos años-Harry abrió la boca para protestas...-basta de charla, salgamos de aquí que tengo que contarte algo-

Caminaron en silencio hacia fuera de la torre, oyendo el ruido de sus pasos, o escuchando el sonoro estruendo que Ron hacía cada vez que abría un paquete de las ranas de chocolate que Alejandra debía haberse comido. Salieron al pasillo con expresiones ausentes.

-Dinos qué ocurre-dijo Hermione mientras guardaba su libro en la mochila. Michel la miró frunciendo el ceño. Estando en vacaciones esa chica no paraba.

-Pues...bueno...creo que debo contarles-miró a Harry con aprensión, mientras él asentía con la cabeza.

Quince minutos después, Hermione maldecía y les gritaba por qué no les había contado antes sobre la relación Cedric-Michel y Ron reía, mostrando sus dientes llenos de chocolate.

-No es para tanto Hermione-dijo el pelirrojo-tú no nos contaste que irías con Krum al baile-Hermione se silenció inmediatamente. Harry y Michel se miraron preocupados. Oh no, otra vez no.

-No...no es lo mismo-dijo ella ruborizándose.

-Claro que es lo mismo-dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues...-las mejillas se le inflaron y las aletas de su nariz se abrían y se cerraban sin control.-A TI QUE TE IMPORTA SI NO LES CONTÉ...USTEDES SON HOMBRES Y NUNCA ENTIENDEN NADA-

-Proyectos de hombres, Herms querida-dijo Michel riendo, observando las expresiones enojadas de Harry y Ron- y tampoco es que no entiendan nada, si les hablas de sexo sí comprenden todo...-

-No hemos venido a hablar de eso-murmuró Harry frunciendo el entrecejo. Se veía encantador cuando se enojaba.

-Oh sí-dijo Hermione. Se le había pasado el enojo temporal y repentino.

-Bueno...ustedes deben saber que Cho-Harry carraspeó, mientras Ron lo miraba sonriendo-gusta de Cedric, y que Jonathan está tras de mí-suspiró-pues...estábamos besándonos y...él nos vio y habló con Cedric y le dijo que..que nos alejáramos-

-Bueno...es entendible-dijo Hermione. Los otros tres la fulminaron con la mirada-¿qué?-

-Siendo amiga de Michel tienes que estar de su lado-

-Estoy de su lado-dijo rápidamente, casi a los gritos-pero si lo piensan bien (cosa que lo veo imposible, porque ustedes dos, aunque los adore, son hombres), es entendible la reacción de Jackson...¿no lo creen?-

Sí..si se meditaba seriamente, la actitud de Jonatan era muy comprensible...pero la de Cedric...

-Siendo amigo de Jackson, se sintió en deuda con él...y te dejó...-dijo Harry.

-Pero suponiendo que te amara realmente, no lo habría hecho-

-RON WEASLEY-bramó Hermione.

-¿Qué dije?-

-¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN MISERABLEMENTE INSENSIBLE?-

-Pero...solo dije lo que pienso-

-PUES NO SE NOTA QUE PIENSAS EN LO ABSOLUTO-

Harry suspiró y miró a Michel.

Ron tenía razón, si Cedric la amara tanto...no la habría dejado con tan solo dos días de salir. Dos días..tan solo dos días había durado su noviazgo, y pensar que ella había creído que estarían juntos para siempre. Suspiró. Notó los bellos ojos verdes de su acompañante mirarla detenidamente.

-No estés así por Cedric-le dijo palmeándole el hombro. Lo abrazó con fiereza, lanzándose sobre él, mientras sollozaba.

-Gracias Harry-le dijo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello masculino. Pasos inteligibles se oyeron subiendo las escaleras. Luego, un estruendo de libros cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Se separaron.

Merlín...esa escuela era como las telenovelas, en donde siempre alguien mira atrás de las puertas, o en donde siempre te encuentran con alguien en situaciones comprometedoras.

-Jackson-murmuró Harry. Miró a Michel. La morena tenía el ceño extremadamente fruncido y las pupilas dilatadas. Mala señal.

-¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó Jonathan.

-No...tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar-

-Por favor Micky...-

-Y NO ME LLAMES MICKY-bramó. Hermione y Ron los observaban asustados-¿primero me arruinas mi relación con Cedric y ahora quieres hablar conmigo?...¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ERES?-sacó su varita del bolsillo, tomándola fuertemente con su mano. –_CRU...-_

-SEÑORITA STANCO-bramó alguien con voz extremadamente dura. -¿Qué cree que hace?-Michel observó al anciano imponente y majestuoso _(N/A: te extrañamos..)_ que la observaba frunciendo el ceño. Sus ojos celestes le recordaron lastimosamente a la mirada de Cedric.

-Señorita Stanco, no lo puedo creer-susurró la profesora McGonagall-intentando...profesor...-miró a Dumbledore-intentaba hacer...-

-Oh Minerva, no creo que de verdad pienses que esta dulce muchachita puede llegar a utilizar una..-notó la presencia de Jonathan, que los miraba estupefacto-señor Jackson, si es tan amable, vuelva a su sala común-Jonathan volteó y, cohibido ante la mirada penetrante de Dumbledore, bajó las escaleras y desapareció.

El anciano director volvió a mirar a Michel, que respiraba entrecortadamente, aun con la varita empuñada. Gryffindor¿qué había querido hacer?. Esto no podía estar pasándole...y lo peor era que el director de la escuela la había pescado in fraganti. Bonito día.

-De verdad-dijo Dumbledore con voz pausada-no creo que tú, mi querida Michel, seas capaz de semejante atrocidad-sonrió dulcemente.

-No...yo..profesor...no..me dejé llevar-

-Pues déjeme decirle que lo que nos diferencia de los animales es el control sobre nuestras emociones-sonrió más abiertamente.

-Sí..profesor, tiene razón-dijo Michel sonrojada y extremadamente avergonzada.

-Claro que tengo razón-dijo Dumbledore. Apoyó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Michel y ella sintió que se hundía en el suelo. Ese hombre era toda una majestad.

-Bueno-dijo McGonagall-hemos venido a ver a la señorita Kaduk-

-Sí...sabemos de su ligero accidente en el lago-dijo el director-¿ella cómo se encuentra?-

-Pues..tiene amnesia- le dejaron paso al director para que entrara a la enfermería. Se encaminaron tras él.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó McGonagall al ver las almohadas completamente destrozadas en el suelo, mientras las plumas volaban por todas partes, y a la enfermera un tanto aturdida.

-Poppy..dime qué sucedió-pidió el profesor Dumbledore, mientras ayudaba a la mujer a levantarse.

-¿Dónde está Alejandra?-preguntó Michel observando las camas.

-Eso es lo que no sé-dijo la enfermera apenada-la señorita Chang vino a verme para que le diera las pociones para, bueno, quitarle el pequeño problema que tuvo con su varita-Harry, Ron y Hermione miraron a Michel, quien se sonrojó ante sus expresiones. Su vergüenza aumentó al ver que Dumbledore la miraba fijamente. Y ella no era una gran oclumántica...es más, ni se le parecía. –Y fue en ese instante en que la muchacha rubia la atacó a diestro y siniestro, Albus...no sé qué pasó con Chang, pero lo que sí recuerdo es que lo último que le oí decir a Alejandra fue "Iré a buscar a mi amor"-todas las miradas se posaron sobre el pobre de Harry, haciéndolo enrojecer.

La risa de Dumbledore se oyó por toda la enfermería.

-Parece que Alejandra tiene una extraña amnesia-miró a Michel.-¿Quiere contarme algo señorita Stanco?-

-Claro que no profesor-susurró ella. Lo sabía, Dumbledore le había leído los pensamientos. Terrible agonía, sufrimiento, asqueroso castigo y horrible vuelta a casa. –No se preocupe, sé que usted no fue-

Michel notó el entrecejo extremadamente fruncido de McGonagall, y la sonrisa en la cara de Ron. Aunque la expresión de Hermione y la mirada de Harry la hicieron sentirse mal.

-Bueno, basta de charla, debemos encontrar a la señorita Kaduk a menos que queramos que se lance de la Torre de Astronomía. Harry-el aludido lo miró-ayuda a nuestra dulce Michel a encontrar a su amiga, estoy seguro que le extraña..y que tú tienes los medios necesarios para buscarla-el guiño de ojo menos disimulado-me tengo que ir...tengo un par de caramelos de limón guardados en el cajón de mi escritorio-McGonagall suspiró hastiada, mientras Michel reía-¿quieres alguno mi querida Minerva?-

-No Albus-dijo enojada-hemos venido aquí para decirle a la señorita Stanco que quizás debamos...-

-Oh sí-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo-mis caramelos pueden esperar-Michel sonrió-quizás debamos enviar a su amnésica amiga a San Mungo-prosiguió-aunque si la encontramos antes de que asesine a alguien-el carraspeo de McGonagall lo hizo ponerse serio-antes de que haga cualquier cosa que afecte a la reputación del colegio, no creo que haya problema en que se quede aquí-sonrió-ahora sí, caramelos ya se las verán conmigo-otro carraspeo de McGonagall-Minerva..¿quieres un jarabe para tu garganta?-

-No...-dijo cruzándose de brazos-falta otra cosa, profesor-

-¿Qué cosa mi querida Minerva?-ella suspiró-oh sí. Hemos tenido la amabilidad de hablar con la directora de Rowlhuel y ella ha dado el okey en que la brillante señorita Kaduk sea parte de nuestro alumnado-

-Oh-dijo Harry.

-Eso quiere decir que…-

-Que si todo marcha bien y se _comporta_-dijo Dumbledore acentuando la última palabra-se quedará en Hogwarts definitivamente-

-Oh gracias-dijo Michel sonriendo.

-No hay de qué-volteó-ahora sí, adiós-

-Adiós y buenas tardes profesor-la puerta de la enfermería se cerró tras el majestuoso anciano y la cortamambo profesora de transformaciones.

-Bueno-dijo Harry, observando la expresión enojada de Pomfrey-salgamos a menos que queramos que nos encierra y nos haga tragar las plumas-salieron, aún con las palabras de Dumbledore haciendo eco en sus mentes.

-Harry, creo que necesitaremos tu mapa-dijo Hermione-así encontraremos a esa loca más rápido-

-Así que _a buscar a su amor_-dijo Ron riendo. Harry se ruborizó-vaya Harry, ella y Ginny podrían hacer tu club de fans-

-Ya basta de Ronald-dijo Michel. El pelirrojo carraspeó y frunció el ceño.

Harry había sacado el pergamino del bolsillo de su túnica.

-Dios¿lo llevas encima?-preguntó Hermione-no lo puedo creer-

Segundos después _(N/A: Juro solemnemente y bla bla bla)_ los divinos de Cornamenta _(N/A: Robbie Jarvis I LOVE YOU)_, Canuto y Lunático _(N/A: Peter no existís)_, mostraban en toda su extensión los terrenos del castillo.

A Michel casi se le sale el corazón por la garganta cuando vio, en el campo de quidditch, el nombre "Cho Chang", y centímetros a la izquierda, "Alejandra Kaduk".

Merlín, a saber lo que estaba haciéndole la oriental más perra de la historia a su indefensa, tonta y amnésica amiga. Corrieron hacia los terrenos, sin importarles que hiciese frío y ninguno de los tres estuviese realmente abrigado.

El campo de quidditch estaba lleno de gente, y eso que ese año no se jugaría ese deporte. Vítores, aplausos...parecía como si realmente se estuviera jugando un partido. Se hicieron camino como pudieron entre el bullicio de alumnos, y el griterío de los profesores. Patear "accidentalmente" a Snape fue, para Michel, la mejor experiencia de aquel horrendo día.

-Lo siento profesor, no lo vi-

-Ahí está-dijo Hermione señalando a una chica que bailaba cumbia y cantaba a los gritos pelados.

-Le hicieron un hechizo confundidor-dijo Ron.

Michel suspiró-no, ella es todo el tiempo así- codeó a más de uno, pateó, mordió. Fue en ese instante en que alguien la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la hizo voltear.

-¿Qué quieres Diggory?-

-Hablemos-dijo él con su voz más dulce.

Y Michel suspiró. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto había extrañado sus manos, ni su piel, ni sus hermosos ojos color cielo observarla tan detenidamente. De repente, todos los recuerdos, que aunque no eran muchos, eran bonitos, le bombardearon siniestramente la mente.

-No puedo ahora, tengo que detener a Alejandra-

-Los profesores lo harán-

-Suéltame Diggory-

-Por favor Micky, necesito hablar contigo-

-No me digas Micky-gritó-mis amigos me dicen así..-

-¿Y yo no soy tu amigo?-

-NO, TÚ NO ERES NADA-notó la fina línea entre las cejas rubias, señal de que el joven se enojaría terriblemente.

-Suéltala Diggory-se hizo un potente silencio entre los tres. Michel observaba con detenimiento al joven que le clavaba la varita a Cedric en la nuca.

-No te metas Potter, no es asunto tuyo-susurró él apretando los dientes.

-Claro que es asunto mío-dijo Harry-es mi amiga, y la hieres todo el tiempo-

-Yo no...-

-HARRY-Alejandra se lanzó sobre el ojiverde, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-Ale...-intentó quitársela de encima, pero lo único que logró fue que ella lo abrazara más fuerte.

Cedric sonrió y, tomando a Michel del brazo, la arrastró lejos. Caminaron rápidamente fuera del campo, yendo hacia los linderos del bosque y las orillas del lago negro.

Michel forcejeaba, pero notó que Cedric, aunque era delgado, tenía una descomunal fuerza.

-Suéltame Diggory-

-No-

-QUE ME SUELTES-

-NO-

-HAZLO O TE ATURDO-hizo ademán de tomar su varita, pero Cedric fue tan rápido que se la pateó lejos...tanto, que cayó al agua.-Estúpido-

-Dime por qué me tratas como si me odiaras-la zarandeaba con insistencia. Michel sabía que estaba enojado, pero ella estaba muchísimo peor. Lo pateó violentamente en el bajo vientre _(N/A: TUS HIJOS MIK, TUS HIJOS)_. Cayó retorciéndose de dolor.

-Merlín, mis hijos-susurró Michel al ver lo que había hecho. Se acomodó el cabello tras su oreja y se acercó a Cedric.

-¿Qué me has hecho?-

-TÚ TE LA BUSCASTE-bramó Michel enojada.-Tú..tú..ME ZARANDEASTE Y LANZASTE MI VARITA AL LAGO-

-Micky, por favor-dijo él sentándose en el suelo, aún adolorido. Ella volteó, dándole la espalda. No quería verlo, no...si lo miraba caería y ella, como buena argentina, tenía un orgullo de la puta madre.

-Te amo-

-Ay por favor...-su voz se había quebrado. Respiró hondo y volteó a mirar a Cedric. ¿Por qué¿por qué sus ojos eran tan enormemente hermosos y penetrantes¿por qué cuando él la miraba se sentía tan indefensa¿por qué lo necesitaba tanto? . –Si me amaras tanto no me habrías dejado por el idiota de Jonathan-

-Por Merlín, tienes que entenderme-bramó Cedric-es mi amigo-

-Pues si es tan amigo tuyo, debería haberse hecho a un lado y dejarte hacer tu vida-dijo todo tan rápido que tuvo que detenerse para poder respirar. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido y sabía que si seguía así éste terminaría explotando.

-Necesito que entiendas...-

-Y tú debes entender que yo no soy como las demás idiotas...yo no perdono tan fácilmente-volteó-ahora, si me disculpas, debo atender a una amiga amnésica, que no me recuerda, pero que sí recuerda a Harry-caminó con paso firme hacia el campo de quidditch.

El bullicio seguía tan revoltoso como siempre, aunque supo que en realidad la atacada no era Alejandra. Sino que Cho estaba colgada del aro de quidditch en ropa interior, y eso, más que disgustarla, la hizo reír.

Oyó gritos cerca de ella. Buscó con la mirada a la chica que gritaba. Suspiró al notar que Ginny ahorcaba a Alejandra contra la nieve, mientras Harry permanecía estupefacto, observando la escena sentado contra un árbol. Caminó con paso apresurado hacia ellas.

-Ginny, así no, ahórcala más contra la nuez, muy bien-

-Deberías detenerla-dijo Hermione enojada.

-¿Y tú por qué no lo hiciste?-preguntó. Hermione se ruborizó.

-Estaba ocupada con Vicky-dijo Ron de repente. Miró a Ginny-YA BASTA-

La pelirroja soltó a Alejandra, la cual respiraba entrecortadamente.

-No estaba ocupada con Vic...NO LO LLAMES VICKY-Michel suspiró, al igual que Harry.

-¿Me ayudas a llevarla a la enfermería?-

-Sí-dijo el moreno de gafas. Cualquier lugar era mejor que al lado de Ron y Hermione, que discutían todo el tiempo. Ginny los observó con el ceño fruncido-si quieres tú también puedes venir-la pelirroja se ruborizó ante la mirada verde de Harry.

-Oh...no, vayan-

Se encaminaron al castillo.

Michel intentó tomar a Alejandra del brazo, pero la rubia se lanzó sobre Harry, por lo que el pobre tuvo que arrastrarla hasta el vestíbulo. Ya dentro, caminaron un tramo, cuando dos manos los tomaron a ambos y los adentraron en un aula vacía. Todo estaba oscuro.

Michel miró a su alrededor, buscando a Harry y a Alejandra con la mirada, pero no los encontró a ninguno de los dos.

-_Lumos_-Alejandra había tomado la varita de Harry y la utilizaba con maestría.

-Ale...-

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Harry de repente. Se oía su respiración entrecortada.

La luz se encendió. Dos chicos los miraban desde la pared opuesta.

-DIGGORY-bramó Michel.-JACKSON- Se lanzó sobre él.

-_Immobilus_-susurró Jonathan. Michel se quedó estática en su lugar. –_Incarceros_-

Harry fue atado y cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

-_PETRIFICUS TOTAL_ -bramó Alejandra. El hechizo golpeó a Jonathan en el pecho, y se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared.

-YA BASTA- bramó Cedric.

-_Expelliarmus_-la varita del chico salió disparada hacia la rubia, que la tomó con rapidez.

-Espera Ale-dijo él-no hemos venido para pelear-

-¿Ah no?-bramó Harry-¿ y entonces?-

-Queremos hablar con Michel-dijo Cedric.

Segundos después, y tras volver a la normalidad, los seis se observaban con cara de pocos amigos.

-Queremos...arreglar cuentas-dijo Jonathan. Tenía un chipote en la nuca debido al golpe que se había dado y miraba a Alejandra con recelo. Ella, mientras tanto, abrazaba a Harry como si éste fuese un osito de peluche.

-Hemos llegado a una conclusión-dijo Cedric.

-¿Cuál?-

-Haremos un reto-dijo Jonathan. Harry y Michel se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Un qué?-


	12. El reto de no amarte

_Hello, he vuelto luego de tanto tiempo de ausencia. De verdad les digo que quise actualizar este fic antes, pero la inspiración me volvió hace poco. Además, las ansias por mi cumpleaños me tienen algo dispersa. Que por cierto, es el lunes. AAAAAAAAAAAH..DIECIOCHO!..._

_Espero que les sea de su agrado este capítulo, y que me dejen muchos reviews. _

_Algo que quiero aclarar: **NO **odien a Michel ni le tengan envidia. Cualquiera, en su lugar, haría lo mismo. Y tampoco me odien a mí EH!. Ahórrense el odio a Rowling que, según declaró, solo uno (sí, lean bien) **SOLO UNO** de los tres protagonistas va a sobrevivir en el último libro...DIOS HARRY NO TE MUERAS!...T-T...ASESINA!_

_Les agradezco los reviews a: **Mik Diggory, Azamy-Delacour, Sabrina Evans, MiOnE, Harry y LunaLoonyLovegood** (no sean malos y saludenme para mi cumple)..ejem...GRACIAS POR ESTAR Y BANCARSE Q TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR...viste Luna?..ahora no vas a tener q secuestrarme ..aunq ya lo hablamos, si me llevas a Dan...todo okis.._

_M.O.S_

_M.O.P_

_M.O.M_

**Y FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA!...POTRO!...**

_**Capítulo 12: El reto de no amarte**._

-¿Un qué?-

-Un reto, una competencia para saber quién se queda con Michel-dijo Jackson. La morena lo observó con el ceño tan fruncido que sentía cómo sus párpados se cerraban.

-¿Quién se queda con Michel?-preguntó Harry incrédulo-ella no es un pedazo de carne-ambos jóvenes lo miraron con disgusto desde la pared opuesta.

-Hemos acordado que competiremos, empezaremos mañana-dijo Cedric. Michel notó que la mirada azulada del chico la observaba con mucho detenimiento. Bueno, si ellos querían luchar por ella, competir como si fuesen animales, los dejaría...ya tenía una idea clara de qué hacer ante la situación.

-Y ninguno de los dos me ha pedido permiso para disputarme-

-Oh...será muy divertido ver como dos homo sapiens se pelean por ti-dijo Alejandra riendo. Cedric y Jonathan la observaron con el ceño fruncido.-No me miren así...ustedes son los inadaptados-

-Mañana comenzamos..¿de acuerdo?-dijo Jonathan con hastío. Los otros tres asintieron con la cabeza-muy bien, asunto arreglado-

-Esperen un minuto-dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos-¿por qué no dejan que ella decida con quién quedarse?-las miradas que se posaron sobre él fueron furibundas-es sólo una idea-sonrió.

-No lo hacen porque es obvio con quién se quedará Michel-dijo Alejandra. La morena la observó esperanzada de que hubiese recobrado su memoria-se quedará con Harry-

-Merlín ¬¬U-dijo Michel suspirando. No, la memoria seguía en las nubes.

-Si piensas quedarte con Harry, no entiendo por qué la razón de este embrollo-dijo Cedric frunciendo el ceño y dándoles la espalda. ¿Celoso¿enojado, no le importaba lo que estuviese sintiendo, a él no le incumbía en lo más mínimo su pesar, así que ella no tenía por qué preocuparse.

-Yo sigo sin entender por qué, no te preocupes Diggory-dijo Michel-y perdónennos, pero debemos irnos...no tengo tanto tiempo libre como para perderlo en vano-tomó a Harry de la manga de su túnica, y salió, sintiendo a Alejandra seguirla de cerca.

Nunca los pasillos de Hogwarts le habían parecido tan fríos como en esos instantes. Nunca el eco de sus pasos habían retumbado tanto contra las imponentes paredes. Y nunca había sentido tanto la ausencia de Alejandra que, para colmo, la seguía apresuradamente por el corredor.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Harry en el instante en que Michel se detuvo frente a la puerta del aula de Transformaciones. Se abrazó a sí misma para infundirse calor, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared fría y rocosa.-Micky-

-No me hables Harry, por favor-dijo ella. La voz había salido ronca y quebrada, finita...casi ahogada.

-Si no quieres no debes hacer ese estúpido reto-

-Eso es lo gracioso, yo no tendré que hacer nada-dijo con ironía, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Van a utilizarte como si fueses una carnada-dijo Harry, abrazándola.

Era bien cierto y sabido que él la había atraído desde el primer instante en que sus ojos verdes habían sido captados por la mirada miel de ella, pero en ese instante, sintiendo el cálido y duro cuerpo del joven de apenas catorce años, la idea de olvidarse de Cedric y de todo el pesar que atormentaba a su corazón, se le hizo potente y latente en su cerebro. Cerró los ojos, rodeando la cintura de Harry con sus manos, aspirando su hermoso aroma, sintiendo la tibia piel del cuello del chico contra su nariz.. cuando algo, o mejor dicho alguien, irrumpió el _mágico_ momento con un grito y un golpe. Caer de bruces al suelo mientras sientes que un hematoma se te forma en el cráneo y que luego un chico caiga sobre ti no es bonito, aunque si contamos que la persona que cayó primero tiene muy buena puntería y una varita dispuesta, la cosa cambia.

-_DESMAIUS_-un ruido seco y hueco se oyó segundos después, y notaron que un cuerpo rebotaba contra la pared, y caía lánguidamente al suelo. Se miraron. El cuerpo de Alejandra estaba tieso y pálido. Y los ojos verdes de Harry se veían más bonitos que nunca.

-La mataste esta vez...-dijo riendo.

-La anterior fuiste tú-dijo Michel observándolo de soslayo, y notó que las mejillas pálidas de él se tornaban rojas, y eso le pareció tremendamente encantador.

-Bueno...pero lo mío fue completamente inocente-dijo sonriendo, mostrando sus bellos dientes blancos y parejos. Observó a la joven desmayada-creo que deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería-

Michel suspiró.

-McGonagall me matará-

Tras levantar el inconsciente cuerpo de Alejandra mediante magia _(N/A: porque Harry no es tan fuerte pobrecito..aunque esté TAN fuerte...jejejeje)_ caminaron apesadumbrados hacia la Torre de la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey los observó con el ceño muy fruncido cuando entraron junto al cuerpo flotante de la rubia. Tras un par de palabras cruzadas, salieron apresuradamente.

-¿Vamos afuera?-preguntó Harry al ver que la nieve caía sobre el que días antes había sido el claro y mullido césped del parque.

-No...vayamos a la sala común...necesito cruzar ideas con Hermione...y calentar mi cuerpo-

El camino a la Torre Gryffindor no fue tan malo y espantoso como creyó Michel al sentir el frío dándole de lleno en el rostro. ¿Le parecía a ella o el cuerpo de Harry irradiaba demasiado calor¿o era el suyo, ardiendo?. No, no debía ser. Su corazón estaba junto a Cedric, pero también estaba herido, y los corazones heridos hacen dos cosas: o sangran hasta morir, o, simplemente, cicatrizan y se hacen más fuertes. La segunda opción le pareció mejor.

Caminaron despacio por los corredores congelados de la escuela. Andando profundamente introducida en sus cavilaciones, Michel sintió un roce extraño en su mano, y, al observarla detenidamente, supo que aquello que la había tocado suavemente había sido la mano de Harry. Sonrió.

Lo miró fijamente. ¿Era su imaginación o el frío hacia que la piel pálida del bello rostro de él brillara?. Los labios de Harry estaban lilas por el frío y temblaban ligeramente, pero Michel supo que ese temblor lo hacía ver sensual.. Su nariz se veía rojiza, y su piel, su pálida piel blanca de porcelana, sonrosada. "NO...piensa en Cedric, piensa en Cedric". Pero su cerebro no le quiso obedecer. Sus pensamientos se dignaron a ser rosados, bonitos, encontrándose en un lugar lleno de césped de color _verde_, con hermosas flores _blancas_, árboles de madera color _azabache_...y el aroma de Harry. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando ahuyentar los pensamientos en donde él se encontraba de manera _sugerente_. Eso no podía estar pasándole. Harry era, en pocas palabras, su mejor amigo. Era...sí, un amigo muy bonito para los ojos de cualquiera...pero amigo al fin. "PIENSA EN CEDRIC"...Cedric, el que la había dejado por "lealtad", el que la había hecho sufrir refregándole en el rostro su relación extraña con la estúpida Cho Chang, el que le tenía celos a ese bombón con cicatriz, el que la utilizaba para demostrar que él era bien machito y podía ganarla como un trofeo... "Al demonio Cedric Diggory".

La Dama Gorda fue su salvación, y entrar a la sala común logró hacer que ella dejara de pensar, un poco, en ese Harry sugerente y...obsceno.

-Hermione, menos mal que te encuentro-dijo Michel sentándose junto a ella, que leía _Historia de Hogwarts_, seguramente por sexagésima octava vez.. Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido, como si interrumpirla fuese sacrilegio.-Necesito hablar contigo...a solas-miró rápidamente a Harry, quien tarareaba una canción de Las Brujas de Macbeth. Suspiró.

-Vamos-dijo Hermione cerrando el libro con fuerza, mientras Michel pensaba que los libros de Hogwarts debían tener un hechizo que fortaleciera sus hojas de los ataques de solemnidad de la castaña. Subieron las escaleras a los dormitorios, dejando a Harry solo, sentado en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

Hermione se sentó en su cama, y observó a Michel detenidamente.

-Dime-

-Bueno...hubo un extraño episodio hoy con Diggory y el idiota de Jackson-

-Cuéntame-

-Nos secuestraron y nos introdujeron en un aula vacía...allí, intenté atacar a Jackson...me inmovilizaron..y bueno, Alejandra los atacó y te digo la verdad, fue muy divertido...-

-Ve al grano-

-De acuerdo..-se aclaró la garganta, carraspeando, para luego tomar aire y continuar-nos hablaron de hacer un reto...-

-¿Un reto?-

-Sí-la frente de Hermione se transformó en un intrincado de arrugas-sé que suena estúpido, pero yo no lo decidí-

-Es...completamente absurdo-dijo, con la voz chillona y finita. Se veía decepcionada-¿QUÉ LES PASA A ESTOS HOMBRES?-

-No creo que sea para tanto...-dijo Michel encogiéndose de hombros-lo que quiero es que me ayudes-

-¿Qué...que yo te ayude?-la voz de Hermione se oía quebrada y ligeramente emocionada.

-Sí...me gustaría que me des ideas para el reto...-

-Bueno-dijo-te diré que no me gusta ser partícipe de cosas deshonestas-la mirada que le echó Michel la hizo sonrojar _(N/A: miradas de este tipo ¬¬)_-pero estaré encantada en ayudarte a que te vengues de esas dos acromántulas-sonrió-podrías hacerlos sufrir diciendo que necesitas tiempo...o...-su sonrisa se tornó maquiavélica y Michel temió que dijera que lo mejor sería lanzarles un Avada Kedavra a cada uno-decirles que te enamoraste de otro- ¿por qué Harry se cruzó por su mente en ese instante? –sería horroroso para ambos-

-No-dijo a los gritos. Hermione la observó con las cejas alzadas-no quiero ser partícipe de esa cosa que esos soquetes llamaron "reto"-

-Ay...por Dios...deja de ser tan noble y compórtate de manera normal-

-Para mí no es normal ser vengativa y rencorosa...YO NO SOY ASÍ-se miró las manos-MERLÍN, LA INFLUENCIA DE ALEJANDRA ES TREMENDA-se tomó de los cabellos.

-No creo que sea para tanto-dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos-es solo...hacer justicia, nada más-

-Me encanta tu concepto de justicia, Hermione ¬¬-

-Oh-dijo sonriendo-es que me junto demasiado con Ron y Harry-la mención de ese último la hizo tensarse.

Harry. Merlín, que no se lo nombraran porque algo en su cuerpo hacía clic cada vez que sentía su aroma, oía su nombre, escuchaba su voz, sentía sus pasos, palpaba su cuerpo, veía sus ojos...

No, no podía, y NO debía enamorarse de Harry. Pero cómo no hacerlo, le decía la voz de su conciencia, si tiene los ojos verdes más lindos sobre la faz de la Tierra, y uno de los rostros más perfectos que hubiesen existido...

-MICHEL TE ESTOY HABLANDO, MALDICIÓN-

-¿Qué? O.o-movió la cabeza a los lados-¿qué me decías?-

-No importa, parece que tienes la cabeza en cualquier lado ¬¬-

-Discúlpame-dijo Michel. Suspiró.-Creo que es hora de que...salga un rato-

Salió del cuarto con premura. Merlín, no quería mirar a la cara a Hermione y que ella notara cómo sus ojos relampagueaban cada vez que nombraba a Harry. Por Gryffindor, que eso era casi inmoral.

Sufría por cierto hufflepuff de bellos e hipnotizantes ojos azules y, de pronto, por azar, Destino, o lo que fuere, sus pensamientos se veían bañados de aguas verdes esmeralda, y su corazón se encontraba, sin miramientos, y sin pedirle permiso tampoco, enamorado de Harry. Era absurdo, extraño, anormal.

No podía, y tampoco debía, enamorarse de aquel chico. Lo quería, le tenía aprecio, SÍ, la atraía...pero ¿qué sucedía con Cedric entonces?.

Llegó a la sala común, y notó que dos estúpidas huecas sin sesos le hablaban a Harry con voces de tontuelas. Gruñó y apretó los puños. "Ah, Merlín, no me digas que le tienes celos a Patil y a Brown".

Caminó con paso militar hacia ellos, y se sentó frente a Harry, haciendo mucho ruido. Parvati y Lavender la miraron asustadas, y, luego de despedirse amistosamente del chico, salieron de la sala común.

-Menos mal que llegaste-dijo Harry riendo. Se notaba incómodo-me estaban acosando-

-Me imagino-dijo con ironía. Notó la mirada confusa del moreno, y cómo su frente se arrugaba.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-Nada, no me sucede nada-gritó, levantándose del sofá y saliendo de la Torre Gryffindor con paso firme. Caminó con los dientes apretados por el corredor, sin importarle chocar con los demás, haciéndoles caso omiso a los insultos y ofensas de las personas que se cruzaban en su camino y no le daban paso.

Salió al parque. No importaba si nevaba sin control, si caían estrellas del cielo o si un asteroide tomaba de punto estratégico a los terrenos de Hogwarts, ella quería estar sola. La nieve caía a raudales, y de repente se vio transformada en un muñeco. Pero siguió sentada. Nunca el suelo le pareció tan frío y congelado, nunca ese vacío en el pecho había sido tan grande, y nunca se había sentido tan confusa.

Suspiró, viendo a su aliento caliente mezclarse con el aire frío del ambiente.

¿Por qué todo tan difícil¿por qué todo condenadamente complicado¿acaso ella no podía ser feliz con ese Adonis de ojos azules¿por qué tenía que entrometerse todo el mundo en su aburrida vida¿por qué tenía que sentirse tan irremediablemente atraída por Harry, ese Apolo de ojos verdes¿por qué Alejandra estaba amnésica y de repente se había tornado terriblemente estúpida?.

Alguien le tocó el hombro, haciéndola sobresaltar. Volteó.

-Cedric-la nieve había amortiguado el sonido de los pasos masculinos.

-Micky-dijo él sonriendo. Se notaba triste y acongojado.-No deberías estar aquí bajo la nevada-sus labios carnosos estaba violetas y su cara demasiado roja. Pero aún así se veía bonito. Llevaba puesta la capucha, y recordó la primera vez que lo había visto. Aquella vez en la que se había enamorado de él.

-Ced, por todos los magos del mundo, sabes que yo te quiero-él sonrió y dirigió su mirada al suelo blanco-pero estoy muy confundida y no sé qué hacer-Cedric fijó sus ojos sobre los de ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que creo que hay alguien más...y no puedo controlar esta atracción-Cedric abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué?-Michel notó cierto rictus en la mandíbula masculina. Mala señal.

-Espera...-

-No, no-dijo él con voz potente-dime que lo anterior fue una broma-Michel negó con la cabeza-no puede ser...¿quién?...-abrió los ojos como si se le hubiese encendido una lamparita-POTTER-

-No, Cedric, por favor..-

-ESE IDIOTA...DE SEGURO ES ÉL-

-CÁLLATE DIGGORY-lo empujó, y él cayó de bruces el suelo-necesito que me escuches-

-De acuerdo, te escucho-dijo Cedric con el ceño fruncido-explícate-

-Lo que ocurre entre nosotros no me resulta fácil-

-Porque a mí sí-dijo irónico.

-Discúlpame-dijo ella-pero fuiste tú quien decidió tomar esas decisiones absurdas-

-Ya te dije por qué lo hice-dijo Cedric rápidamente.

-Sí, por lealtad-dijo con voz socarrona.

-¿Es que no me crees?-

-NO-Cedric retrocedió-ES ABSURDO-

-Pero...-

-Pero nada, encima ahora quieres utilizarme para ver quien de los dos es mejor que el otro-

-No...no queremos hacer eso-

-Entonces anúlalo, porque no voy a participar-Cedric frunció el ceño. Y Michel sintió una sacudida en su estómago, señal de que algo resurgía en su corazón.

-¿Es tu última palabra?-

-Sí-volteó, pero Cedric la tomó del codo y la pegó contra él.

-Aún no me has dicho qué pasa con Potter-lo dijo en un susurro, un susurro que hizo que los cabellos de Michel se erizaran.

-No te lo voy a decir-dijo. Lo empujó, y él volvió a caer sobre la nieve. Se adentró en el pasillo de Hogwarts, sabiendo con certeza que Cedric la seguía. Podía sentir su aroma, oía sus pasos apresurados unos metros atrás, siguiéndola como si fuese su sombra. Y es que mientras caminaba por el corredor que lentamente se llenaba de alumnos, miles de imágenes de su corta relación con Cedric le bombardearon la tranquilidad. Recordaba amorosamente todos los apasionados besos que se habían prodigado, las palabras y las caricias. Pero esas imágenes y esos recuerdos no aparecían para hacerla reflexionar, sino para confundirla aún más de lo que ya se encontraba. Se vio a sí misma pensando en qué hacer para quitarse de encima a Cedric, que ya le tocaba los talones. Y a ser verdad, ya la estaba tomando del brazo, y la introducía a su lado en un aula vacía. Y Michel notó que era el mismo lugar en el que Cedric la había besado por primera vez. Se dio cuenta que sus nervios la traicionaron de repente, y que sus manos empezaron a moverse descontroladamente. Las escondió dentro de su túnica.

Volteó. Cedric la observaba apoyado contra la puerta, con una sonrisa que a ella le hizo cosquillas en el estómago. Se veía sensual con su bufanda alrededor del cuello, y sus mejillas lentamente se tornaban rojas debido al calor del ambiente del colegio.

-¿Qué..?-

-Quiero que me digas qué es lo que pasa con Potter-dijo con voz seria y decidida. Michel miró al suelo y se restregó las manos. Merlín¿que qué pasaba con Harry, pues no tenía idea. Ese día se había encontrado imaginándose una escena de amor salvaje y pasional con el muchacho de gafas, pensando en que podría quitarse a Cedric de la cabeza con su ayuda. Pero eso era honestamente horrible, porque de esa forma usaría la típica "un clavo saca otro clavo", y para ella no era correcto.

-Pues...con Harry...-suspiró. No había palabras concretas para explicar esa irrefrenable atracción que sentía hacia su mejor amigo. Aunque tuvo la certeza que lo que la hizo acercarse a Harry fue, sin lugar a dudas, que él le gustaba.-No lo sé-

-Pues espero que para mañana tengas las cosas claras-dijo él. Michel frunció el ceño.

-Nunca me apures, soquete-dijo con voz potente. –Aparte, si me enamoro de Harry, no es culpa de nadie..-

-Quizás sí-dijo Cedric mirando al suelo-quizás fue culpa mía...te lancé a hacerlo-

-Ced..-se acercó a él, y pudo sentir su intoxicante perfume de varón-Harry me gusta desde la primera vez que lo vi-los ojos celestes de él se ensombrecieron-pero a ti...a ti te amo Ced-una sonrisa apareció en el bello rostro masculino. La tomó de ambos lados de su cara, y Michel supo que los labios de él aprisionarían a los suyos en un hermoso beso de cuento de hadas. Sintió la calidez del aliento masculino sobre su boca, y cerró los ojos, esperando el contacto. Volver a sentir la carnosidad de los labios de Cedric la hizo sentir cómo toda su sangre se tornaba caliente. La hizo elevarse un par de centímetros en el suelo. Y encontrarse con la lengua de él jugando con la suya, la convirtió en la mujer más feliz sobre la Tierra.

Abrió los ojos. Frunció el ceño al ver que el chico que la besaba no era Cedric, sino Harry. Y le gustaba que Harry la besara, lo hacía de las mil maravillas. Se imaginaba besando esos labios finos, pasando sus dedos por ese cabello que ni un peine podría arreglar, acariciando la suave y tersa piel del pecho, palpando los leves músculos marcados de sus pectorales y su abdomen... Se apartó con brusquedad, empujándolo.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó Cedric. "Maldición, ahora tengo visiones".

-Me...me tengo que ir-salió apresuradamente del aula, dejando a Cedric con una extraño sentimiento de derrota.

Michel caminó con prisa. Se detuvo, recargándose contra una pared. Merlín¿qué era lo que le ocurría?. ¿Ahora tenía visiones?. Sacudió la cabeza, y decidió hacerle una visita a Alejandra, quizás habia vuelto en sí y recobrado la memoria.

Caminó con pesadez hasta la enfermería. Pensaba en la antigua Alejandra, en sus chistes, en la perversidad que la poseía cada vez que veía a un chico que pudiese convertirse en una futura presa, en la verdad de sus palabras, en la tremenda inteligencia que llevaba a cuestas y en el pasado que ambas tenían en común.

Entró a la enfermería mirando el suelo, recordando el último beso de Cedric, recordando que por un instante la fugaz visión de Harry besándola la hizo estremecer, y para qué negarlo, le había gustado creer que el joven de gafas le devoraba la boca como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Observó con detenimiento el lugar pulcro y silencioso, y notó una cabellera azabache en la cama en la que Alejandra descansaba. El corazón palpitó, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Volteó, intentando salir de allí, pero en su intento tropezó con una de las camas, y el estruendo que hizo pudo haber despertado hasta al mismísimo Merlín en su tumba.

Harry la observó asombrado desde la cama, y Michel notó una sonrisa en su rostro, y sin poder evitarlo, se sonrojó. Una extraña mirada creyó ver en los ojos masculinos, que la observaban con detenimiento. Y supo que lo que él miraba era la mayor parte de su muslo que, al caer sentada y con las piernas flexionadas, se lucía en todo su esplendor. El calor de sus mejillas aumentó considerablemente, más aún cuando Harry se acercó a ella tendiéndole la mano, con una sonrisa entre perversa y divertida. Se levantó ayudada por él, y al estar tan nerviosa debido a la cercanía de ese excitante y hermoso cuerpito duro _(N/A: mmmmm)_, se tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó sobre Harry, que la sostuvo con sus brazos. Al levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos, se sintió de repente desnuda, indefensa ante esa mirada verde y transparente. Y se encontró deseando con todo su ser y su alma, que él la besara y la devorara entera. Suspiró, el aroma de Harry le llegaba a las fosas nasales, le embriagaba el cerebro y le nublaba el pensamiento. Se separó un par de centímetros, observando con detenimiento el ovalo perfecto del rostro masculino; la hermosa conjunción que hacían su nariz, sus labios finos, los enormes ojos y las cejas; cómo se marcaba la camisa en los leves músculos...

-¿Micky?-

-Dime, Harry-dijo con voz apagada. Parecía que todo el pensamiento conciente se había ido a escalar el Aconcagua, o el Everest, o el Himalaya.

-Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas-dijo sonriendo. Ella sonrió y, sin pensarlo, sin detenerse a reflexionar, lo tomó del rostro y acercándose lentamente, lo besó en la comisura de los labios. Notó cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, cómo los latidos del corazón masculino hacían dúo con los del suyo, cómo las manos de él de repente se aferraban con fuerza en su túnica. Delineó con su lengua los labios de Harry, y él se estremeció.

-Ejem-se separaron con rapidez. Michel aún sentía la sensación de la tersura de los labios masculinos, y los latidos enloquecidos de su corazón. Algo en su cabeza le decía que tomara a Harry nuevamente y terminara con ese beso, pero la mirada ceñuda de Alejandra observándolos la intimidó.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó la rubia, con un asomo de sonrisa.

-Ale..-

-¿Qué hago en la enfermería?-

-Pues...te desmayaste-Alejandra parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Qué hacían tan juntos?-Michel puso los ojos en blanco.-Michel-

-¿Qué has dicho?-Alejandra frunció el ceño, sin entender la pregunta.

-Pues...ese es tu nombre-dijo la otra como si fuese lo más obvio. Algo sacudió el corazón de Michel, y se lanzó sobre la rubia, abrazándola fuertemente.

-HAS VUELTO, HAS VUELTO-

-Síiiiiiiiiiiii...-dijo Alejandra, palmeándole la espalda a la morena. Harry sonrió al ver la expresión asustada de la chica sentada sobre la cama-hola Harry-

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme-dijo él. Las miradas de él y Michel se cruzaron, como diciéndose algo en silencio. Ella observó el paso lento del joven mientras salía de la enfermería, y suspiró.

-Vaya-dijo Alejandra con voz divertida y burlona.

-¿Qué?-

-No...que creo que la vida está retándote-

-¿Qué?-

-Que esto es un reto...un reto Michel-la morena recordó la estúpida competencia que Jonathan y Cedric harían por su causa.

-¿Eso crees?-Alejandra asintió con la cabeza.

-Te está dando a elegir entre Harry y Cedric-la mirada que Michel le echó la hizo reír-sí, no vas a negarme que se estaban besando-

-Pues..no sé qué me pasa-se encogió de hombros, confusa-Harry me atrae mucho, y no voy a negarte que me estoy enamorando de él, pero...¿y Cedric?-

-Cedric puede esperar-dijo la rubia sonriendo-ahora debes poner en claro lo que sientes...y cuéntame todo lo que has hecho...y lo que he hecho yo, porque te digo la verdad, no recuerdo nada-se rascó la cabeza, haciendo reír a Michel.

Al salir de la enfermería, y sabiendo que Alejandra había recobrado la memoria, sintió que su corazón volvía a estar tranquilo, apacible, aunque cierto sentimiento de culpa la atacó en el mismo instante en que su amiga había dicho "Cedric puede esperar". Debía ponerse de acuerdo en qué hacer, seguramente Harry le pediría explicaciones. Se imaginó la expresión de Cedric cuando ella le dijese que le gustaba Harry. Se sintió mala, sucia, una completa culpable. Llegó al retrato de la sala común, pero se detuvo al oír pasos apresurados tras ella. Volteó.

-Jackson-

-Stanco...-tenía el ceño sumamente fruncido-¿podemos hablar?-

-No, ahora no puedo-dijo ella. La mirada azul de Jonathan estaba endurecida, fría.

-Es importante-

-Vas a hablarme sobre Harry..¿cierto?-

-Sí-

-Pues no tengo ganas, discúlpame-dijo Michel. Dijo la contraseña en un susurro y entró con prisa. Oyó a Jonathan gruñir.

Suspiró con alivio. Que día más complicado. Volteó, con la intención de subir a su dormitorio, cuando cierto aroma muy conocido la hizo estremecer. Sonrió, al ver a Harry observándola desde el sillón.

Una extraña pero excitante visión de ella sobre Harry haciéndole las miles de cosas, la hizo reír y sonrojarse. "Gárgolas galopantes, es tu mejor amigo".

-Harry, buenas noches-

-Micky-

-Dime-

-Lo de hoy en la enfermería...-

-Espero que no te haya molestado-

-No...solo que me confunde-Michel sonrió. Se veía tan lindo así, con la camisa desarreglada, tres botones sin abrochar, mostrando su piel blanca. Su cabello más desordenado de lo normal. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus labios rojos.

-A mí también-lo tomó de las solapas de la camisa y lo besó fugazmente-la vida me está complicando la existencia...-se soltó de él, observando con deleite cómo Harry se tocaba los labios, mientras se sonrojaba.

Alejandra había tenido razón. La vida la estaba retando. Retando a no amar a Harry, a no amar a Cedric. Era una prueba. Y ella, como buena gryffindor, le demostraría su valentía. Le haría frente, le ganaría.


	13. Un día para olvidar

_He vuelto. Sí, aunque no lo crean he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo que, espero, les guste tanto como a mí. _

_Sé que hace más de un mes que no actualizaba este fic, pero lo que ocurrió fue que la inspiración se me fue al demonio y además escribí "Despertar..." y mucho cerebro para hacer este no tuve. Pero como lo prometido es deuda, aquí estoy de nuevo, y les pido perdón por la tardanza. _

_Les agradezco los reviews a: **LunaLoonyLovegood**, **Harry**, **Sabrina Evans**, **Bar**, **NymphyLupin**, **NazkySnape**,** Eruanne**, **Mik Diggory** y** Azamy-Delacour**._

_Y otra cosa, lean_ **"El Secreto mejor guardado"** _de Mik Diggory. Es un fic muy lindo y les aseguro que se van a divertir..._

_Dejen reviews!.._

_M.O.S _

_M.O.P_

_M.O.M_

**Y FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA!...HARRY, TE TENGO DESCUIDADO AMORCITO!...**

_Otra cosa, antes que me olvide. Me han tirado la ideita de hacer una continuación de este fic. Yo haré lo que decida el voto popular. Eso sí, Cedric ya no va a estar (lo suponen), asi que piensen bien._

_DISFRUTEN!._

_Capítulo 13: Un día para olvidar._

Despertar aquella mañana le resultó algo imposible. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante un par de minutos, sintiendo la calidez de sus sábanas, la tibieza de los rayos que entraban por las ventanas, anunciando que ya era hora de levantarse y enfrentar la vida. Se desperezó, estirando una de sus piernas, y sintió, en la esquina de su cama, un cuerpo. Se sobresaltó y se sentó rápidamente, observando a su alrededor. Cuán grande y hermosa fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con dos refulgentes ojos verdes observarla apoyados contra el dosel.

-Harry..-susurró con voz ahogada. Se mordió el labio, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Se veía encantadoramente sexy hasta con pijama. Él le sonreía sensualmente, abrazando la esquina de la cama, sentado sobre el edredón.

-¿Cómo has dormido?-preguntó él observando el cubrecama con timidez.

-Bien...¿y tú?-preguntó ella. Harry tenía el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre, y la cara de adormecido la quedaba encantadora. Se podía imaginar el delgado y bien formadito cuerpo masculino tras esa pijama rayada. Suspiró.

-Bien...aunque tengo sueños muy feos...-se rascó la cabeza. Sonrió-¿vamos a desayunar?-

-Sí...-murmuró ella-espera a que me vista-

La puerta se abrió, y tres chicas entraron con rostro asombrados.

-¿Potter?-

-Ya me voy-dijo Harry rápidamente. Salió corriendo al pasillo. Mientras tanto, Michel había huido hacia el cuarto de baño. Una vez bañada, despierta y normalmente vestida, se dignó a bajar a la sala común, esperando que ese día fuese placentero. Cuán alejada se encontraba de la realidad. Se encontró a una Hermione muy enmarañada, a un Ron un tanto huraño, a Alejandra demasiado sonriente y a Harry...con sus ojos verdes fijos en ella, una hermosa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y su cabello más desordenado de lo normal. Ya se encontraba perfectamente vestido, y el suéter que llevaba puesto le enmarcaba con exquisitez el cuerpo. Era un dios de cabello oscuro.

-Ya era hora tortuga-murmuró Alejandra con una sonrisa. Michel la miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué tanta sonrisa y felicidad?...¿No se daba cuenta que para ella el mundo se venía abajo?.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz?-le preguntó al salir de la sala común, siguiendo a los tres amigos.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes?-le dijo la otra, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa. Hablaba como si ella supiese algo y Michel, al no saberlo, era una completa estúpida.

-¿Saber qué?-preguntó-acaso...¿murió Snape?-

-Oh...-dijo Alejandra-no...eso sería tener demasiada suerte-

-¿Y entonces?..desembucha-dijo, señalándola con un dedo. Oyeron risas y miraron al frente. La espalda de Harry era un belleza...

-Tiene buen trasero...-

-Sí...-sacudió la cabeza. Alejandra la observaba sonriendo con malicia-Perra, no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó al rubia inocentemente.-Yo no hice nada-

-Cuéntame que te trae tan contenta...-

-Adivina...-

-Mmm...-se encontraban ya sentadas en la mesa de Gryffindor, desayunando. Había barullo a su alrededor, y no podía evitar sentirse sonrojar al notar cierta mirada verdosa fija en ella.-Draco Malfoy fue tragado por el calamar gigante...y el bicho escupió sus huesos-

-No-Alejandra señaló al slytherin. "Qué lástima". _(N/A: te quiero Bar)_

-Se cayó el techo del despacho de Snape...NO...mejor aún...fue atacado por una manada de hombres lobo resentidos que le tienen odio a las serpientes...-

-No...tampoco-

-Albus Dumbledore proclamó el 28 de Diciembre como el día nacional de los caramelos de Limón...-

-Nop-Alejandra sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Ginny Weasley te hizo miembro de su club de fans de Harry Potter y te hizo vicepresidenta?-

-Tampoco-

-Bueno, me cansé...se me acabó el repertorio...-

Alejandra sonrió triunfante. Y Michel sintió una sacudida violenta de estómago. Se odió a si misma al saber que lo que sentía era envidia. Envidiaba a su amiga por estar tan feliz, por no sentir la carga de todos los problemas que ella acarreaba encima, por no tener que elegir entre dos jóvenes sumamente encantadores y apuestos... la envidiaba por poder sonreír sin remordimientos, por poder reír sin reparos, por querer vivir el día a día.

-Hoy es mi selección-

-Oh...¿de veras?-la rubia asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza-que tengas suerte...ojalá quedes en Gryffindor-

-Sí...-sacudió el pelo elegantemente. Y Michel recordó asquerosamente a la estúpida de Fleur-aunque no me molestaría estar en Slytherin-

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó Harry de repente-¿estás loca?-

-No...-

-Loca estás-dijo Hermione, leyendo Corazón de Bruja-aquí me insultan-señaló la sección de opinión del diario.

-Oh-

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo estar en Slytherin?-los tres miraron a Alejandra como si la respuesta a esa pregunta estuviese frente a sus narices.

-Todos los magos malos van ahí-susurró Ron, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ah sí?-ambas miraron fijamente a Malfoy, que reía ante las idioteces de Pansy. Michel gruñó.

-Bueno, supongo que si quedas en Slytherin puedes hacerte amiga de ese soquete-

-¿Bromeas?-chilló Alejandra, mirándola con los ojos abiertos y brillosos-si me acerco a Malfoy es para violarlo-

-Guacale-murmuraron Harry y Michel. Sonrieron ante la coincidencia de decir lo mismo. Cruzaron miradas. Los ojos verdes del joven se clavaron fijamente en el rostro sonrojado de Michel, quien corrió la mirada al instante en que los orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en ella, mirando el mantel como si fuese interesante.

El corazón latía violentamente, retumbando dentro de su caja torácica. Sus manos temblaban como si estuviese sufriendo un sismo corporal _(N/A: no me pueden decir que no está buena la metáfora)_ e intentaba controlarlas escondiéndolas dentro del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Era increíble que con solo una mirada y una sonrisa más que sugestiva, el chico lograse provocar semejantes reacciones.

Alguien carraspeó cerca suyo, y al levantar la mirada vislumbró el ceño fruncido de Hermione, la expresión asombrada de Ron, y la sonrisa lasciva de Alejandra. Tragó saliva ruidosamente. Alguien muy estúpido no habría notado sus crecientes nervios al estar cerca de Harry...pero para mala suerte de Michel, ninguna de las tres personas que los acompañaban era de capacidad lenta...bueno, quizás Ron un poco, pero estúpido no era. Hermione levantó una ceja demasiado alto, mientras observaba a Michel intentar tapar su rubor con las manos. La risa cantarina y contagiosa de Alejandra no ayudaba al hecho de que se sintiera sumamente incómoda, y que la mirada verdosa más bella sobre la faz de la Tierra la observara con detenimiento, tampoco.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-murmuró Hermione observándolos a ambos fijamente. Michel agradeció fervientemente que la chica no supiera Legirimancia, porque sino, hubiese leído un gigantesco "amo a Harry"...o un "trágame tierra", "me mataré con mi propia varita", "Alejandra no te rías, maldita zorra cínica", "Hermione eres de lo peor", etc, etc. Un carraspeo muy sonoro los hizo sobresaltar.

Ginny los miraba con el ceño muy fruncido desde detrás de Hermione. Michel tragó saliva. Estaba segura que la pelirroja había notado todo...y cuando se dice todo, es TODO.

-¿Y ésta quién es?-preguntó Alejandra, con su forma tan honesta y sincera de expresar sus dudas.

Harry sonrió divertido, mientras que Hermione y Ron levantaron sus cejas.

-Ésta-dijo Ginny señalándose-tiene nombre-

-Sí, sí, eso es obvio...¿se puede saber qué quieres?...porque incordias-dijo Alejandra con una expresión fastidiosa en el rostro.

-¿Cómo te...?-

-Ginny-dijo Ron en forma de advertencia, justo en el mismo momento en que la pelirroja levantaba el puño para, seguramente, estrellarlo sobre la cara de Alejandra.

-¿La conoces?-preguntó ella impasible, observando a los dos pelirrojos.

-Sí, es mi hermana-dijo Ron. Miró a Ginny-siéntate y no molestes..-

-No soy yo la que molesta-replicó, mientras Ron la empujaba hacia el sector de los chicos de tercero-NO ME EMPUJES RONALD-.

-Cómo vienen las niñas hoy-murmuró Alejandra levantando las cejas. Michel suspiró. Oyó una risa conocida y levantó la mirada. Y ahí estaba Harry con su sonrisa, y ese hermoso rubor en sus mejillas.

Michel tragó saliva y sonrió muy a su pesar. Es que se veía tan apetecible. "Ay Merlín, como si el pobre chico fuese comida".

-¿Ya terminaste?-la voz de Alejandra, por desgracia, la sacó de su bella ensoñación, en la que Harry era una dulce y encantadora manzanita. Miró a la rubia que la observaba con las cejas muy elevadas.

Tragó saliva. Por Gryffindor, su garganta estaba más seca que el Sahara. Y todo por las hormonas.

-Pues...-observó su plato. No, ni siquiera había probado bocado, no podía, nadie podría comer si enfrente tienes un bello rostro y unos ojos que madre mía, que te observan y te hacen enrojecer hasta la punta del cabello. Era hora de tomar decisiones.-No...pero vámonos-Alejandra enarcó una ceja, extrañada. No era para tanto, si Michel no tenía estómago de dragón como para que la mirase de esa manera...no era como ella.

Ambas se levantaron de sus asientos, al unísono. Michel percibió la expresión extrañada de Harry. Rehuyó de sus ojos como pudo. Mala idea, porque al correr su mirada, vislumbró a Cedric...el hermoso, bello y precioso Cedric Diggory. ¿Qué comían esos ingleses que eran todos tan lindos? _(N/A: jajajajaja...lo mismo me pregunto yo)_. Pero lo importante, o más bien lo incómodo, no era el hecho de haber visto su bello rostro liso e impecable de muchacho de diecisiete años, sino notar que su mirada azul estaba fija en ella. Tenía una expresión que Michel nunca había notado. Era indescriptible, hermética. Cara de nada, como se decía en su país de origen _(N/A: cara de nada tiene Arnold Swarzenegger..pero Cedric es más lindo ((me muero de la risa si lo escribí bien)))_. Era indescifrable y enigmático saber lo que se estuviese cruzando por esa mente linda y serena. Los ojos se veían sombríos, una extraña sombra los surcaba dándoles aspecto serio; los labios carnosos fijos en una mueca impasible; las cejas levemente elevadas... Merlín, ese chico era un espectáculo. Harry y él debían de hacer una obra titulada "Los bellos ingleses y su maldito afán por hacer enloquecer a las mujeres con su preciosidad". _(N/A: me he volado...y mucho...)_.

Alguien la golpeó en el brazo. Miró a un lado. Alejandra sonreía de forma rara. No era su sonrisa perversa, y mucho menos aquella que utilizaba cuando tenía razón _(N/A: "te lo dije")_, sino que era compasiva y tenía cierta pizca de pena. Lo peor que podía sucederle, que su mejor amiga le tuviese lástima.

Frunció el ceño y salió con paso militar del Gran Comedor. Nadie podía discutirle que varias miradas, dos muy lindas por cierto _(N/A: Harry y Cedric, por si no se dieron cuenta)_, la observaron con atención en su camino hacia el vestíbulo. Los pasos de Alejandra la siguieron.

Hacía frío. Iba a terminar enfermándose si seguía con ese estúpido afán de no abrigarse en pleno invierno. Alejandra llegó a su lado al instante. Se miraron. Envidió a su amiga por tener tanta ropa puesta.

-Linda bufanda-dijo Michel tomando la bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor que su amiga llevaba al cuello _(N/A: bufanda que nunca pudimos hacernos, Mik)_. Alejandra hizo una mueca de impaciencia.

-No cambies el tema, quiero que hablemos de lo que te ocurre-dijo con voz autoritaria. Michel frunció el ceño. Se restregó las manos sobre los brazos, intentando infundirse calor. Maldita Inglaterra por ese clima tan horrible. Maldito Hogwarts. Malditos Harry Potter y Cedric Diggory. Maldita Alejandra por insistente y pesada. Maldita ella.

Miró a la rubia que la observaba con impaciencia. Michel suspiró y miró al suelo.

-Pues...¿que me pasa con qué?-su amiga la miró como diciendo "ah sí, hazte la sonsa".

-Con Harry Potter-el nombre de aquel chico sonó como bofetada. Alejandra lo había escupido de tal forma que había dolido. Merlín, eso habia hecho eco contra las paredes. Maldito Hogwarts por tener esa piedra que hacía que hasta la caída de un alfiler se oyese en la otra punta del colegio. Maldita Alejandra por ser tan poco disimulada _(N/A: ejem...en eso es igual a mí...Mik te quiero q pesar de hacerte quedar mal con todos tus chicos)_. Se miraron fijamente. Los ojos verdes de su amiga, aunque lindos, no eran nada en comparación con cierta mirada esmeralda que tanto le gustaba, y mucho menos si la observaban con tanta frialdad. Alejandra podía ser muy yegua si se lo proponía.

-¿Con Harry?- DIOS¿por qué su voz había sonado tan finita?.

-Sí...¿qué sucede con Harry?-volvió a preguntar, en el mismo tono de voz. Los que estuviesen en el Gran Salón ya se habrían enterado que a ella le pasaban cosas con Harry. Y cómo no...

-Pues...-

-Sí-una voz les llegó desde la puerta del Gran Comedor. Merlín...esa voz. No, no podía estar sucediéndole esto-todos queremos saber qué te ocurre con Harry Potter-los pasos que vinieron a continuación le permitieron ver al portador de aquella hermosa y gloriosa voz. Y fue en ese instante que Michel deseó que la tragase la tierra, que un hipogrifo desbocado la asesinara a picotazos, que el calamar gigante la convirtiese en su almuerzo...

-¿Qué quieres Diggory?-Alejandra lo enfrentó con varita en mano. Michel los observó. Si empezaban un duelo iba a perder a Cedric...sí, Alejandra, al igual que ella, podía parecer frágil, pero no lo era.

-Saber-contestó él-igual que tú-su expresión era fría. Le recordó a Draco Malfoy.

-Pues no es de tu incumbencia, la verdad, Diggory- otra vez lo había escupido. Había sonado como un insulto. Y Cedric había notado la entonación de su apellido.

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia...es mi chica-el corazón de Michel palpitó de manera extraña. Lo había sentido, había notado el pum sonoro y abrumador dentro de su pecho. ¿Había dicho que ella era _su_ chica?. Sabía que estaba dando saltos mentales.

-¿Tu chica, Diggory?-la expresión de Alejandra se crispó en un rictus peligroso. Michel ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Imagínense, una feminista con potencial asesino a cualquier mención de que las mujeres a veces son consideradas objetos...Merlín..

-ELLA NO ES TU CHICA¿QUÉ TE CREES?...NO ES UNA COSA, NO ES PROPIEDAD DE NADIE-la cara de espanto de Cedric daba risa. Y Michel no pudo contenerla. Sus carcajadas hicieron callar a Alejandra, y las miradas de ambos se fijaron en ella. Tuvo que morderse el puño para poder silenciarse.

-Encima que te defiendo, soquete maloliente ¬¬-susurró Alejandra con ira contenida. Michel la miró con compasión.

-Gracias amiga, pero creo que no necesito que nadie me defienda-miró a Cedric esta vez. Sus ojos, Merlín, sus ojos eran tan lindos. –Yo no soy propiedad tuya...y...eres un estúpido-

Alejandra rió.

-Vaya resolución-dijo. Michel sonrió divertida. Pero al mirar a Cedric su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo. Se veía tan serio y frío.

-¿Por qué dices que soy un estúpido?-

-Es obvio ¿no?-dijo ella con voz chirriante-dices que soy tu chica, pero cuando el imbécil de Jackson te apura, me entregas como si fuese un paquete-Cedric miró al suelo apenado.

-Pues...-

-No se hable más, vamos Micky-dijo Alejandra, tomándola del brazo, arrastrándola hacia los terrenos nevados del colegio. La nieve era tan linda, pero era fría también, y te congelaba hasta el alma.

-¿Vas a decirme qué sucede?-Michel puso los ojos en blanco. Pesada.

-Pues es obvio ¿no?-Alejandra la miró de tal forma que dudó si era tan obvio-es una hermosura de chico...-su amiga sonrió. Le daba la razón-no solo es bellísimo, sino que tiene unos ojos preciosos que...-

-Bueno, bueno, no ahondes- dijo Alejandra, dándole un leve golpe en la nuca.-¿Y entonces?-

-Que...-miró a su alrededor. A pesar del frío, los terrenos del colegio estaban repletos de personas. Y tres eran conocidas...-No lo sé-

-¿Y con Cedric?-

-Amo a Cedric-

-¿Y cuál es el problema entonces?-

Michel observó al joven de cabello azabache que salía a los terrenos con sus dos amigos. Se veía tan sexy con su bufanda alrededor de su níveo y terso cuello; con sus cabellos desordenados en un peinado indescriptible; sus ojos verdes transparentes enormes, preciosos, expectantes a cualquier acontecimiento, enmarcados en esas extrañas gafas redondas; sus labios finos y rosados, curvados en una bella sonrisa; su hermoso cuerpo delgado y bien formado, abrigado en la túnica de Gryffindor _(N/A: se nota que me gusta Harry?)_. Para qué negarlo, el chico estaba para ser devorado.

Ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no notó que alguien le lanzaba una cantidad importante de nieve. Una bola de nieve se estampó contra su cara. Frunció el entrecejo y, entre insultos, buscó al perpetrador de aquel ataque. Ya se estaba preparando para asesinar a Alejandra, cuando supo que el que le había lanzado la nieve no había sido su amiga, sino cierto joven con ojos esmeralda que en ese instante se partía de la risa.

-¿Qué haces Potter?-la risa del joven se detuvo al instante. Frunció el entrecejo, y Michel se arrepintió de su rudeza.

-¿Desde cuándo me dices Potter?-

-¿Desde cuándo me atacas con nieve?-él sonrió de manera perversa, demasiado encantador.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan linda?-

-¿Desde cuándo eres lanzado?-

-¿Desde cuándo se han vueltos idiotas?-la voz de Hermione sonó muy chillona. Ambos la miraron.

Harry sonrió. Merlín, ese chico sonreía demasiado. Michel tragó saliva al notar la mirada enfurecida y celosa de Hermione. De seguro le iría con el cuento a Ginny. Como si eso le importase, aclaremos.

-Micky, acompáñame adentro-Michel miró a Harry rápidamente.

-¿Que te acompañe adentro?-su voz sonó entrecortada. Harry la miró con las cejas levantadas.

-Acompáñame-la tomó del brazo y la arrastró al castillo. Llegaron a los pasillos helados del colegio, y fue en ese momento en que Harry se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. Michel suspiró encantada. Gryffindor, era tan lindo.

-Quiero que esta noche nos veamos fuera de la sala común-ella levantó las cejas. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Para qué?-él sonrió.

-Para hablar, solo para hablar-Michel se miró las manos. En realidad no le molestaba hacer _otras cosas_ con Harry, pero él se veía tan inocente.

-¿A qué hora?-preguntó.

-A las diez...quiero...me gustaría que aclarásemos un par de cosas-sus ojos se veían tristes, confusos.

Michel le acarició la mejilla con ternura. Tenía una piel tan suave. Era tan lindo.

-Discúlpame Harry...te hice confundir-

-No es tu culpa-dijo él.-Supongo que ambos hicimos las cosas mal...y nos confundimos mutuamente-

Ella sonrió y, sin pensarlo, lo abrazó con fuerza. Su aroma le embriagó el cerebro, y su cuerpo duró el nubló el pensamiento. A pesar de sus catorce años, Harry Potter era un hermoso ejemplar _(N/A: como si fuese un animalito el precioso)_. Se separaron escasos centímetros, y Michel, sin poder contenerse, besó la comisura de los labios masculinos.

-Supongo que los interrumpo-se separaron rápidamente. Cedric los miraba con la quijada crispada en un gesto furioso.

-¿Qué...?-

-Si interrumpo, los dejo _a solas_-la entonación de la última palabra hizo eco en la mente de Michel, y encendió la señal de alarma.

-Ced...no...-él volteó bruscamente, y desapareció doblando una esquina. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose.

-Creo que deberías ir tras él-dijo Harry. Su voz se oyó compungida y triste.

-Harry...gracias-lo abrazó de nuevo-te quiero-corrió tras Cedric, dejando a Harry solo en medio del pasillo. El hufflepuff iba demasiado rápido en su afán de desaparecer de su vista.

-Ced...-¿le pareció a ella o él apuró el paso?-CEDRIC-él se detuvo, y volteó a mirarla. ¿Por qué negar que sus ojos azules la encandilaron?. Tragó saliva mientras se acercaba a él, quien seguía caminando, aunque esta vez a paso lento.

-¿Qué quieres?-bramó Cedric. Tenía el ceño fruncido, formando la fina línea característica en la expresión masculina cada vez que se enfadaba. Le gustaba hasta furioso.

-Hablar contigo...aclarar las cosas-tuvo que correr para poder alcanzarle el paso.

-No vas a poder aclarar nada conmigo, si no te aclaras primero a ti misma-las palabras de Cedric calaron hondo en su ser.

-Ced..-lo tomó del brazo. Él la miró. –Tienes razón-

-¿Ah sí?-su voz se oyó muy áspera.

-Sí...esta noche aclararé mis ideas...-lo soltó y volteó, con la intención de desaparecer, quizás de encerrarse en su cuarto y llorar descontroladamente _(N/A: a moco tendido, como se le dice...jajajaja)_.

-Michel...-ella se detuvo y volteó a mirarlo.-El reto..hablé con Jonathan...no estuvo de acuerdo, pero accedió a anularlo-sonrió apesadumbrado, y Michel sintió a su corazón inflarse de amor. Los ojos de Cedric se habían suavizado y la miraban con dulzura. Él volteó y desapareció al doblar una esquina.

Michel decidió dirigirse a la sala común. Y así pasó todo el día. Ya eran las diez de la noche, y ella aún se encontraba sentada frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras poco a poco la Torre se llenaba de alumnos sonrosados y tremendamente abrigados. La luz del fuego iluminaba a Michel, dándole un aspecto casi fantasmagórico. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, señal inequívoca de que había llorado. Se sentía fatal.

Oyó al retrato de la Dama Gorda abrirse, y aspiró un aroma conocido, que le llenó las fosas nasales de un encantador perfume de varón. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los bellos ojos de Harry. El fuego lo iluminaba de una forma enigmática, parecía como si la luz que salía de la chimenea acariciase con sensualidad las hermosas facciones masculinas, como si alumbrara con fervor la mirada verdosa y resaltara el brillo de sus ojos y la preciosa línea que formaba sus labios _(N/A: ah bueno!...no me pueden decir que no estoy inspirada)_.

-Hola-susurró él. Su voz sonó muy dulce.

-Hola Harry-

-¿Vamos?-Michel se restregó los ojos, y se acomodó el cabello.

-Sí...a menos que esperes a que me arregle...-él sonrió.

-Te ves linda así-un carraspeo colectivo se oyó en la sala común, y Michel tuvo que esconder su rostro para que no notasen su excesivo sonrojo. Se levantó del sillón y siguió a Harry al pasillo.

-Nos van a quitar puntos si los ven-dijo Hermione.

-Es importante esto, Herms-dijo Harry. Su voz sonó muy "y no me discutas"..digamos, demasiado convincente. Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto.-Además, me voy preparado-sacó el pergamino que llevaba siempre en la mano, y una capa de tela fina y brillante _(N/A: Mapa de los hermosos (jajajaja) y la capa invisible)_. Salieron al corredor oscuro y frío de Hogwarts. Harry la tomó tiernamente de la mano, y Michel supo que el sonrojo en las mejillas masculinas no era casualidad. Era tan divino.

Caminaron por los pasillos. Habían bajado al tercer piso, y Michel aún no sabía qué hacían ahí. Harry había sacado el Mapa del Merodeador y lo observaba con detenimiento. Se acercó a la estatua de la bruja tuerta y murmuró unas palabras, tocando una leve fisura en su joroba. Segundos después la estatua se abría, dejando ver un pasillo oscuro.

-¿Qué...?-

-¿Quieres ir a Honeydukes?-

-¿Qué..?-Harry la tomó de la mano y saltó dentro. Michel cayó ruidosamente sobre él. Sintió algo duro bajo ella, y miró hacia abajo. El joven era un hermoso colchón _(N/A: me encantó esa frase desde que la usé en "Despertar en un mundo mágico"..jajajaja)_. Harry la miró extrañado.

-Si sales de encima mío podemos seguir avanzando-Michel se levantó con rapidez.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó, viendo como él se limpiaba la túnica.

Caminaron por el lugar. El pasadizo era extenso, y Michel podía sentir el cansancio haciéndose sentir fuertemente. Merlín, quería echarse sobre su cama y dormir como un tronco y/o marmota hasta el día siguiente. El pasadizo se doblaba y retorcía, poniéndola de la nuca. Tenía muchas ganas de llegar a donde sea que Harry la estuviese llevando.

Después de una hora más o menos, el camino comenzó a ascender, por lo que la caminata se hizo más dura. Pero la recompensa fue grata al llegar a Honeydukes, luego de subir por una escalera de piedra que se perdía en las alturas.

-Supongo que los dueños deben estar durmiendo-la miró-permíteme-dijo, y la tomó nuevamente de la mano. Salieron por una trampilla, y se encontraron con el sótano de Honeydukes.

-Vaya Harry, no sabía que...que fueses un tránfuga-dijo, mientras se dirigían al corazón del comercio _(N/A: música del Libro gordo de Petete en idioma argentino (cuack) tránfuga es alguien desvergonzado, medio ladronzuelo)_. Harry rió de forma encantadora.

-Ven, tomemos prestado unas golosinas-

-¿Tomemos prestado?-preguntó Michel estupefacta-¿no querrás decir robar?-Harry volvió a reír.

Tomaron un poco de cada dulce y salieron del lugar, volviendo al pasadizo. El viaje de vuelta no fue nada en comparación con el viaje de ida _(N/A: vieron que sucede que cuando vas a un lugar tardas más que cuando volvés)_. Llegaron al tercer piso, siendo bienvenidos por el pasadizo oscuro y frío.

-Tú querías hablar-dijo Michel mientras caminaban hacia los terrenos. Ya no nevaba, pero el césped se encontraba blanco y níveo. Y congelado. Ah, pero qué bella vista la del lago congelado, y la luz de la luna y las estrellas. El barco de Durmstrang amarraba cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó que Karkaroff o cualquier otro los viera. Se quedaron parados contra un árbol, saboreando las golosinas. Michel miró a Harry. El frío la sentaba bien. Sonrió ante semejante pensamiento. Se estaba volviendo una completa cursi.

-¿Vas a hablarme?-preguntó ella con voz nerviosa. Harry la miró. Aún en la oscuridad sus ojos se veían increíblemente verdes y claros.

-Lo he estado pensando Micky...y yo no quiero ser la razón por la que tú te alejes de Cedric-

Michel abrió los ojos asombrada. Miró al suelo. Merlín, Harry se estaba alejando de ella por Cedric. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?.

-Creo que eso es...-dijo ella-bueno-

-Supongo, además...yo...-se sonrojó de forma encantadora y miró la suelo. _(N/A: lo que pongo a continuación me dolió mucho)_-Yo estoy...bueno...-se encogió de hombros-me gusta mucho Cho-Michel hizo una mueca.

-Preferiría que estuvieses enamorado de Ginny Weasley- _(N/A: eso también fue doloroso)._ Harry sonrió.

-¿Y tú qué dices?-

-Que amo a Cedric...-él la abrazó.

-Ojalá tengas suerte con él...y lo perdones-

-En realidad...él también tiene que perdonarme a mí-

-¿Por qué?-se encontraban caminando hacia el castillo.

-Porque le dije que me pasaban cosas contigo-Harry la miró como si eso hubiese sido una bofetada.

-¿De veras le dijiste eso?-Michel asintió con la cabeza.-Vaya-

-Pero...tú me atraes Harry-él se sonrojó-pero a él...-

-A él lo amas-se miraron y se abrazaron con fuerza.

Michel aspiró el exquisito aroma masculino. Las manos de Harry alrededor de su cintura y los latidos del corazón de él la hicieron sentirse tranquila. Se miraron, con los rostros a escasos centímetros. Y fue en ese instante en que Harry la besó tiernamente, juntando sus labios con los de ella. Y Michel sabía que eso, más que un beso de amor, era un beso de despedida.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí a estas horas?-preguntó una voz que hizo sobresaltar a Michel.

-Diggory-dijo Harry con voz ahogada-¿qué..?-

-Soy prefecto-señaló su insignia-¿lo olvidaste?- hablaba de manera muy fría y seria. Michel lo miró a los ojos y vislumbró una tristeza creciente en el brillo azul de su mirada.

-Ced...-

-Vayan a besarse a su sala común-

-No, Ced, déjame explicarte...-

-No tienes que explicar nada..-dijo con los dientes apretados.

-Diggory...-

-TÚ NO HABLES POTTER PORQUE TE MATARÉ-

-CEDRIC-bramó ella. El joven hufflepuff había sacado la varita del bolsillo y apuntaba a Harry.

Michel se interpuso rápidamente entre ambos.-No seas estúpido-

-¿Y YO SOY EL ESTÚPIDO?-bramó, mirándola. Chispas rojas salieron de la varita de Cedric.

-Con ella no te metas Diggory-

-No te hagas el hombre, que eres un cobarde-

-SOY UN GRYFFINDOR, ADEMÁS EN UN DUELO CON VARITAS NO VALES UNA MIERDA-ases de luz de uno y otro lado. Gritos, ruidos, golpes.

Se despertó de golpe no supo dónde a no supo qué hora. Miró a su alrededor. Le dolía la cabeza y sabía que esa no era su cama, porque su cama olía a flores y eso donde se encontraba olía a hospital.

Hospital-cama-cuerpo inerte a su lado.

-Merlín-susurró. Había recordado los hechos de horas antes. Recordaba a Cedric sangrando, y a Harry con tentáculos creciéndoles en la espalda. Se levantó de la cama y buscó a Harry con la mirada.

-Aquí estoy-oyó. Harry se encontraba en la cama frente a la suya. Le sonrió. Lo observó fijamente. No veía nada extraño en él.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-él se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que quieren chequearnos-

-¿Has visto a Cedric?-

-Está en la cama junto a la tuya...duerme-Michel se sentó junto a Harry.

-Lo siento-

-No lo sientas...supongo que tu noviecito es muy celoso-Michel sonrió.

-Sí...-tomó aire-entonces...¿sólo amigos?-

-Sí...tan solo amigos-la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. El rostro compungido de Alejandra se pudo ver desde el umbral.

-Ven Ale-ella sonrió al verlos bien. Aunque Michel notó cierta incomodidad en el rostro de su amiga.

Al llegar junto a ella, Alejandra tragó saliva.

-Hola...¿cómo...cómo están?-

-Nosotros bien, pero parece que tú no-

-Pues...sí-dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Harry. Alejandra se sentó en la punta de la cama.

-Hoy me seleccionaron-dijo. Su voz sonó nerviosa.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?-preguntó Michel. Algo hizo clic en su mente.-Ay no...quedaste en Slytherin-

-No...Slytherin no hubiese quedado tan mal...-tomó aire. Michel podía sentir los latidos furiosos de su corazón. "Que haya quedado en Gryffindor, que haya quedado en Gryffindor". Pero la respuesta no fue la esperada.-Quedé en Ravenclaw-

Silencio. Alejandra la miraba fijamente, esperando la reacción.

-¿Micky?-preguntó Harry. La sacudió levemente. Michel estaba tiesa, con los ojos idos y la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿CÓMO QUE EN RAVENCLAW?-

-Micky-

-¿EN RAVENCLAW?..VAS A SER COMPAÑERA DE CUARTO DE LA GORDA CHOCHA-

-MICHEL-bramó Harry.

-PERO ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDEN HACER SILENCIO-la voz de Madam Pomfrey hizo callar a Michel.-SON LAS ONCE Y MEDIA DE LA NOCHE-

-Bueno...-susurró-supongo que belleza e inteligencia pegan bien contigo-

-Yo no...supongo que si lo hubiese deseado habría quedado en Gryffindor-

-Sí...-cerró el puño. No lo podía contener-¿PERO CÓMO EN RAVENCLAW?-alguien le golpeó la cabeza. Miró a Harry, que le sonrió. No supo nada más, porque cayó rendida sobre el joven.

-Un Desmaius hubiese sido mejor-dijo Alejandra. Harry la miró serio.

-Sí...pero creo que así se despertará sola...dejémosla dormir-Alejandra salió de la enfermería y, al cerrar, la puerta, todo quedó en la penumbra.


	14. Los celos son mitad falta de sesos

_HOLAAAAAAA...pido perdón por la tardanza. NO CRUCIOS NI AVADAS KEDAVRAS!!!!._

_Sé que he tardado más de un mes (quizás más de dos!!!), pero lo que sucede es que la escuela me tenía muy compenetrada. Además estaba cero inspirada._

_A pesar de que he tenido algunos percances que me golpearon duramente y este cap había quedado medio trunco, he de contarles de un hecho que me ocurrió este domingo 17. _

_Una chica ha estado plagiando mi fic "Despertar en un mundo mágico" en un grupo llamado harrypotterfanaticos. Me dolió mucho que me robaran ese fic que adoro tanto. He hecho muchas cosas para que todos supieran lo que ocurría. Y creo que ustedes también deberían saberlo. _

_He sentido lo que es que te roben algo tuyo que haces con tanta devoción. Además, estuve peleada con un amigo, asi que espero sepan disculpar la tristeza y la bronca que emana este capítulo, lo que sucede es que cuando el autor se siente mal, lo plasma en lo que escribe. Sepan entenderme. _

_Y otra cosa, lean_ **"El Secreto mejor guardado"** _de Mik Diggory. Es un fic muy lindo y les aseguro que se van a divertir..._

_Les agradezco los reviews a: _**Harry**, **MiOnE**, **NazkySnape**, **Azamy-Delacour**, **Sabrina Evans**, **Lina Malfoy** y **LunaLooneyLovegood**.

_Dejen reviews!!!!.._

_M.O.S _

_M.O.P_

_M.O.M_

_**Y FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA!!!...TE AMOOOOOOO**_

_**MUERTE A CHO CHANG!!!!..BESADORA DE NIÑOS BONITOS DE OJOS VERDES** _

_DISFRUTEN!!!._

_Capítulo 14: Los celos son mitad falta de sesos..._

La enfermería era un lugar horrible, más si se despertaba con dolor de nuca y el cuello tremendamente contracturado.

Levantó la cabeza ligeramente. Sabía que no estaba en su cama, recordaba haberse despertado en la enfermería del colegio y haber hablado con Harry.

Olió el aire. Un perfume conocido le llegó hasta las fosas nasales. Se movió levemente en la cama, y sintió algo extraño bajo ella. Abrió los ojos con perplejidad al ver el lugar en donde se encontraba acostada.

Harry dormía plácidamente bajo ella. Con razón había dormido tan bien. El pecho masculino subía y bajaba acompasado. Se veía tan lindo con los párpados cerrados, las gafas caídas a un costado, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y el cabello desordenado.

Michel sonrió y se sonrojó excesivamente. Harry tenía una remera blanca que se le enmarcaba exquisitamente al cuerpo, mostrando sus abdominales y los pectorales levemente marcados. Merlín, era increíblemente apuesto.

Se levantó de la cama, aún sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo del joven. Tocó el suelo frío con los pies descalzos, y se estremeció. Había olvidado por completo que el invierno era terrible en Inglaterra, y que había dejado sus medias dentro de sus zapatos. Miró bajo la cama donde se encontraba Harry, buscando su calzado. Su largo cabello negro le cayó plenamente sobre la cara al levantarse, por lo que no vio lo que ocurría. Se acomodó el pelo como pudo tras su espalda, y fue entonces cuando notó un par de ojos azules observarla fijamente desde la cama de enfrente.

-Ced...-susurró con la voz más que desmayada. De más está decir que sintió sus pies elevarse unos centímetros.

-No creí que tu relación con Potter fuese tan intensa como para dormir sobre él-dijo Cedric con voz dura.

Michel frunció el entrecejo, acomodándose el flequillo. Tomó aire y, contando hasta diez mentalmente, se cruzó de brazos.

-Mi relación con Harry no es intensa..no somos novios, Diggory...-

-Pues no es eso lo que dicen-dijo él mirándose las uñas. Michel gruñó. Merlín¿qué le ocurría a ese chico?.

Se comportaba muy altaneramente, parecía como si se hubiese tragado a Malfoy. Un tremendo bastardo mal nacido, en su opinión _(N/A: Malfoy I hate you ¬¬...TE QUIERO BAR)_.

-¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre?-replicó ella, acercándose hasta donde Cedric se encontraba sentado.

-Pues...-

-Porque sinceramente ya no te soporto-siguió Michel, levantando el puño- y hoy colmaste mi paciencia...¿¿¿cómo te atreves a atacar a Harry???-notó la línea que se formaba entre las rubias cejas masculinas, y sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta que en cualquier momento él se enojaría. Y le encantaba enojado _(N/A: masoquista y enferma igual que yo )_.

-Discúlpame, pero si yo estoy patrullando el vestíbulo y el Gran Comedor, y me encuentro a dos chicos afuera de la sala común y, lo que es peor, BESÁNDOSE, yo, como prefecto que soy, debo tomar cartas en el asunto-

-¿Como atacar al chico e insultarlo?-preguntó ella con la ceja enarcada y con un tono de voz de más incrédulo. Sonrió al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas masculinas.

-Pues...-lo había tomado desprevenido y ahora Cedric no tenía cómo refutar lo que ella decía. Se sintió orgullosa de sí misma.

-Dilo-dijo con satisfacción y soberbia.

-¿Que diga el qué?-preguntó él rápidamente.

-Que estás celoso de Harry-la expresión de Cedric le resultó graciosa. Su boca ligeramente entreabierta, sus cejas elevadas en un gesto incrédulo, sus hermosos ojos azules relampagueando de creciente enfado, sus mejillas ligeramente arreboladas. Se veía precioso.

-No tengo nada que envidiarle a Potter-dijo segundos después, cuando Michel se daba por triunfadora.-No es ni más guapo, ni más inteligente que yo..ni siquiera es el verdadero campeón de Hogwarts-

Michel lo observó incrédula. Ah no, sí se había comido a Malfoy.

-Eres un maldito cretino inescrupuloso-bramó-y muy modesto ¬¬-continuó con sarcasmo.

-¿Todo eso soy?-preguntó él irónico-creí que yo era el amor de tu vida-

-Y yo creí que eras justo y leal...pero parece que esas dos virtudes te las metiste en medio del...-Harry se había caído de la cama un tanto adormecido, provocando un tremendo estruendo que resonó, Michel estaba más que segura, hasta en las mazmorras. Ella corrió hasta donde el joven de ojos verdes se encontraba sobándose la cabeza. Se arrodilló junto a él y lo observó.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó acariciándole el cabello exageradamente enmarañado. Harry sonrió complacido ante las caricias y los mimos. _(N/A: mamita, deja de tocarlo o te las verás conmigo)_

-Sí-susurró sonrojándose. Ay, la vida puede ser cruel pero por todo lo malo algo bueno siempre da. Y en ese instante, Michel supo que esa frase era cierta, porque por más que estuviese peleada casi a muerte con su amado y precioso Cedric, un bello y encantador Harry se le entregaba en bandejita de oro. La vida no era tan mala después de todo.

-¿Pueden esperar a encontrarse en su maldita sala común para hacer eso?...-tanto Harry como Michel fulminaron a Cedric con la mirada.-¿Qué?-

-Eres un idiota Diggory-dijo Harry levantándose del suelo. Cedric lo miró fijamente. Mirada azul y mirada verde se fulminaron durante minutos incontables. Y Michel sintió la extrema tensión presente.

-Muchachos...intenten no matarse-murmuró. Ambos fijaron sus miradas sobre ella. –Compórtense como personas...por favor-

-Yo no hablaré con el que me robó la gloria de ser el único campeón de Hogwarts-la cara de perplejidad de Harry era todo un poema. Frunció el entrecejo y miró a Michel, que tenía la boca entreabierta.

-¿QUE TE ROBÉ LA GLORIA?¿QUE TE ROBÉ LA GLORIA?..YA SABES DÓNDE PUEDES METERTE TU GLORIA, ESTÚPIDO HUFFLEPUFF- Cedric había tomado su varita del buró junto a su cama. Tenía los ojos ligeramente furiosos y el ceño muy fruncido. Fue en ese instante en que apuntó a Harry, pero ocurrió algo que no estaba en sus planes. Y era que Michel se había cruzado en el camino de su maleficio.

-_Engorgio_-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-todo el cuerpo comenzó a crecerle. Su barriga se infló y saltaron los botones de su ropa-CEDRIC-sus manos había comenzado a hincharse, y le recordaron a empanadas.

-Diggory, eres un idiota-murmuró Harry mientras la tomaba del tobillo, al tiempo que Michel lloraba.

Cedric gruñó y, tomando fuertemente la varita, saltó de su cama al suelo y apuntó a Michel, quien lo observó horrorizada.

-_Reducio_-murmuró. Tan pronto como lo pronunció, el cuerpo de Michel se desinfló por completo. Su ropa quedó hecha jirones. Observó con detenimiento cada parte de su cuerpo, cerciorándose de que todo estaba normal. Se levantó con estrépito y, en dos zancadas, llegó hasta Cedric, que la observaba consternado.

PAFF la bofetada sonó estruendosamente en la enfermería, sobresaltando a Harry y dejando extremadamente asombrado a Cedric. Él se tomó la mejilla y observó a Michel con desconcierto.

-¿ERES IDIOTA?-

-Micky...-

-NO ME LLAMES MICKY- bramó con los ojos humedecidos-LO ÚNICO QUE SABES HACER ES EMPEORAR LAS COSAS..DESDE MI VIDA, HASTA LA TRANQUILIDAD DE HARRY-

-Michel...por favor...-pero ella no lo oyó. Volteó y salió corriendo de la enfermería. Se encontró con el pasillo oscuro y silencioso. Sus pasos retumbaban y hacían eco contra las tenebrosas paredes. Se abrazó para infundirse calor. ¿Por qué hacía tanto frío?, maldito invierno, maldita Inglaterra y maldito Hogwarts. Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo. Merlín, estaba congelado. Pero qué más daba. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, abrazándose. Sollozó. Todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo era terrible. Desde las peleas con Cedric, hasta el distanciamiento de Harry, hasta la elección espantosa de Alejandra, que terminó en Ravenclaw...parecía como si la vida, el universo entero, estuviese conspirando contra ella. Todo le salía al revés. Oyó pasos acercándose. Un aroma inconfundible le llegó hasta las fosas nasales.

-¿Qué quieres Diggory?-preguntó, levantándose del suelo y enfrentándolo. Sabía que quizás sus ojos se encontraban enrojecidos e hinchados, pero no le importaba. No le gustaba dar lástima, pero suponía justo que Cedric viese lo que provocaba en ella y su estado de ánimo.

-Michel...yo..-se miraron fijamente.-Lo admito-

Ella frunció el ceño y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué admites?-

-Que estoy celoso de Potter...-Michel entreabrió la boca, estupefacta. Bueno, era de suponerse, pero Cedric tenía muchas cosas con las cuales defenderse de lo avasallante que podía llegar a ser la belleza de Harry: él era tan bello y genial como el moreno. _(N/A: sí, amo a Harry y no puedo evitarlo)_

-¿Estás...celoso...de Harry?-él asintió con la cabeza. Y una idea perversa cruzó por la inocente mente de Michel-y cómo no estarlo-

Cedric la observó con expresión furiosa. Cerró los puños. Y Michel presintió la reacción que vino a continuación.

-¿Cómo...cómo te atreves a hablarme así?-

-¿Así cómo?- preguntó ella de manera insolente, mirándose las uñas.

-Así...encima que te...confieso...-

-Que estas celoso de Harry, sí...cualquiera lo estaría-sonrió maléficamente. Observó detenidamente las reacciones del bello Cedric. Él respiraba aceleradamente, y mantenía los puños cerrados con furia. Sus ojos azules centelleaban, y sus cejas formaban un exquisito arco de enojo. El rictus en su quijada le hacía fruncir los labios con exageración. En pocas palabras, Cedric estaba apetecible hasta enojado. Y Michel, observándolo, pensó que su táctica estaba dando resultado, por lo que prosiguió-Harry es lindo, educado, valiente, tiene muy bellos ojos, hermosas facciones, labios apetecibles...mmm...está, como se le dice en mi país, bárrrrrrrrrbaro-Cedric frunció el ceño y volteó, dispuesto a alejarse de Michel. Ella lo vio irse hacia la enfermería con paso furioso. Suspiró triunfante y sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

Si Cedric quería guerra, la tendría. Miró la trayectoria del bello hufflepuff, que caminaba con paso apesadumbrado. Decidió seguirlo hacia la enfermería. Cedric había cruzado el umbral de la puerta de la enfermería, y Michel entró tras él, observando detenidamente a Harry, que dormía plácidamente sobre su cama. Sonrió ante la bella escena, mientras se acomodaba entre las sábanas. Sintió una mirada escudriñadora clavándosele en la nuca, y miró a Cedric, que la observaba con sus grandes ojos azules, frunciendo el entrecejo. Michel se sintió enrojecer hasta la punta de su cabello. Y sin poder evitarlo, notó cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, cómo sus manos de repente temblaban, o cómo su piel se erizaba, transformándola en una gallina humana. Las mariposas se tornaron gigantescas, enormes, y revolotearon en su estómago libremente. Amaba a Cedric, no lo negaba, y si tenía que gritárselo al mundo entero, lo haría sin pensar siquiera. Pero...las cosas estaban complicadas. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la almohada, aún sintiendo la mirada de Cedric. Podía oler su aroma masculino, y oír su respiración acompasada. Se durmió rápidamente.

La luz de la mañana entraba por las ventanas de la Torre en la que se encontraba. Los gritos de Madam Pomfrey terminaron de despertarla, y se sentó en la cama, observando a su alrededor. La enfermera le gritaba a Ron, que saltaba sobre la cama en la que se encontraba Harry.

-Señora Pomfrey, no estoy haciendo nada malo-

-Está saltando sobre uno de mis pacientes, señor Weasley..¿no le parece malo?-Ron suspiró. Miró a Michel, que se rascaba la cabeza.-Hola Michel-

-Hola Ron-los ojos verdes de Harry se fijaron en ella -hola Harry-

-Hola Micky-él sonrió de forma encantadora, y Michel necesitó la almohada para poder tapar su sonrojo. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y se rascó la cabeza, en un notorio gesto de incomodidad.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Alejandra, con su uniforme de Ravenclaw, entró al lugar con paso lento. Su rostro llevaba encima una expresión de completa desolación, y miraba al suelo sin prestarle atención a nada ni a nadie. Al levantar la vista, Michel pudo percibir los sentimientos encontrados que su amiga guardaba en el pecho.

-Hola-dijo la rubia al llegar junto a ella.

-Hola Ale-dijo. La observó detenidamente. Los colores de Ravenclaw no le sentaban bien a su amiga-no me gusta tu uniforme-Alejandra la fulminó con la mirada.

-A mí tampoco-se cruzó de brazos. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor.-Menos si tengo que soportar a la idiota de Cho en el mismo cuarto...-un tic apareció en el rostro de Michel. Esa Chang...tan solo con pensar en ella le daban ganas golpearla, y su estómago hacía una triple mortal hacia atrás, retorciéndose dolorosamente.

Más si pensaba en Cedric, y en ese supuesto amor que aquella y el bello joven se tenían. Los odiaba a ambos.

Momento. ¿Cedric dónde se encontraba?. Miró alrededor, buscándolo. No había rastros del apuesto joven, y sabía que algo no andaba bien.

-Si buscas a Diggory, salió hace rato hacia el comedor-dijo Harry mirándola. Sonreía-creo que tenía cosas que hacer-

-¿Vamos a desayunar?-preguntó Alejandra-tengo hambre-Michel asintió con la cabeza. Buscó su ropa con la mirada, pero no la encontró.

-¿Has visto mi uniforme?-

-Está a los pies de tu cama-dijo Ron, mientras le pasaba a Harry los zapatos. Bueno..se los "pasó" literalmente, porque se los lanzó por la cabeza, provocando que entre la bella cabellera morena y el cuero cabelludo saliese un pequeño cuerno.

-No tienes que lanzarme las cosas, Ron-bramó Harry, golpeando al pelirrojo en la cabeza. Ron le mostró el puño.

-Chicos, por favor, no peleen-dijo Michel, poniéndose las medias.-Ron, no seas tan ortodoxo-el pelirrojo gruñó. Michel observó cómo Harry se levantaba de la cama y se quitaba la remera del pijama. Miró a Alejandra, cuya expresión babosa era increíble. Rió. Y no era para menos. Harry era precioso.

-Vamos a desayunar Ale-

-¿Mmm?-

-A comer-

-¿Qué?-

-QUE DEJES DE MIRAR A HARRY Y VAMOS A DESAYUNAR-Harry y Ron las observaron pasmados.-Jejejeje U-se sonrojó con violencia al notar la sonrisa que apareció en el bonito rostro del joven de gafas.

-Nos vamos-dijo Alejandra, sonrojada también. Tomó a Michel del cuello de la toga y la arrastró fuera de la enfermería. El pasillo las recibió más frío que de costumbre. Merlín, el frío le sonrosaba la piel y hacía que sus pies se mantuviesen congelados. Si seguía así le saldría escarcha de la nariz.

Caminaron en silencio por el corredor, oyendo el eco de sus pasos. Michel se encontraba sumamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos, imaginando a Cedric en el comedor, en el campo de quidditch, en su cuarto..¿qué estaría haciendo él en esos momentos?. Si lo conocía bien, de seguro estaría haciendo alguna tarea, o leyendo un libro, o seguramente estaría divirtiéndose con sus amigos frente al suave calor que emanaba la chimenea de su sala común...pero jamás se imaginó que estaría haciendo lo que _estaba_ haciendo.

Sus pupilas se dilataron, su estómago se contrajo, su corazón hizo un pum sonoro y luego...¿siguió latiendo?, el vello de su piel se erizó, sus nervios se volvieron incontrolablemente electrizantes...¿qué más decir?, se encontraba celosa. Y no era para menos...encontrarse al chico de tus sueños tomado de la mano de una zorra en potencia, es, para cualquier ser humano, algo terrorífico _(N/A: me sucedió algo parecido...y en realidad me sucede constantemente)_.

-Oh no-murmuró Alejandra, mirando con cautela a su amiga, que parecía un colacuerno húngaro porque, al decir verdad, le salían volutas de humo por la nariz-creo que mejor nos vamos Mick-intentó voltear, pero Michel tenía una de sus manos sobre su toga, por lo que se mantuvo tiesa, esperando la reacción de la morena.

-Chang...-susurró, apretando el puño-DIGGORY- y fue en ese instante en que Cedric la miró. Y su mirada azul se encontraba más bella que de costumbre y está de más decir que si no fuera por la insidiosa presencia de esa gorda mequetrefe, Michel se le habría lanzado encima al bello joven y lo habría besado hasta hacerlo explotar. Pero bueno, todo no se puede en la vida.

-¿Necesitas algo Stanco?-preguntó él, mientras abrazaba el fofo cuerpo de Cho contra el suyo _(N/A: sí, la odio, y mi odio cada día se acrecienta más, más al tener la foto del beso que esa gorda zorra se da con mi amorcito divino de ojitos verdes)_. Michel respiró hondo y, observando las manos entrelazadas de esos dos, el cuerpo de ella pegado contra el de él, la sonrisa satisfecha de Cho...

-SÍ, NECESITO QUE DESAPAREZCAS DE MI VISTA, ZOPENCO -tomó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica, y de no ser porque Alejandra la detuvo, Cedric y Cho hubiesen terminado como _puré de alumnos_.

Sintió cómo una mano la tomaba del cabello y la arrastraba por el pasillo, mientras ella gritaba y maldecía.

-Suéltame Alejandra-bramó Michel, pateando a la rubia. Se encontraban ya cerca de la puerta del Gran Comedor, y había perdido de vista a los tortolitos. Alejandra gruñó y la soltó, y Michel cayó de boca al suelo.

-Eres una inconsciente-dijo la rubia, mientras se acomodaba la bufanda de Ravenclaw-¿cómo se te ocurre...?-

-Ay por favor, no me vengas a sermonear, que si mal no recuerdo tú transformaste el horrendo cuerpo de Chang en una extraña mutación de pulpo con ciervo...-Alejandra sonrió, recordando su proeza.

-Bueno sí, pero Chang no es el amor de mi vida-

-Ni que lo digas ¬¬...te mataría-

-¿Entiendes mi punto entonces?-Michel miró al suelo, restregándose las manos. Que cortamambo que era su amiga, si no fuera por ella Chang habría acabado siendo el almuerzo del calamar gigante y a Cedric lo habría encerrado en una mazmorra y lo habría torturado hasta que llorase. Merlín, por juntarse tanto con Alejandra ya tenía idea homicidas. –Además..tengo una mejor idea-miró a la rubia frente a ella con sentimientos renovados. ¿Una idea?..jejejeje...ella conocía las ideas de su amiga y no eran para nada inocentes..

-¿Qué clase de idea?-preguntó. La voz le temblaba de ansias-¿algo contra Cedric?-Alejandra asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza. Sonrisa perversa de parte de su amiga-Merlín¿qué pretendes hacerle?-

-Pues...yo solo pensaba qué pasaría si le pagaras con la misma moneda al tierno, dulce, noble y comprensivo hufflepuff-dijo Alejandra con malicia.

-¿Y eso cómo lo hacemos?-mirada irónica de parte de Alejandra.

Michel sonrió como disculpa. Sí, era estúpida la pregunta, pero ella necesitaba sacarse la duda.

-Pues...no sé¿qué te parece pedirle ayuda a cierto bomboncito moreno de ojos verdes que, para nuestra suerte, viene caminando por el corredor?-y así era, Harry venía caminando tranquilamente junto a Ron, seguramente hablando de quidditch. Lo observaron detenidamente. Y Michel se asombró lo que la naturaleza hace y nosotros no notamos. Harry era una belleza, al igual que Cedric. Y observándolo, supo que no por nada su níveo cuello se encontraba enfundado en la bufanda de Gryffindor, su túnica ondeaba ligeramente tras él, su cabello estaba muy desordenado, haciendo contraste con su blanca piel y sus bellos ojos verdes. Sonreía en una sonrisa espléndida, haciéndolo ver más niño, y de una forma encantadora.

Michel suspiró. Si no fuera porque ella estaba enamorada de Cedric, Harry bien podía ser _su_ chico...luego, claro está, de pelear con medio colegio por ser la propietaria de ese bello joven. Digamos, en pocas palabras, que lo mismo le ocurría con el hermoso Cedric.

Alejandra se apoyó contra la pared, esperando a que Harry y Ron se acercaran. Una vez que ambos jóvenes estuvieron a pocos centímetros de ella, se paró frente a ellos, deteniéndoles el paso. La miraron con las cejas enarcadas.

-Ale..¿qué?-

-Queremos pedirte un _pequeño_ favor, Harry-dijo ella, mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Él se sonrojó violentamente-necesitamos que..-Alejandra miró a Michel, quien desvió la mirada con rapidez-te hagas pasar por su novio-señaló a la morena, quien la observó pasmada. Harry se quedó tieso.

-¿Que me haga pasar por...?-miró a Michel-¿..su novio?- tragó saliva, mientras retorcía su bufanda-pero..¿para qué?-

-Para darle celos a Cedric-Harry frunció el ceño y miró detenidamente a Michel. Se miraron a los ojos durante algunos segundos. La mirada clara de Harry era tranquilizadora, y reflejaba buenos sentimientos.

Michel sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry segundos después. Alejandra comenzó a saltar a su alrededor-pero que sea leve-

-Sí...-la rubia miró a Michel con malicia-lo será-guiñó un ojo con muy poco disimulo.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?-preguntó Ron, para que luego oyesen un ruido estruendoso-no se asusten, es mi estómago-rieron, mientras entraban al Gran Comedor.

Michel se despidió de Alejandra, quien debía ir a su mesa a desayunar, aunque más que desayunar, sabía que su amiga comenzaría el plan. La frase "si no puedes contra tu enemigo, únetele" era perfecta para Alejandra. La vio marcharse hacia la mesa de las tontas fétidas, por lo que decidió seguir al bello moreno de gafas. Se sentó junto a él, y miró su tazón de avena.

Suspiró. No podía seguir así, se sentía muy mal estando tan lejos de su amado Cedric, y ni hablar del hecho de sentir que estaba utilizando a Harry. Lo miró, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano. Era precioso hasta en la forma lenta en que sorbía su zumo de calabaza, en la manera elegante en que tomaba el cubierto. La verdad que todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo eran atroces, y a Michel le pesaban mucho en el alma. Se sentía vacía sin Cedric, era como si su vida ya no tuviese ningún sentido.

Intentó disipar los pensamientos oscuros de su mente, cuando notó una mirada muy clara observándola. Merlín, no quería voltear y mirarlo a la cara, a esa bella cara sonrosada..menos si había estado besando a la _fofa_. Aggg. Tan sólo con pensar en ella, tan sólo con imaginar lo que ellos habían hecho, tan solo eso era suficiente para que su estómago se cerrase furioso, y una sensación horrenda de querer golpear a alguien se apoderase de sus sentidos.

Tenía que lograr, de alguna manera, olvidarse de Cedric...o morir en el intento. Sentía celos, y no lo negaba, pero esos celos que sentía eran venenosos y mortificantes. De esos que nos carcomen por dentro. La odiaba, y la quería ver sufrir, pero lo peor de todo era que quería que Cedric sufriera lo mismo. Por no quererla, por no amarla, por no elegirla, por preferir a la otra. Otra que, encima, no era más que ella. Sino todo lo contrario: era fea y demasiado ligera, mala persona, envidiosa..y pendeja. Sí, porque la edad no importa, lo que importa es como uno la lleva, como demuestra la madurez de los años. Y ser grande no significa ser maduro en todos los casos.

Sus cavilaciones eran demasiado profundas, tanto, que no notó una mirada verdosa observarla desde muy cerca. Vaya lo que se perdía.

Sintió una mano tomarla del hombro y levantarla en el aire, para luego aterrizar de pie en el suelo del Gran Comedor. Y recién entonces miró alrededor, buscando al perpetrador de su levitación. Alejandra le sonreía a un par de centímetros de su cara.

-Es hora-dijo, y la arrastró fuera, al vestíbulo.

-¿Hora de qué?-preguntó Michel, sintiendo sus nervios comenzar a avanzar por todo su cuerpo.

-Hora de poner el marcha el plan "Matemos de celos a Cedric Diggory"-

-¿Le pusiste nombre al plan? ¬¬-preguntó Michel con hastío.

-No...acaba de ocurrírseme-dijo Alejandra riendo. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del castillo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?-preguntó Michel, observando que no hubiese nadie alrededor.

-Primero que nada, alardear de que sales con Harry Potter-

-Muy bien-dijo Michel, tragando saliva ruidosamente. No era difícil, lo difícil sería aguantar a las niñas reventadas que querían devorar al Niño que vivió. Merlín, la que le esperaba. Suspiró.

-Punto dos: besarlo cuando Cedric pase frente a ti-Michel abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Tú sabes la magnitud que tiene lo que acabas de decir?-Alejandra la observó levantando una ceja.

-¿Besar a Harry Potter es tan malo?¿o será que besa como los mil demonios?-

-No-gritó Michel con voz chirriante-no es eso-se sonrojó. Merlín, si el chico tenía unos labios tan apetecibles y ese cuerpito delgado...Dios, era comestible. –Bueno..no-carraspeó-...besa...muy bien-la voz se le iba, malditos nervios del demonio.

-Muy bien, entonces no hay problema-dijo Alejandra. Sacó una libreta de uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a escribir. Michel puso los ojos en blanco. Rita Skeeter, un poroto. Dios, que enferma era su amiga. –Punto tres: caminar tomada de la mano de Harry-Michel tragó saliva-_todo_ el tiempo-la morena carraspeó.

-No puedo hacer eso...-bramó. Puso sus manos en su cintura-eso es abuso...estaría utilizando a Harry hasta la exacerbación-

-Cierra la boca y escucha a la experta-dijo, golpeándola con su libretita.¿Experta en qué?-y si quieres puedes dormir con él y hacer esas cosas que la gente enamorada hace-la miró con una expresión demasiado lasciva, y Michel, utilizando a todo vapor su mente, asoció cama-personas enamoradas, y se sonrojó con violencia.

-No seas estúpida, no me dicen Alejandra...no tengo intenciones violatorias por y para los hombres-

-Bueno, bueno, de acuerdo, sí-dijo la rubia sonriendo-pero tienes que hacer todo lo que te digo-Michel puso los ojos en blanco-de acuerdo, si quieres no te acuestes con Harry, mejor para mí-Michel la observó arqueando una ceja-yo me encargo-

-¿Cuándo empezamos?-preguntó Michel, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared.

-Ya mismo-dijo Alejandra, mirando con detenimiento a alguien que salía del Gran Comedor.

Michel volteó violentamente a ver quién caminaba hacia ellas, y su corazón se detuvo por fracciones de segundo. Cedric caminaba con paso apresurado...y no venía solo. Ella nunca lo dejaba solo. Se encontraba acompañado...y la mirada de su acompañante hizo que las pupilas de Michel se dilataran y sus puños se cerraran con furia. Venían pegados, ella le tomaba el brazo, mientras él sonreía, mirando al suelo. Michel tragó saliva, y miró a Alejandra. La zorra de su amiga sonreía vilmente. Y eso era _muy_ peligroso.

-Asi que Harry te pidió ser su novia-dijo la rubia con voz muy potente, mirándola. Digamos que los que vivían en China _quizás_ no se habían enterado. Michel la observó con un gesto "cállate", pero no funcionó.

Cedric levantó la mirada del suelo y las observó a ambas. Su expresión era de completa incredulidad.

-Pues...-dijo Michel, intentando anular por completo la presencia del bello joven y su fofa novia.

-Anda, dilo, sé que Harry te gusta mucho...-Alejandra sonrió ampliamente-es hermoso...muy bien por ti-

-¿Potter te pidió ser su novia?-la voz chillona e insoportable de Cho se dejó oír por todo el vestíbulo. Michel la miró asqueada. Había intentado en ocasiones anteriores creerla una pared, pero no lo había logrado, por lo que habia tomado la decisión de, si no podía ignorar a la joven, tratarla con la mayor frialdad posible.

-No creo que te importe Chang-

-Oh sí que me importa, es un gran chisme-la expresión de Cedric le dio pena a Michel. Oh Cedric, era tan bello y hermoso, y sus ojos eran increíblemente hipnotizantes. Y lo amaba tanto.

-¿Potter te pidió eso?-preguntó él. Oh, su voz sonaba tan masculina y encantadora.

-Sí-dijo ella. La voz más desmayada, finita y aguda, ahí, escondida en algún lugar de su garganta.

-¿Y qué contestaste?-

Michel miró al suelo, tragando saliva. No podía, no debía. El hecho de que ella sufriera no implicaba que Cedric tenía que sufrir también. Lo amaba y eso era demasiado. Cuando se ama no se hiere al otro..¿no?.

-Ella dijo que sí¿cómo crees?-dijo Alejandra, con su voz socarrona-Harry es un _gran_ espécimen-

-Merlín, ni que fuera un animal-susurró Michel. Eso ya se estaba yendo al demonio. Los ojos de Cedric, siempre tan apacibles, se encontraban acuosos. –Basta-susurró, mirando a su amiga.

-¿Basta?-preguntó Alejandra en un murmullo. Sonrió maléficamente. Merlín, la que se estaba armando-esto recién comienza-

-Me alegro por ti Stanco...aunque no te mereces a un chico como ese-dijo Cho, mientras abrazaba a Cedric aún más. Merlín, como si eso fuese posible.

-Tú tampoco te mereces el chico que tienes, Chang-dijo Michel-así que es recíproco-

-Te voy a...-Cho intentó tomar su varita, pero una mano fue más veloz.

-No empiecen-dijeron Alejandra y Cedric al unísono, aunque la rubia había empuñado su varita y apuntaba a la ravenclaw.

-No Alejandra, por favor-dijo Cedric. Su voz se encontraba desmayada y su semblante un tanto triste. La rubia guardó la varita en su bolsillo, y observó al joven con suspicacia.

-Bueno, nosotras tenemos cosas importantes que hablar, así que los dejamos _a solas_-dijo con ironía, y tomó a Michel de la manga, y la arrastró lejos. Michel notó la mirada de Cedric observarla detenidamente mientras desaparecía junto a su amiga por el corredor. Se soltó de la rubia con brusquedad, y se miraron a los ojos.

-Se está yendo de las manos Ale-dijo con voz quebrada-¿has notado su expresión?-

-Sí-dijo la rubia sonriendo-y eso me dan más ganas de seguir-

-Por favor, no quiero que sufra-dijo con desesperación.

-Ay por Dios, no puedes ser tan noble-dijo Alejandra con hastío-él te está haciendo sufrir como si fueses una condenada a Azkaban, y tú no puedes soportar pagarle con la misma moneda-suspiró-la venganza es muy satisfactoria-Michel miró al suelo y se restregó las manos-ahora es el turno de que Harry entre en acción-

Michel suspiró. Merlín, la que se venía. Y lo peor de todo era que inexplicablemente Harry había aparecido tras la esquina, y las observaba sonriendo.

-Harry..-Alejandra sonrió perversamente-hola-

-¿Me necesitaban?-preguntó, observando a Michel, cuya expresión era todo un poema.

-Sí-dijo Alejandra-necesitamos que...actúes-la sonrisa de Harry se desvaneció al instante.

-Bueno-dijo, observando sus pies-solo que no sé qué hacer-Alejandra hizo una seña de impaciencia.

-Claro que sabrás-dijo ella, sonriendo aún más-ve y diles a todos que sales con Michel Stanco-Harry tragó saliva ruidosamente-ve, hazlo-Harry volteó apresuradamente y corrió hacia el Gran Comedor. Michel suspiró. Ahora sí que se le vendría el mundo abajo. Ya se imaginaba la bella expresión de Cedric al saber lo que supuestamente ella hacía. Ya podía ver a los preciosos ojos azules del joven humedecerse ligeramente ante la mención del supuesto noviazgo que ella tenía con Harry. Por Merlín, si no había podido quitarse de la cabeza la ligera tristeza que había aparecido en el semblante del chico. Suspiró.

-Vamos a caminar a los terrenos-oyó que Alejandra decía. Michel solo asintió con la cabeza. Siguió a su amiga por el pasillo, intentando por todos los medios no pensar en Cedric, ni en la Chocha, y mucho menos en el bello Harry, que se estaba metiendo en un lío que madre mía.

La nieve otra vez la volvió a sorprender más blanca y más fría que de costumbre. Tal vez era el hecho de que su corazón se estaba congelando debido a la falta de cariño, o quizás se estaba transformando en un témpano de a poco, frío, oscuro y solitario, allí vagando en las aguas congeladas cercanas a los polos. Sentía con pesar que todo su amor propio se había ido al caño, o se había lanzado de la Torre de Astronomía, o tal vez se había ahogado en el lago, congelándose lentamente, o tal vez había sido devorado por el calamar gigante que, vaya a saber cómo, aún vivía tranquilamente en el fondo del agua.

Observaba tranquilamente a Alejandra, que se había sentado a la orilla del lago y miraba sobre el agua congelada. Suspiró y miró los árboles pelados. Merlín, qué frío hacía. Arreciaba sin control y vaya que se estaba congelando. Oyó pasos amortiguados y, frunciendo el ceño, volteó. Harry se acercaba a ella con lentitud, estudiando deliberadamente sus pasos, observando la nieve fijamente. Michel sonrió. Hacerse pasar por su novia no iba a ser tan malo. Y besarlo, mucho menos. Lo vio acercarse de forma muy torpe. Sonrió.

-Micky, escucha-dijo, al llegar junto a ella. Michel notó la mirada ávida de Alejandra observándolos. Dios¿acaso esa chica no dejaría de molestarlos?, era su amiga, sí, la adoraba, también, pero que era insufrible, lo era. –Ya he hecho lo que me pidieron-Alejandra se había acercado, aunque tropezó varias veces y Michel tuvo que morderse el puño para no reír a carcajadas luego de ver cómo su amiga caía de boca al suelo.

-Asi que ya lo has hecho, bien por ti Harry-dijo al rubia al llegar junto a ellos, mientras se sobaba el trasero.

-Todos creen que nosotros salimos-dijo Harry en un susurro.-Así que...-

-Vayan a la sala común y dense un par de besos-dijo la rubia. Michel y Harry se sonrojaron-eso es lo que hacen los enamorados...¿no?-Michel oyó a Harry carraspear. Fue un movimiento muy lento el que hizo para tomarle la mano al joven, pero lo hizo. Y no era tan malo. Harry tenía una piel muy tersa. Y muy congelada.

Caminaron hacia el castillo tomados de la mano. Se sentía muy avergonzada. Más al darse cuenta que mucha gente los observaba. Y no era para menos, tomada de la mano de Harry Potter...hasta el cuerpo docente lo sabría. Además ninguno de los dos era algo disimulado. No podía evitar el sonrojarse, los alumnos murmuraban entre ellos, observándolos, señalándolos...agggg...demasiado vergonzoso. Notó la mirada furiosa de Ginny en el momento en que llegaron a la puerta de la biblioteca. Y ni hablar de los cuchicheos de Fleur y sus amiguitas.

-Espera Harry-dijo ella, deteniéndose. Miró al joven a la cara. Era un precioso tomate de ojos verdes y cabello azabache. Sonreía con una mueca un tanto torcida, seguramente esa era su sonrisa de incomodidad.-No podemos hacer esto, me siento muy incómoda-susurró. Harry miró alrededor. Muchísimas miradas, rostros asombrados, murmullos insidiosos.-Además...no quiero hacer sufrir a Cedric-vio una sonrisa en el rostro del chico.

-Sí, tienes razón-sonrió aún más, por lo que Michel sintió una enorme gratitud hacia su amigo.-Yo...de veras que no deberías dejarte influenciar por Alejandra...quizás...esta venganza es más de ella que tuya-

-Sí-Michel sonrió-pareciera que, en verdad, ella se estuviese vengando de Cedric-

-Tan solo con ignorarlo lo haces sufrir...créeme-

Michel sintió una punzada en el estómago. Sus ojos se humedecieron al instante, y sollozó. Miró al chico frente a ella, que la observaba sin comprender nada, y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras él respondía ese abrazo.

Y justo en ese momento se le ocurrió abrazar a Harry, justo en el mismo momento en que Cedric salía de la biblioteca. Los libros que el chico llevaba encima cayeron con estrépito al suelo, y un rictus furioso apareció en su quijada. Michel lo observó aterrorizada, al tiempo que Harry volteaba a ver qué sucedía. Se miraron, entendiéndose con el pensamiento. Cedric aún se mantenía estático, parado junto a la puerta de la biblioteca, a unos pasos de ellos. Notaron que su semblante cambiaba y, en varias zancadas, llegó junto a ambos y tomó a Michel fuertemente el brazo.

-Tu y yo debemos hablar-gruñó.

-Ey Diggory, trata a la chica con cuidado-dijo Harry, empuñando su varita y clavándola en el estómago del hufflepuff. Cedric observó a Harry con odio infinito y arrastró a Michel hacia la biblioteca. Las puertas del lugar se cerraron con estrépito tras ellos, y Michel se sintió de repente completamente desolada y sola. La biblioteca estaba absolutamente vacía, tan solo se encontraban en ella Madam Pince y ellos dos. Y sí, nadie se metía a la biblioteca en época de vacaciones...bueno, Hermione y Cedric sí.

El joven la arrastraba con prisa hacia el lugar más recóndito de la biblioteca, seguramente para que nadie pudiese oírlos.

-No entiendo por qué intentas ir a un lugar oscuro, no hay nadie en este lugar que pueda oírnos...o que quiera oírnos, así que suéltame-se soltó bruscamente de Cedric. Él la miró frunciendo el ceño. Respiraba con dificultad, y tenía los puños cerrados.

-Muy bien-dijo con voz ronca.

-¿Querías hablar?-preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos-te escucho entonces-

-Dime que no es cierto que sales con Potter-dijo él rápidamente. Michel lo observó. Su voz ronca, sus pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas más sonrojadas que de costumbre y la fina línea entre sus cejas, indicio absoluto de que en cualquier momento se enfadaría terriblemente.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-dijo Michel con tranquilidad.

-Claro que lo es-gruñó-no puede ser que...que...lo prefieras a él-Michel frunció el ceño.

-¿Que lo prefiera a él?-preguntó ella con suma ironía-yo no elegí a nadie-

-Sí-bramó él. Michel notó un carraspeo sonoro proveniente del lugar en donde se encontraba Madam Pince-entre él y yo lo prefieres a él-

-Yo no tuve que elegir entre ninguno de los dos...-dijo ella con voz chirriante-fíjate que en los peores momentos es Harry el único que está conmigo...él no me abandona por gordas fofas o amigos idiotas-

-¿Gordas fofas?-

-Sí..no te hagas el tonto...bien sé que sales con la reventada de Chang-

-Yo no salgo con Cho-

-NO LA LLAMES CHO-

-AQUÍ EN LA BIBLIOTECA NO GRITEN-bramó Madam Pince, observándolos con el ceño sumamente fruncido.

-Yo no salgo con Cho-dijo Cedric con voz suave.

-Bueno..no interesa-dijo ella-tú me abandonaste por Jonathan, y ahora por esa sin seso que anda, encima, detrás de Harry-

-Cho no anda detrás de Harry-

-¿De qué quieres hablar Diggory?-preguntó Michel con hastío.

-Quiero que me confirmes si es cierto que sales con Po...-

-Eso no interesa-dijo ella. Volteó-me voy-

-Contéstame-dijo Cedric, tomándola del brazo, haciéndola voltear. Sus cuerpos terminaron pegados uno contra el otro, y Michel sintió los violentos latidos del corazón masculino. Se sonrojó con violencia, había olvidado lo que era tener el cuerpo de Cedric tan cerca.-Micky-

-No me llames Micky-dijo con voz desmayada.

-¿Sales con Potter?-

-No te importa-

-Qué cabezona eres-sonrió. Intentó acercarse, intentó besarla, pero Michel lo empujó con fuerza, y él terminó de bruces en el suelo. La observó sin entender nada.

-No te importa si salgo con Harry o no...-dijo con seguridad-él es una gran persona, muy apuesto, educado y caballero...y por _nada_ del mundo me abandonaría-se acomodó el cabello-y ahora me tengo que ir-

-Micky, yo te amo-susurró. Michel sintió una punzada en su corazón, mientras algo interno se retorcía dolorosamente. Tomó aire y, enjugándose las lágrimas, caminó hacia la puerta.

-A veces no parece Ced..-lo miró. Se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar en donde ella lo había dejado-a veces no parece-y siguió caminando hacia la puerta.


End file.
